Memorable
by Ycaelestis
Summary: Desde hace mucho tiempo los santos han estado destinados a estar juntos. Con el despertar de un nuevo enemigo, son revividos pero... ¿lograrán salvar a Atenea y permanecer al lado de la persona que aman? Mi primer fanfic. CamusxMilo YAOI
1. Problema

**Capítulo I**

 **Problema.**

" _Existen en nosotros varias memorias. El cuerpo y el espíritu tienen cada uno la suya". -_ Honoré de Balzac.

" _¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos así, Camus? ¿Cuándo decidimos llevar nuestra relación a algo más allá de una simple amistad? ¿En qué momento logré romper tus barreras y corromperte?... Simplemente no lo sé, pero… me gusta ser la única persona con la que eres capaz de derretirte, dejándome conocerte como nadie más lo hace._

 _Me encontré con la entrada de tu templo, como en tantas ocasiones, pero tú no estabas para recibirme, en su lugar escuchaba una melodía proveniente de aquella biblioteca que tanto te gusta. Camino hacia ella. La mayoría de las veces suelo encontrarte custodiando la onceava casa; algunas otras, sumergido en las páginas de un libro; y, sólo en raras ocasiones, detrás del piano… como ahora._

 _Entro a la guarida de todos esos libros, la mayoría heredados del santo de Acuario de la anterior Guerra Santa. Todo estaba perfectamente en orden, ni un solo ejemplar fuera del estante, cada uno cuidadosamente colocado en su lugar para recibir un poco de esa luz matutina que se colaba por la ventana. Avanzo hasta encontrarte, sentado en un banquillo mientras inundas cada rincón de Acuario con esa melodía. Aparto el mechón de cabello que oculta tu mejilla y le otorgo un beso tierno… aunque por dentro me carcomían las ganas de robarle uno a tu boca. Tú finges que ese tipo de acciones te desagradan pero sé que es mentira, pues siempre te esfuerzas en morder tus labios para no dejar escapar una sonrisa._

 _Dejo mi casco sobre el instrumento musical donde también yacía el tuyo… nuestras armaduras siempre parecían resplandecer más cuando estaban juntas. Coloco mis codos sobre el blanco piano, de modo que la cabeza quede reposando entre mis manos, cierro los ojos para perderme en la música… las notas son tan melancólicas… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso hay algo que quieres decirme? La melodía continúa y me dejo invadir por ese sentimiento. Sin darme cuenta, una lágrima traicionera cae de mi ojo... me has hecho llorar. Silencio. Siento cómo tus labios limpian el recorrido de esa gota salada que murió en mi mejilla, mientras me rodeas el cuello… tal vez, en el fondo, he entendido lo que quieres decirme, pero me rehúso a aceptarlo._

─ _Te amo─ te escucho decir._

 _Abro los ojos sorprendido por tus palabras, encontrándome con tus expresivos zafiros… Me confundes, nunca lo habías dicho, ni siquiera en aquellos encuentros donde ambos dejamos las apariencias y nos entregamos completamente uno al otro. Todavía estoy estático, después de tanto tiempo me habías dicho las palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar de tu boca haciendo latir mi corazón con el doble de fuerza, pero no sé cómo actuar, no sé si preocuparme o alegrarme. Jamás lo dijiste y el que lo hagas ahora, en esta situación, parece tener algo oculto. Sé que desde hace mucho el destino de Escorpio y Acuario está marcado por el amor y tragedia... ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Qué terminaremos así?_

─ _¿Qué ocurre?_

─ _No mataré a tu pupilo─ fue lo único que la garganta me permitió pronunciar._

─ _Gracias─ me susurras aliviado recargando tu cabeza en mi hombro─. Milo, te amo─ repites esperando una respuesta igual de mi parte… entiéndeme Camus, no puedo. También te amo, pero no es la circunstancia en la que hubiese querido escucharlo de ti._

─ _Yo igual─ contesto correspondiendo a tu abrazo sujetándote de la cintura. Buscas mis labios y cuando llegas a ellos siento tu agitado aliento chocar contra el mío. Te uniste a mí de modo demandante, iniciando un beso cargado de deseo y amor. Te siento arrimar más mi rostro hacia el tuyo queriendo profundizar el contacto, a pesar de que nuestras lenguas ya jugaban entre ellas. Me separo súbitamente, tú no me reclamas… ambos lo sentimos─. Tengo que regresar a mi templo─ mi pulgar limpia tus labios de los restos del beso─. Nos vemos luego─ me despido dándote un beso fugaz._

─ _Nos vemos después─ respondes mientras ambos nos colocamos los cascos para completar nuestras armaduras. Caminamos hacia la salida del lugar, cuando llegamos a la escalera yo ya estaba adelantado. Te miro sobre el hombro._

─ _No mueras─ te pido y tú sonríes con melancolía. Las sospechas en mi continúan, aunque decido ignorarlas pues un santo dorado de tu nivel es incapaz de morir a manos de un santo de bronce"._

─ Nos vemos después─ repitió inconscientemente el santo de Escorpio abriendo sus ojos con lentitud. Se vio rodeado del mismo escenario que en su recuerdo, incluso escuchaba una melodía que, traicionera, lo había transportado a esa memoria. Recargó la cabeza en la pared y comenzó a observar con desánimo todo lo que le rodeaba… todo era exactamente igual, excepto algo, o más bien, alguien. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su boca al recordar su último momento con Camus. Ahora lo entendía todo…había sido una despedida, tal y como él lo había temido.

─ ¿Dijiste algo?─ preguntó el caballero que se encontraba sentado frente al piano, sin desviar la mirada del teclado para no arruinar su interpretación que, a pesar de ser la de un principiante, era hermosa.

El caballero de Escorpio aprovechó que el otro dorado le daba la espalda para someterlo a un minucioso escrutinio… en verdad eran muy parecidos: la elegancia, el porte, el físico…

─ Milo, ¿todo bien?─ cuestionó el santo de Acuario, sintiéndose examinado por su acompañante.

─ Sí, sólo pensaba─ exhaló resignado y dejó que sus pasos siguieran un camino iluminado por la luz del sol que tenía como final a Dégel.

El acuariano interrumpió su práctica de piano al escuchar las palabras del octavo custodio, observó el teclado, como si en las piezas blancas y negras fuese a encontrar una solución al problema que tenían. Sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de los pensamientos del escorpión y eso lo hacía recordar a él también… lo hacía recordar a la persona que ocupaba los suyos. Sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuello haciéndolo estremecer, sus barreras parecían quebrarse con facilidad ante ese caballero que tanto le recordaba a Kardia. Milo lo estaba abrazando, juntando sus cabezas para observarlo mejor. Dégel, por su parte, no quería regresarle la mirada, porque Milo poseía rasgos de la persona que más quería y al mirarle le recordaba, y eso dolía.

Aunque él siempre había poseído un autocontrol envidiable, parecía que éste lo hubiese abandonado desde que se enteró de la terrible broma de los dioses hacia Atenea. Los Olímpicos habían decidido concederle a la diosa su petición de revivir a los santos que protegían las doce casas pero las deidades, con el fin de castigar todos los atrevimientos de Atenea, resucitaron a la mitad de la generación de este tiempo y completarla con santos del siglo XVIII… y entre esos no se hallaba Kardia.

─ Ella prometió encontrarlos─ recordó para ambos, tratando de apaciguar la desesperación.

─ Lo sé, Dégel─ le hizo saber al aludido rompiendo el contacto. Milo era conocedor de eso, pero también sabía que habían pasado ya un par de meses desde que un mensaje alentador se hizo conocer en el Santuario. Hermes se había hecho presente ante la diosa Atenea para hacerle llegar un rumor que rondaba en el Inframundo: alguien se había tomado la libertad de revivir al resto de sus santos. Pronto, la diosa mandó buscar en el cementerio los cuerpos de sus caballeros y, aunque las tumbas estaban en perfecto estado, éstos ya no estaban allí. Poco después, confirmó la información con Perséfone.

─ Disculpe, señor Dégel─ escucharon la voz de una mujer proviniendo de la entrada sacando de sus pensamientos a los custodios. Ambos se dirigieron hacía ella en completo silencio, sin mirarse, cada uno sufriendo en silencio por la misma causa pero por distinta persona.

─ ¿Qué se te ofrece?─ preguntó el escorpión llegando al lugar como si fuera el propietario del templo.

─ La diosa Atenea me envía con un mensaje para sus caballeros─ la muchacha hizo una reverencia ante los dos hombres─. Pide a sus santos que se preparen para viajar─ hizo otra reverencia y se retiró.

Ambos santos se quedaron atónitos, eso sólo podía significar una sola cosa: los había encontrado.

...

Se habían trasladado a una mansión en un acogedor pueblo de Inglaterra cerca de la costa. La casa era tan grande que tenía las habitaciones suficientes para ofrecer una estancia satisfactoria a todos los del Santuario. Al entrar, los recibió un espacioso salón que, en otras circunstancias, servía para realizar diversos eventos para la caridad; las estancias contaban con diferentes figuras de criaturas marítimas y con vista al mar o, en algunos casos, al área verde que completaba la propiedad. La sala donde se encontraban tenía pequeña chimenea y sobre de ella, colgado en la pared, había una pintura de la familia de comerciantes marítimos: los Solo. Los sillones eran perfectamente blancos con cojines de un color tan azul como el mar, y en cada terminación de éstos, se hallaba una mesita plateada donde se podía encontrar un tipo de bebida alcohólica contenida en algún recipiente de cristal; había ventanales sustituyendo la pared a sus espaldas dejando ver un conjunto de árboles que cada vez se ponían más oscuros debido a que el sol comenzaba a despedirse dándole la bienvenida a su hermana y a sus eternas compañeras.

─ ¿Qué pidió a cambio?─ preguntó Kanon de inmediato tras analizar el sitio y encontrarse con la pintura familiar, atrayendo la atención de todos los que se estaban concentrando en el lugar.

─ Nada, el joven Solo está apoyando nuestra causa─ Shion se sentó junto a la diosa en el par de sillones individuales que conformaban la cabeza de la estancia.

─ ¿Quién es el joven?─ indagó Aspros.

─ El dueño de este lugar─ informó Atenea antes de que alguno de sus caballeros les comunicara a los santos de la anterior Guerra Santa la relación entre Julian y el dios Poseidón, pues no quería malentendidos o que llegaran a desconfiar de él─. Ustedes saben por qué estamos aquí─ dijo la diosa consiguiendo la atención de todos─. Los Dioses Olímpicos me han dicho la ubicación de sus compañeros, todos ellos se encuentran en el mismo lugar, así que encontrarlos no será un problema. Sin embargo…─ permaneció en silencio por unos segundos─. Ninguno de ellos recuerda algo sobre su vida como santo─ soltó al no verle sentido retener esa información─. Aunque, podemos hacerles recobrar sus memorias─ aseguró la diosa tras observar las caras serias de los jóvenes.

─ Sé que cada uno de ustedes tiene una relación estrecha con alguno de los santos que no se encuentran con nosotros, han pasado por momentos que han forjando fuertes lazos y sentimientos difíciles de olvidar, por eso consideramos que si ellos vuelven a pasar por alguna situación igual, ellos podrían recordar─ continuó el Patriarca con la explicación.

─ Ustedes irán al lugar donde están sus compañeros y deben hacer que recuerden su vida como caballeros─ comentó Saori─. Excepto Aspros, Asmita y Albafica, ustedes se quedarán aquí.

─ Con todo respeto, diosa Atenea, pero considero que yo debo de ir, tengo excelentes habilidades en combate y, además, mi hermano…

─ No dudo de las habilidades de ninguno de ustedes─ interrumpió la diosa al geminiano─. Nadie irá a alguna pelea, el ambiente del lugar a la que sus compañeros irán será… distinto. Ustedes se quedarán─ sentenció la joven dejando su tono amable─. Estoy al tanto de la condición de Asmita y Albafica y sé que no es ninguna desventaja en pelea, pero puede ser un impedimento para la misión, por el tipo de lugar al que se dirigen─ el de Piscis se limitó a asentir desde la esquina en la que se encontraba como muestra de comprensión─. Aspros, permanecerás en este sitio porque… aún no sabemos si tu hermano está vivo─ finalizó la diosa dejando un lúgubre silencio en el lugar y a un par de santos afectados ─. Lo siento─ se limitó a decir tras su falta de tacto─, pero no es el momento de estar con rodeos. Les confió a sus compañeros.

La diosa se levantó junto con el Patriarca y, tras las reverencias de todos los presentes, se retiró.

─ Vayan a arreglarse, en sus habitaciones se encuentra lo que tienen que usar. No toleraré reclamos─ advirtió el Patriarca mirándolos severo─. Iremos por sus compañeros.

Abandonó la estancia después de dar el aviso, siguió el rastro de Atenea hacia el área boscosa, reuniéndose en la única parte de lugar donde escaseaban los árboles. Los pocos que habían eran enormes y frondosos, ocultaban perfectamente la zona a cualquiera que pasara por las alturas, el cántico de las aves acompañaban el crujir de las hojas caídas. Una zanja no muy profunda era la causa de la falta de vegetación grande, a la orilla de ésta la diosa se inclinó.

─ ¿Cree que lo logren?─ preguntó Shion, velando por la seguridad de la señorita a nula distancia.

─ Por supuesto, no en un solo día, desde luego─ miró a su acompañante─. Pero estoy segura que lo lograrán, incluyéndote, porque tú también tienes a alguien con el que debes regresar─ le sonrió.

─ Mi prioridad es su bienestar, diosa Atenea─ respondió, imaginándose a quién se refería, aunque no estaba del todo seguro hasta dónde sabía la pelilila.

─ No digas eso, Shion. Comprendo el deber que tienen como santos pero no por eso quiero que olviden su lado humano─ se incorporó, tirando la tierra que había agarrado─. Muchos de ustedes han estado destinados ha estar juntos desde tiempos inmemorables y ahora por fin reencarnaron... No quiero que su deber sea un obstáculo para alcanzar ese sueño. Aunque claramente no pueden recordar, estoy segura que lo pueden sentir. Por eso estoy segura de que esta misión sera un éxito.

─ Aún así, Atenea, como en cualquier guerra habrá bajas.

─ Lo sé. Ahora que ustedes irán a ese lugar, el enemigo pondrá en marcha su juego, de eso quiero hablarle, Patriarca. Nosotros tenemos que iniciar con el nuestro.


	2. Secuestro

**Capítulo II**

 **Secuestro.**

" _Es casi ley, los amores eternos, son lo más breves._ "- Mario Benedetti

" _Llevábamos unos minutos en completo silencio, rodeados por ruinas y escombro, en eso quedó reducido nuestro alrededor después del encuentro entre nuestros ataques. Dejé caer todo mi peso en una columna derrumbada detrás de mí, completamente confundido… Te había creído un traidor, a ti que habías llevado el título de Patriarca._

─ _¿Me odias?_

 _Me incorporo un poco para dirigir mi vista hacia ti y verte por completo, sentado en el suelo sin siquiera mirarme por miedo a la respuesta. Voy hacia donde tú estas y levanto tu rostro para que puedas ver la felicidad que me invade por tenerte conmigo una vez más._

─ _Nunca podría hacerlo─ dije sonriéndote._

 _No te odio, no sé como puedes siquiera pensarlo. Me agacho para quedar a tu nivel y tú me recibes entre tus piernas con una sonrisa perfectamente dibujada en tu boca… igual a tantas que me regalaste en el pasado. Te beso despacio para poder reconocer aquella suavidad característica de tus labios… no tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado. Separas tu boca de la mía y con tus manos diriges mi rostro hacia tu cuello, comienzo a besarlo mientras te voy quitando esa armadura oscura que portas y que ahora te marca como mi enemigo… tú empiezas a hacer lo mismo con mi armadura dorada. Me aparto de tu cuello para observarte una vez más… aún no puedo creer que estés aquí._

─ _Perdóname─ digo llamando tu atención─. No estuve contigo cuando me necesitaste._

─ _Tú no tuviste la culpa, Dohko. Nadie podía imaginar hasta donde era capaz de llegar Saga… Tú siempre estuviste cuando te necesité, incluso ahora._

 _Me besas con un poco de urgencia, como si quisieras alejar aquel pensamiento de mí. No me resisto, pues también ansío nuestra cercanía… aún te deseo como la primera vez._

 _Y es que tal vez… sólo tal vez, en otra vida, seré capaz de mantenerte a mi lado"._

Era una noche fría la que había caído en el pueblo inglés, muy pocas personas andaban por las calles y los automóviles eran escasos, por lo que los caballeros habían rentado un par de vehículos para llegar a su destino. Los conductores los dejaron en la entrada del "Le Sanctuaire" no sin antes indicarles que los estarían esperando en el estacionamiento.

Al bajar de los vehículos se reunieron en la entrada del local que tenían enfrente. Un letrero de neón se encontraba en la parte superior de la puerta cristalina, las palabras "Le Sanctuaire" brillaban en él, resaltando la letra "L" formada por el perfil de una figura masculina. Las grandes ventanas permitían observar el interior del lugar, estaba lleno de gran variedad y cantidad de tuxedos, así como de todos sus componentes. El Patriarca examinó las afueras del lugar siendo su atención atraída por la sombra de una persona que los asechaba, la cual se ocultó en un callejón tras ser descubierta.

─ ¿Una tienda de trajes?─ preguntó DM, sacando al Patriarca de su inspección.

─ Como si nos faltara algo en el disfraz─ ironizó Kanon, aflojó un poco el moño atado alrededor de su cuello.

─ Se ven bien─ les aseguró Shion─. Además, es el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión.

─ Si teníamos que venir a comprar un traje de esos no era necesario traer uno puesto─ se quejó Aioria.

─ No venimos a comprar un tuxedo─ dijo el peliverde, cansado de escuchar la queja sobre usar un esmoquin─. Se van a sorprender.

El Patriarca se dirigió hacia la entrada seguido por los demás, al entrar sonó una campanita que anunciaba el abrir de la puerta al vendedor. Una joven de vestido blanco y cabello rubio salió detrás de una cortina oscura con una amplia sonrisa.

─ Bienvenidos, caballeros─ saludó la chica ─ ¿En qué puedo servirles? ─ se colocó detrás del mostrador.

─ Buenas noches─ Shion sacó una tarjeta de su saco, proporcionada por el joven Solo, y se lo entregó a la rubia.

─ ¿Clientes nuevos?─ cuestionó la muchacha examinando el pedazo de papel, después echó un vistazo a los jóvenes─. Que lástima, tan guapos que están─ se encogió de hombros─ Síganme.

Los jóvenes se vieron entre sí, inseguros al no saber que se encontrarían al cruzar la cortina por donde había desaparecido la vendedora, después de todo, esa situación no era igual que sus pasadas misiones.

─ Adelante chicos─ animó el Patriarca─. No tengan miedo, yo los alcanzaré en unos minutos─ se dirigió apresurado hacia la salida─. Pórtense bien.

─ Patri…─ comenzó a decir Milo, pero el peliverde ya no estaba.

...

Estaba oscuro aquel lugar, un callejón cuya salida estaba bloqueada por una reja y que colindaba con el estacionamiento perteneciente al local. Un carro negro de cuatro puertas estaba estacionado ahí y recargado en éste se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño, traía la parte inferior de un esmoquin y su camisa estaba abierta mostrando su bien formado abdomen… definitivamente la presencia que había sentido, y la sombra que había visto cuando llegaron, eran de él.

─ Creí que no me reconocerías─ dijo sonriéndole al peliverde.

─ ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?─ se acercó al griego examinándolo… era tal y como lo recordaba. Por inercia, acarició el pecho del castaño, recordando otras situaciones en las que lo había hecho. Miró a Dohko y sin esperar más, le hizo caso al deseo surgido en su interior desde que lo sintió, dedicándole una mirada al otro.

El santo de Libra amplió su sonrisa y abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo, Shion se deslizó al interior seguido del castaño. En el interior, los dos se acomodaron de la mejor manera que pudieron en el asiento; la cadera del peliverde había quedado atrapada entre las piernas de Dohko cuando éste se sentó sobre sus piernas.

El ariano se apoyo sobre sus codos para erguirse un poco y quedar más cerca del otro. Dohko, intuyendo lo que el otro quería, lo atrajo hacia él jalándolo de la camisa y comenzó a besarlo con urgencia. Shion correspondió de igual manera mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar la espalda y el pecho del castaño haciéndolos caer recostados.

Dohko rompió con el húmedo contacto y se dirigió al oído de Shion soltando un poco de aire cuando llego a éste, provocando que la respiración del peliverde se agitara ansiosa.

─ Por fin te tengo carnero─ le susurró Dohko al oído, mientras la agitación del peliverde caía en picada, una sonrisa suspicaz se dibujó en sus labios ante aquellas palabras.

─ Creí que te gustaba que yo tuviera "el control"─ Shion separó un poco sus cuerpos para que se pudiera tranquilizar.

─ Por supuesto─ el de Libra se apartó del otro un poco incómodo aunque no se lo demostró a su acompañante─. Sólo quería probar algo nuevo.

" _Mientes",_ pensó el peliverde.

─ No creo que haya suficiente espacio aquí para algo nuevo ─ Shion dejó escapar una risita mientras se incorporaba ─. Dime, Dohko, ¿en verdad puedes recordar toda tu vida en el Santuario?─ preguntó Shion, mientras los dos se sentaban uno al lado de otro calmando su respiración que apenas había tenido la oportunidad de acelerarse.

─ Recuerdo mi vida como caballero dorado, recuerdo todo.

─ ¿Cómo?─ cuestionó mirando hacia el exterior del automóvil, oyendo suspirar al castaño.

─ Esperé mucho tiempo para estar contigo y nada de lo que hagan los dioses podrá impedírmelo.

" _Sé que mientes pero, ¿por qué lo haces?",_ Shion trataba de hallar una respuesta en su cabeza.

─ Entonces, ¿vendrás con nosotros?─ preguntó Shion, tratando de indagar un poco más, ocultando con éxito su melancolía.

─ No─ respondió tratando de acariciar una mano del patriarca, pero el peliverde la apartó de forma sutil─. Tengo que cuidar de los santos que están en este lugar, debo evitar que les pase algo que ponga en riesgo nuestra misión─ continuó antes de que Shion preguntara la razón.

" _Me has descubierto",_ pensó Dohko.

─ Entiendo─ emitió decepcionado por la respuesta─. Debo irme, no quiero que aquellos hagan una locura─ el Patriarca abrió la puerta del carro dispuesto a irse pero el castaño se lo impidió sujetándole de la muñeca.

─ Cuídate─ sugirió el castaño más en tono de advertencia que de preocupación.

─ Tú también deberías cuidarte, Dohko─ se soltó del agarre y salió del vehículo.

El Patriarca regresó a la tienda de tuxedos, pero esta vez la chica rubia no hizo su aparición con el sonar de la pequeña campana, se acercó al mostrador y lo observó detenidamente hasta localizar los objetos que buscaba. Tomó un pedazo de papel y con una pluma comenzó a escribir un breve mensaje.

Dejó la pluma en el lugar donde la había tomado y guardó el recado dentro de su saco. Salió del local y se dirigió al estacionamiento encontrándose en su camino un pequeño bote de basura, se quitó su abrigo y lo colgó en el borde del recipiente.

Continuó con su andar hasta llegar a su destino. Los dos vehículos que los habían llevado hasta allí se encontraban a unos escasos metros de la entrada del solitario estacionamiento. Se dirigió hacia uno de ellos y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

─ Hay que regresar─ Shion cerró la puerta del carro.

─ Me temo que no puedo cumplir esa orden─ contestó el conductor deshaciéndose del quepí con el que apenas lograba ocultar su largo cabello azulado─. Yo no obedezco sus mandatos ─ volteó a ver al Patriarca con una sonrisa maniaca.

─ ¡Saga!─ exclamó Shion sorprendido de encontrarse con su asesino en esas circunstancias. Estaba decidido a combatir de ser necesario pero por alguna razón no podía moverse, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. Sintió como alguien lo cargaba y él no podía resistirse, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando se había abierto la puerta del vehículo… Todo pasó tan rápido.

─ No tardó en hacer efecto esa sustancia─ Dohko examinó al peliverde que yacía desmayado entre sus brazos.

─ Llegaste justo a tiempo, estaba a punto de matarlo─ Saga salió del automóvil desabrochándose el saco.

─ No seas idiota─ gruño el castaño─. Si lo hubieras asesinado dentro del carro hubieras levantado sospechas sobre este lugar─ explicó─. Ahora, infórmales a las chicas que ya pueden dejar de distraer a los conductores y limpia bien el resto del líquido, no queremos darles ninguna pista de lo ocurrido.

─ ¿Qué harás con él?─ indagó curioso el peliazul mientras limpiaba con el quepí la manija interna del copiloto.

─ No te preocupes, ya tengo planes para él─ le informó acomodándose mejor a Shion. Saga le miró curioso pero el castaño ya no dijo más. Dohko se dirigió hacia una entrada trasera del local adentrándose en el oscuro lugar con Shion entre sus brazos.


	3. Le Sanctuaire

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me dan ánimo para seguir publicando más capítulos :)

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **Le Sanctuaire.**

" _Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma_."- Pablo Neruda

" _Permanezco cerca de ti... contemplándote, mirándote dormir en absoluta calma, esa que no poseo ni en mis sueños. Sólo cuando estoy cerca de ti soy capaz de conseguir la tranquilidad que anhelo. Es por eso que me gustaría dormir a tu lado al menos una vez... alejado de aquella voz que me asecha cada noche. Claro que nunca te pediría algo así y lo que siento por ti tampoco es algo que expresaría en voz alta pues, tanto tú como yo, debemos de guardar una imagen y cierta compostura ante los demás. Debemos servir a Atenea y sólo eso. Por esa razón jamás me acerqué a ti con otra intención que no fuera educativa. Aun así, te contemplé todo el tiempo… en secreto, enamorándome de tu forma de ser, de tu manera de pensar… eres tan distinto a mí en tantos aspectos… Eres tan extraño. Tú eras el discípulo del Patriarca, acercarme a ti de una forma afectuosa hubiera sido peligroso para el futuro que quería. Pero eso se acabó hoy, ha nombrado a Aioros como su sucesor. Hay algo dentro de mi, pidiéndome hacer cosas que yo no quiero ejecutar… pero acabo de cometer una terrible. Por favor, ayúdame... Sálvame._

 _Me aproximo a ti. Mi mano comienza a acariciar tu rostro, aunque pronto la sustituyen mis labios que, ansiosos, rozan cada centímetro de esa suave piel expuesta, deleitándome con lo único que podré tener de ti._

─ _Saga─ pronuncias mirándome extrañado._

 _Me alejo de tu lado, mientras tú te incorporas confundido por mi presencia en la casa de Jamir._

─ _Lo siento─ me disculpo por mi estúpido comportamiento, a pesar de que yo, Saga de Géminis, nunca lo hago. En el fondo sé que no es sólo por esa razón que te ofrezco esas palabras, es probable que pronto te notifiquen de lo ocurrido con Aioros, con Atenea, con tu maestro._

 _Debí de verme triste e indefenso porque te acercaste a mí, mirándome con comprensión, pero la verdad es que no puedes entender lo que me azota en estos momentos._

 _Siento cómo colocas tus manos en mi nuca acortando tanto la distancia entre los dos que no puedo contenerme más y te beso, profundizándolo más a cada segundo. Te abrazó por la cintura pegándote completamente a mi… te deseo. Y tú… tú jamás podrás perdonarme lo que he hecho, alejo esa idea de mi mente y continúo besándote pero tú te has detenido. Te miro y me percato de que te has quedado dormido… un extraño sentimiento me invade… ¿desilusión?_

 _ **No seas ridículo, él no te quiere y nunca lo hará... la persona que creíste sería tu salvadora no tiene interés en ayudarte.**_

 _De nuevo esa voz en mi cabeza. Te deposito en tu cama y me despido con un beso en tu frente… Mañana, cuando despiertes, todo habrá sido un sueño para ti… ya no sabrás nada de mí"._

Habían subido por una escalera, siguiendo a la chica rubia, hasta el segundo piso en donde los guardaba un extraño lugar. En el centro del espacio se encontraba una larga pasarela donde varios jóvenes bailaban al ritmo que marcaba la música siendo iluminados por luces de colores; también se hallaban algunos hombres sentados alrededor de ésta degustando de una bebida mientras observaban a los bailarines. El lugar contaba con mesas dispersas en el área para aquellos que ya disfrutaban de una grata compañía y con varios meseros que iban y venían con bebidas para los clientes, aunque no se lograba divisar la barra donde se preparaban.

─ ¡Ed!─ gritó la rubia.

La vista de los santos, que se habían entretenido inspeccionando el lugar se enfocó en la chica que se acercaba: tenía cabello castaño y corto que apenas lograba recoger en una coleta, poseía ojos de color lila que resaltaban gracias al vestido blanco que llevaba y el cual dejaba al descubierto su espalda y sus pantorrillas. A pesar de que iba descalza parecía que nadie se percataba de ello pues se entretenían en observar la pequeña cintura que poseía y lo que dejaba ver su escote en "V".

─ Buenas noches, caballeros─ la joven llegó al lugar encontrándose con los santos, los cuales no dejaban de admirarla.

─ Buenas noches─ correspondió Aldebarán, siendo el primero en reaccionar. Esa chica se parecía tanto a la muchacha que había conocido en el pueblo cercano al santuario, pero era imposible que fuera ella, pues Europa y él habían salido en varias ocasiones desde su resurrección.

─ Clientes nuevos─ informó la rubia─. Trátalos bien─ le guiñó un ojo.

─ De acuerdo, Honey. Caballeros, síganme por favor.

La joven se adentró un poco más al lugar y fue acomodando a los jóvenes en las mesas que se hallaban desocupadas en su camino y a unos pocos los dejó en la pasarela que también servía como mesa.

─ Que extraño es este lugar─ dijo Dégel observando discretamente cómo el lugar estaba limitado por largas cortinas en vez de paredes por donde aparecían y desaparecían algunas parejas de hombres, ya que por ahí se accedía a las habitaciones.

─ Me recuerda a nuestros viejos tiempos─ le murmuró Aioria a Milo que se encontraba a su derecha.

─ Pues no sé a que lugares iban ustedes porque al menos a los que yo iba tenían mujeres─ bufó DM.

─ No finjas porque tú prefieres ver a Afrodita así─ reía Milo mientras señalaba a los jóvenes que se encontraban bailando sobre la pasarela.

DM se disponía a comenzar una pelea con Milo, pero en ese momento las luces se apagaron y la música cambió. Un reflector se encendió e iluminó una pequeña escalera que permitía subir a esa gran "mesa", los jóvenes que habían permanecido deleitando a los hombres bajaron, otorgándole todo el espacio a un hombre de cabello azul que subía por la escalera.

─ Sus bebidas, cortesía de la casa─ pronunció el mesero de melena salvaje colocando delante de los cuatro caballeros su respectivo licor. Sin embargo, parecía como si no hubiera dicho nada pues los chicos lo ignoraron, excepto uno que lo miraba con detenimiento, desde su rostro hasta su dorso desnudo─ ¿Algún problema?─

─ No, ninguno─ respondió Dégel. El mesero sonrió satisfecho, después se marchó─. Me retiro─ les informó a los jóvenes santos mientras se levantaba de su asiento dispuesto en seguir a Kardia, pero no obtuvo respuesta, los tres estaban estupefactos por el chico que comenzaba a bailar bajo las luces de colores.

El joven giraba suavemente su cabeza moviendo ligeramente su cabello azulado y meneaba sus caderas, mientras se deshacía de su saco negro aventándolo hacia un lado para después hacer lo mismo con su corbata. Comenzó a dar vueltas y, al detenerse, sacó un fuete que había tenido sujeto con su cinturón apuntando hacia el de cáncer.

Caminó hacia él sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras desabotonaba su camisa. Cuando llegó a la orilla se agachó para quedar a su mismo nivel, lo miró descaradamente de abajo hacia arriba mientras que con el fuete trazaba el recorrido desde su barbilla hasta su entrepierna donde hizo unos cuantos movimientos con la punta del instrumento ejerciendo un poco de presión. Escuchó un peculiar sonido de un objeto siendo estampado en el suelo proveniente de uno de los laterales, sonrió y dedicó una última mirada a DM mordiéndose su labio inferior.

Se levantó lentamente moviendo su cuerpo de una manera seductora y se dirigió hacia el origen del sonido. Al llegar, un látigo se enrolló en su brazo izquierdo y él lo tomó fuertemente con su mano haciendo subir al dueño de éste: un joven de cabellos azul-verdosos.

Afrodita se deshizo del agarre de Camus y continuó bailando complaciendo con movimientos de su fuete a más de un hombre. El acuariano hizo girar el látigo en el aire y después lo estrelló contra el camino produciendo su sonido característico. Comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que Afrodita había tomado anteriormente, mirando intensamente al escorpión. Sin embargo, cuando Milo estuvo a punto de tenerlo enfrente, Camus se dirigió a la izquierda de él donde estaba Aioria.

El acuariano soltó su látigo y se inclinó delante del castaño, donde agarró la bebida alcohólica del león y la bebió completa. Los tres santos se encontraban atónitos al encontrar a sus camaradas en esa situación en la que jamás creyeron llegarlos a ver. Camus simplemente sonrió y tomó la corbata de Aioria tirando de ésta hasta lograr besar al castaño.

DM y Milo quedaron sorprendidos ante la escena… Camus estaba besando al mejor amigo del escorpión y Aioria le correspondía. Fue hasta que el acuariano mordió el labio inferior del castaño cuando Aioria pareció entender lo que estaba haciendo. Camus terminó con el contacto y lamió la pequeña herida que le había hecho al griego.

─ Bien caballeros, ese fue el conocido Afrodita y uno de sus atractivos compañeros. Si quieren un poco más de estos hermosos chicos diríjanse conmigo─ habló Ed desde la pequeña escalera.

─ Mi nombre es Camus─ susurró el acuariano a Aioria.

Camus soltó a Aioria y dejó la pasarela junto con Afrodita, aunque no tardó para que otros bailarines ocuparan su lugar. Milo y DM se levantaron de sus asientos, tomando diferentes direcciones, dejando a un confundido Aioria.

...

Una pequeña nube de humo se había formado en el frío ambiente a causa de su bostezo, no dejaba de hacerlo: se encontraba realmente aburrido allí, sin hacer nada, sólo vigilando la puerta por donde Dohko había desaparecido con el peliverde por si algún intruso se acercaba.

─ Estoy harto─ bufó dispuesto a entrar, pero alguien llamó su atención.

Vio como un joven pelilila llegaba al carro en donde él había tenido su encuentro con el Patriarca, recargándose en éste con los brazos cruzados sin hacer movimiento alguno. Se acercó cautelosamente hasta llegar con él, pero aún así no pasó desapercibido.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ fue lo único que pudo decir al ser penetrado por esa mirada color esmeralda.

─ Sí─ se limitó a responder el ariano.

─ Deberías entrar, hace frío─ le sugirió.

─ No es de mi agrado el lugar.

─ Entonces, si el lugar no es de tu agrado, ¿por qué estás aquí?─ se recargó en un espacio junto a él.

─ Acompaño a unos amigos─ respondió sin importarle la presencia de Saga a su lado, pero no pudo evitar que sus sentidos se despertaran ante el inusual trato del otro.

─ Que amigos tan desconsiderados al obligarte a venir─ comentó mientras lo examinaba.

─ No me obligaron─ dijo mirándolo con reproche, incómodo por la familiaridad con la que estaba siendo tratado, después de todo nunca llegaron a ser amigos.

─ Entonces sí que es extraña tu presencia aquí.

─ ¿Es costumbre tuya interrogar a tus clientes?─ cuestionó Mu.

─ Nunca dije que trabajara aquí, pero si lo hiciera tú no serías un cliente pues no has consumido nada─ se defendió el geminiano─. Pero si te he molestado podría invitarte algo para disculparme─ dijo pensando en voz alta─. No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, es extraño ver a alguien con tu aspecto físico─ Mu lo miró extrañado.

─ Tú tienes el cabello azul─ contraatacó el pelilila, tratando de evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

─ Sí, no fue una buena excusa de mi parte─ bromeó Saga, sin saber de donde salían esas palabras─. Entonces, ¿aceptas?

─ Joven, discúlpenos─ les interrumpió la voz de un hombre─. ¿Tiene mucho esperando?─ preguntó uno de los conductores cuando arribaron al lugar.

─ No, descuiden.

─ De acuerdo─ dijo el otro chofer sonriendo─. Si me permiten abrir las puertas, por favor─ pronunció sacando las llaves. Los dos santos se apartaron un poco para dejar al hombre hacer su labor.

─ Soy Saga─ se presentó ofreciéndole la mano.

─ Mu─ dijo el ariano correspondiendo el gesto del geminiano.

─ Un placer conocerte, Mu─ admitió Saga al soltarse─. Toma─ dijo al entregarle una tarjeta que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón.

─ ¿Qué es?─ preguntó Mu pero el peliazul ya se había ido. Al indagar el papel encontró un número de teléfono anotado en él.

...

Caminaba despreocupado por un pasillo oscuro, iluminado por unas antorchas sujetas a la pared, produciendo sombras danzantes en las paredes de roca. Sus pasos resonaban por el eco del lugar siendo acompañado por el sonido de las llaves que movía en su mano. Se dirigió hasta una puerta de metal oxidada y la abrió. Se adentro a un lugar amplio pero cerrado, frío y ligeramente iluminado por la luz de la luna que lograba escabullirse por algunos huecos.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó un hombre oculto entre las sombras.

─ Tenemos que comenzar con el plan─ respondió dejando las llaves en la mesa que estaba delante del joven.

El Cid bufó fastidiado pues tenían problemas para realizar lo que el otro le pedía. Tomó dos pequeños frascos de la mesa y se aproximó al centro del lugar. Allí se hallaba un hombre arrodillado sujetado de sus muñecas por gruesas cadenas que lo obligaban a tener sus brazos hacia arriba.

─ Ya escuchaste─ habló El Cid, jalando la cabeza del prisionero hacia atrás─. Es ahora o nunca, Deuteros─ le informó a un geminiano semiinconsciente.

─ Si lo haces, nosotros nos encargaremos personalmente de que nuestra diosa sepa lo que has hecho y, así, reviva a tu amigo Asmita y a tu hermano Aspros─ mintió Dohko.

─ Sólo tienes que hacer que esa chica beba esto─ el de Capricornio le mostró uno de los frascos─. ¿Lo harás?

─ Ya no tendrás otra oportunidad─ le advirtió el de Libra.

─ De acuerdo─ pronunció con dificultad Deuteros después de un momento de silencio.

El Cid soltó la cabeza del geminiano con brusquedad y colocó el recipiente que le había mostrado con anterioridad sobre la sombra de éste. Después se acercó de nuevo a él y le hizo beber el contenido de otro frasco.

─ No te preocupes, esta vez lo que te dio El Cid no dormirá tu cosmos, te dará la capacidad de transportar tu sombra al lugar que te indicamos con ayuda de tu técnica─ informó Dohko, mientras El Cid y él se apartaban del geminiano.

─ Otra dimensión─ mencionó su ataque, el cual, hizo desaparecer su sombra y, al mismo tiempo, lo dejó inconsciente.


	4. Estrategia

**Capítulo IV**

 **Estrategia.**

" _El beso es una sed loca, que no se apaga con beber, se apaga con otra boca que tenga la misma sed_."- Anónimo

" _Salgo despacio de mi habitación, apoyándome en cada cosa que encuentro a mi paso, pues me cuesta ponerme de pie: de nuevo mi maldito corazón. Cuando al fin puedo llegar a la entrada de mi templo, te encuentro de pie ahí, con tus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna, mientras admiraba cómo tu cabello se meneaba sutilmente a causa de ésta._

─ _Dégel─ te nombro sacándote de tus pensamientos._

─ _Te dije que te quedaras en cama─ me reprendes abriendo tus orbes pero sin mirarme, te dejas hipnotizar por esos frescos alrededores del Santuario._

 _Con mi cuerpo cansado y la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentando poco a poco, decido recargarme en el pilar más cercano a ti para hacerte compañía. Alzo mi rostro tratando de que la brisa refresque mi cuello y puedo percatarme de que pequeñas cosas comienzan a caer sobre mí: nieve._

─ _Que romántico resultaste, Dégel─ bromeo mirándote, pero tú pareces más interesado en el exterior de mi templo─. Si quieres puedes irte, no necesito que me cuides─ te recuerdo indignado por tu falta de atención, aunque la verdad ya debería de estar acostumbrado a eso, al menos en esta ocasión no era vencido por un estúpido libro._

 _Me miras molesto mientas te acercas a mí. Rodeas mi cuello y agradezco el que me estés abrazando y no puedas ver mi sonrojo. Correspondo al gesto tomándote por la cintura… no sabes lo mucho que me gusta estar así contigo… respirando tu aroma._

─ _Eres la razón más importante por la que yo sigo con vida─ te confieso aprovechando la unión para ocultar mi rostro en tu hombro._

─ _Por supuesto, ¿Qué harías sin mi aire congelado?─ bromeas disminuyendo de esa forma la vergüenza que siento por lo que te acabo de decir y de la que eres consciente._

─ _Me gustan tus besos─ te digo dejando mi escondite para mirarte a los ojos, permitiéndote ver mi lado más sentimental, así como me dejas ver el tuyo._

─ _¿Ahora quién es el romántico?─ sonríes triunfal pero sin burlarte, pues conoces lo mucho que me cuesta decir ese tipo de cosas._

 _Sujeto tu rostro entre mis manos y lo acerco a mí. Comenzamos a besarnos, dejando nuestras lenguas jugar como otras veces; desciendo mis manos por tu espalda, encontrándome con tu estorbosa camiseta, con la que te volviste a vestir. Saco mi aguja escarlata y voy desgarrándola a su paso. Nos separamos debido a la falta de oxígeno e inhalo una vez más ese aire congelado que amo respirar mientras me besas._

─ _Me sorprende la capacidad que tienes para resistir el veneno del escorpión, me pregunto... ¿hasta donde eres capaz de soportar?─ te digo insinuante._

─ _A mi me impresiona el hecho de que tus pulmones no estén congelados._

─ _Estas muy bromista hoy─ te comento mientras observo una ligera herida que te hice en el cuello hace unas horas─. He de ser muy bueno en el sexo─ concluyo._

 _Te veo alzar una ceja mientras apartas mis brazos de tu cuerpo, quise moverme pero habías congelado mis pies al suelo sin que me diera cuenta. Tu boca comienza a devorar mi cuello con rapidez y me estremezco al sentir tus ardientes mordidas._

─ _¿Qué haces?─ te pregunto con dificultad._

─ _Tú no eres mejor en el sexo que yo─ te siento decir cerca de mi oído._

─ _Alguien nos puede ver─ te recuerdo mientras me quitas mi camiseta. La verdad es que no me importa, pero sé que a ti sí._

─ _Todos están dormidos a esta hora─ me dices─. Relájate y disfruta._

 _Muerdes uno de mis labios y comienzas a acariciar mi cuerpo._

─ _Esta será una noche larga─ digo al aire pues tú ya te encuentras entretenido en otra cosa"._

El calor aumentaba conforme pasaba más tiempo en esa habitación, en parte se debía al fuego con el que las velas alumbraban la estancia y el que las ventanas estuvieran obstruyendo el paso del aire, pero la situación en la que se encontraban el cangrejo y el pez era la mayor causante del sofocante ambiente.

Habían bebido una copa de vino y sin esperar más tiempo, Afrodita y él, se dedicaron a otorgarse caricias y a eliminar la estorbosa ropa. El de piscis lo tenía atado a la cabecera de la cama por medio de unas esposas y se había colocado sobre su pelvis haciendo movimientos giratorios para despertar la hombría del otro. DM trataba de tocar el cuerpo de Afrodita pero la atadura se lo impedía y sólo lograba arquearse cuando la boca de éste entraba en contacto sobre la piel de su pecho.

La lengua de Afrodita comenzó con un recorrido desde la cadera del cangrejo hasta sus tetillas, dedicándoles lamidas y succiones que erizaban la piel y hacían gemir a DM. El de piscis recorrió un poco su cuerpo para dejar el miembro del otro al descubierto y tomarlo entre sus manos, sintiendo al de cáncer temblar, lo miró interrogante; DM no dejaba de temblar y comenzó a presentar convulsiones. Afrodita bajó del cuerpo del cangrejo suspirando con hastío.

─ Ya puedes salir─ informó colocándose una toalla en su cintura para cubrir la parte baja de su cuerpo.

─ ¡Por fin!─ exclamó molesto Manigoldo, saliendo del baño de la habitación.

─ Esa cosa tardó mucho en hacer efecto─ se excusó Afrodita sentándose en una silla para tranquilizar su respiración y dirigió una mirada al cuerpo ya quieto de DM.

─ No mientas, te estaba gustando─ bromeó el de cáncer al percatarse de la condición del otro.

─ Deja de decir estupideces y mátalo de una vez.

─ ¿Seguro? Podrías divertirte mucho con él.

Afrodita se levantó con pereza de su lugar y se dirigió a una mesa que estaba frente a él. Allí se encontraba las dos copas en donde habían tomado el vino, la botella del licor y un pequeño gotero con el que le había añadido a la bebida de DM un somnífero. Abrió el cajón del mueble y sacó una daga plateada con diversos grabados en color azul.

─ Hazlo de una vez para que pueda dormir─ dijo, entregándole el arma al de cáncer. El la agarró y se dirigió a su sucesor, pero su misión fue interrumpida por alguien que acababa de ingresar a la habitación.

─ Shaka.

─ Suelta eso, Manigoldo─ ordenó el rubio─. Si lo asesinan aquí, seremos los principales sospechosos─ explicó─. Cuando lo maten, sus compañeros no deben de saber que estuvo aquí─ continuó el de Virgo, haciendo que Manigoldo se alejara de mala forma de su presa─. Además, ya inició todo─ caminó por la habitación recogiendo la ropa de que se encontraba inconsciente─. Vístanlo y díganle a sus compañeros que bebió de más─ dijo, arrojándole las prendas al de piscis─. Manigoldo, ven conmigo, tenemos que buscar a Kardia.

...

─ Te advierto que nadie ha logrado mantener mi ritmo─ el escorpión le dijo a su acompañante viéndolo acercarse amenazante con su mirada fija en él. No pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos, le reflejaban tantas cosas que el griego no pudo descifrar qué eran, pero aún así lo habían hipnotizado.

─ Ya apareció quien lo haga─ Dégel jaló del cinturón del otro y lo atrajo hacia él.

─ Tienes demasiada ropa ─ le susurró cuando se acercó a oler el cabello del acuariano, todo en ese chico inexplicablemente le atraía.

─ ¿Y que harás al respecto?─ mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del escorpión.

Apartó un poco al acuariano para poderle romper la camisa, quitándosela en un ágil movimiento. Lo empujó sobre la cama y se tiró sobre él, comenzando a saborear su cuello, dedicaba en esa zona fuertes mordidas para después lamer la poca sangre que escapaba por las lesiones, mientras el acuariano emitía varios jadeos debido al placentero dolor que las atenciones del griego le provocaba… jamás se cansaría de ese juego. Dégel rasguñó la espalda del otro, tan fuerte que Kardia se enderezó dejando escapar un gemido como resultado de la herida superficial que acababan de hacerle, momento que aprovechó Dégel para tumbarlo sobre el colchón, sentándose sobre Kardia. Movía sus caderas ejerciendo presión en el miembro del escorpión mientras que sus dientes y lengua jugaban salvajemente con sus pezones, entreteniéndose unos momentos antes de que el escorpión lo sujetara de ambas muñecas moviéndolo hacia a un lado para derribarlo, cayendo al suelo. Kardia se acomodó entre las piernas del acuariano aprovechando que éste se dolía por el impacto y sin espera abrió el cierre de su pantalón.

─ Si te mueves te dolerá─ lo amenazó con su dedo índice, aunque por éste no había rastro de su aguja escarlata.

─ Estoy acostumbrado─ confesó irguiéndose un poco para lograr tocar el caliente pecho del escorpión─. La cuestión es, ¿tú podrás soportarlo?─ preguntó aprovechando el toque para refrescar la ardiente piel de Kardia, quien disfrutó del frio contacto.

El escorpión lo miró con recelo, indignado por la pregunta del otro y lo arrojó con su mano hacia el suelo para que quedara por completo en la alfombra. Comenzó a romper lo que restaba de las prendas de Dégel para poder rasgar y marcar esa tersa piel que tanto lo tenía cautivado, provocándole leves heridas. El acuariano sólo se mordía los labios para no emitir algún quejido que le diera el gane a Kardia, pero sus ganas de hacerlo no pudieron ser contenidas cuando la lengua de Escorpio encontró su miembro. Las manos de Dégel hallaron los cabellos de Kardia y empezó a jalarlos cada vez que su cuerpo se curvaba a consecuencia de las succiones del escorpión.

Kardia encontró extrañamente excitantes los jadeos de Dégel, lo que aumentaba aquel placentero estado. Sabía que por su condición no tardaría en llegar al clímax, así que sin previa preparación se introdujo en él, sintiendo contraerse al otro por la inesperada invasión. Comenzó a embestirlo profundo y con fuerza sin esperar a que el acuariano se acostumbrara a él ocasionando amplios jadeos por parte de ambos. Dégel empezó a rasguñar fuertemente los hombros y brazos de Kardia dejando marcas rojizas a su paso e incluso algunas aberturas. El escorpión gimió profundo, eso le gustaba. Apoyó sus brazos en el suelo para hacer sus entradas más rápidas y profundas; su cuerpo temblaba con cada movimiento que realizaba, pues su temperatura se disparaba, se sintió frustrado: quería estar más tiempo así con él… en verdad deseaba a ese hombre. Las manos de Dégel se colocaron en su espalda y una extraña sensación lo invadió, el ambiente le pareció más soportable, parecía que su calor comenzaba a controlarse.

Ambos perdían el control de sus movimientos, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, también su corazón funcionaba con rapidez… varios espasmos y un último golpe de calor los invadió, seguido de una gran tranquilidad. Kardia se apartó del acuariano se sentía demasiado cansado y no paraba de temblar.

─ Kardia─ lo llamó notando la condición en la que se encontraba─. Acércate─ pronunció en voz baja mientras lo abrazaba bajando la temperatura del ambiente, pero parecía no ser suficiente, Kardia aún se encontraba mal. Colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca del escorpión y lo besó, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Introdujo un aliento frío y refrescante en su boca y Antares lo respiraba. La temperatura del escorpión comenzó a disminuir y su respiración empezaba a normalizarse, pero aún así Kardia terminó quedando inconsciente─. Kardia─ lo nombró dulcemente, en su tiempo como santos ya se había acostumbrado a las reacciones que su aliento frío tenía en él. Se disponía a cargarlo pero unos golpes llamando a la puerta lo detuvieron─. Adelante─ dijo mientras quitaba la sábana de la cama y los cubría con ella.

─ Mis disculpas─ dijo Shaka adentrándose en la habitación estremeciéndose por la baja temperatura de la habitación─. Pero el tiempo ha terminado y Kardia debe seguir con su trabajo.

─ Está inconsciente─ informó el acuariano mientras lo cargaba para colocarlo en la cama y lo cubría con la sábana, quedando su cuerpo al descubierto, algo que evidentemente le desagradaba pero mejor que lo vieran a él que a Kardia.

─ Entiendo─ Shaka se acercó al escorpión examinando su temperatura corporal mientras Dégel se perdía en el baño buscando algo para cubrirse.

─ Dégel─ pronunció Kardia débilmente.

" _Saca al intruso."_

─ Manigoldo─ el aludido entró a la habitación mientras Dégel salía del baño con una bata puesta─. Acompaña al señor y consíguele un tuxedo, cortesía de la tienda.

─ Sígame─ dijo el de cáncer tratando de ocultar su mal humor.

─ Espero que se mejore─ le dijo cortésmente al rubio inclinando su cabeza a manera de despedida, pues aunque no le gustaba dejar a Kardia en ese estado sabía que esos dos no lo dejarían quedarse.

─ Por aquí─ Manigoldo salió de la alcoba seguido del acuariano.

" _Lleva a Kardia con El Cid"._

─ ¿En qué problema te habrás metido?─ dijo para un inconsciente Kardia mientras lo acomodaba en sus brazos.

...

El fuego de la chimenea disminuía el frío de la noche y, con ese clima, una taza de té era el complemento perfecto. Saori colocó la tetera y el par de tazas en la bandeja junto con los endulzantes. Se dirigió con cuidado a la estancia donde Julian la esperaba frente al fuego; era un lugar acogedor, con dos sillones frente a la chimenea y grandes ventanales que dejaban ingresar al área verde de la propiedad, por toda la casa se sustituían las paredes por esos largos cristales, aunque algunas daban vista al mar. El joven se percató de la presencia de la chica y se acercó a auxiliar a la diosa.

─ Gracias─ dijo Atenea, mientras Julián acomodaba la charola en la mesita que estaba entre los sillones.

Ambos dioses se acomodaron en el par de asientos de terciopelo rojo con bordes dorados, preparándose para los asuntos que tenían que tratar. La diosa tomó una de las tazas para servirle té al peliazul y preparó la bebida de Julian.

─ Gracias al cosmos que conservo del dios Poseidón he conseguido información valiosa, pero me temo que no es muy grato lo que vengo a contarte─ aceptó la taza que contenía el líquido caliente que la pelilila le ofrecía.

─ Aún así, quiero saber─ dijo Atenea, terminando de preparar su bebida.

─ Saori, Eos cree que alguien está utilizando a tus santos para eliminarte, no sabe quién es pero está tratando de averiguarlo junto con el dios del Sol y la diosa de la Luna─

─ ¿Apolo y Artemisa?─ preguntó intrigada─. ¿Ahora ellos quieren ayudarme?─ dijo irónica.

─ Escucha, Atenea, quien esté haciendo esto, es realmente poderoso. Incluso el débil cosmos Hades se siente nervioso. Quiero que sepas que él nunca autorizó la resurrección de todos tus santos, sólo se los permitió a aquellos que pueden recordar, no sabemos el verdadero motivo del porqué los otros están con vida, pero creemos que es para asesinarte.

─ Confió en que mis santos podrán hacerlos recordar─ bebió un poco de té tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

─ Pero…

─ Yo confió en ellos, por eso no quiero que les digas el supuesto motivo de su resurrección─ pidió la diosa─. Si ellos se enteran, por mucho que se quieran, querrán matar a sus compañeros. No quiero que vuelvan a pasar por eso─ comentó recordando la batalla que sus santos sostuvieron con sus camaradas cuando les creyeron unos traidores.

─ Como gustes, Atenea─ dijo Julián complaciendo a la joven acercando la taza a su rostro para disfrutar del aroma de la bebida.

─ Julian─ pronunció con dificultad─. El té─ murmuró estirando su brazo para evitar que el joven bebiera del líquido.

─ ¿Atenea?─ nombró preocupado dejando su taza en la mesita─. ¿Qué te sucede?─ preguntó levantándose de su asiento y, a su vez, ayudando a que la chica se pusiera de pie─. ¡Saori!─ Julián la sujetó antes de que la pelilila cayera inerte al piso.

…

─ ¿El plan se ha puesto en marcha?─ se encontró con el castaño en una habitación oscura, iluminada por la escasa luz nocturna.

─ Así es─ le aseguró Dohko sentado en una silla delante de la cama.

─ Tienes que lavar el automóvil.

─ Descuida─ rió el castaño─. Ese chico fue muy inteligente, me descubrió─ señaló a Shion que se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo al lado del lecho.

─ Que incompetente, si hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo no tendríamos que haberlo raptado y de esa manera levantar sospechas─ le reprimió sin mirarlo.

─ Tal vez me diste mal la información, Camus─ se defendió el de Libra─. Además, ya nos deshicimos de la chica, es una menos.

─ Eso no es suficiente, tenemos que acabar con todos─ tomó un látigo de la mesa frente a Dohko─. Perdimos a Kardia.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Quién lo hizo?─ frunció el seño molesto por lo que el francés le informó.

─ Fue el de Acuario─ lo observó esperando su reacción mientras jugaba con el látigo─. Aún está inconsciente pero creemos que le han modificado la memoria.

─ Esos estúpidos─ gruño el castaño levantándose dando un golpe a la mesa─. Al menos haré que él pague por todo─ se dirigió hacia el Patriarca volteándolo con su pie, haciendo que las cadenas que sujetaban al peliverde de los tobillos sonaran.

─ Te lo encargo─ dejó el látigo en su lugar y se retiró mientras sus labios se curvaban ligeramente… todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Shion se incorporó poniéndose de rodillas… el golpe lo había hecho "reaccionar", ya que nunca había estado dormido. Vio las ataduras y las examinó analizando la situación en la que se encontraba: él encadenado al suelo, Dohko al frente mirándolo con odio mientras jugueteaba con un látigo en sus manos... Adivinar lo que vendría no fue difícil.

─ Necesito información de todos tus compañeros─ alzó el rostro del peliverde con brusquedad─. Te irá mejor si cooperas.

─ No diré nada─ un golpe impacto su rostro con tanta brusquedad que hizo ladear su cuerpo. Dohko esperó unos segundos y al no percibir un cambio de opinión, comenzó a azotar el cuerpo del Patriarca. Los golpes eran rápidos y fuertes provocando que la ropa donde llegaban se rompiera. Shion necesitaba recibir los suficientes para que su castigador creyera su rendición… uno tras otro… cada vez eran más veloces─. Está bien─ los golpes cesaron.

─ Habla entonces.

─ Tu compañero... Saga, podrá manejar fácilmente a Mu de Aries… él es muy ingenuo, por decirlo de cierto modo─ comenzó sentándose en la alfombra, recargando su espalda en el mueble detrás suyo─. Hay un chico en nuestro grupo, Kanon, él se convertirá en un obstáculo para ustedes si no lo eliminan, Shaka sería el indicado para llevar a cabo esa tarea─ sugirió─. Por otra parte, Camus es la debilidad del escorpión dorado, si lo mandas con él no te arrepentirás pero… tiene que cuidarse de no caer en sus juegos─ advirtió, colocando las bases de su telaraña.

Los siglos que estuvo vivo lo habían hecho sabio, por eso en su supuesto descanso repasó la situación… sabía que le pedirían información y él se las daría, porque con los datos adecuados sería él quien, bajo las sombras, controlara la situación a su favor.


	5. Enfrentamiento

Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que leen mi fanfic :)

Los personajes (excepto Honey, ella es inventada por mi mente) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **Enfrentamiento.**

" _Divide para reinar._ "- Nicolás Maquiavelo

" _Había pasado ya un tiempo desde la primera vez que fui a tu templo en busca de algún consuelo y, siendo sincero, nunca creí que en ti, mi vecino, lo encontraría, pero así fue._

 _La muerte de Camus, de cierto modo, me tenía afectado, yo lo quería aunque no de la misma forma en que lo hacía Milo. A pesar de no hablar mucho con él, yo… yo deseaba tenerlo: él era tan atractivo. Pero eso nunca ocurrió y nunca ocurrirá. Pase triste por tu templo y tú, al verme así, me ofreciste platicar. Sin saber por qué, te conté todo lo que a mi mejor amigo no podía decirle. Después de eso, mis visitas a tu casa se hicieron más frecuentes, y no precisamente para hablar de Camus, sino porque había descubierto que tu compañía no era tan desagradable como lo imaginaba._

 _Entro al sexto templo y, para mi sorpresa, no te encuentro en tu clásica posición de meditación. Me dirijo hacia tus aposentos y es allí donde te encuentro, sentado en el borde de tu cama con la mirada perdida en el suelo._

─ _¿Shaka?─ me acerco a ti con cautela─. ¿Te encuentras bien?─ te pregunto preocupado, me coloco frente a ti y levanto tu rostro._

─ _Aioria─ pronuncias, dejándome apreciar la confusión de tus ojos azules._

 _Lo comprendo, ahora eres tú quien necesita mi ayuda y yo estoy dispuesto a brindártela… tú has hecho tanto por mí. Pero por primera vez te veo tan vulnerable, que me haces dudar sobre lo que debo hacer. Tú pareces percatarte de eso y mueves la mano con la que sujeto tu rostro hacia atrás de tu cuello mientras te incorporas despacio sin romper nuestro intercambio de miradas. Eliminas toda distancia que existe entre nosotros... comienzas a besarme con urgencia. Nuestras armaduras salen disparadas hacia un rincón de la habitación, dejándonos semidesnudos._

 _Tus manos se deslizan hacia mi cabello alborotándolo mientras yo succiono tu cuello. Nos dejamos caer sobre tu cama y, de nuevo, comienzo a besarte dejando explorar a mi lengua tu cavidad por completo._

 _Te siento queriéndome apartar pidiéndome que te deje respirar, así lo hago. Sin perder tiempo, me dirijo hacia tus tetillas comenzando a lamerlas por todo su diámetro hasta dejarlas erguidas. Recorro todo tu pecho y me entretengo unos minutos en tu ombligo, que ya se mueve con mayor rapidez debido a tu respiración._

 _Me incorporo y me quedo sosteniéndome sobre mis rodillas, tú levantas el rostro y me miras confundido._

─ _Necesito saber si quieres continuar con esto._

 _Te incorporas hasta quedar a mi altura e inicias un beso, puedo sentir tus manos ansiosas queriéndome quitar el pantalón de entrenamiento… esa es la respuesta que en el fondo deseaba. Te ayudo y me deshago también de mi bóxer. Vuelves a acostarte, pero esta vez boca abajo. Con la yema de mis dedos reconozco tu espalda y voy descendiendo hasta encontrarme con la ropa que te cubre. La quito lentamente, admirando cada espacio de piel que deja al descubierto mientras tú sujetas la sábana con impaciencia._

 _Despacio, introduzco un dedo en tu entrada haciéndote gemir. Hago movimientos en tu interior para que te acostumbres, después introduzco el segundo y el tercero. Cuando ya no puedo contenerme, saco mis dedos de tu interior y meto mi miembro con lentitud, te veo curvarte y te escucho quejarte por el dolor, pero no me detengo. Comienzo a embestirte lentamente, sólo para que te acostumbres a mí. Te oigo intentando decir mi nombre y eso me enloquece. Abrazo tu pecho y te traigo hacia mí, dejándome caer sentado sobre el colchón._

 _Nos quejamos por el impacto. Deslizo mis manos hacia abajo disfrutando de tu acelerada respiración que le hace compañía a la mía. Encuentro tu duro miembro y comienzo a masturbarlo, mientras tú echas los brazos hacia atrás para sujetar mi cabeza, esforzándote en mover las caderas para seguir sintiéndome en tu interior, yo hago lo mismo para disminuir tu esfuerzo. Empiezo a besar tu cuello cuando te siento estremecer al llegar al clímax. Te agotas y te dejas caer sobre mi pecho, mientras yo disfruto de las contracciones en tu interior. Me vengo dentro de ti y suelto un último gemido._

 _Saboreo tu semilla, la cual tengo en mis manos. Te beso para que tú también disfrutes del sabor, pero rompes el contacto rápido para hacerte hacia adelante acostándote cansado. Tu acto me hace salir de tu interior y, al encontrarme en las mismas condiciones que tú, me recuesto a tu lado preguntándome qué pasará con nosotros ahora"._

Milo no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que salió de ese lugar, en el que había visto a Aioria besar a Camus. Ahora, se encontraba en la calle que llevaba al estacionamiento viendo hacia el firmamento esperando encontrar la paz que en ese momento necesitaba. No sabía qué hacer ante la situación; Milo era consciente de que el gato sentía algo por Camus, aunque Aioria nunca se lo hubiera dicho y, ahora, el acuariano podría corresponderle.

─ Milo─ escuchó que lo nombraban a su espalda─. Lamento lo que ocurrió, no se que me sucedió. Yo, yo no…

─ No tienes que justificarte, sé lo que sientes por él y no creo que vayas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad─ comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

─ Te equivocas si piensas que alguna vez estuve enamorado de Camus─ sostuvo con fuerza el hombro del escorpión para detenerlo─. Además, recuerda que tengo una relación con Shaka.

─ Una relación que iniciaste después de la muerte de Camus─ se quitó el agarre y lo encaró. Aioria frunció el cejo enfadado, no podía alegar eso, él sabía perfectamente que era verdad─. Porque mientras él estuviera con vida, guardarías la esperanza de que se fijara en ti, pero nunca ocurrió. Hasta ahora, que es incapaz de recordar─ Milo se quedó estático después de escupir esas palabras cargadas de sentimientos que creía imposibles de sentir hacia su mejor amigo, pero que ya lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

─ ¡Si tanto te molesta que Camus me haya besado a mí y no a ti, ve con él y ruégale como siempre lo has hecho!

Milo lo sujetó por la camisa, enojado por lo que Aioria acababa de decir. El león agarró las muñecas del escorpión y lo empujó hasta estrellarse con la pared; el peliazul a pesar del golpe, tiró al castaño cayendo los dos al suelo debido al agarre y, aunque sus cabezas chocaron contra un bote de basura tirándolo por el impacto, siguieron golpeándose.

─ ¡Milo! ¡Aioria!─ Mu los había visto desde el automóvil y se acercó para tratar de separarlos.

─ ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!─ Sus demás compañeros llegaron para auxiliar al ariano, logrando separar a los dos santos.

─ ¡Suéltame!─ le exigió Aioria al antiguo Aldebarán, quien lo traía sujeto de los brazos.

─ Vimos lo que pasó─ Kanon dijo comprensivo mientras aprisionaba al escorpión.

─ Escuchen, no debemos de pelear entre nosotros, eso no ayuda en nada a nuestra misión─ Sísifo hizo una seña para que los liberaran y los dos santos así lo hicieron

─ ¿Qué le paso a ese? ─ Aioria cambio de tema tratando de controlarse, mientras dirigía la mirada al santo que traía entre brazos el otro Aldebarán mientras respiraba hondo para tranquilizarse.

─ Bebió de más─ le informó el de Tauro.

─ ¿De quién es?─ Mu recogió un saco del suelo y lo mostró a sus compañeros, ya que la mayoría ya no traía el suyo, pero todos movieron la cabeza en negativa. Sacó un papelito que se asomaba por uno de los bolsillos, en caso de que proporcionara alguna información del dueño y así ocurrió. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par tras leer el mensaje que contenía─. Tenemos que irnos.

/

Julián había trasladado a la diosa a una habitación restringida de su hogar, ya que allí era donde la cabeza de la familia le oraba y se consagraba al dios Poseidón. La estancia contaba con diversas figuras de la deidad, así como diferentes artefactos relacionados con el comercio marítimo y una hermosa vista al área boscosa; justamente en el centro del lugar había una cama de cuarzo colocada especialmente para que el joven Solo realizara sus oraciones, pero ahora era ocupada por la chica pelilila. Saori yacía recostada e inconsciente, su largo cabello caía hacia el suelo debido a la gravedad, sus manos se hallaban cruzadas sobre el abdomen moviéndose ligeramente con cada respiración. Su rostro carecía del color rosado en sus mejillas haciéndola lucir pálida, sobre ella había un candelabro que alumbraba toda la estancia y sólo un poco de la iluminación era proporcionado por la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal, y que ahora Albafica custodiaba desde fuera.

─ Mi señor─ Sorrento entró a la habitación acompañado de una chica con cabello largo y azulado, vestida con un blanco vestido que se ajustaba a todo su torso y caía libremente a partir de la cintura pero sin tocar el suelo, dejando a la vista sus antiguas sandalias griegas.

─ Está bien, Albafica─ el dios dejó de contemplar a la joven y se dirigió al santo que escoltaba a los dos invitados. El de Piscis dirigió una última mirada al hombre que lucía una armadura de los Generales Marinos antes de retirarse, cerró el ventanal y se limitó a vigilar que nadie se acercara.

─ ¿Qué ha sucedido?─ la joven se dirigió a prisa hacia Saori para examinarla.

─ Ha ingerido algo, Eos─ le acercó la taza en la que aún quedaba un poco del líquido que había bebido Atenea. La diosa tomó el artefacto y comenzó a inspeccionarlo. Al no encontrar nada sospechoso en el exterior, inhaló el aroma que emitía el té y, posteriormente, mojó la yema de sus dedos esperando alguna reacción, pero nunca se presentó.

─ El contenido del té debía ser ingerido para que hiciera efecto─ concluyó mientras limpiaba sus dedos en su vestido y le entregaba la taza a su dueño─. Me pregunto, ¿por qué no te afectó a ti?─ se acercó al dios mirándolo con suspicacia.

─ Ella impidió que yo tomara de su contenido cuando se percató que lo habían adulterado─ miró severo a la diosa, sabiendo que con esa mirada lo estaba culpando de lo ocurrido.

─ El señor Julián es incapaz de hacerle daño a la señorita Saori─ defendió Sorrento desde el lugar donde la joven lo había dejado.

─ Pero Poseidón no─ Eos se dirigió de nuevo hacia Atenea tomando una de sus manos─. Está helada.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, los dioses miraban tristes a su compañera mientras Sorrento se encontraba al lado del ventanal sin moverse para evitar que el Santo Dorado pensara que podría hacerle algún daño a la diosa. Habían permanecido sin emitir sonido alguno por un largo tiempo cuando, inexplicablemente, la luz del candelabro comenzó a parpadear. Las sombras de la habitación parecían moverse por sí solas y después de un breve instante en la oscuridad, la luz regresó a la normalidad.

─ No solucionarán nada si se siguen lamentando─ los dioses voltearon en todas direcciones en busca del origen de aquella voz hasta que la mirada de ambos se enfocó en una de las paredes, donde parecía que todas las sombras de los objetos se habían concentrado en una sola, formando la silueta de un hombre.

─ Hades tiene razón─ la voz de una joven se escuchó en la habitación poniendo en guardia al general pues las palabras habían salido de la luz de la luna que entraba por su costado.

─ ¡¿Artemisa?! ¡¿Hades?!─ exclamó Julián poniéndose frente al cuerpo de Saori para resguardarlo de los intrusos. La sombra del dios del Inframundo se movía rítmicamente con la risa emitida por su dueño, alterando al peliazul. La joven colocó sus manos en los hombros de Julián para relajarlo y él la miró confundido. ¿Cómo es que estaba tan tranquila? El Santo Dorado entró rápidamente al escuchar los nombres pronunciados y al haber abierto el ventanal la luz lunar pasó libremente comenzando a formar la silueta de la joven diosa.

─ No tenemos la intención de dañar a Atenea─ aseguró al formarse su figura por completo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que desean?─ Albafica se colocó cerca de su diosa dispuesto a luchar si era necesario.

─ ¡No te metas en esto, mortal!─ ordenó Hades molesto por la interrupción del santo.

─ ¡Hades!─ reprendió Eos─. ¿Es que acaso han venido a pelear?

─ No, Eos. Todo lo contrario, hemos venido a ayudar.

─ ¿Cómo?─ preguntó la peliazul desconfiando de su hermana.

─ Yo sé qué es lo que tiene Atenea─ los presentes se sorprendieron y miraron ansiosos a la figura de la diosa Artemisa.

─ Sólo se encuentra dormida. Ese sueño es producido por el polvo de Hipnos, que en contacto con la piel de nuestra cabeza produce somnolencia, pero ingerido…

─ Entonces, Hipnos…

─ No concluyas tan rápido, Poseidón─ sugirió una voz masculina proviniendo de la luz lunar.

─ Apolo tiene razón─ secundó su hermana gemela.

─ Hipnos y Thanatos se encuentran dormidos─ aseguró el dios del Inframundo.

─ Pudieron robárselo a Morfeo─ concluyó Eos.

─ Eso hicieron. Sin embargo, él no puede despertar a alguien de un sueño inducido por los polvos de Hipnos─ recordó Artemisa.

─ Entonces, ¿dormirá por siempre?

─ No seas dramático, Poseidón─ se burló Hades.

─ Sólo es necesario un poco de luz─ dijo Eos rápidamente para evitar una pelea entre los dioses─. Apolo, si nos hicieras el favor─ pidió la diosa señalando a Atenea.

─ No lo tomes tan literal, Eos─ continuó Apolo─. En ocasiones, "luz" se puede interpretar sólo como claridad y conocimiento.

─ Puesto que, la persona que hizo esto se tomó la molestia de borrarles la memoria y crearles una nueva a los Santos de Atenea, creemos que los quiere tener ignorantes sobre quiénes son y a quién sirven. Por lo que, en este caso, la luz que necesitan para despertar a Atenea sería que sus caballeros recuperen sus memorias─ continuó la diosa de la luna.

─ No entiendo el por qué dormirla y no matarla.

─ Nosotros creíamos que ese era el objetivo de todo esto, pero ahora…─ contestó Eos al dios Hades observando el cuerpo inconsciente de la pelilila.

─ Algunos dioses pueden llegar a ser tan ignorantes─ se bufó Hades antes de que todas las sombras se separaran y regresaran a sus respectivos dueños.

─ Gracias por ayudarnos─ Eos se acercó hacia la figura hecha con luz.

─ No lo hacemos por ella─ contestó el dios Apolo.

─ ¿Entonces?─ indagó Poseidón acercándose a Eos.

─ Apolo y yo consideramos que la misma persona que hizo esto ha mandado varios ataques contra nuestros templos. Claro, sin tener éxito─ contestó Artemisa después de un breve silencio.

─ ¿Ataques?─ la diosa sonó desconcertada a causa de lo que le había informado la gemela─. ¿Quién los atacó?

─ Ciertamente, no lo sabemos. Eran masas amorfas.

─ Nosotros sólo queremos fastidiarle el juego a quien esté detrás de todo esto─ dijo la voz de Apolo. La figura de Artemisa tembló unos segundos y se deshizo dejando intrigados a los otros dos dioses.

─ Siempre he pensado que al enemigo hay que tenerlo cerca─ Poseidón le sonrió cómplice a Eos.

─ Joven Julián, pero…─ Sorrento se acercó a él con esperanza de que el dios no hiciera algo precipitado.

─ Sorrento, ve y diles a todos los que estén dispuestos a ayudar que tienen quince horas para preparase, haremos una fiesta.

...

─ No encontré nada─ Asmita llegaba a su encuentro con Aspros que lo esperaba frente a la chimenea admirando la pintura de la familia Solo.

─ Yo tampoco─ dejó de apreciar el cuadro y miró al de Virgo─. Asmita, ¿pudiste reconocer al intruso?─ se aproximó al rubio bajando el tono de su voz, temiendo que alguien los escuchara.

─ ¿Y tú?─ preguntó para no dar una respuesta aprobatoria, aunque conocía perfectamente la respuesta. Ambos sabían quién le había hecho eso a Atenea.

─ ¿Asmita?─ lo nombró Dégel entrando a la casa para ubicarlo.

─ ¡Aquí están!─ gritó Aldebarán cuando los encontró en la sala, entró en el lugar y depositó a DM, que ya comenzaba a reaccionar, en uno de los sillones

─ Ha ocurrido algo─ informó Mu, cuando todos los caballeros se hallaron concentrados en la estancia. Sacó el pequeño papel y se lo entregó a Aspros.

─ "Por Atenea"─ leyó el geminiano─. ¿Qué significa?─ el peliazul miraba extrañado al ariano al igual que todos sus compañeros.

─ Esta frase es la que mi maestro me pidió utilizar cuando algo ha fallado en la misión. En sí, la frase significa que por Atenea daremos nuestra vida─ explicó haciéndolos comprender─. Necesitamos preguntarle a mi maestro a qué se refería, ¿en dónde está?

─ Aquí no está, caballero. Me temo que cuando Shion escribió eso, sabía que algo le iba a ocurrir y esa fue su manera de hacérnoslo saber. Sabía que tú le entenderías─ Asmita estiró su mano para que el santo de Aries le diera el saco de Shion mientras los demás compartían miradas de sorpresa y preocupación por el Patriarca.

─ Eso no es todo. Algo ha ocurrido─ la vista de todos se concentró en Aspros─. Alguien encontró la forma de llegar hasta Atenea y…

─ ¿Qué?─ interrumpió Sísifo desconcertado.

─ ¡Ustedes debían cuidarla!─ reprochó Shura dispuesto a buscar a la joven. Varios santos de su generación le siguieron, queriendo verificar el estado de su diosa. Para los antiguos caballeros, era muy evidente que, aún compartiendo la misma misión, estaban divididos los grupos, tanto como para llegar a convertirse en una fuerte debilidad ante el enemigo.

* * *

Bueno, ese es el capítulo cinco. Aclarando, la diosa Eos es la diosa del alba, conocida por los romanos como Aurora.


	6. Movimientos

Los personajes (excepto Honey y la diosa Eos) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Movimientos.**

" _La vida es una partida de ajedrez y nunca sabe uno a ciencia cierta cuándo está ganando o perdiendo_."- Adolfo Bioy Casares

" _Fue poco el tiempo que tuvimos para tratamos, yo tuve que irme a la India y tú te quedaste en Grecia haciéndole compañía a tu hermano. Desde la primera vez que nos encontramos pude sentir algo extraño hacia a ti, algo inexplicable… como si te conociera de otra vida._

 _El tiempo fue pasando y los dos crecimos, yo trataba de convencerte, cada vez que platicábamos, de ser una persona diferente a la que estabas destinada a convertirte; estaba seguro de que tú lo intentabas… pero al final el destino ganó. Supe que tu hermano te había encerrado en la prisión de Cabo Sounion y no pasó mucho tiempo para que tú te pusieras en contacto conmigo con la esperanza de que fuera yo quien te liberara. Pero no podía hacerlo y tú no lo comprendiste… esa fue la última vez que nuestros cosmos se contactaron. Sin embargo, yo aún sintiendo algo por ti, esos sentimientos de los que no lograba deshacerme ni con la más extensa meditación, te salvé la vida en varias ocasiones… Pero un día ya no te encontré._

 _Había pasado un tiempo desde que la batalla en el Santuario finalizó y yo me vi extrañamente relacionado con mi vecino. Me sentía bien con su compañía, incluso se había ganado mi cariño. Todo estaba perfectamente, hasta que un día te volví a sentir… te habías convertido en un General Marino._

 _Fue estúpido cómo eso me hizo sentir, yo, el caballero más cercano a dios, me encontraba terriblemente confundido… jamás creí que podría llegar a experimentar algo así._

 _Cuando vi a Aioria entrar en mi habitación pensé que su sola presencia iba a ser capaz de tranquilizarme, pero nunca creí que algo así pudiera pasar. Aioria permanecía dormido a mi lado y completamente desnudo, igual que yo. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Me pregunté, no por el hecho de no recordar, más bien pensando en las consecuencias que lo ocurrido pudiera ocasionar… ¿Y si sentías algo por mí? Entonces, yo no podría corresponderte, estaba muy confundido, aunque esta noche, aparentemente, te haya demostrado lo contrario. Me senté en la cama, recargando mi cabeza en la cabecera, cerré los ojos pensando en lo que pasaría cuando despertaras._

─ _¿Te arrepientes?─ te escuchó preguntar mientras te acercas caminando hacia mí. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando te levantaste._

─ _No._

─ _Yo tampoco─ te sentaste en el borde de la cama en donde yo estaba meditando, observándome, esperando mi reacción._

─ _Aioria, yo…_

─ _No te preocupes, Shaka. Yo también estoy en la misma situación─ me mostraste una hermosa sonrisa haciéndome saber que me entendías. Te levantaste en busca de tu pantalón y me arrojaste el mío al encontrarlo primero─. Pero… ¿se repetirá?_

 _Miro tu sonrisa pícara y yo te sonrió de igual forma, olvidándome de todas las preocupaciones, tal vez estando junto a ti…_

─ _Podríamos intentar tener una relación─ abrí mis ojos y te vi observarme perplejo─. Fue sólo una idea._

─ _Me parece bien─ terminaste de vestirte y comenzabas a cubrir tu cuerpo con la armadura de Leo sin incomodarte por mi mirada. Te acercas a mí cuando acabas, poniéndote a escasos centímetros de mí─. Pero si no funciona aún seguiremos siendo amigos._

 _Me incliné hacia delante, hallando tus labios que me recibían ansioso… desde ese momento fuimos confidentes… fuimos todo"._

Ambos trataban de recuperarse del impacto producido por el choque entre sus cuerpos. Segundos antes, Shaka había derribado al geminiano evitando que lo atropellaran. Kanon se encontraba confundido por lo ocurrido mirando hacia la calle, intentando asimilar la situación. Podía sentir la lluvia mojar su cuerpo y humedecer su azulado cabello, unos brazos lo ayudaban a levantarse mientras la persona le preguntaba constántemente sobre su estado.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien?─ cuestionó un testigo de lo ocurrido que, preocupado, se había acercado para auxiliar al joven geminiano.

─ Sí─ el peliazul hizo un movimiento de hombros para que el señor lo soltara, el hombre lo hizo y examinó una última vez su condición antes de dirigirse con el otro joven que aún yacía en el cemento.

El hombre trataba de ayudar al rubio que permanecía a gatas sobre el mojado suelo, realizó otro intento para levantarlo pero el virginiano hizo uso de su fuerza y apartó al señor, quien se marchó indignado. Kanon dirigió su atención hacia la rubia melena sorprendiéndose de haberse encontrado con el santo de Virgo en esas circunstancias. Se aproximó a Shaka, que aún permanecía en el piso sujetando su cabeza con las manos... un fuerte dolor en la cabeza lo había invadido.

─ ¿Shaka?─ el aludido se paralizó al escuchar la voz del geminiano. Con cautela viró su rostro hacia la persona que lo había nombrado encontrándose con Kanon─. ¿Te encuentras bien?─ preguntó el peliazul, al percatarse de que Shaka lo miraba confundido.

─ Sí─ respondió, después de comprender lo sucedido, se puso en pie con dificultad rechazando la ayuda ofrecida por el otro. Ambos se colocaron en la banqueta para resguardarse de la lluvia, a pesar de que ya se encontraban completamente empapados─. Deberías tener más cuidado, no siempre estaré para salvarte─ Kanon lo miró desconcertado por el comentario. Si Shaka no podía recordarlo entonces, para el rubio, esa sería la única ocasión en que lo haya salvado. A menos que…

─ Créeme, eso ya lo entendí─ respondió frío mirándolo con malicia─. Toma─ sacó un sobre de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón─. Es para una fiesta esta noche, Julián quiere que vayan todos ustedes─ el rubio a penas había tocado el húmedo papel cuando la otra mano de Kanon lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él─. A mí no me engañas─ susurró en su oído.

─ No te preocupes, estaremos ahí─ dijo el virginiano apartando a Kanon con brusquedad─. Gracias por la invitación─ hizo un movimiento con el sobre y caminó en dirección contraria.

" _Ahora mi lealtad está con Atenea_ _ **"**_ le hizo saber Kanon al Santo de Virgo, comunicándose con él como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, a través de sus cosmos.

...

─ Entiendo─ pronunció como producto de su meditación.

─ ¿El qué?─ cuestionó Dohko, entrando a la habitación donde tenía prisionero al Patriarca.

─ Nada, creo que sólo dormía─ fingió, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

─ ¿Qué es esto?─ mostró la invitación con la que Shaka había llegado hace un par de horas─. ¿Alguna trampa?

El castaño le entregó el papel para que el peliverde lo examinara; éste lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó el contenido, el cual citaba a los integrantes del "Le Sanctuaire" a una fiesta en la casa de la familia Solo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa.

─ No lo creo, tal vez sólo desean conocer su plan─ respondió devolviendo la invitación al de Libra─. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

─ Nosotros sabemos perfectamente su plan.

─ Pero no los conoces, en cambio, nosotros sabemos todo sobre ustedes─ recordó bajo la atenta mirada del otro─. Al enemigo es mejor tenerlo cerca y estudiarlo.

─ Parece que te urge nuestra asistencia─ colocó la invitación sobre el colchón.

─ Una característica del Patriarca es la sabiduría─ comentó sabiéndose en evidencia.

─ También su lealtad hacia Atenea─ lo sujetó con brusquedad del brazo para obligarlo a levantarse─. ¿Qué planeas?─ lo tomó por la cintura mientras su otra mano sujetaba el mentón de Aries; aproximó sus rostros, lo suficiente como para rozar sus narices.

─ Sobrevivir otra Guerra Santa─ respondió ante la dolorosa cercanía de su amante─. Probé la juventud gracias a Hades y no quiero perderla siendo esclavo de una niña.

─ ¿Piensas que me creeré esa basura?

─ No espero que lo creas, pero si tú y tu señora quieren terminar con la Orden Dorada de Atenea no les queda otra opción─ sonrió un poco, era evidente que su patética escusa no funcionaría con él.

─ Entonces─ murmuró en los labios de Shion─, dime algo para terminar con ellos.

Compartieron miradas. La mano del ariano recorrió el brazo firme del castaño hasta posicionarse detrás de su cuello, Dohko liberó el rostro del otro, inconsciente de que su interior exigía que el Patriarca buscara algo más. Shion se percató de que su amante cedía y aproximó sus labios hasta la mejilla de Libra, rozando el recorrido hasta su oído.

─ Aioria y Milo─ susurró a su pesar. Deseaba estar con Dohko pero debía mantenerse atento a la misión. Se separaron cayendo en cuenta de cuales eran los motivos principales de esa reunión─. Ellos son muy queridos en las Doce Casas, si inicias una disputa entre los dos, los otros apoyarían a uno o al otro, se dividirían. Así será más sencillo corromperlos y lograrán su cometido.

─ ¿Cómo?─ Dohko agarró la invitación, abandonada momentos antes.

─ Si Camus sedujera a Aioria…

─ Comprendo─ interrumpió. Caminó hacia la salida.

─ Espera─ dio un par de pasos antes de que las cadenas en sus tobillos lo detuvieran. Dohko se volvió para verle─. Recuerda, Kanon…

─ Si él hace algo para arruinar nuestro plan, será eliminado─

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta, se abrió y en el marco apareció Shaka.

─ El Cid quiere saber lo que conseguiste de él.

─ Me dirigía hacia allá.

El rubio se apartó un poco para que el otro pudiera salir de la habitación, cerciorándose de que se marchara. Cerró la entrada y dirigió su vista hacia el Gran Maestro.

─ _Patriarca, ¿usted…?─_ inició a preguntar sobre su estado al ver sus ropas desgarradas e, incluso, manchas de sangre.

─ _Me alegro de que tu memoria esté de vuelta, Shaka─_ respondió mediante su cosmos─. _Irán a esa fiesta─_ aseguró _─. Necesito que trates de comunicarte con tu predecesor lo antes posible y le informes lo que te contaré…_ ─ pidió, pues en sus planes necesitaba de su ayuda.

...

El tiempo había pasado con rapidez, ahora el astro plateado se encontraba en el firmamento iluminando la solitaria y oscura noche, como siempre lo hacía cuando el sol se ocultaba. Las nubes que habían bloqueado a su hermano, se esparcieron en el transcurso del día permitiendo que la contemplaran en todo su esplendor. Los santos la observaron tan imponente en la bóveda celeste que se sintieron espiados y sin perder tiempo se introdujeron en la limusina, que desde hace unos minutos los esperaba fuera del local. Se acomodaron en el vehículo y el conductor no tardó en emprender el camino indicado.

─ No cometan indiscreciones─ indicó Camus presionando un botón el cual alzó el cristal que separaba la parte del conductor y del pasajero─. Aprovechen esta noche, invítenlos a salir y asegúrense de que nadie más se entere.

─ Camus, creo que no será necesario tanto secreto. Ellos ya sospechan de nosotros, por eso nos han invitado a esa fiesta tan repentina─ comentó Dohko desparramándose en el asiento de forma desinteresada.

─ Te equivocas, Dohko─ hizo saber el joven Aioros─. Esos sujetos ya debieron de encontrar la forma de despertar a esa mujer… quieren asesinar a nuestra señora y eso no lo podemos permitir, recuerden que aún está muy débil, si ellos se enteran que queremos eliminarlos sería muy peligroso para ella y no podemos correr ese riesgo, por lo que les pido discreción al acercarse a su víctima─ suspiró─. Lograron su cometido con Kardia.

─ ¿Qué?─ preguntó Afrodita igual de sorprendido que sus compañeros.

─ Despertó hace poco diciendo incoherencias, cree que nosotros fuimos santos de Atenea─ explicó El Cid, cruzándose de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos analizando la situación─. Ahora está igual que nuestro prisionero, el tal Defteros y el niño que los cuida, Regulus.

─ Por eso, queremos que al mismo tiempo se cuiden, no caigan en sus engaños─ pidió Aioros, mirando a sus compañeros.

─ No tiene que preocuparse, nos encargaremos de ellos─ Manigoldo cruzó sus brazos atrás de la nuca─. Nosotros desde fuera y Camus desde dentro.

─ Confiamos en que el escorpión te creerá fácilmente, de ser así, háznoslo saber─ El Cid ató un listón negro en el cabello del acuariano, quien se hallaba a su lado, recogiéndolo en una floja coleta─. Espero que actúes mejor que Dohko─ pronunció mirando severo al aludido.

─ Él siempre actúa─ respondió molesto por el comentario de la cabra.

El vehículo se detuvo, dándoles a conocer a los pasajeros que ya habían llegado a su destino y algunos aprovecharon para ajustar los últimos toques a sus atuendos.

─ No eliminen a nadie─ ordenó El Cid aprovechando que el conductor había salido.

─ Recuerden, ellos son el enemigo─ recalcó el de Acuario mientras el chofer les abría la puerta de la limusina.

...

La música comenzó a sonar en el salón desde que notaron a la limusina acercase. La estancia había sido condicionada con dos grandes mesas a los costados donde se hallaban aperitivos para la ocasión, también se podían observar algunos meseros llevando bebidas a los elegantes invitados, quienes habían decidido ayudar al dueño de la casa, en su mayoría eran ninfas y sirenas con forma humana. El centro de la habitación sería el lugar para bailar, bajo las luces de diversos candelabros, pero ahora se encontraba vacío. Sólo en el momento en que los asistentes escucharon el sonido de la puerta de un carro cerrarse, se pusieron en marcha varias parejas para hacerle compañía a la música.

─ Recuerden, tienen que hacerlos recordar─ dijo Julian a los santos, concentrándose en una esquina─. Enfóquense sólo en eso y no se preocupen por Atenea, Albafica la está cuidando─ los caballeros asintieron y, al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se separaron.

El encargado de la puerta les había dado pase a los recién llegados quienes, tras ser recibidos por el anfitrión, se dispersaron por la estancia teniendo pláticas cordiales con algún invitado que les mostrara interés, aunque en realidad estuviesen buscando a su "presa".

─ Buenas noches─ saludó Aioria, interrumpiendo el interrogatorio que una joven sostenía con Shaka sobre el punto en su frente. La mujer le sonrió y se alejó dándole un sorbo al contenido de su copa─. Lamento la interrupción─ se disculpó con el rubio quien, sin dirigirle palabra alguna, dio media vuelta con la intención de alejarse de él─. Espera─ lo sujetó del brazo por inercia haciendo que el virginiano lo girase a ver desconcertado.

─ ¿Sucede algo malo?─ escucharon una voz conocida detrás de Shaka.

─ No sé qué le pasa─ respondió el rubio finalizando con el atrape del león─. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo─ continuó dirigiendo su vista a Camus el cual llegaba a su lado.

─ Lo siento─ emitió tras recibir las últimas palabras de Shaka como un balde de agua fría.

─ No se preocupe─ Camus se aproximó a él bloqueando la vista que tenía del rubio─. De hecho, lo estaba buscando─ comentó cerca de su oreja mientras entrelazaba los dedos de ambos.

Shaka cerró su mano con fuerza ante la escena. Dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a despegar al acuariano de Aioria, siendo víctima de un ataque repentino de celos, pero otra persona lo sujetó del brazo jalándolo al centro del salón. Con sutileza, Kanon utilizó su mano para desempuñar la del rubio y aprovechó la confusión de éste para rodearlo por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí para comenzar a bailar.

─ Tranquilízate, haz uso de todos tus años de meditación─ susurró acercando sus labios al oído del otro. Shaka pareció hacerlo en cuestión de segundos estando en los brazos del geminiano e, indeciso, recorrió el brazo que lo sujetaba por debajo hasta llegar al hombro, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que marcaba el peliazul─. Es mejor que estés de ese lado y no de éste─ comentó descendiendo el volumen de su voz, asegurándose que nadie más pudiera escucharlo.

─ _¿Puedes asegurar que estás de nuestro lado?_

─ _Protegeré a Atenea con mi vida y… también a ti._

─ _Kanon… No puedo hacerle esto a Aioria, yo… lo quiero._

─ _Querer no es lo mismo que amar, tú lo sabes muy bien… Al menos, concédeme el resto de esta pieza._

El rubio eliminó la unión de sus manos, permitiendo que las extremidades griegas lo abrazaran, en un contacto que anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus manos se colocaron en la nuca del gemelo, intentando preservar ese momento tanto como fuese posible y, por ese instante, todo desapareció para ellos, las personas, la música… la culpa.

─ Parece que Shaka ya encontró compañía─ le comentó a Aioria, mientras ambos observaban la escena que protagonizaban Kanon y Shaka─. ¿Hay algún lugar más privado al que podamos ir?─ preguntó al oído haciendo reaccionar al otro.

─ Lo siento, pero en estos momentos no soy una grata compañía─ se justificó antes de abandonar al acuariano.

─ Si ese gato no quiere tu compañía, yo sí─ se acercó Milo desde la dirección opuesta ofreciéndole una copa de vino blanco─. Soy Milo.

─ Mucho gusto, Milo─ el acuariano tomó la bebida que le ofrecía el escorpión, ocultando su disgusto por haber sido ignorado por el castaño─. Mi nombre es Camus.

─ Escuche que querías ir a un lugar mas privado─ dijo ofreciendo su brazo para que el galo lo sujetara. El de Acuario así lo hizo y se dejó conducir por el octavo custodio, aprovechando que no lo miraba para dejar la bebida en una mesita y así poder soltar su cabello dejando caer el listón al piso.


	7. Beso

Los personajes (excepto Honey y la diosa Eos) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

Muchas gracias a los que leen mi fanfic :)

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Beso.**

" _Y debo decir que confío plenamente en la casualidad de haberte conocido. Que nunca intentaré olvidarte, y que si lo hiciera, no lo conseguiría. Que me encanta mirarte y que te hago mío con solo verte de lejos (…)._ "- Julio Cortázar

" _Subo despacio las escaleras entre el templo de acuario y el tuyo, indeciso… no sé si continuar. No negaré que estoy ansioso por verte, pero soy conocedor de que tú no estás en las mejores condiciones para recibirme… bueno, nunca lo estás. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro ante ese pensamiento._

 _Me encuentro con la entrada de tu casa y dejo salir un suspiro, preparándome mentalmente para las condiciones en las que, probablemente, podría encontrarte… Esa mañana regresaste de tu misión, en la cual, te encontraste con el hermano de tu maestro. A pesar de que engañaste a los demás con tu tranquila actitud, sabes bien que no puedes hacerlo conmigo._

 _Te encontré apoyando tu espalda en una de las paredes laterales del templo dejando reposar tus piernas en el frío suelo, tu cabello azulado caía elegantemente por tu rostro ladeado y, aún portando tu armadura, yo… te veo tan frágil. Apreciando más tu figura, encontré en tu regazo un cubo de hielo, tan transparente que dejaba ver el contenido en su interior: una flor blanca con centro amarillo. Sonrío al reconocerla._

 _Me acerco siendo atraído hacia ti y tú pareces escuchar el sonido metálico que hace mi armadura con cada paso que doy, pues te alarmas por la aproximación, abres tus ojos y, al cerciorarte que era yo, veo a tus hombros relajarse. Me siento a tu lado dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos, donde descansa tu mano derecha._

─ _¿Recuerdas cuando te la regalé?─ pregunto señalando el objeto que tu zurda atesoraba._

─ _Por supuesto─ me miraste mostrándome una tímida sonrisa. No estabas afectado como pensé ─. Creíste que era niña._

 _Suelto una carcajada al recordar el momento cuando te conocí en aquel río, en efecto, te había confundido con una niña. Pero, el descubrir la verdad no cambio absolutamente nada, seguí cautivo de tu ser._

─ _¿Cómo es que está tan bien conservada?─ pregunté, pues esa flor era un recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro._

─ _Después de que me la regalaste, conocí al Patriarca… me dijo que sabía de alguien capaz de preservar la flor en perfecto estado. Al principio desconfié de él, pero me convenció de entregársela. Cuando volvió, ya estaba en este hielo que sólo puede ser creado por los santos de Acuario… supongo que fue el maestro de Dégel._

─ _Ese viejo._

─ _Manigoldo…─ comienzas a reprenderme._

─ _¿Y ya sabes qué flor es?─ te interrumpo evitándome uno de tus regaños._

─ _Sí, es un nenúfar blanco─ me respondes resignado─. Siendo más exacto, es una Nymphaea alba, crece en estanques, lagunas, lagos y ríos de Europa…_

 _Continuaste hablando, yo me perdí en el inicio de la explicación, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablabas, me dejé perder en el brillo que inundaba tus ojos con cada palabra que emitías mientras observabas ese valioso tesoro… definitivamente, ese era tu mundo. Dejé reposar mi mano a lado de la tuya y cometí el atrevimiento de entrelazar nuestros meñiques. Sentí cómo te sobresaltaste por el contacto y tu mirada pasó rápidamente del objeto a mí… te noté confundido. ¡Por la misma Atenea! Hemos estado más cerca y aún te alteras por esto._

─ _Definitivamente, eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido, sé que no te gusta el uso de ese adjetivo en ti pero no me refiero sólo a tu físico, sino a todos aquellos aspectos en los que una persona puede alcanzar tal pureza. Eres la persona por la que agradezco haber sobrevivido al inferno... lo que siento por ti es tan grande que no puedo expresarlo en palabras._

 _Te sorprendes por lo que cabo de pronunciar. No era la primera vez que te decía algo así, pero jamás te lo había dicho con tanta seriedad, ni siquiera sabía que esas palabras podían salir de mi boca. Alejas tu mano de la mía… comprendo que he cometido un error, sé que no te gusta ser alagado por tu físico. Suspiro cansado, me dispongo a irme pero colocas tu mano en mi rostro, aquella que atesoraba el objeto de nuestra infancia, ese simple gesto me impide moverme, incluso me corta la respiración. Pones la flor a un costado y te acercas lo suficiente como para rozar nuestros labios, incluso puedo sentir una parte de tu cuerpo encima de mí… vuelvo a respirar ansioso de más._

─ _No quiero que resultes herido, mi sangre…_

─ _He ido y venido del infierno, tu sangre no me asusta._

─ _¿Cuánto más crees que durará tu paciencia?─ preguntas mientras ambos respiramos del aliento del otro._

─ _Teniéndote así, no creo que mucho─ trató de sonar bromista pero mi respiración cortada y la dificultad que ya tengo para pasar saliva delatan que eso era verdad. Me siento un completo estúpido pues hemos estado aún más cerca en otras ocasiones. Pero esa es la reacción que sólo tú provocas en mí._

─ _Eres una persona muy importante para mí, no quiero hacerte daño─ me confiesas alejándote de mis labios para colocar tu cabeza sobre mi hombro._

─ _Tú nunca me harías daño─ apoyo mi rostro en ti─. Déjame demostrarte que el destino de Piscis no es la soledad─ no puedo verte pero te siento sonreir._

─ _Manigoldo..._

─ _¿Huh?_

─ _Si vuelves a llamarme de esa manera terminarás con una rosa clavada en el pecho─ me adviertes, produciendo en mi una risita._

─ _Ya tengo una clavada en el corazón"._

La luz nocturna que se colaba por los orificios les proporcionaba una visibilidad limitada, aunque la suficiente para lograr reconocerse. En el centro de la tétrica habitación estaba Deuteros, sujeto por cadenas de las muñecas donde se notaban marcas rojas a causa de intentos fallidos por liberarse, observando a su nuevo compañero. Kardia se encontraba atado en uno de los laterales tratando de librarse de los agarres, sin importarle las heridas que comenzaban a surgir en los inicios de su mano ni el sudor que comenzaba a bañarlo a causa de su fiebre.

─ Deberías detenerte─ pronunció débilmente un joven castaño saliendo de las sombras. Presentaba ataduras en las muñecas, igual que el escorpión y el geminiano, y en los tobillos, aunque las de él eran más largas para permitirle auxiliar a los prisioneros.

─ ¡Cállate, mocoso!─ continuó el griego con sus esfuerzos haciendo caso omiso del consejo de Regulus.

─ Hazme caso, esas cadenas no son normales, aunque seas un santo no podrás romperlas─ comentó acercándose a Kardia con un trapo húmedo─. Además, sólo haces que tu temperatura aumente.

─ No pienso morir en este lugar─ soltó al tener lo suficientemente cerca al león como para notar las hinchazones y moretones que presentaba en su rostro y en otras partes del cuerpo─. ¿Qué te pasó, mocoso?─ preguntó evadiendo la ayuda que el castaño quería brindarle para refrescarlo.

─ El Cid─ pronunció mostrando una sonrisa traviesa─. Quería que le brindara información sobre los santos dorados que conocía.

─ ¿Cómo es que estamos con vida? ¿Cómo es que ninguno de ellos puede recordar? Ni siquiera yo lo hacía.

─ Les modificaron la memoria─ respondió Defteros, robándole las palabras a Regulus─. Ellos creen que sirven a alguien más y que Atenea es el enemigo. Esa persona fue quien nos revivió para ayudarla a cumplir con su objetivo.

─ Que tontería─ miró al geminiano y después al niño, que ya había logrado alcanzar el cuerpo de Kardia para colocarle el trapo─. ¿Cómo es que…?

─ De él querían algo─ respondió adivinando la pregunta del escorpión, señaló a Defteros, quien a penas lograba verlos por su cabello alborotado─. Y para eso era esencial que él conservara sus memorias, sólo así podrían conseguir lo que se proponían. De mí… la verdad, no sé─ rió─ supongo que me consideraban demasiado joven para ser un peligro.

─ Ellos ya han conseguido lo que buscaban─ informó el geminiano siendo visto por ambos─. Esa mujer ya se está recuperando y pronto ya no querrá prisioneros, por eso, si la situación lo demanda…─ dudó en continuar─. ¿Son capaces de matar a algunos de sus compañeros?

─ Por Atenea─ respondió Regulus.

─ Que así sea─ contestó Kardia mostrando sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

/

Llevaban caminando por los alrededores de la casa por algún tiempo, por sus oídos pasó el quedo sonido de varias melodías que se producían en el interior, donde la reunión continuaba y, con ella, la noche. La plática que había entablado con el acuariano no era amena como él lo hubiese deseado, el galo respondía las preguntas del griego con respuestas breves y cortantes, como si deseara no tener su compañía… como si hubiese preferido estar con Aioria.

Pero, a pesar de que pensar en eso le dolía al escorpión, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer recordar a Camus… " _Un momento donde hayan formado lazos_ " eso les habían dicho, la cuestión era ¿qué momento?

Llegaron en completo silencio a un kiosco de color marfil, estaba rodeado por el área verde pero no se encontraba tan alejado de la mansión, por lo que aun se podía contemplar. Subieron las pequeñas escaleras para adentrase en éste, el acuariano, indiferente a la presencia del otro, comenzó a examinar los detalles del interior que la luz de los astros nocturnos permitían contemplar; verdes enredaderas subían por los pilares hasta llegar al techo donde se debatían entre continuar por fuera o si adornaban el interior, las que se colocaban en el interior, llegaban a tapar parte de los detalles del contorno superior que se encontraba grabado por figuras de tritones y sirenas, por lo que el galo tuvo que acercarse para despejar la zona y admira por completo la obra.

Milo lo observaba con atención, aunque su mente aún se hallaba perdida, divagando entre sus memorias buscando algo que lo ayudara en su misión. Se acercó despacio a su compañero, evitando que el otro notara su cercanía pues le daba la espalda… el escorpión había encontrado algo en su mente.

─ Camus─ lo llamó.

El aludido viró, sorprendiéndose al verse preso por los labios de Milo. Se quedó petrificado ante la acción… ese beso estaba cargado de tantas cosas. Cerró sus ojos dejándose invadir por la lengua juguetona del otro que ya ansiaba probar su boca mientras el escorpión lo pegaba más a sí colocando una mano en la espalda baja de Camus, quien tenía las suyas detrás de la nuca del griego para profundizar el contacto.

─ Milo─ jadeó el galo al separarse─. ¿Dónde estamos?

─ Recuerdas─ soltó.

El octavo custodio lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos y poco le importó responderle. Lo abrazó, pasmando a Camus con la emoción que el gesto transmitía… Definitivamente Milo era puro sentimiento… era fuego, un fuego que podía quemarlo… vencerlo, tal y como se le había advertido. Pero él no se lo iba a permitir, él acabaría con el fuego de Antares porque así se le había ordenado.

...

La noche continuaba con su transcurso, las canciones que no paraban de tocarse y las invitaciones para bailar lo tenían harto. Salió a caminar por los alrededores del lugar, tratando de hallar algo o alguien que sustituyera a Afrodita en su diversión personal, el pez ya había logrado atrapar a DM con tanta facilidad que le costó trabajo no burlarse del cangrejo. Prosiguió su andar terminando con la bebida que le había hecho compañía, examinó la copa desanimado por ya no tener que tomar, le dio vueltas al objeto de cristal como si fuese aparecer un poco más de vino, pero en su lugar la copa había reflejado unos destellos azules. Observó hacia la dirección del origen de ese color, encontrándose con un joven de largos cabellos azulados que portaba una armadura dorada y quien, además, resguardaba un ventanal por afuera de una habitación.

─ ¿Qué se te ofrece?─ preguntó mirándolo de reojo sin dejar su puesto, teniendo el conocimiento de que, su amante era un enemigo.

Manigoldo lo contempló como si fuera una ilusión, un oasis en medio del desierto. Dejó que la copa resbalara por su mano hasta caer al piso cuando un dolor en la cabeza lo invadió, se llevó los dedos a la frente tratando de soportar el calvario mientras doblaba su cuerpo hacia el frente a causa de la sensación.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien?─ cuestionó Albafica, alarmándose por la situación mientras, inconscientemente, se aproximaba un poco hacia él.

" _Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido"_ se escuchaba decir en su cabeza mientras una última convulsión lo invadió. Sonrió después de que el dolor desapareció… definitivamente era él.

─ ¿Creíste que te librarías de mí tan fácil?─ dijo, enderezándose consciente de cómo el Santo de Piscis había reducido la distancia entre ambos─. No olvidaría todos los años que tardé para que por fin me dieras un sí.

─ ¿Qué?─ preguntó desorientado, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Le sonrió aprovechando la confusión de Albafica para sujetarlo por la nuca y evitar que siguiera retrocediendo. Manigoldo unió sus bocas sin iniciar un beso, sólo quería respirar el aliento de ambos combinado, como lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones.

─ Tú no tuviste que esperarme tanto tiempo.

Manigoldo, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al de Piscis, comenzó un tierno beso de movimientos lentos, aunque por dentro ambos se estaban consumiendo por el deseo de ese contacto.

Al separase, los dos se contemplaron mientras Manigoldo mantenía unidas sus frentes, observando esos hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaban y, recorriendo el largo del cabello azulado, lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared.

─ Estoy cuidando de Atenea─ se justificó, mirando hacia la entrada de la habitación donde la señorita se encontraba.

─ Nadie se acercará a ella si estamos los dos cuidándola─ rozó la piel del cuello de Albafica con sus labios─. Además, el objetivo que tenía, y que ellos aún tienen, no es matarla─ el peliazul lo miró intrigado apartándolo de su cuello para que continuara sin distracciones─. Nosotros teníamos que…─ las palabras murieron en la boca del cangrejo al ser su pecho atravesado por un objeto.

Albafica abrió sus ojos ante el repentino ataque, sujetó el cuerpo de Manigoldo que amenazaba con caerse, lo abrazó contra sí alarmado por la sangre que comenzaba a salir por la herida en su pecho, si la persona que lo había atacado lo volvía a intentar y esta vez la víctima era él, su sangre se combinaría con la de Manigoldo… sería el fin del Caballero de Cáncer y eso no lo podía permitir, pero… ¿Cómo? Sus rosas tenían veneno, él también lo tenía… no podía atacar sin poner en peligro a su compañero.

─ ¡Muro de cristal!─ gritó el caballero de Aries, llegando rápidamente al lugar.

─ ¿¡Qué ha sucedido!?─ preguntó Milo, arribando junto con Camus, pues el galo había visto el ataque desde el kiosco.

─ ¡Vayan en busca de la persona que hizo esto! ¡Avisen a los demás!─ ordenó Mu antes de que los dos caballeros se acercaran por completo al muro.

El de Acuario permaneció quieto observando por fuera de la protección el cuerpo de Manigoldo, quien tenía el pecho atravesado por una flecha plateada.

─ ¡Camus!─ lo nombró Milo, haciéndolo reaccionar.

─ Les avisaré a los demás─ pronunció con dificultad, partiendo hacia el interior del lugar mientras Milo se dirigía hacia el bosque.

─ Necesitamos sacar la flecha─ comentó el ariano, mientras deshacía su muro.

─ Yo me haré cargo, Albafica─ dijo Asmita, aproximándose a toda prisa al lugar. El de Piscis asintió con dificultad al ver la sangre de Manigoldo entre sus manos.

─ Asmita─ nombró el peliazul, colocando el cuerpo del cangrejo entre los brazos del virginiano─. ¿Cómo has sabido del ataque?─ preguntó, tratando de analizar la situación.

─ No ha sido el único─ informó─. Me mandaron a recorrer la zona, cuando el santo de Acuario de esta generación me avisó de lo ocurrido.

─ ¿Atacaron a otro de nosotros?─ preguntó el de Piscis, mientras Mu sujetaba la flecha dispuesta a sacarla.

─ No─ contestó, haciéndole una seña al ariano para que procediera─. Fue a la diosa Eos, una flecha de Apolo la hirió.

Un grito se escuchó proveniente del cuerpo de Manigoldo, quien se aferraba de Asmita para no caer. Mu sacó el arma por completo dejando el cuerpo inerte del cangrejo.

─ Una flecha de Artemisa─ pronunció, sintiendo la esencia que emanaba el objeto. Desvió su atención hacia el de Cáncer encendiendo su cosmos cubriendo el cuerpo de ambos con él, en un intento por mantenerlo con vida.

* * *

En este capítulo la pareja protagonista del recuerdo es Albafica y Manigoldo, la cual es una de mis favoritas, me gusta mucho la química que hay entre ellos dos. Espero que les haya gustado.


	8. Contacto

Los personajes (excepto Honey y la diosa Eos) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

Muchas gracias a los que leen mi fanfic :)

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Contacto.**

" _Nada sucede por casualidad. En el fondo las cosas tienen su plan secreto, aunque nosotros no lo entendamos_."- Platón

" _No conozco el grado de evolución de la noche, simplemente me dirigí a tu templo. Aprovechando que mi hermano está ausente para poder verte sin tener que dar alguna explicación… él ha cambiado. Aspros ya no es el mismo y hoy me dio pruebas para que mis sospechas se confirmaran._

 _Lo sucedido aún ronda en mi cabeza, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación que no convierta a mi hermano en un traidor… pienso en eso una y otra vez mientras observo, desde la entrada de tu templo, la casa de los gemelos._

─ _Hoy tuve un encuentro con el Caballero de Acuario─ digo, sin mirar hacia la dirección donde te encuentras meditando._

─ _¿En serio?─ me preguntas, incrédulo._

─ _Es muy amable─ prosigo─. Incluso me auxilió cuando lo necesitaba._

─ _¿Algo más?._

─ _Sé que tú también lo sentiste… fue mi hermano─ pronuncio con dificultad la última frase._

─ _Aspros ha cambiado mucho─ repites lo mismo que mi mente._

─ _Todo en él ha cambiado, excepto… lo que siente por ti─ aseguro mientras un sentimiento de culpa comienza a revivir._

─ _Lo que tu hermano siente por mí no es amor._

 _Me pierdo en la vista que estaba contemplando dejándome llevar por los sentimientos que me inundaban… yo no era digno de Asmita, eso lo tenía claro desde hace mucho… Aspros podía ofrecerte más cosas que yo, y aún así…_

─ _Estás sucio._

 _Puedo sentir, a través de mi delgada ropa, el frío de tu armadura en mi espalda… un cosquilleo me invade cuando colocas tus manos en mi abdomen._

─ _No puedes ir así por el Santuario─ me dices, esquivando mi melena hasta encontrar mi oreja._

─ _¿Desde cuando es un crimen?─ pregunto divertido colocando mis manos sobre las tuyas._

─ _Debes bañarte._

 _Me sujetas y comienzas a guiarme por un camino que ya conocía muy bien, aquel que lleva a tu habitación. Entramos en tus aposentos, me sueltas sin previo aviso y me dejas inspeccionar si hay algún cambio en tu cuarto… todo igual, en orden como la última vez. Me acercó a un mueble donde se hace presente la única diferencia: una taza con restos de té._

─ _Deuteros─ mencionas mi nombre y viro para mirarte─. Ayúdame, por favor─ me pides dándome la espalda, apartando la melena rubia de tu espalda._

 _Me aproximo sin tapujos. Empiezo a quitar tu armadura, ya no necesitaba de tu ayuda, conozco perfectamente por cuál pieza iniciar y en cuál terminar. Das, media vuelta entre mis brazos cuando tu torso está desnudo y me liberas de la máscara que detesto. Tus manos no se detienen allí… inicias a deshacerte de mi ropa, tanteando cada parte de mi cuerpo._

─ _Vamos._

 _Tomas mi mano y me introduces en el cuarto de baño. Adelanto unos pasos mientras tú te entretuviste en quitar el delgado pantalón que aún te cubría, yo miro hacia otra parte para brindarte una privacidad que no necesitas. Apartas mi cabellera para que te deje libre mi espalda… la recorres con lentitud… reconociendo otra vez cada espacio, cada centímetro… mi respiración comienza a acelerarse y mi piel erizarse con cada meticuloso toque… te imagino sonreír._

─ _Creí que tomaríamos un baño─ digo girando para quedar frente a ti._

─ _Eso haremos._

 _Una caricia… una sonrisa cómplice… un beso. Me deleito con esa divina cavidad que posees como si en ella pudiese encontrar todos los placeres del mundo que eran prohibidos para mí. Y es que yo sólo debo de ser la sombra de mi hermano, pero aún así, siendo sólo una sombra, cometí el peor atrevimiento de todos: enamorarme de un dios"._

El sol comenzaba a asomarse en el este, ahuyentando a la oscuridad nocturna y todos los males que ésta había traído; la niebla empezaba a levantarse otorgando una visión mas clara de bosque en donde varios santos estaban haciendo guardia. Milo se había unido a Camus desde el inicio para formar una pareja de vigilantes, así podría cumplir con su deber y a la vez pasar tiempo con el onceavo custodio. La zona donde se encontraban aún conservaba el aroma de tierra mojada, consecuencia de la lluvia del día anterior, los arboles eran de tronco grueso y vasto follaje, aunque éstos no lograban obstruir por completo la luz del amanecer. Con su andar, podían escuchar hojas viejas y ramas pequeñas tronar debajo de sus pies, siendo el escorpión quien las rompía con más facilidad debido al peso de su armadura, mientras que el acuariano vestía un flojo pantalón gris y una playera blanca.

─ Camus─ pronunció, abrazando al aludido por la espalda como lo hacía cuando eran más jóvenes, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del acuariano haciéndolo suspirar cansado.

─ Hemos pasado toda la madrugada juntos, no es necesario que hagas eso─ se zafó de los brazos griegos.

─ Camus, voltea─ el galo obedeció y, ante la cercanía de los labios del escorpión, dio un paso hacia atrás para evadir el beso.

─ No me gusta que hagas eso, no eres un niño─ regaño con desdén, desconcertando al octavo custodio─. Si quisiera que me besaras yo me acercaría a ti─ se giró sin decir más y continuó con su camino.

─ No te engañes, Milo─ el mencionado viró hacia un costado encontrándose con la figura de Aioria recargada en un árbol.

─ Aioria, yo…─ trató de justificar las palabras que le había dicho la noche que pelearon, mientras se quitaba la protección de la cabeza para cargarla con su brazo izquierdo.

─ No tienes que disculparte─ dijo, el quinto custodio imitando el acto del otro, mientras daba unos pasos para aproximarse─. En todo caso, sería yo quien debe ofrecer una disculpa, no debí corresponder ese beso.

─ ¿En verdad crees que le ruego?─ preguntó, recordando lo que le había gritado el gato.

─ No─ respondió, casi inmediatamente─. Tú eres así, le colmas la paciencia a todos hasta que cumples con tu cometido─ sacudió la melena azulada como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, produciendo una sonrisa en ambos.

─ ¿Me creerá tan tonto?─ cuestionó el de Escorpio mirando el sendero por el cual Camus había desaparecido.

─ El enemigo ha de pensar que tu amor por él te nubla el juicio.

─ ¿Tú que opinas, gato? ¿Cuál es su juego?─ regresó la vista hacia su acompañante.

─ Al principio no sabía que pensar, pero ayer en el baile, cuando se acercó a mí y después lo vi aceptar tu invitación con tanta facilidad, creo que lo comprendí… no me gustan las discusiones contigo, bicho… yo no siento nada por Camus, quiero que eso quede claro para las situaciones futuras─ explicó Aioria.

─ Así que es eso─ dijo el peliazul, entendiendo lo que el otro trataba de hacerle comprender─. Ayer, cuando actuó como si hubiera recordado, le seguí el juego, pero ahora no sé cómo proceder… Si le digo que lo he descubierto, se marchará y no podré hacerlo recordar, pero si se queda nuestros planes no estarán seguros ni Atenea.

─ Necesitamos a alguien neutro y que sea capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría─ concluyó Aioria.

─ Sé quién es la persona adecuada─ sonrió poniéndose de nuevo el casco─. Regresemos a la casa.

...

El pasillo, que conducía a las pocas habitaciones ubicadas en el primer piso, se hallaba parcialmente iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana como si esa fuera su casa, siempre siendo una intrusa para aquellos durmientes que aún deseaban seguir en su letargo, pero para el Santo de Virgo era justamente lo que necesitaban, así que había corrido la cortina desde muy temprano, aunque sin descuidar su posición de vigilante, incluso cuando el Caballero de Aries le había llevado la sexta armadura permaneció custodiando la puerta del cuarto donde descansaba un convaleciente Manigoldo. Oscuridad… eso era lo único que deseaba ver mientras meditaba… un rayo de luz apareció entre esa penumbra en la que su mente se encontraba.

─ ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué deseas?─ cuestionó al resplandor cuando éste había tomado forma humana.

─ Lamento interrumpir con tu meditación, pero éste es el único medio por el cual me puedo comunicar contigo, Asmita de Virgo─ explicó el cosmos dorado─ Soy Shaka de Virgo, tu sucesor y necesito que me escuches.

...

Los rayos lograban atravesar el cristal con facilidad, esparciéndose por toda la habitación haciendo resplandecer la armadura de Piscis cuando chocaban con el duro metal. El santo dorado dormía en una silla junto a la ventana, cansado de pasar la noche en vela vigilando la evolución de aquel que descansaba en la cama. Manigoldo conservaba el pantalón de su atuendo nocturno pero, en el lugar donde debería de estar el saco y la camisa, había varios vendajes resguardando la herida. Despegó los parpados con pesadez, encontrándose frente al hombre que lo cuidaba. Le sonrió a pesar de que el otro estaba en el sueño de Hipnos… lo había hecho llorar, podía verlo en las ojeras y los párpados ligeramente hinchados.

─ Alba-chan─ lo nombró con voz baja y dulce, queriendo dejarlo descansar un poco más pero necesitaba hablar con él─. Alba-chan─ repitió más fuerte. El llamado logró su cometido y despertó al pez, haciendo que éste se despabilara rápidamente y dejara su asiento.

─ Manigoldo─ pronunció con alivio al verlo despierto, cruzándose de brazos tratando de soportar las ganas de abrazarlo.

─ Alba-chan─ estiró su mano con la intención de que el otro la tomara, pero el último custodio no lo hacía, sólo veía dudoso la extremidad ofrecida─. Albafica, por favor─ pidió con voz cansada. El peliazul suspiró, no quería empeorar la condición del italiano, aunque sabía que no habría recuperación… se aproximó al cangrejo con el rostro entristecido y tomó la fría mano entre las suyas.

─ ¿Cómo te encuentras?─ preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

─ Ambos sabemos cómo estoy─ respondió tratando de sonreír─. Por eso, no debemos perder tiempo, necesito que escuches con atención─ Albafica asintió mientras apretaba el contacto que sostenía con el cangrejo─. La información que puedo proporcionarte sobre el enemigo es limitada, cuando desperté ya no recordaba mi vida en el Santuario ni a ustedes, se me había dado una memoria falsa donde ustedes eran nuestros enemigos… no se a quien servíamos o protegíamos. A mi sólo me daban órdenes, quienes estaban directamente en contacto con la persona que nos revivió eran Dohko, El Cid y alguien llamado Camus, ellos tres son los líderes… Nos dieron la tarea de asesinarlos─ tomó una bocanada de aire─. Necesitan sacar a Regulus de la prisión en la que se encuentra, él puede ver cosas que nosotros no… él puede ver a través de la oscuridad─ tragó con dificultad─. Recuerdo que teníamos prohibido matar a la mujer llamada Saori... Es todo lo que sé, espero que le sea de utilidad a Atenea.

─ Los dos le seremos de utilidad─ dijo el de Piscis observando el semblante pálido del cangrejo dejando escapar una de las lágrimas que ya invadían sus ojos.

─ Esta vez no seremos los dos─ pronunció sintiéndose más cansado con cada segundo que pasaba─. No llores─ liberó su mano del agarre a la que había estado sometida y limpió la gota cristalina que comenzaba a resbalar por la mejilla del pez, después de terminar su tarea la dejó descansar en su regazo.

─ ¿Acaso tu no lloraste cuando morí?─ preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

─ Eso fue diferente.

─ Es lo mismo─ aclaró su garganta al sentir el nudo que se formaba en ella y el vacío que inundaba su estómago─. Dolerá mucho, ¿verdad?─ preguntó recordando haber pasado por un momento igual cuando falleció su maestro.

─ Es el peor de los dolores─ respondió triste mientras las lágrimas que había intentado contener comenzaron a salir… él había pasado por eso en la Guerra Santa… había perdido a Albafica.

Dicho eso, Albafica lo besó con urgencia como si tratara de mantener así el alma de Manigoldo en su cuerpo. Se besaban con desesperación… necesitándose... _"Si no fueras una niña tan bonita ya te hubiera hecho tragarte tus palabras"_ le había dicho el cangrejo cuando se conocieron en aquel río… las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle de nuevo por el rostro al recordar los momentos vividos juntos: el río, el Santuario, el consuelo que le dio al morir su maestro, el primer beso… la noche en Venecia. No podía evitar llorar, así como tampoco pudo evitar que los labios de Manigoldo dejaran de moverse por completo… había respirado su último aliento de sus labios.

El de Piscis continuó con sus ojos cerrados, incapaz de afrontar lo que se encontraría si los abría. Recargó la cabeza en el inmóvil pecho de Manigoldo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte, tratando de contener los sollozos para impedir que Asmita lo escuchara, pero no lo consiguió. El rubio entró a la habitación y le colocó una mano en el hombro tratando de darle consuelo.

─ Desde que lo conocí traté de impedir esto… traté de impedir que él muriera en mis brazos y yo no pudiera hacer nada… No dejo que nadie se me acerque para protegerlos y él… ¡él está muerto!─ gritó con impotencia entre sus sollozos sin despegarse del cadáver─ ¡Siempre lo protegí de mí… de mi sangre!

─ Te preocupaste tanto por protegerlo de ti… pensaste tanto en el final que dejaste de disfrutar el trayecto─ dijo Asmita tomándolo con sutileza por el cuello para apartarlo del cuerpo─. La muerte es inminente… la muerte es un nuevo comienzo.

─ Asmita─ lo mencionó─. ¿Qué haces?─ preguntó viéndose rodeado por los brazos del rubio y su cosmos… Su respiración se tranquilizaba… las lágrimas dejaban de abandonar sus ojos.

─ Tranquilizo tu espíritu… no quisiera hacerlo, pero tenemos que reunirnos con los otros caballeros.

─ Entiendo─ dijo libre de lágrimas y nudos en la garganta, aunque el sentimiento aún continuaba dentro de sí, parecía que algo le impedía exteriorizarlo─. Iré a limpiarme.

Asmita soltó a Albafica. El de Piscis acarició el pálido rostro italiano y se despidió de él dándole a Manigoldo un último beso… por más que quisiera estar a su lado, no podía, tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones así como Manigoldo lo hizo en la Guerra Santa. Se concedió una última mirada y salió de la habitación.

─ Sólo espero que su muerte no sea en vano─ dijo el rubio aprovechando su soledad.

" _No lo será, Asmita de virgo"._

...

Los representantes de las doce constelaciones del zodiaco se concentraron en la cocina del hogar esperando el té que preparaban Mu y Asmita, el aroma se esparcía por todos los rincones de la habitación invadiendo incluso los pulmones de los presentes. Aioria asaltó la alacena y puso en la mesa central de mármol varias galletas para acompañar la bebida, mientras los de Tauro repartían tazas a sus camaradas, la primera fue para el sombrío Albafica, el único de los presentes que tuvo la necesidad de sentarse… esa era la primera reunión que sostenían sin su diosa como intermediaria, a pesar de tener una causa en común, las dos generaciones estaban claramente divididas.

─ ¿Manigoldo dijo algo?─ preguntó Sísifo intentando no hacer sentir mal a su compañero, pues se notaba que estaba sufriendo en secreto.

─ No me dijo mucho, él sólo obedecía órdenes de Dohko, El Cid y un tal Camus─ dio un sorbo al líquido para aclarar su garganta─. También comentó que tienen prohibido matar a la señorita Atenea.

─ ¿Por qué?─ indagó Aspros.

─ Lo ignoraba.

─ Camus, ¿tú sabes algo?─ cuestionó Shura, mientras la vista del escorpión y el león se enfocaban en el acuariano.

─ No.

─ Manigoldo dijo que tú eras uno de los líderes─ comentó el pez mirando al galo.

─ Tal vez se confundió de nombre─ se defendió─. Recuerdo lo mismo que su compañero.

─ Es posible que así lo deseen los dioses, Apolo y Artemisa─ reflexionó Mu.

─ Julián nos aseguró que estaban de nuestro lado… al parecer no es así─ comentó Milo.

─ Ese tal Julián, ¿quién es realmente?─ preguntó Aspros a los más jóvenes.

─ Poseidón habitó su cuerpo, pero ahora sólo queda un poco de ese cosmos en él. El resto fue sellado por nuestra diosa─ explicó el de Aries.

─ Entonces es peligroso tener a la señorita Atenea en este lugar.

─ Nosotros también creíamos eso, Caballero de Tauro─ le aseguró Shura al antiguo santo─. Por eso, la otra noche, cuando tus compañeros nos informaron que la habían dejado con él, nos alteramos. Pero ahora nos ha explicado sus intenciones con la joven Saori… podemos confiar en él.

─Además, Eos también se encuentra en esa habitación─ les recordó Sísifo.

─ Eso no será un gran consuelo si también nos traiciona─ dijo DM provocando una risa en Kanon─. ¿Algún problema?─ miró hacia el rincón donde se hallaba de brazos cruzados el geminiano.

─ ¿En serio creen que un enemigo, que se ha esforzado en mantenerse oculto, decida utilizar sus armas de un día para otro? Es evidente que los tratan de incriminar─ les hizo saber sin perder su tranquilidad

─ Nosotros no tenemos un pensamiento guiado por la maldad─ respondió el cangrejo.

─ No eres quien para decir eso─ escupió el gemelo.

─ ¡Basta! Pelear no soluciona nada─ pronuncio Dégel colocándose entre los dos santos evitando que se tocaran.

─ Considero que es muy peligroso tener a Kanon aquí, después de todo el fue quien causó la locura de Saga… es un traidor─ dijo DM. La situación se había transformado en una pelea, las tazas yacían ignoradas sobre la mesa y los santos ya se encontraban tensos, incluso Albafica había dejado de lado su tristeza para incorporarse.

─ ¿Traidor?─ preguntó Dégel observando sobre su hombro a Kanon, quien no se había inmutado por la discusión.

─ ¡DM!─ reprendió Mu.

─ Les hace falta madurar─ concluyó el pez.

─ ¿Madurar?─ repitió el cangrejo viendo a sus predecesores─. Nosotros no somos quienes nos pasamos deprimidos, llorando la muerte de un santo.

─ ¡Cierra la boca, Death Mask!─ ordenó el de Capricornio─. Eso no tiene nada que ver con la madurez.

Los santos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros, sabían que las palabras dichas por el cuarto custodio habían afectado a los antiguos caballeros pero en especial al peliazul. Tan sumergidos estaban en el pensamiento de qué decir que no se percataron del cosmos dorado que invadía el suelo del lugar, excepto Camus, quien había permanecido al margen de la discusión y miraba fulminante al de Virgo.

─ ¿Sucede algo, caballero?─ preguntó Asmita, siendo él el origen del tranquilo cosmos.

─ No sabía que tuviera esa habilidad─ respondió cordial suavizando su mirada.

─ No tendría por qué hacerlo, nos acabamos de conocer─ recordó desapareciendo su energía.

─ Me disculpo en nombre de mi compañero, sentimos mucho su pérdida─ habló el pelilila.

─ Es nuestra pérdida─ corrigió Sísifo─. Somos compañeros ahora.

─ No hemos actuado como tal─ continuó Aldebarán─. Es momento de empezar.

─ Deberíamos de hacer guardia, en vez de estar aquí─ comentó Camus interrumpiendo la convivencia entre las dos generaciones.

─ Tienes razón─ concordó Aspros─. Podemos continuar con esto después.

Los demás asintieron. Comenzaron a abandonar la estancia, algunos tomaban algunas galletas antes de salir, como provisión, ya que el desayuno se había frustrado por la discusión. Camus unificaba las tazas en un grupo para que fuera más sencillo para la sirvienta recogerlas, no porque él quisiera sino porque había sido seleccionado desde el comienzo. Cuando finalizó con su tarea, se encontraba solo, incluso Milo se había ido.

...

El templo de Virgo no se encontraba tal y como la recordaba, con los siglos, los santos a quienes se les concedió el honor de protegerlo, le habían hecho algún cambio. Se dirigió ansioso al interior, sabía que eso era un sueño y sabía quién lo estaba originando, esa era la causa de su emoción.

─ Estás vivo─ pronunció al encontrarse con la figura del santo de Virgo en su posición de meditación.

─ ¿Es por eso que lo hiciste?─ cuestionó Asmita sin cambiar su pose.

─ Lo hice para proteger a Atenea, consideré que era lo mejor para ella, no presenciar lo que está por venir… no dejarse corromper por la sombras como ellos quieren hacerlo─ Deuteros guardó silencio esperando respuesta por parte del otro─. Yo sabía que mi hermano y tú estaban con vida cuando realicé lo que ellos me pidieron… No lo hice por ti, lo hice por Atenea─ respondió con firmeza, algo que jamás creyó poder utilizar en contra del rubio.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien?─ preguntó rompiendo su posición para aproximarse al gemelo─. ¿Por qué no te habías comunicado conmigo?─ colocó una mano en la mejilla de Deuteros, dejando que él disfrutara del contacto.

─ Estoy cansado─ respondió inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado donde descansaba la mano de Asmita─. El enemigo duerme nuestros cosmos.

─ ¿En plural?─ Deuteros asintió─. ¿Quién más está contigo?

─ Kardia y Regulus─ respondió cerrando los ojos.

─ Deuteros─ nombró dulcemente─. Despierta─ el aludido abrió sus orbes con somnolencia─. Escuché a Manigoldo decir que Regulus es capaz de ver a través de la oscuridad donde se encuentran… es por esa razón que el enemigo no se quiso a arriesgar dejándolo sin recuerdos, si él recuperaba sus memorias y se unía a Atenea su identidad hubiera sido revelada fácilmente─ el geminiano dejó caer su cabeza sobre la frente del virginiano─. ¿Me escuchaste?─ Deuteros asintió─. Dile a Regulus que mire a través de ese encierro, que descubra al enemigo, pronto saldrán de ahí… tenemos un aliado en ese lugar.

─ De acuerdo, Asmita─ sus labios descendieron hasta las carnosidades del mencionado.

─ Espera─ puso distancia entre ambos ayudándose de sus manos─. Necesito que me escuches.


	9. Sin palabras

Los personajes (excepto Honey y la diosa Eos) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

Muchas gracias a los que leen mi fanfic :)

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Sin palabras.**

" _Un mundo nace cuando dos se besan_."- Octavio Paz

 _"Te espero en la entrada de mi templo ansiando a que llegaras para platicar... Tú prometiste hacerlo. La guardia no se hace larga y arrivas a la décima casa tan pronto se ocultó el astro rey. Portabas la ropa de entrenamiento y tu magnífica armadura yacía guardada en su cofre, hecha del mismo material que la mía, pero por algún motivo la tuya parece tan gloriosa o... ¿eres tú el que tal vez se vea así? Sacudo disimuladamente mi cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente, ya que no es el momento para dejarme llevar por esas locas ideas._

─ _Buenas noches,_ _Shura_ ─ _me saludas cortésmente, como si no fuéramos amigos desde hace tiempo._

─ _Buenas noches, Aioros_ ─ _correspondo a tu formalismo. Los dos somos tan jóvenes y, aún así, siento que ya nos comportamos como adultos... Con tanta responsabilidad sobre nosotros. Tal vez es por esa razón que ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo para pensar en sostener una relación amorosa... Bueno, puede que eso ya haya cambiado_ ─. _Aioros_ ─ _tu atención se vuelve hacia mí. Comienzo a aproximarme hacia tu dirección. No puedo creer que lo vaya a decir... Esas palabras que han rondando por mi mente día y noche_ ─ _. Tú me..._

─ _Hola_ ─ _escucho a unos pasos de ambos una voz agitada_ ─. _Que bueno encontrarlos porque quiero preguntarles algo_ ─ _los dos miramos incrédulos al visitante el cual, evidentemente, había subido corriendo hasta mi templo_ ─. _¿Tiene algo de malo que dos hombres se quieran?_ ─ _la pregunta me toma por sorpresa y puedo sentir como mis mejillas empiezan a arder._

─ _¿A qué te refieres, Milo?_ ─ _pregunto. ¿Y si sabe lo que en verdad siento por Aioros?_

─ _Por supuesto que no, Milo_ ─ _te escucho responder tranquilamente, capturando mi atención_ ─. _¿Por qué debería de tener algo de malo?_ ─ _preguntas mostrando una afectuosa sonrisa._

─ _Camus me lo dijo_ ─ _justificas señalando afuera del templo, haciéndonos saber que el aludido estaba oculto._

─ _No tiene nada de malo, es sólo que él cree eso. Deberías de hacerle cambiar de opinión_ ─ _lo animas, haciendo que un brillo se apoderara de los ojos del escorpión._

─ _¡Ya escuchaste!_ ─ _gritó el niño hacia la salida, pero aún así Camus no se atrevió a salir de su escondite_ ─. _Me tengo que ir_ ─ _lo despides aunque ya Milo había salido corriendo... Serías un gran patriarca._

─ _¿Tú podrías amar a otro hombre?─ la pregunta me descarrila. Volteo hacia ti y me encuentro con tu mirada... De nuevo esa sensación en el estómago... Quiero gritarlo... necesito decírtelo─. Tenemos a Atenea, lo sé, pero eso no significa que no podamos..._

─ _Aioros─ no lo soporto más_... _lo diré._

─ _Pido permiso para atravesar tu templo, Shura_ ─ _otra interrupción._

─ _Pasa, Saga_ ─ _autorizo con rapidez y espero a que su presencia ya no se sienta en mi templo_ ─ _. ¿Lo nombraron patriarca?_

─ _No_ ─ _me respondes a pesar de que en otras ocasiones te negabas a hablar de ese asunto_ ─. _Me tengo que retirar_ ─ _te disculpas y, posteriormente, te marchas dirigiéndote hacia las casas de arriba y no a tu templo._

 _Me dirijo hacia la salida con la única intención de verte hasta perderte de vista... Definitivamente, me enamoré de ti, Aioros... Tratar de decírtelo no es más que una locura. Sonrío. Mejor patriarca no puede tener el santuario... Sólo espero que sepas conducirlo por el camino correcto"._

─ Necesito tu opinión sobre un asunto, Dégel─ comentó Milo llegando a las afueras de la habitación donde se encontraba Atenea, dándole descanso al Santo de Piscis que había cumplido con esa tarea.

─ ¿De qué se trata, Milo?

─ Es sobre Camus, él... esta fingiendo recordar. Aioria y yo creemos que trata de ocasionar alguna riña entre nosotros.

─ ¿Creen? Eso quiere decir que no estás seguro de lo que me dices─ opinó acercándose al escorpión─. ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

─ Dégel, conozco a Camus y no es él─ aseguró─. No sé que hacer, si le digo que lo descubrí se irá y ya no tendré oportunidad alguna de devolverle sus memorias.

─ Entonces...

El acuariano acorraló al griego entre la pared y él y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo besó haciendo huso de toda la experiencia adquirida con los años. El beso estaba cargado con todo lo que ambos habían estado guardando durante los meses que estuvieron juntos en el Santuario... tan demandante que tomó por sorpresa a su único espectador: Camus de Acuario. El francés no supo cómo reaccionar ante la escena y sin pensarlo dos veces se marchó dejando a la pareja a solas.

…

─ ¿Estás seguro?─ preguntó Sísifo, sin detenerse para mirar al pelilila que estaba a sus espaldas.

─ Podría ser peligroso─ comentó Shura, acompañando al arquero en su inspección por los alrededores de la mansión─. Saga es peligroso.

─ Lo sé─ concordó Mu, siguiendo los pasos de la pareja─. Pero aún así quiero intentarlo, podría obtener información sobre el enemigo.

Se hizo el silencio. Tanto Sísifo como Shura analizaban el plan que el ariano les acababa de contar: acercarse a Saga y conseguir información. Sonaba sencillo. Si funcionaba, conocerían la identidad de su contrincante, pero si fallaban…

─ Ten cuidado─ dijo el de Sagitario, mirándolo con temor a perder a otro compañero─. ¿Dónde te reunirás con él?

─ Iré a buscarlo─ respondió retirando su casco.

─ Entonces, será mejor que lleves a alguien contigo─ sugirió Shura siendo secundado por el castaño─. Dile a Kanon que lo haga, después de todo es su hermano─ Mu asintió y dejó que los dos santos continuaran con su guardia.

─ Son muy jóvenes─ murmuró Sísifo retomando su caminata.

─ No es cuestión de edad… Nuestra diosa creció fuera del Santuario por causa de Saga, él asesino al patriarca y lo suplantó… cada quien creó una forma distinta de pensar.

─ ¿Y cuál es la tuya?─ inquirió mirando a quien ahora portaba la armadura de Capricornio.

─ Antes mi lealtad estaba con el más poderoso… ahora está con mis compañeros y con Atenea─ recibió una palmada en el hombro como prueba de satisfacción del otro… la compañía había resultado más grata de lo que imaginaron.

…

Veía la luz entrar libremente por la ventana… tan libre como ahora él ya no podía ser. Sus ropas ya estaban desgarradas y arrugadas a causa de los golpes que había recibido a manos de Dohko. Muchas veces quiso regresarle cada ultraje, contaba con la libertad corporal para hacerlo pues sus únicas ataduras estaban en los pies, pero aún así había decidido soportarlo, todo por el bien de sus camaradas, de la misión y, sobre todo, de su diosa.

El de Libra entró a la habitación trayendo consigo una jarra de cristal con agua, cerró la puerta tras él y depositó el objeto en la mesa frente a la cama, no sin antes servirse en uno de los vasos que se encontraban colocados en el mueble. Bebió la mitad del contenido y avanzó hacia su prisionero otorgándole el resto; Shion tomó despacio el líquido mientras veía al castaño deshacerse de su verde playera, la cual se estrelló contra el suelo.

─ Estás sucio─ observó Dohko al quitarle el vaso─. Levántate─ pidió colocando el recipiente en el mueble junto a la cama.

El Patriarca obedeció levantándose delicadamente y con lentitud, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada al otro. El castaño lo contempló, notando algo distinto en la persona que tenía delante de él, algo que antes no había notado; tal vez admiración, pues ese ariano podía verse tan imponente aún en esas desfavorables condiciones, o tal vez era algo que simplemente no se podría expresar con palabras. Acarició la suave piel del rostro de Shion, dejando a su pulgar separar un poco sus labios, brillantes a causa del agua. Una sed invadió al de Libra, una sed que parecía sólo se saciaría en esas temblorosas carnosidades… las tomó.

Empujó hacia atrás al Patriarca mientras ambos satisfacían aquella necesidad que ya los consumía, las piernas de Shion chocaron contra el mueble derribando el vaso rompiéndolo en varios fragmentos. Dohko, ante el ruido, se distanció mordiendo el labio inferior del peliverde dejándole un pequeño recordatorio de ese acontecimiento. Shion recorrió con delicadeza todo su pecho, notando la ligera aceleración de su respiración.

─ Tómame─ exigió al llegar a la hebilla del pantalón.

Dohko tomó esa mano traviesa entre las suyas y besó la palma. Después dejó que sus labios se curvaran.

─ Lo haría con gusto, Patriarca─ lo soltó─. Pero no caeré en ese juego como lo hizo Kardia─ se alejó dirigiéndose a la puerta que conducía el baño─. Rejunta el tiradero─ estampó la entrada.

Ya en el interior, siguió el camino trazado por la mano del peliverde deteniéndose en el inicio de su prenda inferior… De nuevo, un calor lo inundó.

─ Demonios─ gruñó al sentir una aglomeración en su entrepierna. Comenzó a atenderla con la esperanza de que esos toques fueran suficientes….

Terminó de reunir todos los trozos de cristal encima del mueble café. Se recargó de lado en la cama, suspirando con decepción, " _Tómame_ " le había pedido al de Libra, algo que, obviamente, no haría. Ocultó su rostro tras su mano, reprendiéndose por su petición. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos minutos permaneció así pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, el deseo que Dohko le causaba iba incrementándose… " _Tómame_ " le había pedido y era algo que en verdad quería.

Abandonó sus pensamientos al escuchar los pasos del castaño detenerse frente a él, le prestó atención siendo inevitable notar la protuberancia entre sus piernas. Dohko le ofreció una mano produciéndole un vuelco en el corazón.

─ Eres mi prisionero, pero no pienso obligarte.

Shion sonrió, " _Ante todo, un caballero_ " pensó. Aceptó lo que el otro le ofrecía, quedando en pocos segundos de pie frente a frente. Las manos de Dohko se colocaron sobre el cierre del sucio pantalón, comenzando a abrirlo con una velocidad que, a percepción de Shion, era sumamente calmada para la situación.

La sensación que lo recorrió al caer su ropa inferior fue completamente agradable. El de Libra se agachó para liberar al ariano de las ataduras que lo mantenían cautivo, aprovechando su ascenso para recorrer con sus comisuras y sus yemas las formadas piernas. Al tenerlo de nuevo frente a sí, Shion se abalanzó sobre él rodeándole por el cuello. Cayó sobre el borde del colchón, aprisionando al castaño entre sus extremidades, el beso sólo se rompió para que Dohko pudiera librarse de sus prendas volviendo a surgir con mayor intensidad.

Entre esa degustación, Dohko no reparó en introducirse en su amante, quien se quejó entre sus labios. Se incorporó un poco colocando cada mano hacia un lado de Shion para poder moverse con mayor facilidad; pasaron así un tiempo, el castaño entraba y salía en repetidas ocasiones sin darle oportunidad al otro de acostumbrarse a él.

─ Dilo─ ordenó tragando pesadamente su saliva, posicionando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Shion─. Dilo─ pidió en su oído.

─ Dohko─ pronunció, soltando un gemido al sentir como el aludido se introducía en él.

─ De nuevo─ dijo mordiendo el tierno lóbulo mientras salía del caliente interior.

─ Doh…ko─ repitió entrecortado, pues esta vez Dohko no había esperado a que terminara de decir su nombre para sumergirse.

Las embestidas rápidas se volvieron a presentar, acompañadas de gemidos, sonoras exhalaciones, el rechinido de la cama… Llevó sus dedos a los fuertes brazos, incrustándolos ahí para amortiguar la sofocante sensación.

─ Aquí no─ murmuró Dohko entre sus jadeos, tomando las manos que se aferraban a sus músculos─. Se darán cuenta de lo que hice con usted.

" _Usted_ " repitió en su mente dejando que sus manos fueran colocadas en la nuca del castaño; esa palabra le gustaba, le hacía sentir que ambos realizaban algo prohibido.

─ Dilo─ le pidió al borde del climax.

─ Dohko─ pronunció como un fuerte gemido.

El peliverde se vino al realizar aquella petición, haciendo más estrecha aquella cavidad que Dohko no dejaba de invadir. Unas cuantas embestidas y el orgasmo lo alcanzó.

─ Espero lo haya disfrutado─ dijo con su respiración acelerada─. Es lo único que tendrá.

─ Lo sé─ le contestó Shion, aún resguardando el cuerpo de Dohko entre sus brazos y piernas─. Lo sé─ repitió, sintiendo la verdad como un balde de agua helada, agua que extinguía todas las llamas que habían encendido. Porque a pesar de todo lo que intentara, él conocía el final… Acercó más el cuerpo del de Libra, agradeciendo que no se apartara, quería tenerlo así con él el mayor tiempo que le permitiera.

…

Cerró con brusquedad las cortinas de la habitación para impedir que la luz entrara, dejando el lugar en una ligera penumbra. Su cuerpo se encontraba invadido por un sentimiento que él no se explicaba cómo había surgido. Recargó sus manos en el tocador tratando de que su respiración lo calmara, se miró en el espejo tratando de entender la situación… el escorpión no lo quería. Llevó su vista hacia los labios que la noche anterior habían probado los griegos, dirigió sus dedos hacia sus carnosidades rozando con lentitud como si trataran de revivir la sensación que el beso causó.

─ ¿Qué ha sucedido?

La voz a su espalda lo hizo virarse con rapidez a causa de la sorpresa. En la cama, se encontraba una chica cubierta por una capa negra, la cual no dejaba ver ni una parte de la cabeza. Lucía un vestido azul oscuro corto de adelante y largo de la parte trasera, en la parte de la cintura se ubicaba un cinto plateado adornado con una piedra redonda de color azul. Se levantó e inmediatamente el acuariano se arrodilló ante ella, caminó hasta el caballero y le alzó el rostro cuando lo tuvo en frente.

─ Te he preguntado algo, Camus.

─ Mi señora, ha surgido algo improvisto… el escorpión sostiene una relación con el de Acuario.

─ ¿En serio?─ el galo asintió con dificultad debido al agarre que la joven tenía sobre su rostro─. Bueno, Camus, tú eres inteligente podrás con la situación. Aprovecha el parecido que hay entre ambos y enamóralo, así estará completamente a tu disposición.

─ Pero…

─ ¿Pero?─ repitió con molestia soltando el rostro del acuariano─. Conmigo no hay peros─ advirtió señalando la perla azulada que adornaba su vestido.

─ ¿Ese es…?

─ En efecto… Manigoldo obtuvo su merecido por traicionarnos─ la figura de la mujer se turbio─. Serénate, Camus. Esos dos santos no podrán contigo, así que no pierdas tiempo... enamora al escorpión y después...─ sonrió─. Mátalo.

─ Así será mi señora.

─ Dime, ¿ya están tras Apolo y Artemisa?

─ Me temo que ese plan no funcionó, Kanon fue el causante─ informó─. Él podría ser un estorbo en nuestros planes.

─ Eso es cierto, pero descuida, ya enviaré a alguien para que se encargue de él. Y tú... No me descepciones.

─ No lo haré─ respondió decidido mientras la joven desaparecia.

…

─ Así que... ¿intentarás sacarle información a mi hermano?─ empezó la conversación el geminiano con aquel que en esos momentos era su acompañante.

─ Entendería si quieres ser tú─ respondió el ariano.

─ ¿Bromeas? Si me odiaba cuando sabía de nuestra hermandad...

─ Supongo que sería más sencillo. Son gemelos─ recordó mientras continuaban con su caminata hacia la tienda de trajes─. Eso es prueba suficiente, ¿no crees?

─ Es sólo apariencia, no es algo que lo haría recordar. En cambio tú... ─ se mordió ligeramente el labio para evitar continuar al ver que Mu lo veía confuso por lo que acababa de decir─. Tal vez logres algo, después de todo dices que te invitó a salir─ terminó de hablar y abrió la puerta del local.

─ Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?─ preguntó Honey desde el mostrador en cusnto los jóvenes entraron.

─ Buenas tardes─ se adelantó Kanon─. Mi compañero y yo queremos preguntarle algo. Ayer vinimos junto con otros amigos─ inició la explicación sin importarle si la mujer quería cooperar o no.

─ ¿Se les ha olvidado algo?─ interrumpió dispuesta a ir a la parte superior del lugar.

─ No se trata de eso.

─ Kanon─ le advirtió Mu para evitar que hablara de más.

─ ¿Sucede algo malo?─ indagó preocupada.

─ Ayer desapareció un amigo nuestro y queremos saber si alguno de ustedes lo vio anoche─ prosiguió─. El llegó con nosotros, el de cabello verde, no sé si lo recuerdes.

─ Sí, por supuesto. Jóvenes tan guapos como ustedes son difíciles de olvidar─ dijo un tanto entusiasmada por conocer a los hombres de quienes hablaba─. Pero su amigo ya no volvió.

─ ¿Está segura?─ cuestionó Mu.

─ Claro─ aseguró─. Después de llevarlos con Ed, regresé a aquí.

─ ¿Y si regresó cuando estabas con nosotros?─ propuso Kanon.

─ Contamos con cámara de seguridad, si gustan puedo mostrarles el video─ ofreció dirigiéndose hacia la cortina que separaba el lugar de las escaleras.

─ Me parece perfecto─ sonrió satisfecho el peliazul─. ¿Por qué no me esperas afuera?─ le preguntó al pelilila dándole la excusa perfecta para buscar a Saga. El ariano asintió y salió del lugar.

…

─ He venido a relevar al Caballero de Acuario─ mintió Camus al llegar a donde Milo y Dégel se encontraban. El aludido se retiró del ventanal que custodiaba y se dirigió al octavo custodio.

─ Recuerda lo que hablamos─ susurró al oído del escorpión mientras era vigilado por el otro acuariano─. Nos vemos─ le dirigió a Camus cuando pasó por su lado.

─ Veo que te llevas bien con él─ observó mientras se aproximaba a Milo.

─ Así es─ encaró al onceavo custodio.

─ Me disculpo por lo de esta mañana─ el de Escorpio lo miró incrédulo─. Pero debes de aceptar que ese comportamiento es infantil.

─ Tienes razón─ pronunció cansino─. Ya no es lo mismo a cuando comenzamos─ retiró su casco─. Necesito decirte algo.

─ ¿De qué se trata?

─ Creo que… me estoy enamorando de Dégel. Considero que decírtelo es lo mejor, lo nuestro…

─ ¿Lo nuestro?─ se acercó a Milo, enrollando su cuello entre sus brazos─. Déjame demostrarte que soy al único al que amas─. Juntaron sus labios, moviéndolos a un ritmo que ya estaba grabado en ellos desde tiempo atrás. El acuariano se entretenía degustando aquella cavidad, aquella que inexplicablemente le hacia sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, mientras que las manos de Milo dejaban caer el caso para perderse en la camisa gala─. Por favor, permíteme recuperarte─ pronunció con dificultad mientras continuaba besando al griego.

─ Lamentamos la interrupción─ dijo Shura llegando al lugar junto con el arquero─. Es nuestro turno para cuidar a Atenea.

─ Claro─ respondió Milo, saliendo del transe en el que había caído como causa del beso─. Lo siento, Camus─ apartó al mencionado y sin dirigirle la mirada al de Acuario, rejuntó su casco del suelo y se retiró.

─ Con permiso─ se disculpó Camus con los dos santos antes de irse en la dirección opuesta.

─ Ellos dos…

─ Han estado juntos desde siempre─ finalizó Shura sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.


	10. Extrañar

Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que leen mi fanfic. También a aquellos que se toman la molestia de escribir un review me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. :)

Los personajes (excepto Honey, ella es inventada por mi mente) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

 **Extrañar.**

" _Se sintió orgulloso y feliz entonces: feliz de estar con ella, orgulloso de su gracia y su porte señorial. Pero ahora, después de reavivar tantos recuerdos, el primer contacto con su cuerpo, armonioso y extraño y perfumado, produjo en él un agudo latido de lujuria."_ \- James Joyce

 _"Después de descansar un momento te levantas, permitiéndome contemplar completamente la belleza única que posees y que no he podido encontrar en nadie más. Me siento recargándome en la cabecera de mi cama para observarte recoger las partes de la armadura de Piscis que hace unas horas yo te había quitado... Como en otras ocasiones. Después de tantos encuentros me es imposible recordar cuando fue la primera vez que accediste a mi propuesta y mucho menos cuando decidiste repetirla. Te miro sin recibir atención alguna de tu parte, bufo y cruzo mis brazos detrás de mi nuca... No sé a partir de que momento comenzó a agradarme la idea de ser el único en tener tu atención... Ahora que lo pienso, tú eres el único hombre con el que he estado. Claro, he tenido sexo con muchas mujeres pero tú eres el único hombre... ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso...? Paso una mano por mi rostro cayendo en cuenta de lo que esta pasando por mi mente. Volteo hacia la cajonera que está a un costado y una rosa blanca llama mi atención... Es imposible... Es estúpido._

─ _¿Qué hace esto aquí?─ sujeto el objeto en mi mano y juego con ella entre mis dedos._

─ _La traje conmigo_ ─ _respondes virando mientras colocas la última parte de la armadura._

─ _Por un momento creí que la habías traído como regalo._

─ _¿Tendría eso algo de malo?._

 _Esa pregunta me descoloca, intercambias una mirada conmigo y entiendo que hablas con sinceridad. Dejo la rosa en el colchón y me incorporo sin molestarme en cubrirme._

─ _Desde el principio dejé las cosas en claro, nada de sentimentalismos._

─ _¿A qué le temes, DM?_ ─ _me preguntas en un tono que me hace creer que te has indignado._

─ _Yo no le tengo miedo a nada_ ─ _me coloco frente a ti desafiante, molesto por tu ofensa_ ─. _Conozco lugares tan tenebrosos que resulta imposible que alguien como tú logre asustarme._

 _Me percato del desprecio que desprenden tus ojos, pero aún así yo no puedo dejar mi rabia... ¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo? Pasas por un lado de mí sin decir más, comprendo que aquí ha terminado todo entre los dos... No puedo lograr describir lo que estoy sintiendo ante esa idea._

─ _Afrodita_ ─ _te nombro girando para encontrarme con mi cuarto vacío... Me he tardado demasiado. Miro aquella rosa blanca que yacía sobre mi cama, el último recuerdo que tendría de ti. Evidentemente tu ya tenías intención de dejarme y siendo así yo... yo no tengo ninguna intención de seguirte"._

Había aprovechado la oportunidad ofrecida por Kanon para ir a revisar los alrededores del establecimiento, después de inspeccionar el callejón y buscar más pistas en el bote de basura en el que encontró el saco de su maestro, decidió dirigirse al vacío estacionamiento. Analizaba el área donde permanecieron los automóviles la noche anterior sin obtener nada, echó un vistazo al resto del terreno encontrando así una puerta trasera que conducía al interior de la tienda. Se dirigía hacia ella cuando un fuerte agarre por el hombro detuvo sus pasos.

─ ¿Buscas algo?─ Mu miró al peliazul que lo había sujetado, interfiriendo de esa manera con su búsqueda.

─ En efecto─ meneó suavemente su hombro para deshacerse de la mano de Saga─. Te estaba buscando.

─ ¿De verdad?─ levantó una ceja incrédulo.

─ Quiero saber si la invitación que me hiciste aún sigue en pie─ el ariano trataba de mantenerse en control a pesar de que su corazón le latía con fuerza y rapidez─. Entendería si tú...

─ Por supuesto─ contestó antes de que el pelilila se arrepintiera. Además, después de todo, a él se le asignó deshacerse de ese caballero─. ¿Cuándo te gustaría?

─ Estaba pensando en mañana─ sabía que sonaba apresurado, a pesar de que era la primera vez que invitaba a alguien a una cita, pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

─ Me parece, ¿paso por ti a las tres de la tarde?

─ Claro─ respondió un poco incómodo─. Entonces, hasta mañana─ se despidió al sentir la presencia del otro gemelo salir de la tienda. Caminó con emociones encontradas... Emociones que estaba enterrando dentro de sí desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que las creía desaparecidas.

─ ¿Lo encontraste?─ Kanon lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real.

─ Sí─ se limitó a decir con la esperanza de que el geminiano no preguntara detalles del asunto─. ¿Hallaste algo en ese video?

─ No. Shion no volvió a ese lugar después de que nos dejó.

…

El sol se ocultaba con el paso del tiempo haciendo más notoria la silueta de su hermana en el cielo. Se podía escuchar con claridad como las copas de los árboles eran meneadas por el viento que, aunque no era violento, le erizaba la piel a cualquier persona.

La melena rubia que esperaba fuera de la mansión era agitada por la acción del mismo. Shaka optó por sujetarlo con su mano mientras le abrían la entrada, aunque para su punto de vista ya se estaban tardando.

─ Shaka─ lo nombró Aioria en cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa.

─ Buenas tardes─ colocó su cabello de nuevo en su sitio─. ¿Me permite pasar?─ preguntó al percatarse de que el león no se recuperaba de la impresión.

─ Sí, claro─ sacudió su cabeza para hacerse reaccionar y pensar con claridad... Esa era la oportunidad que él esperaba. Después de que el invitado pasara lo condujo hasta la sala sabiendo que estaba desolada y así conseguiría un poco de privacidad para ambos─. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

─ He venido para preguntar sobre la salud de la señorita que fue herida durante la fiesta─ mintió mientras aceptaba la invitación para sentarse del griego─. Mis compañeros y yo quedamos muy preocupados respecto al asunto.

─ Ella está mejorando, no tienen nada de que preocuparse. Si sigue así pronto estará como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido─ informó sometiendo al rubio a un minucioso escrutinio que no paso desapercibido─. La verdad, me alegra que seas tú quien haya venido─ se levantó de su asiento para poder aproximarse a Shaka quien, intuyendo las intenciones del castaño, se disponía a incorporarse cuando Aioria lo empujó contra el sofá, colocando una mano su hombro y la otra en su rostro para evitar que se fuera. Rozó los labios del virginiano con los suyos haciendo que sexto custodio le permitiera contemplar sus azules iris─. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me reconoces─ ambas miradas se encontraron por un instante, respirando el aliento del otro. Estaban tan cerca que las situaciones del pasado se hicieron presentes agitando a los dos... Estaban tan cerca que Shaka se encontraba dispuesto a aceptar a Aioria como muchas otras veces lo había hecho.

─ ¿Shaka?─ el santo de Leo y e de Virgo dirigieron su vista al caballero que los interrumpía.

─ No es un buen momento para que hayan llegado─ bufó el castaño tras el regreso de Kanon y Mu.

─ Descuiden─ se libró del quinto custodio y se incorporó─. Ya me tengo que retirar.

─ Espera, si Aioria y tú tenían un asunto que resolver...─ se apresuró a decir el ariano comprendiendo que había arruinado la oportunidad de su compañero para regresarle la memoria al rubio─. No fue nuestra intención interrumpir─ se disculpó al notar que Kanon no se disponía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

El Santo de Virgo pasó por su lado restándole importancia a los comentarios de Mu, lo único que le preocupaba era la reacción del geminiano ante la situación. Trataba de fingir que se sentía apenado por la escena que protagonizó y se apresuraba a ir aunque él sabía que eso no sucedería pues la tarea que se le había asignado necesitaba ser llevada a cabo desde adentro. Un estruendo lo hizo virar, después de eso todo ocurrió muy rápido... el ventanal roto... sus tres compañeros yendo hacia su dirección... su cuerpo atravesado por una flecha dorada.

…

La oscura noche había invadido ya el cielo, todo el drama que causó el ataque contra Shaka ya había quedado en el pasado, su herida no había sido de gravedad y ahora estaba recuperándose siendo cuidado por el otro Santo de Virgo. Algunos caballeros fueron asignados a resguardar la habitación donde permanecía Atenea y a otros se les permitió descansar para suplir a sus compañeros al salir el sol.

─ ¿Es necesario que estés aquí?─ preguntó Milo mientras encendía una lámpara para iluminar moderadamente su habitación.

─ Por supuesto─ respondió Dégel quitándose la armadura de Acuario─. ¿O acaso crees que él no aprovechará la distracción de todos para acercarse a ti?

─ El punto es que... ¿Qué haces?─ dejó de despojarse de su armadura para centrarse en pecho desnudo de su compañero─. No quiero que piense que me acuesto contigo─ aclaró mientras se disponía a buscar ropa cómoda. Por su parte, el acuariano esperaba pacientemente junto al marco de la entrada haciendo caso omiso del reclamo del escorpión.

Después de escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, Milo se apresuró a terminar de vestirse para atender al llamado pero Dégel se adelantó.

─ Buenas noches─ saludó impidiendo que Camus viera al interior del cuarto.

─ ¿Está Milo?─ preguntó tratando de restarle importancia a la escasez de ropa de quien le abría, aunque no pudo evitar que su presencia le causara cierto desagrado.

─ Me disculpo pero se encuentra ocupado─ informó logrando el efecto que deseaba en su sucesor.

─ Entonces, con permiso─ dirigió una mirada fulminante a su predecesor antes de que éste le cerrara la puerta.

─ Espero que esto funcione─ se recargó en un mueble tratando de invocar la paciencia y tranquilidad que nunca había tenido.

─ Lo hará, así que no desperdicies esta oportunidad. Sabes... ─ comenzó a buscar algo con que cubrirse─. La mente puede olvidar pero el cuerpo... el cuerpo extraña─ aseguró mientras lo veía con anhelo, deseando volverse a encontrar pronto con Kardia.

…

El silencio de la noche, le permitía al Santo de Piscis escuchar con toda claridad los pasos de alguien que se acercaba para interrumpir su tranquilidad. Él se encontraba en la cocina, sufriendo para sus adentros, preparando un té para poder merendar. Vació con cuidado el contenido caliente de la tetera a una taza que había colocado en la mesa central, disfrutando del aroma que emanaba el líquido, que no era el más dulce de todos pero lo ayudaría a tranquilizarse.

─ ¿También te mandaron a descansar?─ DM arribó al lugar encendiendo la luz, haciendo que su armadura y la de Albafica resplandecieran iluminadas por la fuente artificial─. ¿O aún estás mal?─ el tono del cangrejo era burlón y venía acompañado de una sonrisa malévola.

─ Estoy bien─ Albafica le miró severo tratando de evitar caer en las provocaciones del otro.

─ No me malentiendas─ se colocó frente al pez recargando los codos en la mesa que los separaba, aún mirándolo sonriente─. Aunque las relaciones entre dos hombres no me interesan─ aseguró mientras miraba alrededor en busca de algo comestible─. Si es sólo sexo esta bien... es divertido─ se enfocó en los ojos del doceavo santo─. Pero tener algo sentimental es estúpido─ frenó un momento esperando una respuesta que no llegaba─. Por eso, si quieres otra opción aquí estoy─ caminó hasta unos panes colocados cerca de la estufa─ De todas formas soy su sucesor─ volteó de manera brusca el rostro de Albafica para observarlo a la cara─. Puedo ver lo que el vio en ti... posees una belleza que hasta una mujer envidiaría.

Albafica sujetó del cuello a DM y lo empujó con fuerza hacia el refrigerador, apresándolo contra él. El de cáncer, por su parte, tiró el pequeño pan al suelo para tratar de apartar el brazo del peliazul.

─ Escucha─ dejó de lado su tranquilidad y encaró al cangrejo─. Podrás ser su sucesor pero no eres ni la mitad de hombre de lo que era Manigoldo─ lo liberó con brusquedad─. Y si no eres capaz de encontrar y apreciar la verdadera belleza de lo que te rodea deberías preguntarte quién realmente es el estúpido─ salió de la cocina dejando su té y apagando la luz a su paso.

...

Los dos santos que ahora se encargaban de vigilar el descanso de Shaka habían decidido dejar la habitación en penumbra para que sólo la luz de la luna velara por el sueño del rubio. El susodicho permanecía acostado en la cama, cubierto con una ligera manta para que el peso no le ocasionara dolor en la herida, la cual ya había sido atendida y vendada. Asmita se encontraba al lado de la cabecera sentado en la silla del mismo color chocolate que el resto del inmobiliario, mientras que Hasgard veía por la ventana lo alrededores, alerta, por si ocurriese otro ataque.

─ ¿Por qué atacar a uno de los suyos?─ preguntó apartando un poco más la oscura cortina─. ¿Ahora que traman?

─ No lo sé─ Asmita se incorporó y se dirigió al tocador donde yacía la flecha dorada manchada con la sangre de Shaka─. Pero sin duda es obra del otro Santo de Sagitario, no creo que tengan a alguien más con tan buena puntería.

─ Sísifo me comentó que disparó una flecha contra alguien que se aproximaba a la habitación de Atenea─ se retiró de la ventana y se acercó para observar la flecha─. Así la consiguieron ellos.

─ Es ilógico que nos quieran hacer creer que fue Sísifo el que lo hirió. Con esto sólo demostraron que Apolo y Artemisa tampoco nos atacaron.

─ Fueron ellos... Ellos son el enemigo.

─ En efecto, pero no podemos acabarlos.

─ Mientras tratamos de hacerlos recordar, no sabemos que cosas le estén haciendo a Shion─ dijo con tristeza─. Ni siquiera sabemos si sigue con vida, los dos santos que fueron a investigar aquel lugar reportaron que no encontraron nada.

─ No podemos perder la paciencia si queremos salir victoriosos de esta situación─ recordó colocando por un momento su mano en la hombrera de la armadura de Tauro, aún sabiendo que no era del agrado del toro, posteriormente, regresó a su asiento.

─ Regreso en un momento─ dijo el de Tauro después de un instante de silencio─. ¿Se te ofrece algo de comer?─ preguntó educadamente, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

─No, gracias─ Aldebarán cerró la puerta al salir dejando solos a los dos de Virgo─. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

─Tengo una misión que cumplir─ respondió Shaka sin dejar su estado de letargo.

─Entonces, ¿por qué te atacaron? ¿Acaso...?

─No─ respondió sabiendo lo que el otro le preguntaría─. Me atacaron porque me tenía que quedar aquí para cumplir con mi tarea... Tengo que acabar con el Caballero de Géminis, Kanon. Puede que incluso en estos momentos él ya lo sospeche.

─Pero él... lo necesitamos─ recordó─ Deuteros no puede hacer uso de todo su cosmos.

─Aquí hay otro Santo de Géminis que nos podría ayudar.

─Aspros─ murmuró Asmita, consciente del riesgo que implicaba esa idea.

…

Posiblemente la mitad de los santos mandados a descansar ya estarían durmiendo a esa hora. Él se había levantado de la cama y salido de su habitación resignado a no poder dormir, pues la situación con Camus lo tenía inquieto. Bajó por la escalera con cuidado para evitar caerse debido a la falta de luz, se disponía a dirigirse a la cocina pero al distinguir una presencia en la sala se detuvo.

─ Buenas noches, Milo─ saludó Camus desde la oscura estancia. El escorpión tuvo que agudizar la vista para poder verlo, sentado en el sillón que daba de frente y, debido al destello proveniente de un objeto de cristal en su mano, pudo suponer que tenía una copa─. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?

─ ¿Estás bien?─ preguntó mientras acortaba la distancia, con cada paso que daba podía sentir el frío viento, proveniente del ventanal roto, erizarle la piel y, como siempre, eso no le afectaba al francés.

─ Sabes Milo, a veces las emociones me sobrepasan─ dijo incorporándose─. Creí que me darías una oportunidad de demostrarte que te quiero, pero tú…─ lo señaló─. Tú te estás revolcando con ese─ dio un sorbo a su bebida.

─ Estás ebrio─ expuso su conclusión con un aire de decepción en su voz.

─ Te equivocas─ dejó el objeto de vidrio en una de las mesitas─. Nunca te daré el gusto de verme así─ colocó su rostro cerca del griego para que constatara la verdad.

─ Supongo que tu cuerpo ha creado cierta resistencia al vino... Aun así te sigue gustando mucho─ tomó la copa y aspiró un poco del aroma siendo vigilado por el galo.

─ Milo─ el aludido lo observó─ ¿Qué significó nuestra relación para ti?─ preguntó, siguiendo con la versión del escorpión, y agradeció por la falta de luz, pues el otro así no notaría el sonrojo que sentía formarse en su rostro.

─ Tú lo sabes─ comenzó pero cayó en cuenta de que no era así─. Todo... No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo... te amaba─ corrigió con rapidez tratando de mostrar la indiferencia que había acordado con Dégel─. Cuando moriste a manos de tu pupilo no pude sacarme de la cabeza que yo era el causante por dejarlo vivir─ depositó la copa de nuevo en la mesita─. Y cuando reviviste por obra de Hades...─ acarició una mejilla francesa con delicadeza sintiendo como su contacto lograba estremecer a Camus─. No pude confiar en ti... Y ahora...─ lo abrazó acercándolo por completo, pidiendo interiormente que el acuariano no se alejara.

Camus se sorprendió por la acción y, a pesar de que su mente le pedía alejarse, él inexplicablemente disfrutaba de ese contacto… disfrutaba de esa sensación electrizante recorrer su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos y rodeó la cintura griega con sus brazos... su cuerpo había traicionado a su mente. Milo es fuego, como le advirtieron... Un fuego que ya lo estaba consumiendo.

─ ¿Me darás esa oportunidad?─ preguntó sin apartarse─. Dégel no es mejor que yo─ ese nombre hizo a Milo caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó con sutileza del otro.

─ No puedo prometerte nada─ respondió consciente del plan de Camus─. ¿Me das un poco?─ señaló la botella ubicada en otra pequeña mesa.

Camus asintió y juntó sus labios con los de Milo, permitiendo que éste degustara del vino impregnado en su boca. No le daba tregua al escorpión, lo empujó al sofá y comenzó a besarlo con más urgencia... Le demostraría que estaba enamorado de él y no de Dégel... Quitó la camisa del griego.

─ Camus─ nombró cuando el mencionado dejó en libertad a sus labios, aunque no pasó mucho para que volvieran a ser prisioneros del francés.

El galo se deshizo de su camisa y la arrojó a un lado para después dirigirse al cuello de Milo... Porque en ese punto ya no podía importarle menos su misión... Quería al escorpión de cierto modo, podía sentirlo cada vez que él tocaba su cuerpo y no permitiría que nadie lo apartara de él.

* * *

 **Nota:** al parecer se eliminaron los cuatro primeros capítulos de la historia, no sabía que se tenían que estar editando, soy muy nueva en esto :( Trataré de volverlos a subir sin alterar el orden de la historia. De nuevo, gracias por leer.


	11. Engaño

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi fanfic, una disculpa si tardo en subir los capítulos. Aquí está el onceavo, felices fiestas :D

Los personajes (excepto Honey, ella es inventada por mi mente) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

 **Engaño.**

" _Desear no es querer. Se desea lo que se sabe que no dura. Se quiere lo que se sabe que es eterno"._ \- Rousseau

" _Me levanto con cuidado de no despertarte, me estiro debido al malestar que había dejado en mi cuerpo el duro piso, localizo mi pantalón a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Voy por él y me visto. Agarro unas cuantas hojas de papel, tinta y una pluma, me siento frente la mesa que se encuentra en mi alcoba y comienzo a escribir con detalle lo ocurrido en mi más reciente misión, como lo había ordenado el Patriarca. Me encontraba sumergido en mi tarea cuando siento tus brazos rodearme por el cuello._

─ _Te he extrañado, El Cid─ besas con afecto mi mejilla y después me sueltas._

─ _Tengo cosas que hacer, Sísifo─ te recargas en la mesita resignado, aunque para mí no pasa desapercibida tu desnudez._

─ _¿Es el reporte de tu misión?_

─ _Así es─ te respondo aunque tú ya habías regresado atrás de mí._

─ _Primero el deber─ dices jugando con el lóbulo de mi oreja._

─ _Primero Atenea─ dejo la pluma en el tintero, aún tenía unas horas antes de ir con el Patriarca... Puede que el deber y Atenea sean prioridad pero a veces, cuando nadie más veía, podía demostrar que Sísifo es quien más me importa"._

Las caricias que habían comenzado hambrientas por el cuerpo del otro, ya se habían transformado en toques delicados, en caricias que deseaban reconocer esa piel. Milo degustaba de recorrer con sus yemas a aquellos rosados labios que tanto le gustaban, mientras compartían miradas... zafiros y turquesas volvían a provocarse. El escorpión se incorporó un poco para poder contemplar esas piedras preciosas con mayor facilidad. Recorrió la mejilla francesa con sutileza para después pasar a su cabello y descender al cuello, observando como Camus cerraba los ojos para poder disfrutar del contacto puro. Se aproximó a él lo más que le permitió el cuerpo que estaba encima del suyo, para besar sus comisuras y dirigirse a su verdadero objetivo.

─ Regresa a mí, aunque sea sólo por esta noche─ susurró en su oído. Permaneció junto al inerte acuariano esperando una respuesta que parecía no llegar.

Camus no se inmutó ante la petición, para él era evidente que Milo soñaba con una fantasía que él no podía cumplir. Enrolló sus brazos en el cuello griego, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

─ Si todo no fuera mentira─ le respondió desconcertando al escorpión.

─ ¡Plasma relámpago!

Los cristales de las ventanas se rompieron al instante provocando un fuerte estruendo, haciendo que Milo y Camus se pusieran en alerta: el ataque había sido lanzado sin duda por Aioria desde afuera de la casa. Velozmente el acuariano se colocó de nuevo su camisa siendo imitado por el griego y sin demora se dirigieron hacia el exterior.

─ ¡Que no se escape, Aioria!─ gritó Aldebarán.

Los dos santos trataban de comprender lo que ocurría mientras observaban como rápidamente sus dos compañeros perseguían a una figura negra y amorfa. Milo comenzó a correr tras ellos con el fin de alcanzarlos y acabar con el enemigo. Por otra parte, Camus se había dirigido hacia la zona boscosa, en donde podía sentir que se encontraban los verdaderos responsables de ese desorden. Se introdujo en la zona hasta encontrarse con la misma persona que lo había visitado en su habitación.

─ ¿Mi señora, qué ocurre?─ preguntó tratándose de explicar la razón del por qué estaban ahí─. Es peligroso que este aquí, todos... ─ se detuvo pues algo le comenzó a cerrar la garganta, impidiendo que pudiera respirar correctamente por lo que comenzó a tratar de tomar suficiente aire con fuertes inhalaciones.

─ ¿Ahora ni siquiera te arrodillas para dirigirte a mí?─ la mujer agitó su mano con desdén haciendo que el cuerpo de Camus saliera disparado contra un árbol.

─ Pasar tiempo con esos sujetos te ha hecho un irrespetuoso, Camus─ se mofó El Cid colocándose junto a su diosa.

El acuariano se levantó adolorido por el impacto, mientras se llevaba una mano a la garganta comprobando que la opresión había sido detenida. Viró para observar a la pareja sorprendiéndose de la rapidez con la que redujeron la distancia pues ya se encontraban a escasos pasos de él. La mano de la chica se volvió a mover pero ahora se había posado en la frente de Camus.

─ Te advertí que no cayeras en sus juegos─ recordó sin detener su labor a pesar de los gritos ahogados del galo.

─ ¡Cuidado!─ El Cid empujó con fuerza a la mujer derribándola para evitar que el ataque de Shura la dañase, ocasionando que el cuerpo inconsciente de Camus también cañera por haber roto el contacto─. ¡Huya!─ El Cid se incorporó con velocidad para ayudar a hacer lo mismo a su diosa. No habían corrido mucho cuando una flecha atravesó la pierna del Capricornio imposibilitándole escapar junto con la deidad, aunque ésta ya había desaparecido.

─ No te muevas─ advirtió Sísifo apuntándole con una flecha mientras mantenía el arco listo para atacar, mientras su mirada contraatacaba la de su compañero─. Shura, ¿cómo está Camus?─ preguntó a su compañero sin quitarle la vista a su enemigo.

─ Está inconsciente, necesitamos regresar─ cargó el cuerpo de Camus acomodándolo lo mejor que pudo entre sus brazos─. Quien sea que haya sido la otra persona ya se ha marchado─ el de Sagitario asintió.

─ Tú vendrás con nosotros─ movió su cabeza indicándole a su prisionero la dirección a seguir.

…

Un par de horas habían pasado desde el ataque. Después de discutir sobre los hechos, los santos se repartieron distintas tareas para reparar el desastre, y a él, tal vez por razones obvias, se le había asignado el interrogatorio de El Cid... Lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que no revelaría absolutamente nada. Caminó hasta llegar a donde lo tenían recluido, una pequeña biblioteca que contaba apenas con algunos libreros, un piano frente a las enormes cortinas corridas que cubrían el ventanal y en el espacio libre se encontraba el prisionero sentado en una silla atado con unas cadenas que estaban sujetas al suelo. Sísifo encendió la luz para poder apreciar con claridad a su antiguo amigo, un sentimiento de melancolía le invadió pero al ser visto con desprecio por el de capricornio lo hizo a un lado. Se aproximó hacia él seguido por la mirada del otro y al estar lo suficientemente cerca se arrodilló dejando un recipiente con material de curación junto a él.

─ Esto te dolerá─ informó justo antes de sacar la flecha del cuerpo del décimo guardián. El de Sagitario lo sintió contraerse y escuchó como El Cid había apaciguado un gemido pues no se mostraría débil ante nadie.

─ No necesito tu lástima─ murmuró tratando de amortiguar el dolor que le había causado la acción del arquero.

─ No es lástima, El Cid─ tomó algodón y unas gasas para controlar la sangre que salía de la herida descubierta─. Es mi turno de cuidarte─ el de Capricornio soltó uno sonido sarcástico ante el comentario que el castaño decidió pasar por alto. Continuó con su labor sin recibir ningún reproche hasta que colocó sus manos en el orificio del pantalón.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces?─ preguntó molesto al percatarse de que su acompañante pretendía desgarrar su pantalón.

─ Necesito vendar la herida─ explicó y, antes de recibir otro reclamo, rompió el oscuro pantalón. La respiración de El Cid dejaba en claro su enojo pero Sisifo no pensaba dejar que él controlara la situación porque sino nunca conseguiría lo que deseaba. Vendó lo mejor que pudo y se incorporó después de recoger los desechos─. Buenas noches.

─ ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin tortura para hacerme hablar?─ preguntó antes de que el arquero saliera de la habitación.

─ Tal vez así acostumbren hacer las cosas ustedes pero nosotros no─ volteó sobre su hombro para mirarlo.

─ Por eso perderán todo.

Sísifo se percató de la mirada maliciosa de El Cid y sin hacerle caso a sus provocaciones se marchó. El de Capricornio intentó librarse de su atadura pero una vez más esta brilló con intensidad calándole en los ojos, bufó con coraje al confirmar que esas cadenas no eran mundanas. Cerró sus ojos en espera de un caos que no se tardaría en llegar.

…

Kanon había sido uno de los santos a los que se les asignó la tarea de vigilar el perímetro de la mansión y cumpliendo con lo indicado se encontraba recorriendo los alrededores. La armadura de Géminis se encontraba siendo portada por el otro custodio de la tercera casa y a él, para su protección, Poseidón le otorgó una vez más la armadura del Dragón Marino. Caminaba por el lugar donde ocurrió el ataque contra Manigoldo, aunque él no estuvo presente la mancha de los restos de sangre le indicaba que era el sitio.

─ ¿Acaso te perturba?─ preguntó Sorrento al notar cómo el geminiano veía aquella evidencia con tanto interés.

─ He visto cosas peores─ respondió con desinterés─. ¿Te ha llamado Poseidón?─ miró al General Marino que por un tiempo fue su compañero.

─ Escuché sobre lo ocurrido, por un momento creí que...─ se detuvo cayendo en cuenta que estaba hablando de más. Retiró su casco tratando de restarle importancia a lo que había dicho pero el gemelo no necesitó que le dijera más para saber a lo que se refería.

─ Será esta noche… es la ocasión perfecta.

─ Entiendo─ pronunció ocultando bien el vacío que le ocasionaba escuchar esas palabras. Hace muy poco, Kanon le había informado que la misión de Shaka era asesinarlo y que él se lo permitiría, por eso cuando llegó la noticia del ataque a los santos no perdió tiempo y se había dirigido al lugar─. ¿Ya se acercó a ti?

─ No... En ningún sentido─ continuó para dejaren claro la situación y así evitar problemas con el de cabellos lilas.

─ No sé a cuáles sentido te refieres─ se hizo el desentendido y fingió distraerse contemplando el quiosco que estaba cerca del lugar. Kanon simplemente sonrió mostrando un poco de ternura.

Cuando todo comenzó, al ser revivido, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Sorrento y éste, después de reponerse de la sorpresa, lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos a pesar de que su relación no había sido del todo próspera. Sin embargo, cuando se lograron localizar al resto de los Caballeros de Atenea, supo por otras fuentes la manera en que tendría que devolverles la memoria y si bien Shaka había tenido una relación con Aioria, también había formado lazos con él y cabía la posibilidad que fueran precisamente esos lazos los que le regresaran los recuerdos. En el momento que aceptó acompañar a la diosa junto con los otros santos no sólo le había traído amenazas por parte del león sino también dificultades en su relación con Sorrento. Pero al final, éste comprendió que Kanon sólo lo hacía para dispersar las dudas que posiblemente Shaka aún conservaba sobre sus sentimientos.

─ Todo esto terminara pronto─ dijo, atrayendo la atención de Sorrento de nuevo hacia él─. ¿Podrías traerlo?─ preguntó ante la mirada resignada del otro.

Sorrento sacó su flauta y comenzó a tocar una melodía que sólo Shaka sería capaz de escuchar. Dejaba que el aire se llevara cada nota mientras él era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al dragón marino pues él mismo le estaba trayendo a su asesino a la persona que amaba. Cuando finalizó su tarea, ninguno fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, ya se habían dicho todo y en ese momento estaba de más repetirlo. Los pasos de Shaka podían escucharse y eso era lo único que Sorrento necesitaba para entender que era hora de marcharse.

─ ¿Kanon?─ preguntó el rubio, confundido por su presencia en el lugar─. ¿Haz sido tú el que tocó esa música?

─ No sé a qué te refieres─ lo encaró dispuesto a no darle rodeos a la situación, se percató de la ropa casual que lucía el sexto custodio, nada comparado con su armadura─. Esta es la oportunidad que esperábamos─ sus miradas se encontraron unos breves segundos antes de que el rubio cerrara sus ojos como le era costumbre. Shaka se aproximó al gemelo sabiendo a que se refería su compañero─. Antes que nada, quiero pedirte una disculpa─ el sexto custodio se detuvo y le volvió a enfrentar con la mirada─. Sé que mis decisiones te hicieron sufrir en el pasado.

─ Eso, como tú has dicho, es parte del pasado.

─ Pero está afectando tú presente o más bien yo lo estoy haciendo y lo que menos quiero es ocasionarte problemas.

─ No lo haces, es sólo que…─ desvió la vista al no saber como expresar la confusión que el Dragón Marino le hacía sentir.

─ Puede que seas el caballero más cercano a Dios pero en cuestiones de amor eres un completo idiota.

El rubio regreso su mirada ofendido por el comentario pero Kanon no le había dado tiempo para reprochar pues lo abrazó tan rápidamente que Shaka no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que notó los brazos del griego aferrándose a su cintura. Mientras que oculto entre el quiosco, un herido Aioria contemplaba la escena.

─ Te lo dije─ viró para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz. Se sentía tan ofendido que era incapaz de hablar… le había advertido tantas veces a Kanon que se alejara de Shaka y ahora estaban allí protagonizando lo que para él era una escena romántica. Tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, por primera vez no sería impulsivo, esperaría la oportunidad de enfrentarse al virginiano a solas y le diría todo lo que en ese momento tenía ganas de gritarle. Se marchó en silencio con el orgullo herido dejando a solas a quien lo había citado en ese lugar… Sorrento sólo lo miró marcharse sin decirle más.

─ Hazlo─ le susurró al sexto guardián─. Y arregla todo lo que tengas pendiente, no sabemos si saldremos con vida de esto.

Shaka asintió, hizo aparecer una daga de plata y con agilidad cortó el cuello de Kanon haciendo que la sangre saliera a chorros, se alejó unos pasos sin dejar de observar como el peliazul se arrodillaba mientras llevaba sus manos hacia la herida tratando de contener la hemorragia. El rubio miró el cuerpo de Kanon caer inconsciente al suelo y se marchó con rapidez hacia su habitación.


	12. Je t'aime

Una disculpa a los que siguen mi fanfic, no tengo perdón, lo sé :( Un curso de inglés que tenía que hacer se llevó mi vida social y no pude actualizar.

Como habrán notado cada capítulo inicia con un recuerdo. En este capítulo, la parte después de la letra cursiva fue inspirada por la melodía "Dark Waltz History" compuesta por Pierre Adenot (todos sus respectivos créditos), por si alguien quiere escucharla. No gano nada con eso sólo lo comento porque me gusta mucho y me sirvió de inspiración.

Por último, los personajes (excepto Honey, ella es inventada por mi mente) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

" **Je t'aime"**

" _El corazón conoce razones que la razón desconoce"._ \- Blaise Pascal

 _Llego a tu templo con la impotencia invadiendo mi cuerpo… impotencia por no poder controlar el deseo que siento por ti. Una parte de mi se resiste y a la otra simplemente la consumiste. Me dirijo a tu habitación al no encontrarte meditando, evidentemente, porque a esa hora de la madrugada, lo lógico es que te encuentres durmiendo. A unos cuantos pasos del pasillo que llevan a tus aposentos te veo salir, portando tu armadura de Virgo como si te fueras a encontrar con algún enemigo, aunque yo también lucía la mía._

─ _¿Qué se te ofrece, Aspros?─ me preguntas llegando al encuentro._

─ _Buenas noches, Asmita. Disculpa si te molesto pero…─ pienso con cuidado las palabras para seguir─. Necesito hablar contigo._

─ _Debe ser algo delicado si no puede esperar a que amanezca─ me comentas con cierto aire de reproche._

─ _Yo creo que a estas alturas sabes perfectamente de que quiero hablarte─ mi mano se atreve y acaricia esa melena que bien podía camuflarse con el metal de nuestras armaduras─. ¿Estarías a mi lado?_

─ _Nuestros caminos, Aspros─ alejas mi mano de ti─, no se cruzarán más allá de lo que están ahora._

 _El coraje comienza a invadirme de a poco, nunca me había rendido ante los imposibles y tú no serías el primero. Sujeto de un brazo con fuerza._

─ _No empecemos una guerra de los mil días por esto─ te libras de mi agarre─. Lo que sientes por mí no es más que obsesión y el único capaz de librarte de ese sentimiento eres tu mismo… no puedo ayudarte._

 _Te miro con desdén y me dirijo hacia la salida, es ahí donde lo siento… te sentí… a ti mi querido hermano, oculto entre las sombras, de donde te atreviste a salir y con la persona que yo más deseo. Continúo mi camino como si tu presencia me hubiese pasado desapercibida… Después me encargaría de ti"._

Ambos se encontraban en un amplio salón de baile dispuestos a seguir con su en encuentro. El piso brillaba al ser iluminado por la luz del atardecer reflejando toda la gama de colores cálidos en la habitación. El enorme candelabro dorado que colgaba del techo aún no había sido encendido al ser innecesario. Camus dio unos pasos para admirar el lugar y aprovechó para saludar cortésmente a los músicos que se encontraban en un rincón aguardando el empezar con su labor. El acuariano apreció el grabado en las paredes reconociéndolos como el símbolo del sol y del escorpión, que se repetían varias veces por todo el contorno. Al colocar su mirar en los ventanales no pudo evitar desviar la mirada para no enfrentar la despiadada luminosidad del gran astro diurno. Dirigió su vista hacia su acompañante prestándole verdadera atención por primera vez; calzaba unos botines elegantes de color negro, un pantalón a juego le hacía justicia a sus piernas, mientras que a su pecho lo cubría un saco azul oscuro que dejaba al descubierto sólo una parte de la camisa blanca, su melena tapaba cierta porción de sus hombros... Desobediente y alborotada como el dueño. Se encontró con la mirada del otro y mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al saberse dueño de su atención, no le importó en esta ocasión pues su atuendo era perfecto para él: zapatos café oscuro, pantalón y saco negros que estaban lo suficientemente ajustados para marcar su formado cuerpo, en el cuello de la camisa sobresalía un pañuelo turquesa para resaltar sus ojos y su ordenada melena.

La música empezó, Milo le tendió la mano a Camus haciendo una ligera reverencia, éste la tomó no sin antes soltar un suspiro cansino... Ese chico representante de Escorpio parecía que no entendía que no era una chica. El escorpión guió la mano izquierda de su acompañante hasta colocarla detrás de su nuca y después lo sujeto por la cintura ayudándose de su brazo derecho para aproximarlo a él... Esa cercanía les resultaba ya agradable a los dos.

Ambos dejaron su brazo restante firme a un costado y, al notar un ligero cambio en el ritmo de la música, comenzaron a dar lentos pasos moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía, después de un momento en los que ambos se sumergieron en la mirada del otro las manos que estaban en libertad se unieron a la altura del pecho. Los pasos se tornaron un poco más veloces. El baile los llevaba a recorrer el salón mientras los dos giraban en su propio mundo y en sus propios sentimientos.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó al hogar del peliazul pero al estar así con Milo, Camus pudo darse cuenta que aquel joven escorpión no podía serle del todo indiferente como el quería. Deshizo el agarre que las manos de ambos sostenían y dirigió la suya hacia el cuello de Milo para que le hiciera compañía a su hermana, por su parte el escorpión ya se encontraba abrazando al acuariano, aunque sin detener su danza pero disminuyendo el ritmo, compartiendo cierta intimidad que iba acompañada por el climax de la melodía y que el escorpión deseaba no terminase nunca.

─ Puede que tú no... ─ Milo detuvo sus pasos y se separó un poco del otro para poderle mirar completamente y, así, el acuariano notara que le estaba siendo en verdad sincero─. Pero yo te amaré hasta el final de los tiempos.

Camus no se inmutó por las palabras, desde hace tiempo era consciente de los sentimientos profesados por su compañero… el beso que vino después tampoco le sorprendió, simplemente se dejó llevar por aquello que sentía en esos momentos. Se dejó invadir por esa sensación que cada vez le resultaba más grata...

Despertó del letargo en que se había sumergido después de su encuentro con la diosa, agitado y confundido, lo que vio no fue más que un sueño y aún así lo inquietó. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama que reconocía como la del escorpión, rozó su frente con sus dedos recordando el dolor que le causó lo que supuso había sido un ataque de la deidad. Descendió hasta su garganta notando como su boca se encontraba sedienta, buscó por el cuarto algo que calmara su sed sin tener éxito, se recargo en el tocador emitiendo un leve quejido fue entonces que el sonido del agua cayendo de la regadera llamó su atención. Miró hacia un lado y, en efecto, ahí yacía la octava armadura. Se observó en el espejo con detenimiento, acarició la piel de su cuello cerrando sus ojos al sentir como una fuerte sensación comenzaba a invadirlo...

El caballero de Escorpio se encontraba resguardado bajo las gotas que corrían sin cesar de la regadera, la ligera luz que entraba e iluminaba el azulejo le indicaba que el sol empezaba a asomarse. Después de todo lo ocurrido, lo único que deseaba era descansar. Sólo a solas como en ese momento podía dejar su jovialidad a un lado y reflexionar sobre todo, cosa que no se le daba muy bien. Tomó el jabón para limpiar su cuerpo, el simple hecho de recordar el cuerpo inerte de Kanon que encontraron durante la madrugada le hacía sentir extraño, como si acabara de perder a un amigo y es que, a pesar de la traición del geminiano hacia el Santuario, no podía olvidar lo bien que se llevaron durante su juventud. Cerró la llave para interrumpir el agua sintiendo como alguien más le hacía compañía.

Camus acarició por atrás los bien formados brazos del peliazul, depositando un ligero beso en el cuello del escorpión al llegar hasta él, Milo cerró sus ojos ante el acto tratando de no dejarse llevar como le había prometido a Degel, pero bajo esa circunstancia no lograría evitarlo. El de Acuario se acercó por completo a él haciéndole notar al escorpión la dureza de su virilidad.

─ Camus─ nombró quedamente haciendo uso de la poca fuerza de voluntad que vino a auxiliarlo, viró distrayéndose con la desnudez del aludido, fue ahí donde cualquier oportunidad de resistirse se esfumó… anhelaba su cercanía como nunca antes.

El acuariano aprovechó para aprisionar los labios de Milo con los suyos, uniéndolos en un beso demandante y carente de amor. El escorpión recorrió el cuerpo de Camus hasta llegar a sus glúteos aplicando un poco de fuerza sobre ellos, el francés comprendió el mensaje y sin deshacer el beso se sujetó del cuello griego. Milo lo cargó hasta la cama teniendo cuidado de no caerse, lo recostó colocándose inmediatamente encima de él. Camus puso distancia valiéndose de su mano haciendo que el escorpión se apartara un poco permitiéndole incorporarse, en un par de giros y unos hábiles movimientos ahora era Milo quien era presa del galo. El francés se colocó sobre la cadera y volvió a unir sus labios dejando explorar a su lengua aquella cavidad que lo recibía gustosa. Descendió con lentitud inhalando el aroma que el jabón había impregnado en el peliazul, sin distraerse en atender otra parte que no fuera la que le interesara. Cuando llegó al miembro de Milo, éste ya había reaccionado a los besos y a las caricias, lo sujetó con sutileza mientras sentía el cuerpo del griego agitarse, comenzó a besarlo ligeramente antes de degustarlo con toda libertad como si fuera un dulce. Los gemidos de Milo no tardaron mucho en llegar y los movimientos desesperados que hacían sus dedos sobre la cabellera gala le hacían entender a Camus que disfrutaba de sus atenciones. El francés sintió el cuerpo del griego comenzar a contraerse, dejó su tarea y se unieron en otro beso hasta que les hizo falta el aliento.

─ Si fueras tan amable─ dijo Camus con una mirada felina.

Milo lo atrajo hacia el para volverlo a apresar jugando con sus lenguas hasta necesitar separase. Giró colocándose a gatas para recibir a Camus dentro de sí, el francés no tardo mucho en acomodarse y comenzar a embestir despacio al escorpión hasta que los quejidos fueran sustituidos por gemidos de placer. Lo tomó por la cadera para llevarlo hacia él con cada penetración haciéndola más fuerte y profunda. Los movimientos iban subiendo de intensidad, venían uno tras otro sin descanso hasta que ambos cuerpos no pudieron más y se entregaron al orgasmo. El francés soltó a su compañero y salió de él para recostarse en la orilla de la cama, jadeante y con el cuerpo cubierto por gotitas de sudor.

─ ¿Por qué?─ cuestionó Milo, recostándose al lado de Camus una vez que su respiración se apaciguó.

─ Lo mismo te pregunto─ miró a su acompañante que a su vez le veía perplejo─. Durante la noche pude darme cuenta que sabes mi verdadera posición... Sabes que aún soy tu enemigo y míranos.

─ Tú no eres mi enemigo.

─ Milo...─ pronunció, resignado a que el aludido no quisiera entender.

─ Si estás tan seguro del resultado al menos concédeme este momento─ levantó su torso apoyando su mano derecha a un costado de Camus para poderlo contemplar, lo miró aproximando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se rozaron─. Je t'aime.

Ambos se unieron en un beso suave y delicado, Milo aprovechó para posicionarse sobre la pelvis de Camus dejándolo entre sus piernas, bajó sus labios hasta el cuello francés aspirando primero su aroma antes de iniciar a saborearlo. Mientras el griego se entretenía, Camus empezó a acariciar la espalda bien formada del helénico, reprimiéndose el no haberlo hecho antes. Las atenciones del escorpión bajaron aún más, besando todo el abdomen hasta que se concentraron en las tetillas que ya pedían ser vistas, degustaba aquellos botones con toda la agilidad que en toda su vida había adquirido, las respiraciones de nuevo comenzaron a agitarse. Las manos del griego recorrieron la suave piel de la cintura gala, estremeciendo a ambos la agradable sensación que provocaba el choque de sus temperaturas, hasta ascender a los brazos llevándolos arriba de la cabeza del acuariano reteniéndolos ahí. Dirigió su rostro hacia el otro para sellar aquellos labios que ya dejaban escapar numerosos jadeos, recorriendo toda la cavidad. Liberó los blancos brazos y volvió a descender, centrándose en el ombligo y sus alrededores, mordiendo ligeramente toda el área cada vez que la respiración entrecortada de Camus se lo permitía.

─ Milo─ soltó Camus en un gemido cuando un movimiento del mencionado hizo que sus miembros se rozaran por completo.

El escorpión sonrió satisfecho, podía sentir cómo la virilidad de Camus había respondido a todas sus provocaciones. Bajó su cuerpo con cuidado para colocarse entre las piernas del francés, disfrutaba del aroma que invadía en ese momento sus blancas piernas erizando la piel con cada aspiración. Mordió la parte interna de sus muslos bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna, donde asignó una breve succión pero fue suficiente para que Camus arrugara las sábanas de la cama. Milo se sentó en el colchón acomodándose antes de tomar una de las manos del acuariano.

─ Ven─ le indicó.

El galo se colocó sobre el griego, envolviéndolo con sus piernas. Se besaron una vez más... Milo acarició sonriente las sonrojadas mejillas de Camus y después recorrió la bella melena que le cubría haciéndolo parecer divino. El francés comenzó a menearse para que sus miembros se tocaran mientras ambos gemían entre cada roce. Las manos del escorpión se posicionaron en las posaderas, colocando sus dedos en la entrada gala. Camus dirigió su rostro al hombro de Milo mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza ahogando un quejido al sentir un dedo invadiéndolo. Continuaba moviéndose tratando de acostumbrase a cada invasión, fueron tres las veces en las que Milo introdujo una parte de sí en el galo y ahora que por experiencia sabía que puntos tocar comenzó a moverse con agilidad. Camus se había detenido y ahora sólo se limitaba a gemirle al oído griego mientras alborotada aún más la húmeda melena azulada.

─ Más─ la palabra que Camus deseaba retener en su boca se liberó entre sus gemidos. Milo sacó la cara del francés de su escondite para mirarlo en aquella condición en la que sólo el podía. Ambos se encontraban en la misma circunstancia, sonrojados, con el calor a punto de consumirlos, y con el fino sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos.

Salió del francés y lo recostó abajo de su cuerpo, las piernas de Camus se abrieron para recibir al miembro de Milo. El griego se introdujo impaciente, excitado en su totalidad por el calor que lo cubría, salía y entraba con fuerza y rapidez contrayendo el cuerpo de Camus con cada movimiento. Los ruidos de la cama y los emitidos por sus bocas invadieron la habitación. Milo se inclinó un poco sobre Camus para poder llegar con mayor facilidad a su punto más sensible, haciendo eso los espasmo del galo se hicieron presentes. Unas embestidas más y ambos se vinieron, Milo dentro de Camus y éste entre ambos.

Una vez comenzaron a tranquilizarse, el griego salió del interior del francés tirándose a un lado de él. Ambos se miraron por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a los brazos del dios de sueño, siendo cubiertos por los rayos del amanecer.

…

Entró a la habitación de su sucesor, encontrándolo listo para irse. La ropa que Asmita le había proporcionado le quedaba a la perfección, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca eran las susodichas prendas.

─ Puedes irte con libertad, nadie sospecha de ti─ informó colocándose frente a Shaka.

─ ¿Lograste hablar con el santo de Géminis?─ preguntó abrochando las agujetas de los zapatos.

─ Quería saber como terminaba este asunto antes de actuar. ¿Opuso resistencia?

─ No, él ya lo esperaba... Siempre fue muy inteligente─ se incorporó al terminar su labor con el calzado─. ¿No confías en tu compañero?─ cuestionó, notando el cambio de tema.

─ El tiene sus antecedentes.

─ Es necesario contar con su apoyo y no podemos perder más tiempo─ recordó dirigiéndose a la puerta─. Estaremos en contacto─ salió de la habitación. Asmita le siguió después de reflexionar un par de minutos sobre involucrar a Aspros en todo eso, pues hacerlo podría poner en peligro a todo el plan.

* * *

 **Notas:** espero les haya gustado. La parte del baile entre Camus y Milo no estaba planeada para el fanfic pero llegó la inspiración, y como no encontraba la manera de agregarla a la trama, la coloqué como una especie de sueño x) Esa parte la estoy usando para escribir otro fanfic que espero les guste cuando lo llegue a subir. Muchas gracias por leer. Dejen review, me animan mucho :D


	13. No correspondido

Los personajes (excepto Honey) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **No correspondido.**

" _El más difícil no es el primer beso, sino el último".-_ Paul Géraldy

" _En esos momentos era capaz de sentir cómo nuestros cuerpos se unían y tortuosamente se separaban, gracias a los movimientos febriles que provocabas. No tienes la mínima idea de lo que enciendes en mí con cada palabra susurrada por tus labios, esos que se habían convertido en su esclavo… ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que siento por ti? ¿No lo sientes cada vez que me entrego a ti?... No puedo pensar mejor forma para demostrártelo._

 _Estos últimos días he escuchado los rumores sobre la batallada librada en el Santuario de Atenea, tu hermano murió pero él… el hombre que habías llegado a querer, o tal vez a amar, estaba con vida… el protector del sexto templo se libró de las garras de la muerte, y con ello, el constante temor que me invadía había retornado con el doble de fuerza. A ti, a quien le he entregado mi dañado corazón, ese que, como estúpido, había latido por una persona inalcanzable, tengo miedo de perder… Tengo miedo de perderte. Miedo a que todo lo que hemos construido hasta ahora, se derrumbe ante la amenazante tormenta, que ya se veía inminente._

 _Yo ya lo había olvidado a ese hombre inalcanzable pero… ¿Y tú? ¿Tú puedes decir lo mismo? ¿Has olvidado a Shaka de Virgo?... Nuevamente, me transportas a ese punto donde todo alrededor queda en el último plano, donde todo se olvida y sólo existe esa persona y tú, ese punto donde se alcanzan las estrellas del infinito. Sales de mí de forma definitiva. Te mantienes a gatas con cada mano apoyada en el colchón de mi cama mientras nuestras respiraciones disminuyen su ritmo a la par._

 _No puedo más, este sentimiento me está matando lentamente. Mi mano derecha toca tu rostro, siento esas palabras quemar en mi garganta mientras mi cerebro mandaba esa alerta a todo mi sistema, esa que se enciende cuando estás ante una decisión que cambiará tu futuro, esa que te invade cuando no sabes si todo resultará bien o mal._

─ _Te amo, Kanon._

 _Tus comisuras se curvan y tus ojos se cierran nublando tu expresión en completa melancolía. Gracias a eso puedo intuir tu respuesta pero, aún así, tus labios se aferran a pronunciarla, clavándose en mí como un puñal._

─ _No puedo corresponderte, aún no─ me miras─. No con la misma intensidad, Sorrento._

 _Desciendes de tu posición, dejándome sumergido en esa corriente de pensamientos en la que se había convertido mi mente._

─ _Parece que siempre caeré con los imposibles─ suspiro con la vista en el techo─. No puedo obligarte a sentir lo mismo que yo… Te amo, pero si no puedes corresponderme, tengo que olvidarte._

 _Interrumpes mi momento de reflexión, me besas de nuevo pero esta vez con más intensidad, como si quisieras marcar mis labios con tu nombre. Acepto olvidarme de todo lo demás mientras te siento subirte encima de mí, en busca de volver a repetir nuestra entrega como en otras tantas ocasiones"._

─ ¿Te marchas?─ preguntó Aioria desde la sala al joven de cabello rubio que descendía por la escalera─. ¿Acaso tu herida ya sanó por completo?─ se dirigió hasta Shaka que estaba estático en el escalón final.

─ ¿Se le ofrece algo?─ el virginiano pasó a un lado del león para encaminarse a la salida. El castaño sólo lo siguió en silencio.

─ ¿Todo fue una broma?─ cuestionó cuando llegaron a la puerta.

─ No sé a que se refiere.

─ ¡Ya deja esa tontería de una vez!─ tomó del brazo del otro y volteó al rubio para poder quedar frente a frente─. ¿Me crees tan idiota? Puedo darme cuenta de que recuerdas─ soltó al sexto custodio sabiendo que éste no escaparía gracias a la impresión ocasionada por lo que acababa de pronunciar─. Lo único que me negaba a creer era que confiaras más en él que en mí, aunque la verdad no sé porqué me sorprendo, es obvio que lo amas─ soltó dolido─. Sólo...─ se acercó a Shaka de tal mamera que sus alientos se encontraran─. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me recuerdas.

─ Aioria─ pronunció con dificultad, abrió sus orbes para corresponder a la mirada del otro. Sin saber que decir dejó a su cuerpo actuar... lo besó con tanta urgencia, descargando todas las emociones que el griego le provocaba. Aioria lo acorraló contra la puerta, mientras una de sus manos se colaba debajo de la camisa del rubio redescubriendo la suave piel que se erizaba por su tacto.

─ Espero que él te haga feliz─ deseó el castaño al separase de Shaka─. Lamento que no te hayas podido enamorar de mí... como yo de ti─ confesó, estando su orgullo dolido.

─ Buenos días, ¿interrumpo?─ preguntó Camus, aunque esa era su verdadera intención.

─ No─ puso distancia entre Shaka y él─. Sólo lo despedía─ dedicó una última mirada al rubio y se marchó.

─ Si ves a nuestra diosa informale que todo va a la perfección─ informó Camus a su acompañante─. El escorpión ya cayó y éste no tardará... ¿qué te pasa?─ preguntó al notar la ausencia del otro.

─ Nada─ mintió Shaka, sabiendo que en verdad le pasaba todo... Quería ir tras Aioria y decirle que lo amaba pero no podía, no con Camus ahí. Cerró sus ojos sin prestarle mayor interés al acuariano y partió al lado del enemigo.

…

Había salido temprano de aquella casa que ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo. DM ahora se encontraba esperando en un cuarto del "Le Sanctuaire" la llegada de Afrodita, durante la noche tuvo una idea sobre cómo hacerle para que el pez recordara. Reconoció la habitación, era la misma de la vez en la que se quedó dormido. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Saga y Afrodita, mientras el recién llegado Shaka esperaba en el marco de la entrada.

─ Estoy seguro de que sólo pedí ver a Afrodita.

─ Venimos a asegurarnos de que la habitación estuviera en óptimas condiciones─ respondió el geminiano.

─ Ellos se retirarán pronto─ aseguró el pez mientras se aproximaba al cangrejo con cautela, ocultando en su espalda la daga con la que debía asesinarlo.

─ Te traje esto─ pronunció quedamente, incómodo por la presencia de otros de sus compañeros, mientras le mostraba una rosa blanca.

Afrodita miró con detenimiento el presente. Saga se percató de cómo la mano con la que el pez sostenía el arma comenzaba a temblar y aprovechándose del dolor que invadió al de piscis, tomó el objeto y apuñaló a DM.

─ ¡Death Mask!─ gritó Afrodita al ser el principal testigo de la escena─. ¡Saga reacciona! ¡Somos Santos de Atenea!─ fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al haber obtenido su memoria.

El aludido tiró el cuerpo sangrante del cangrejo hacia el suelo y en un ágil movimiento cortó el cuello de Afrodita, quien comenzó a desangrarse al instante.

─ Encárgate de esto, Shaka─ arrojó la daga a un lado de ambos cuerpos que ya permanecían inmóviles en la alfombra─. Tengo una cita que atender.

…

La luz del día lo obligaron a abrir sus ojos, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar lo ocurido hace unas horas, misma que desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que se había formado al notarse solo en la cama.

─ ¿Camus?─ preguntó sentándose en el colchón.

─ Así que con él estabas─ murmuró Dégel desde un rincón─. Creí que habías recurrido a mí porque seguirías mi consejo─ le arrojó un pantalón al escorpión─. Veo que preferiste entregarle lo que deseaba.

─ No pude evitarlo, Dégel─ explicó poniéndose el pantalón─. Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar también hubieras hecho lo mismo con Kardia.

─ Kardia no intenta destruirnos.

─ ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Atravesó al Escorpio con una fría mirada ante la insolencia de contradecirlo, después de todo, Milo fue quien le pidió su ayuda y él había aceptado ayudarle por su reciente amistas pero… ¿cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Kardia? Después de su encuentro, su parabatai ni siquiera había dado señales de aparecer, mucho menos sabia de su estado de salud. En lo último que quería pensar el acuariano era en la posibilidad de su muerte.

─ Cuando el vuelva a ignorarte y vaya por tu amigo no digas que no te lo advertí.

Salió de la habitación. No podía culpar a Milo por lo que hizo, él había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Suspiró... Necesitaba saber de Kardia, abrazarlo, besarlo... necesitaba todo de él.

…

El dia transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, ahora los rayos vespertinos indicaban la pronta llegada del enemigo. Shura y Sísifo portaban sus armaduras mientras aguardaban tras la puerta, no faltaba mucho para que el reloj marcara las tres de la tarde.

─ Ten cuidado con él─ recomendó el de Capricornio en cuanto vio acercarse al carnero─. Recuerda que su cordura es cuestionable.

─ No se preocupen, sé defenderme─ les recordó, por algo también es Santo de Atenea.

El timbre sonó, los dos mayores se marcharon dejando que Mu manejara a su manera la situación. El pelilila respiró hondo y abrió, se encontró a quien esperaba.

─ Buenas tardes, Mu─ saludó el geminiano.

─ Buenas tardes, Saga─ correspondió cerrando la puertas tras él─. ¿A dónde vamos?─ preguntó curioso al notar el pans y la playera del gemelo.

─ La noche del baile noté el área boscosa que rodea la casa y me gustaría que caminaramos por ella para conversar─ explicó guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón─. Quiero escuchar tu historia.

─ ¿Mi historia? ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Si quieres saber más tienes que venir conmigo.

Estar a solas con el gemelo era algo peligroso y más siendo él el enemigo, pero el ariano no tenía otra opción, necesitaba información.

─ De acuerdo─ Mu aceptó aunque no estaba del todo convencido.

Caminaron junto al otro en completo silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas y ramas crujiendo bajo sus pies con cada paso que daban. Se adentraron hasta llegar a una grieta que parecía dividir el lugar, a ambos lados crecían enormes árboles pero en ésta sólo había pequeñas plantas y hierbas, fue entonces que Saga decidió detenerse.

─ ¿Qué es?─ preguntó para dejar el lúgubre ambiente e iniciar una conversación.

─ No lo sé.

─ ¿No lo sabes o simplemente no quieres decirme?

─ Ya te lo dije, no lo sé─ respondió con firmeza─. ¿Para qué querías venir aquí?

─ Porque quiero escuchar lo que tienes por contarme─ se recargó en un árbol─. Quiero saber porque he de creer que soy un Santo de Atenea y a cambio yo te diré lo que desees saber.

…

La luz de Apolo iluminaba la piel pálida de la mujer pelilila que permanecía inmóvil, acostada sobre la cama de cuarzo. Su respiración podía verse lenta y en calma, todo lo contrario a lo que sus santos vivían.

─ Sé qué hacer para que mi amigo Aioros recupere sus memorias─ soltó Shura mientras velaba el sueño de la diosa junto con Sísifo─. Necesito llevarlo al Santuario, aunque dudo que él me quiera acompañar.

─ Yo pensé en algo igual para El Cid, el querer hacerlo hablar sólo es una pérdida de tiempo.

─ El caballero de Tauro partirá esta noche, es precipitado pero tenemos que ir con él y llevar a Aioros y a El Cid con nosotros.

─ ¿Cómo traeras al caballero de Sagitario?

─ En la mañana hablé a ese lugar y solicité su presencia, no se negaron.

─ Espero que ella se encuentre a salvo durante nuestra partida─ Sísifo dirigió su mirada hacia la Atenea.

…

Llegó a uno de los árboles que adornaban la cara de la mansión anhelando un poco de privacidad, necesitaba pensar. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la brisa marina que chocaba con su rostro, pues el resto de su cuerpo permanecía oculto bajo el oscuro pantalón y una playera negra de manga larga. Recargó su cabeza en el tronco y se sumergió en las cosas que lo agobiaban.

Había logrado entrar a esa casa con facilidad, creyendo que había engañado al escorpión pero ahora sabía que no era así y, aún conociendo eso, los dos terminaron teniendo sexo. _Eso está bien_ , pensó. Para él, esa última parte estaba planeada desde que llegó. Ahora...

─ Sólo falta él─ se dijo.

La siguiente parte era acostarse con el mejor amigo de Milo, Aioria. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cansino... tenía que, aunque no quería. Después de eso, ellos lucharían entre sí y los otros santos tomarían partido por alguno de los dos y se separarían... Con los caballeros en esa situación no sería difícil que su diosa llegara hacía Atenea. Todo estaba planeado, aunque habían ocurrido ciertas cosas que ni siquiera había considerado al iniciar su misión. La primera, la muerte de Manigoldo y la segunda... Acarició su cuello por inercia al hacer memoria lo que había ocurrido con el escorpión, el simple recuerdo le erizaba la piel y le hacía emerger ciertos sentimientos que simplemente no podía permitirse.

─ Al fin te encuentro─ escuchó la voz de aquel que lo hacía sentir así...de esa forma que, por más agradable que fuera, no podía ser─. ¿Por qué te fuiste?─ preguntó Milo acercándose a él─. Es que acaso...─ rozó sus labios y se dirigió a su oído─. ¿No te gustó?─ preguntó de manera provocativa.

─ Eso no debió ocurrir─ dijo siendo traicionado por su pulso que ya respondía ante la cercanía del griego.

─ No fue lo que te pregunte─ comenzó a jugar hábilmente con el lóbulo de Camus. Milo estaba decidido a hacerlo sentir de tal manera que no le quedarían ganas de buscar a nadie más, específicamente a Aioria.

─ Nos pueden ver─ pronunció tratando de alejar al escorpión aunque en su voz ya era evidente cierto nivel de excitación, encajó sus dedos en el árbol negándose a dirigirlas hacia donde en verdad deseaba.

─ ¿No te gustó?─ repitió pero esta vez compartiendo una mirada cómplice con el de Acuario.

En segundos, la lengua de Camus ya yacía en lo más profundo de la boca griega, embriagándose con el sabor único que le proporcionaba, sus dedos se enterraron en la alborotada cabellera pues la armadura de Escorpio le impediría sentir algo más que aquello.

─ No puedo─ pronunció recordándose el porqué se econtraba en ese lugar─. No quiero que vivas en una mentira─ continuó aún con la respiración entrecortada.

─ Yo no soy quien vive en una mentira─ juntó sus labios aunque sin iniciar un beso─. Sólo no hagas nada estúpido.

Camus le otorgó un beso fugaz y partió hacia la casa donde haría justamente lo que Milo le había pedido que no hiciera: algo estúpido. El escorpión lo vio partir, tenía una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo... siguió a Camus dejando entre ellos una distancia considerable.

Camus subió al segundo piso y entró sin previo aviso a una habitación, pues sabía que si se anunciaba el propietario no le dejaría pasar. Milo reconoció ese cuarto como el de Aioria.

─ ¿Camus?─ preguntó el de Leo incorporándose de la cama vistiendo un pantalón holgado color azul, dejando expuesto su pecho. El acuariano veía esa oportunidad como la perfecta, era evidente que Aioria estaba afectado por la partida de Shaka y él se probaría que podía sentir con cualquiera lo que el escorpión le provocaba─. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?─ cuestionó sabiendo la respuesta, Milo le había comentado lo sucedido con el acuariano, poco después de su discusión con Dégel, y le advirtió de la probabilidad de que lo fuera a buscar.

El francés ignoró la pregunta del otro y agarró su playera dispuesto a retirarla para quedar en igualdad de condiciones que su compañero, pero se detuvo al ver las griegas esmeraldas. Aioria lo notó en una disyuntiva y se aproximó hasta él. Los ojos de Camus se abrieron por la sorpresa al sentir los labios del castaño besando los suyos, sus labios permanecían inertes tal como su cuerpo.

─ Si ya sabes lo que quieres, ¿por qué vienes a buscarlo donde no lo encontrarás?─ le cuestionó Aioria con una perfecta sonrisa en su rostro, lo que descolocó a Camus.

Alejó la mano de su prenda negra y abrió la puerta en completa confusión.

─ ¿Te diviertes?─ preguntó el griego que lo había esperado afuera.

─ Milo─ fue lo único que pronunció antes de marcharse.

─ Te hubieras puesto una camisa─ reprochó mirando a su amigo.

─ Que no te de envidia mi cuerpo, bicho─ salió hacia el pasillo para encontrarse con su compatriota─. Vas por buen camino─ aseguró refiriéndose a Camus─. Que feo gustos tiene─ el escorpión le pegó un codazo en el abdomen al de Leo, quien comenzó a reír.

─ Ve a ponerte tu armadura, gato tonto─ Aioria sin dejar de reír se metió al cuarto.

…

Terminó de contarle toda la historia que conocía, desde sus años de aprendiz hasta cómo habían revivido, ahora sólo los acompañaban el atardecer, el canto de las aves había cesado durante el relato y en esos momentos la pareja permanecía sentada, uno al lado del otro, mientras recargaban sus cuerpos en los troncos de algún árbol.

─ Entonces─ comenzó Saga tras repasar lo contado por el de Aries─. Asesiné al Patriarca, quise quitarle la vida a Atenea, me apoderé de su Santuario, me suicidé, reviví supuestamente como aliado de Hades, morí y ahora alguien malo volvió a resucitarme.

─ No me crees─ pronunció Mu mientras se levantaba.

─ No es eso─ le aseguró el gemelo poniéndose de pie─. Es sólo que...─ dudó si continuar, pero había una duda que lo estaba consumiendo─. En toda esa historia, ¿no hubo nada entre nosotros?─ preguntó notando cómo un color carmín invadía ligeramente las mejillas del ariano.

─ Bueno, cuando era aprendiz me enseñaste varias cosas.

─ ¡No me refiero a eso!─ lo acorraló contra el árbol con evidente impotencia colocando una mano a cada lado de su rostro─. Escucha, he venido después de asesinar a Afrodita y a uno de los tuyos─ confesó─. Vine con la intención de hacer lo mismo contigo pero... no puedo─ acarició el rostro de Mu ante la mirada perpleja de éste─. Hay algo en ti que me lo impide, creí que en esa vida que me cuentas, tu y yo...─ se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.

─ Así que el chico todavía no está muerto─ Saga volteó hacia donde provenía la voz, se trataba de Dohko que contemplaba la escena desde la rama de un árbol─. Me preguntó qué hará nuestra diosa cuando se entere.

─ Lo mismo que hará cuando sepa que aún tienes al tal Patriarca contigo─ le respondió estando su tono de voz lejos de la amistad, ambos llevaban la advertencia en ella.

─ Ya es hora de que regreses─ informó y posteriormente se marchó.

─ Espera─ Mu sujetó del brazo a Saga que se disponía a seguir al de Libra.

─ Mañana vendré por ti, tengo que irme─ compartieron una última mirada y el ariano soltó al gemelo, quien inmediatamente se marchó.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.


	14. Enemigo

Los personajes (excepto Honey) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **Enemigo.**

" _Nada nos hiere tanto como una flor sepultada en las páginas de un libro. La lectura calla; y en nuestros ojos, lo triste del amor humedece la flor de una antigua ternura."_ \- Carlos Pellicer

" _Corría a toda la potencia que podía alcanzar con mis delgadas piernas. Mi frente comenzaba a humedecerse un poco debido al sol de mediodía, no me importa si termino perdiendo por completo el agua de mi cuerpo después de esta carrera desde el Rodorio, yo sólo quiero verle y comprobar por mi misma si los chismes que circulaban por el pueblo son ciertos. Según estos la Orden Dorada de Atenea había resucitado después de su pelea contra el ejército de Hades. Si eso era cierto, entonces Aldebarán… Perdón, el señor Aldebarán se encontraría con vida y sentía en mi interior algo que me indicaba dónde encontrarlo._

 _No sé cómo explicarlo, muchas veces lo había visto en el pueblo y, aunque nunca lo hablé, pude notar lo buena persona que es. Tampoco sé desde cuando comencé a sentir ese salto en mi corazón cada vez que le observaba, convirtiendo mi rostro a rojo. Suena algo tonto si lo pienso porque nunca le había hablado, hasta aquel día que por fin me atreví a hablarle y regalarle una flor._

 _Llegué agitada al mismo campo de flores, ahora estaba un poco desolado por la estación en la que nos encontrábamos. Mi corazón se aceleró al notar que mi presentimiento era correcto… estaba ahí, de pie frente a mí, brillando como el mismo sol gracias a su armadura. Se acerca extendiéndome una flor, de la misma especie que yo le regalé, como si me hubiese estado esperando._

─ _Señor Aldebarán─ pronunció, tratando que las lágrimas, producto de la felicidad, no abandonaran mis ojos._

─ _Aldebarán─ respondió, asentí ante su implícita petición._

─ _Europa─ correspondo haciéndote conocer mi nombre._

 _Me abrazas ante mi inminente llanto y yo te correspondo. Aún no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me gusta creer que fue el destino, que ya estaba escrito en algún sitio que te encontraría en mi camino."_

El ocaso había terminado llevándose la perfecta combinación de colores que éste producía, ahora la bóveda celeste se mostraba en completo esplendor siendo acompañada por una suave brisa nocturna. Aioros se encontraba fuera de la mansión en la que se hospedaban los santos de Atenea, él había aceptado ir a Grecia junto con ellos porque tenía que cumplir con una tarea... conseguir el báculo de Atenea: Niké.

Tocó el timbre para anunciar su llegada y, mientras aguardaba, aprovechó para acomodarse la chaqueta negra en la cual ocultaba perfectamente las dos dagas que llevaba. La aparición de Shura no tardó en llegar, lo hizo pasar encontrándose en el gran salón donde se había organizado la fiesta, miró con disimulo a su alrededor sin inmutarse por la presencia de los caballeros que lucían sus armaduras doradas. Por la información proporcionada por el Patriarca y el parecido que había con sus compañeros, pudo reconocer a los dos Aldebarán, que se encontraban con sus brazos cruzados pero sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría; Albafica permanecía un poco más apartado del resto; Asmita, a quien podía notar más pálido y decaído a diferencia de la primera vez que lo había visto; Aspros yacía a su lado; por último, enfocó su vista en Sísifo que sujetaba fuertemente a un atado El Cid.

─ Así que... ¿todos se reunieron por mí?─ preguntó con cierto aire de grandeza que jamás había mostrado.

─ Bueno, ya están todos─ evidenció el ariano mientras se reunía con el resto.

Aioros dirigió su mirada al recién llegado: Mu de Aries. Ese único momento de distracción le sirvió a Shura para esposarlo a él para evitar cualquier artimaña por parte del griego.

─ ¿Secuestro?─ observó al de Capricornio─. ¿No te conformas con lo que me hiciste en el pasado?

Antes el de Capricornio se habría sorprendido por lo dicho por el castaño pero ahora, gracias a Mu, sabían que el Gran Maestro permanecía con vida y sus enemigos podrían estar obligándolo a proporcionarles información.

─ No hay que perder tiempo, Mu─ sujetó con firmeza es brazo de Aioros. El ariano asintió.

─ Los llevaré y mañana regresaré─ esta vez los cinco que viajaban afirmaron. Poco a poco, los presentes apreciaban cómo el pelilila iba y regresaba del Santuario, transportando a los protegidos de Sagitario y de Capricornio, y a Aldebarán de tauro.

…

Mientras la mayoría vigilaba que todo estuviera en orden con Aioros y El Cid, a Aioria y Milo se les había encomendado resguardar a la diosa Atenea. Por otro lado, Camus tenía que permanecer en la cocina con alguien que, evidentemente, había sido asignado para mantenerlo alejado del asunto relacionado con sus compañeros: Dégel de Acuario. A quien lo pasaban por su predecesor, permanecía cómodamente sentado frente la mesa de mármol mientras disfrutaba de una manzana, al ver la fruta roja inconscientemente frunció el ceño.

Ese santo no le agradaba... Sus ojos se enfocaron en el mayor, quien no hacia más que ignorarlo. Esa persona había planeado la estrategia de que Milo le diera celos con él, haciendo que el escorpión fingiera indiferencia hacia Camus y preferencia por él, a pesar de que no duró mucho su juego había funcionado y tan bien que Camus había terminado en la cama con Milo. Simplemente el acuariano no se lo podía explicar, aún no encontraba el porqué de sus acciones.

─ ¿Algún problema?─ preguntó Dégel tras pasar un bocado.

─ No, ninguno. Pero... ¿te molesta lo ocurrido con Milo?

─ ¿Por qué debería?─ se encontró con la mirada de su sucesor─. Al contrario, me alegro por él.

Dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia la manzana terminada, Camus se percató de una fugaz sonrisa melancólica y algo distinto en sus ojos... ¿tristeza? Bajó su mirada hacia los restos de la fruta ahora depositados en la mesa, una extraña sensación lo invadió.

─ Me gustaría poder creerle─ soltó capturando la atención de Dégel.

─ ¿Y por qué no?─ cuestionó a quien compartía asiento con él.

─ ¿Por qué permitieron que me quedara?─ respondió con la pregunta que en su interior exigía ya una explicación, mientras contrarrestaba la mirada del otro─. Es evidente, saben que no creo en lo mismo que ustedes.

─ Por Milo─ respondió confundiendo al menor─. Milo me contó todo a mí, pero me convenció de no tomar medidas en tu contra. Por petición de él, me encargué de contarles y de convencer a los santos de mi generación de respetar tu presencia aquí, mientras Aioria hacía lo mismo con los caballeros más jóvenes... Milo sólo quería una oportunidad para hacerte creer en lo mismo que nosotros... en lo mismo que él.

Camus se quedó aturdido por la respuesta, a pesar de haber hecho la pregunta nunca se espero que Dégel la contestara.

─ Camus─ el aludido le presto de nuevo atención a quien le hablaba─. Aseguras no creer, pero algo en ti lo está haciendo... No te resistas, nunca sabes cuando será la última vez que verás a esa persona.

Camus notó por segunda ocasión ese amargo sentimiento en los ojos de Dégel y comprobó que, no importa que tan fría sea una persona, en algunas ocasiones necesita desahogarse de cierta manera, ambos necesitaban hacerlo sólo que Camus simplemente no podía.

…

El tiempo corría y él podía sentirlo perfectamente, con cada minuto su cosmos disminuía al igual que el de otros. Sabía de una manera de retrasar lo inevitable pero se rehusaba, necesitaba encontrar otro camino. Llegó a la puerta de su habitación, apoyó su mano en ésta recargando su peso mientras trataba de soportar la gran tarea que tenía encomendada.

─ Sabía que no te encontrabas bien pero nunca imaginé que era tan serio─ se enderezó al reconocer la voz de Aspros... Ahora se hallaba en la situación que tanto evitaba─. ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte, Asmita?

Un "no" quería salir de sus labios, pero era consciente de que si él se encontraba en ese estado posiblemente Defteros se hallase igual y eso no podía permitirlo. Abrió la puerta de su alcoba.

─ Por favor, pasa.

Después de dudar un momento el de Géminis entró siendo seguido por el de cabello rubio, quien pedía en su interior que el geminiano no arruinara todo lo que tenían.

…

Una noche tranquila en Grecia, tan serena como en Inglaterra. Habían dejado atrás el Rodorio, Aldebarán hubiera querido detenerse en ese pueblo y comprobar el bienestar de Europa, después de encontrarse esa noche en el club con la chica llamada Ed, se preocupaba cada día por ella pero la protección de Atenea es y será prioridad. Pronto avanzaron por los templos, que no les trajo otra cosa más que nostalgia, se encontraban en buen estado gracias a la reconstrucción; además, los encargados de su cuidado los mantenían así. Al llegar a Sagitario, Aioros y Shura se detuvieron en esa casa como estaba planeado. Posteriormente, Sísifo y El Cid se detendrían en la biblioteca de Acuario; el único que subiría hasta el recinto del Patriarca sería Aldebarán.

Los dos santos que permanecían en Sagitario, estaban envueltos en silencio. Shura tomó del brazo de Aioros y lo dirigió hasta cierta área del templo, el castaño se percató al instante que ellos dos se quedarían en ese sitio y, debido a que eso no estaba en su plan, sacó con rapidez una de las dagas que había llevado ocultas con el fin de apuñalar a su captor, pero éste haciendo uso de su agilidad logró evadir el ataque. El griego lo miró furioso y dirigió su próximo ataque hacia las esposas que lo ataban al español, el objeto metálico brilló unos segundos tras la agresión y, posteriormente, se destruyeron. Shura se impresionó debido a que las esposas no eran comunes, sino pertenecían al dios Poseidón y no podían ser destruidas con tanta facilidad. Reaccionó a tiempo y sujetó por la muñeca al castaño doblando su brazo por atrás de la espalda, después de todo Shura poseía cierta ventaja al portar su armadura. Lo acorraló contra la pared, mientras Aioros imponía resistencia el de Capricornio agarró con su otra mano su cabello.

─ ¡Lee!─ lo colocó frente a una parte desgastada de la pared donde había escrito algo, un mensaje que el mismo Aioros había escrito hace años... " _A los jóvenes que vendrán les confío a Atenea_ ". El caballero leyó con dificultad, debido a la escasez de luz, las últimas que había plasmados hace tiempo, recargó su frente en la pared soportando un fuerte dolor que lo acababa de invadir.

─ Shura...─ nombró con una pesada respiración─. Basta, estoy bien─ sintió duda en el soltar de su compañero, no le sorprendió después de todo no se podía confiar en que simplemente recuperara la memoria. Dejó caer la daga que sostenía provocando un sonoro ruido cuando ésta encontró el final de su camino.

Rodó quedando de cara con Shura, el dúo se contempló sin decir nada, a pesar de que ambos tenían tanto que decirse. Aioros tenía frente a él a su amigo en quien había confiado, mientras que Shura veía al amigo que había traicionado y a quien necesitaba pedirle perdón.

─ Aioros, yo...

─ En otra ocasión será, Shura─ interrumpió queriendo postergar la conversación para una mejor ocasión─. Tenemos trabajo que hacer─ recogió el arma que había tirado y la examinó, estaba elaborada a base de plata y poseía un grabado de color negro. Retiró la chaqueta que lucía ante la atenta mirada del santo que portaba la armadura de Capricornio, buscó el arma que era par de la suya y al analizarla observó el mismo grabado pero en color verde olivo. Algo se le había venido a la mente, una pista sobre el enemigo.

─ Vamos, Shura─ vio a su compañero y partió, dejando a su amigo con todas las palabras que quería decir.

…

La pacífica biblioteca de Acuario resguardaba, tras la pérdida del Patriarca, los documentos más importantes relacionados a las Guerras Santas. Dégel le había permitido entrar a esa área tan privada para todos los portadores de la onceava armadura. El Cid sólo se limitaba a observar cómo Sísifo analizaba varios papeles sobre una mesa de madera en busca de algo en específico, el de Capricornio se aproximó notando la antigüedad de las hojas. La caligrafía llamó su atención y fue entonces que examinó el lugar... Los estantes eran tenuemente iluminado por los rayos lunares que se colaban por la ventana, los libros perfectamente acomodados... no había grandes detalles que destacar. Concentró su vista en la llama de la vela que en ese momento iluminaba la investigación del griego, se dejó envolver por ese fuego danzante. A su mente vino aquel preciso momento... Podía ver a Sísifo sentado entre un par de libreros, el arquero estaba herido por una de sus propias flechas, haciéndoles compañía se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos lilas, a quien ahora podía recordar como Atenea. Se llevó una mano al rostro... el dolor que marcaba el regreso de sus recuerdos se hizo presente, aunque no tardó mucho en desaparecer. Al poder reconocer a su compañero, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y presa de una atracción, como la que ejerce un imán sobre el metal, dio un par de pasos hacia el otro.

─ Te advertí lo que pasaría si haces algún movimiento en falso─ recordó notando la cercanía de su acompañante aunque sin distraerse de su labor.

El Cid amplió su sonrisa ante el comentario, lo ignoró por completo y, acercándose a Sísifo por detrás, arrimó su boca hasta el oído griego.

─ No busques más, Sisyphus─ susurró. Gracias a la cercanía pudo percibir la sorpresa de su amigo, deslizó los labios hasta su nuca y dedicó un beso mientras una de sus manos descendía hasta encontrarse con la de Sísifo, ahí se encargó de que el castaño soltara las hojas que momentos antes estaba analizando. El griego cerró sus ojos, como si se tratara de un sueño, dejándose hacer─. Me alegro de que estés a salvo─ murmuró recargando su faz en el cabello castaño.

En ese momento, Sísifo comprobó lo que su corazón ya le había indicado, abrió sus ojos y volteó para encontrarse con los ojos de El Cid que reflejaban lo mismo de hace siglos. Fue el décimo custodio quien redujo por completo la separación entre sus rostros, pues no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo. El beso se tornó más apasionado, ambos comenzaban a jugar con sus lenguas cuando el de Capricornio empujó a Sísifo a la mesa, ocasionando un estruendo al chocar la novena armadura con el mueble.

─ Estamos en la biblioteca de Acuario─ dijo el arquero con su respiración entrecortada, mientras trataba de tomar un poco de distancia entre su cuerpo y el de El Cid.

─ Como si Kardia y Dégel no lo hubieran hecho aquí─ respondió con evidente aire de reproche, ya que hace mucho tiempo no se encontraban.

─ Ellos están en todo su derecho─ el pelinegro bufó.

─ ¿Qué buscabas?─ cuestionó al prestarle de nuevo atención a las viejas hojas y, así, cambiaba también el tema.

─ Tus bitácoras─ respondió─. Cuando estuvimos aquí Dégel me mencionó que las había visto y creí que...─ los labios de El Cid sellaron los suyos.

─ ¿Bitácoras? ¿En serio?─ preguntó en tono burlón al separarse de su pareja.

─ Pensé que eso te haría recordar─ se defendió mientras acomodaba los papeles en su lugar─. Además, Atenea siempre ha sido primero.

─ Por supuesto─ concordó El Cid devolviendo una mirada cómplice a Sísifo, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa, porque ambos sabían que en el fondo no era del todo cierto. El arquero tomó la vela con cuidado y ambos se dirigieron hacia el recinto del Patriarca.

…

La luz de las velas complementaba la escasa que proporcionaba los astros de la noche. Podía verse acompañado de su sombra cuando llegó al salón del Patriarca. Al parecer alguien lo estaba esperando en aquel lugar, lograba distinguir una sombra sentada en la silla del Gran Maestro, caminó por la alfombra roja y con cada paso que daba una nueva vela comenzaba a alumbrar su camino. Llegando al final, se percató de que la persona que aguardaba su llegada él la conocía.

─ ¿Ed?─ preguntó confundido. La joven sonrió al ser nombrada por el caballero, movió sus pies descalzos para que el brasileño notara la presencia del objeto debajo de ellos: Niké.

─ ¿Cómo estás, Aldebarán?─ pronunció la joven sacando al aludido del remolino de pensamientos en el que se encontraba su mente─. Te he traído algo─ informó sonriente, mientras descubría una flor morada de cinco pétalos con centro amarillo, el de Tauro rápidamente la reconoció.

─ ¿Europa?─ expresó con cierto temor... ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Acaso era la misma muchacha que había visto en el "Le Sanctuaire"?

─ Te extrañé─ se puso de pie sin tocar a Niké, tomó la mano de su pareja y colocó en ella el pequeño presente, ya que era evidente las emociones encontradas que tenía el Santo de Oro.

─ Tú estabas en Inglaterra, con el enemigo─ dijo Aldebarán volviendo un poco en sí.

─ Desde tu partida he permanecido en el pueblo y hoy quise ver que todo estuviera en orden aquí─ la chica se acercó al caballero, ya que no podía permitirse ser interrogada, dio un pequeño salto y se colgó del cuello del santo, quien no tardó en cargarla y en corresponder el beso que su amada había iniciado.

Fue en ese momento que se presentó la oportunidad perfecta para ella... Después de la partida de Aldebarán, una mujer se le había presentado y posteriormente secuestrado. Al despertar del letargo en el que fue sumergida, ya se encontraba en el club junto con todos los otros caballeros de Atenea y, al igual que ellos, se le había asignado a alguien a quien asesinar... ese "alguien" era la persona que más amaba. Pero ella no lograba resistirse, estaba siendo controlada y fue así, en contra de su voluntad, que acabo encajando una daga en la nuca de Aldebarán. Su cuerpo se desplomó en seguida y ella cayó junto a él, llorando por lo que acababa de cometer.

─ Bien hecho, Europa─ la aludida giró aterrada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. La mujer encapuchada hizo su aparición y se aproximó a la desconsolada chica─. Ahora, ya estás fuera de mi control─ golpeó fuertemente el rostro de la castaña dejándola inconsciente.

─ ¡Alto!─ gritó Sísifo al arribar junto con El Cid.

─ Que decepcionante─ expresó la joven al notar que El Cid había recuperado sus recuerdos─. Esperaba que me fueras de utilidad un poco más─ alzó su mano a la altura de la cintura haciendo que los dos caballeros se pusieran en guardia, la mujer rió burlándose de los jóvenes, el movimiento que había realizado sólo hizo flotar la ensangrentada daga que le había privado de la vida al caballero de Tauro. El arma se posicionó en su palma, con la otra mano acarició el objeto de plata y, al romper el contacto, un brillo surgió de la daga como si fuese jalado con los dedos de la chica. Contuvo la esencia en su palma y dejó caer el arma para sacar de su capa una esfera azulada; ante la vista de los caballeros introdujo ese brillo en el redondo objeto. Posteriormente, la unió a su cinto plateado que ya era adornado por otras tres. Al escuchar los pasos apurados de los otros mostró una sonrisa.

─ ¡Aldebarán!─ exclamó Aioros inclinándose junto al cuerpo de su camarada, dejó su chaqueta a un lado para tomar el pulso del segundo custodio comprobando que, efectivamente, estaba muerto.

La joven hizo un ligero movimiento con sus dedos y el par de dagas que había llevado el arquero salieron levitando hacia ella, quien las tomó al estar al su alcance. En ese momento, Shura agitó su brazo produciendo esa ráfaga cortante con la que contaba gracias a Excálibur, abrió una grieta en el suelo pero la mujer hábilmente se libró del ataque, aunque después una flecha dorada lanzada por Sísifo le había quitado la capa.

─ ¿Tú?─ pronunció El Cid, había visto muchas veces ese rostro que ahora se encontraba al descubierto pero jamás pensó que ella fuera la diosa a la que le había estado sirviendo.


	15. Victoria y traición

Los personajes (excepto Honey) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Capítulo XV**

 **Victoria y traición.**

" _El verdadero enemigo te transmite un valor sin límites."_ \- Franz Kafka

Al quitar la capa dejaron al descubierto a la mujer que se ocultaba tras ella. Era dueña de una dorada cabellera que a penas tapaba un poco de lo que su vestido dejaba expuesto; la prenda era en su totalidad azul oscuro, la parte que cubría los pechos subía hasta atarse por detrás de su cuello, por el frente el vestido carecía de longitud lo que exhibía las largas y blancas piernas de la joven; calzaba unas sandalias griegas, mientras que sus únicos accesorios consistían en dos brazaletes en forma de serpiente, los cuales adornaban cada muñeca; lo más llamativo de su atuendo era sin duda el cinturón de plata que daba forma a su cintura y, en el cual, descansaban cuatro piedras redondas de color azul.

─ Tú eres...─ pronunció Sísifo al descubrir el rostro del enemigo.

─ La chica que nos atendió la noche que fuimos al "Le Sanctuaire"─ completó Shura.

─ En efecto─ confirmó Honey. Caminó hasta la silla del Patriarca, donde contempló a Niké a los pies de ésta─. En ese momento, cuando me enteré que ustedes se dirigían hacia donde yo me encontraba, no tuve otra alternativa que tomar una apariencia humana... mortal─ pronunció lo último asqueada, regresando la vista hacia los santos─. Me encontraba muy débil... revivir a los inútiles Santos de Atenea, construir una nueva memoria en cada uno de ellos para hacerles creer que me servían, crear la ilusión del "Le Sanctuaire"...─ suspiró fingiendo cansancio─. Fue agotador─ se sentó─. Si ustedes me hubieran reconocido... si hubieran sentido mi cosmos, todo hubiese sido en vano. Pero no lo hicieron, estaban tan concentrados en encontrar a sus amigos que fui ignorada, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del secuestro de su Patriarca─ cruzó las piernas, mientras descansaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, dejando a las dagas descansar en su regazo.

─ Tú le mostraste a Kanon las grabaciones de la cámara y no había nada─ señaló Shura.

─ Si borré la memoria de sus compañeros y les cree una nueva... ¿no creen que es simple alterar una cinta?─ sonrió burlándose de quienes tenía al frente─. Sabía que irían en busca de su Patriarca, lo tenía previsto─ aseguró─. Lo que no me esperaba es que fueran capaces de revertir mi hechizo de la memoria con tanta facilidad, sobre todo en uno de mi más fieles sirvientes─ dirigió una mirada maliciosa a El Cid.

La joven alzó una mano haciendo volar hasta lo más profundo de la habitación a los cuatro caballeros. Sísifo y Shura se recuperaron con facilidad del ataque ya que las armaduras habían protegido sus cuerpos del impacto, corrieron hacia el enemigo y, a un par de metros de llegar a su objetivo, una ráfaga paso entre los dos y en unos segundos escucharon el sonido de dos cuerpos caer.

─ Que triste─ pronunció la diosa haciendo un puchero con la boca. Los dos caballeros dorados viraron, aunque ya sabían con lo que iban a encontrar: los dos cuerpos de sus compañeros con la garganta atravesada─. Todo su esfuerzo terminará así─ escupió. Con un movimiento de sus dedos, llamó al par de armas que inmediatamente abandonaron los ensangrentados cadáveres, pasaron entre los santos vivos y se depositaron en las manos de la rubia.

Los caballeros se encontraban impactados por lo sucedido, demasiadas emociones los invadieron en ese instante, miraron a la responsable de lo ocurrido con determinación... tenían al enemigo y no podían dejarlo escapar. Sísifo apuntó una de sus flechas doradas hacia Honey, mientras Shura levantaba su brazo en el que contenía a Excalibur. Los ojos azules de la mujer brillaron de emoción... era un encuentro que no podía perder.

Con sorprendente velocidad, arrojó con su pie a Niké hacia los caballeros mientras se tiraba al suelo esquivando la flecha de Sagitario aunque no tuvo tanta suerte con la ráfaga cortante del décimo custodio, la cual le había rasgado el vestido hiriendo una de sus piernas. Enojada, la diosa tocó el piso haciendo que de él emanara un polvo grisáceo que invadió la cámara, se incorporó apreciando cómo su ataque surtía efecto contra sus adversarios. Los santos emitían ruidos de lucha al intentar moverse pero el polvo que los rodeaba les había paralizado el cuerpo. La rubia invadida por el coraje, agarró una daga y se acercó al de Capricornio, ignorando por completo los gruñidos de Sísifo. Al posicionarse al lado de Shura, en un brusco movimiento atravesó su garganta como lo había hecho con El Cid y Aioros, extrajo el arma e hizo caer el cuerpo del español a sus pies. La sangre comenzó a surgir y a expandirse por el suelo, poco le importo a la mujer quien la piso para aproximarse a Sísifo.

─ Si no hubieran visto mi rostro tal vez los hubiera dejado vivir.

Un esplendor inundó la habitación del Patriarca, la joven cubrió sus ojos hasta que la luz disminuyó, entre Sísifo y ella se encontraba el báculo de Atenea cubierto con la sangre de Shura. Se aproximó dispuesta a atacar pero una fuerza la empujó contra una columna, el arquero trató de ver hacia el radiante objeto y por unos breves segundos creyó observar a la joven que hace mucho tiempo había servido.

─ Sasha─ murmuró asombrado.

Niké brilló con mayor intensidad, obligando al santo cerrar sus ojos. El griego sintió como si algo lo jalara hacia otra parte, en pocos segundos la luz se había esfumado, al abrir sus orbes y se sorprendió al verse en el salón de fiestas de la mansión; dirigió su vista al piso encontrándose con el báculo, se dejó caer de rodillas debilitado por la exposición a los polvos de la rubia.

─ ¿Sísifo?─ preguntó confundido el caballero de Tauro, quien se encontraba en el sitio. El aludido agradeció mentalmente a su diosa, intuyendo que la mujer durmiente le había protegido y por eso el imaginó la figura de la joven a quien le tuvo cariño. Cayó al quedar inconsciente provocando un estruendo con el choque de la armadura con el piso─. ¡Sísifo!─ exclamó Aldebarán corriendo para auxiliar a su amigo.

...

Saga, Shaka y Dohko permanecían en la recepción del "Le Sanctuaire" en espera de la llegada de la diosa, quien había partido rumbo al Santuario para cerciorarse de que El Cid y Aioros cumplieran con su deber. Shaka permanecía distante en un rincón anhelando que las cosas en las doce casas no estuvieran mal, Dohko sólo iba y venía impaciente; por su parte, Saga jugaba con una pluma en el mostrador, deteniéndose cuando una tarjeta del local captó su atención, leyó el nombre con detenimiento y sonrió al entender las palabras "El Santuario". Una corriente de aire devolvió su concentración, la muchacha rubia había hecho su aparición, ya no portaba su capa por lo que su apariencia impresionó a los tres que la esperaban.

─ Usted es...─ comenzó el castaño, porque a pesar de estar en contacto con ella nunca la vio sin aquella capa con la que solía ocultarse.

─ Basta de eso, tenemos cosas que hacer─ interrumpió, retocando un poco su apariencia. Los tres al escuchar las palabras de la mujer asintieron y se arrodillaron─. Saga, en cuanto salga el sol irás a esa casa, acabarás con el muchacho y con todo aquel que desees─ el gemelo afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza y posteriormente tomó las dagas que la diosa le ofrecía─. Dohko, te mandaré en este momento a la mansión donde te encontrarás con un santo parecido a Saga, habla con él, haz uso de la información que te proporcionó su Patriarca... no será difícil hacer que se una a nuestra causa.

─ De acuerdo.

─ Necesito que hables con Camus, dile que su misión terminó e ignora todos sus peros, hazle saber su siguiente trabajo: ponerle fin a la vida del caballero de Leo. Te ayudaré a transportarte cuando te encuentres en esa casa─ el castaño asintió. La mujer le entregó una daga al castaño, tronó sus dedos y en un parpadeo el de Libra había desaparecido─. Me iré a descansar. Shaka en unas horas bajaremos al sótano, ya no necesitamos conservar a los prisioneros─ la joven desapareció dejando a los dos santos pensando en las futuras tareas que debían realizar.

...

La oscuridad de la noche podía hacer gala de ser su única compañera en esos momentos de reflexión, había dejado la armadura de Géminis en su dormitorio después de sostener una plática con Asmita en los aposentos de éste, cambiándola por un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta. Se encontraba recorriendo el perímetro de la mansión, sumergido en sus pensamientos... el Santo de Virgo le había pedido ayuda para continuar realizando una agotadora misión, la causa de que el rubio se encontrara en su debilitado estado. En sí, lo que le había propuesto hacer no le preocupaba, sin embargo, su orgullo se sintió herido al enterarse de que su hermano ya se encontraba llevando a cabo la labor. Podía sentirse un poco feliz de saber que Deuteros estaba con vida, pero eso no evitaba ser invadido por el coraje al considerarse una segunda opción... la última opción. Porque así se veía, él que era el caballero de Géminis se había mantenido al margen de la situación, mientras que su hermano, ¡su sombra!, estaba ayudando a Asmita en su misión secreta. Aspros gruñó al recordarlo.

─ ¿Mala noche?─ preguntó Dohko, después de observar el comportamiento del gemelo por unos minutos desde la rama alta en la que estaba sentado. Aspros lo miró fulminante─. ¿No te gustaría acabar con tu situación?─ continuó ignorando al peliazul─. Si estuviera en tu lugar ya hubiese acabado con él.

─ ¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Acaso no está con ustedes?

─ Así es─ contestó, bajando de un salto del árbol donde descansaba─. Pero después de saber que él siendo nadie se atrevió a superarte... ¡A ti! El caballero de Géminis─ provocó─. Y no conforme, se fija en la misma persona sólo para hacerte saber que él es mejor en todo─ el gemelo con rapidez llegó frente a Dohko y le dio un golpe en el rostro, el castaño se limitó a limpiar la herida provocada en su labio debido al impacto─. A lo que quiero llegar es que si quieres hacerle saber lo que en verdad eres capaz de hacer, sabes donde encontrarlo─ el de Libra tronó los dedos desapareciendo tras la acción, su trabajo con el gemelo había concluido.

...

La noche seguía en calma en la casa, después de la llegada de Sísifo los santos habían dado por muertos a sus otros tres compañeros ausentes, era una situación lamentable... angustiosa. El rubio no dejaba de pensar sobre el asunto, tras su plática con Aspros no podía estar del todo tranquilo, por lo que había bajado a la cocina para intentar prepararse un té pues las cosas que se utilizan ahora para elaborar la bebida no eran las mismas que se usaban en sus tiempos. Su esfuerzo había dado un fruto satisfactorio, se sentó en un banco e inhaló el aroma a azahar, esperando que al beberlo tuviera el efecto que deseaba.

─ Buenas noches, Asmita─ saludó Dégel, entrando al lugar─. ¿Puedo?─ preguntó, señalando hacia el banco que yacía de cara al virginiano.

─ Por favor.

─ Veo que tampoco puedes dormir─ concluyó, al observar que el rubio vestía ropa para dormir al igual que él.

─ Hay cosas que perturban mi mente─ dio un sorbo a su té─. ¿Qué te tiene inquieto?─ cuestionó, depositando la taza en la mesa.

─ Kardia─ pronunció sin rodeos, pues desde el pasado Asmita era consciente de la relación entre ambos.

El de Virgo ya sabía la respuesta, era imposible que Dégel dejara de pensar en el escorpión, quería decirle que se encontraba con vida pero eso significaba hablar de su encuentro con Defteros y eso no podía hacerlo, menos ahora que su cosmos se estaba consumiendo. Se disponía a agarrar su taza con té pero al entrar otra persona en la cocina desistió.

─ Aspros─ nombró, intentando ponerse en pie tras la llegada del gemelo, pero se tambaleó teniéndose que sujetar de la mesa, el de Acuario inmediatamente se levantó.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Asmita?─ preguntó el de Géminis, burlesco─. ¿Tres muertos más son demasiado para ti?

─ ¿De qué hablas, Aspros?─ cuestionó Dégel, llegando al lado del rubio para auxiliarlo.

─ ¿Acaso no te lo ha contado?─ sonrió lleno de maldad, poniendo en guardia al onceavo custodio─. ¿Deseas pelear? Bueno, veremos si Asmita puede con uno más... ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Dégel con un movimiento rápido de su mano, creó un muro de hielo sólido para protegerse del ataque de Aspros, comenzó a descender la temperatura del lugar pues el muro, aunque fuese muy resistente, no soportaría muchos ataques, esperando de esa forma, tomar ventaja sobre el gemelo.

─ ¡¿Es así cómo quieres terminar, Dégel?! ¡¿No te gustaría ver a Kardia?! ¡Yo puedo hacer que suceda!─ gritaba el de Géminis, sabiendo que dejaría al de Acuario desconcertado y tomaría ventaja de eso─. ¡La Otra Dimensión!

El hielo se agrietó e inmediatamente se partió. El ataque impactó a Dégel aunque no con toda la magnitud gracias al muro, aún así la fuerza fue tal que su cuerpo salió disparado. Asmita encendió su débil cosmos y sujetó la muñeca del onceavo custodio. El cuerpo de Dégel cayó inconsciente, el rubio había evitado, de cierta manera, que el acuariano se perdiese en una dimensión alterna. Asmita dirigió su rostro hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Aspros pero éste ya se había marchado.

...

Después del escándalo hecho por Aspros, le habían pedido a Camus que permaneciera en su habitación, para poder hablar cómodamente de cómo proceder ante la traición del gemelo. Para el francés la situación era desesperante, no podía realizar ningún contacto con su diosa y tampoco podía descubrir lo que los santos tramaban, hasta el momento sólo conocía que Sísifo permanecía inconsciente tras el enfrentamiento con la diosa y que el santo de Acuario había sido trasladado a una habitación junto a la del arquero para que Aioria pudiera vigilar a los dos por si algún enemigo aparecía.

─ Buenas noches─ escuchó la voz de Dohko detrás de él por lo que viró a prisa.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó fríamente, aunque estaba molesto por la presencia del castaño en su habitación.

─ Tengo un mensaje de nuestra diosa: tu misión terminó─ informó─. Ahora...─ le arrojó una daga a sus manos─. Mata al caballero de Leo.

─ ¿Qué? Pero...

─ No hay peros para ella─ recordó, tronó sus dedos y desapareció.

El de Acuario observó el arma de plata que descansaba entre sus manos... Asesinar al mejor amigo de Milo, esa era su nueva misión y la tenía que cumplir, quisiera o no. Suspiró. Estaba cansado de todo eso, dejó el objeto en el tocador y cerró sus ojos... Por un lado estaba la diosa a la que él servía y, por el otro, los sentimientos que sentía por Milo... " _Dégel tiene razón_ " pensó, " _de nada sirve resistirme_ ". Y era verdad pero aún así...

─ Mátalo─ escuchó una voz en su habitación pero no podía reconocer la dirección de dónde provenía─. Necesito que lo hagas─ un brillo apareció en el centro de la habitación, Camus enfocó su vista hacia el lugar descubriendo una proyección de Shaka.

─ ¿Shaka? ¿Cómo es que...?

─ Eso no importa, Camus─ aseguró─. Como te he dicho, necesito que cumplas con tu tarea.

─ No lo haré, Shaka. Asumiré las consecuencias que mi decisión traiga─ le hizo saber tomando la daga para entregársela a su compañero.

─ Hay algo que quiero explicarte─ sujetó el objeto entre sus manos─. Algo sobre estas armas─ examinó la daga plateada con grabado dorado─. Sé que eres el más cercano a la diosa que nos revivió pero, aún así, dudo que te haya contado su plan.

─ Shaka...─ el aludido levantó su mano deteniendo las palabras del Acuario.

─ Cada santo de Atenea fallecido, ha sido asesinado por un arma perteneciente a los Doce Olímpicos, pero no con cualquiera; estas armas poseen la habilidad de capturar el alma de su víctima, en este caso, la de los caballeros. Ella las está reteniendo consigo, aunque no comprendo el porqué... ¿Por qué revivirnos si lo que quería son nuestras almas?

─ ¿Entiendes lo que estás diciendo? Suenas como uno de ellos.

─ ¿Eso es malo?─ le cuestionó, consciente de que su camarada aún no recordaba su vida como santo y que los sentimientos que sentía por Escorpio estaban escapando de su mente inconsciente─. ¿No has considerado la posibilidad de que digan la verdad?.

─ Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que asesine al santo de Leo?─ preguntó al no estar dispuesto a contestarle al rubio.

─ Porque sólo así lo mantendré a salvo.

─ ¿Acaso tú...?

─ Así como tú tienes una razón para dejarlo con vida, yo tengo la mía para quererlo matar.

─ No te entiendo, explícate─ exigió al confundirse con la respuesta del virginiano.

─ Escucha, Camus─ comenzó, sabiendo que si deseaba el apoyo de su amigo necesitaba darle una explicación a su compañero─. Si tú asesinas a Aioria con esta arma, su alma quedara capturada y yo... yo me encargaré de preservar su cuerpo hasta que todo esto termine y pueda devolverle su vida. En cambio, si el muere debido a un ataque su alma regresaría al Hades y yo... yo no podría hacer nada al respecto.

─ Si aceptara hacerlo, de igual forma Aioria no me dejara acercarme a él, está cuidando las habitaciones de Sísifo y Dégel─ explicó.

─ Camus, por favor─ abrió sus orbes dejando al acuariano apreciar todo lo que tenía por decirle a través de sus iris.

─ ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

─ Yo me encuentro del lado de Atenea, si yo llevo a cabo tal acto, me temo que la otra diosa pueda sospechar─ Camus lo miró como si analizara todo lo que le acababa de contar.

─ De acuerdo─ pronunció al fin.

─ No te preocupes, te ayudaré a acercarte a Aioria.

Unos minutos con el rubio y ya estaba decidido lo que tenía que hacer. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al lugar donde sabía se encontraría Aioria. Cuando se halló en el mismo pasillo que él, capturó la atención de su víctima.

─ ¿Shaka?─ preguntó confundido el de Leo.

Camus no se sorprendió ante las palabras que salieron de la boca griega, el rubio le había explicado que crearía una ilusión para que él pudiera acercarse con facilidad a su víctima. Así lo hizo... Aioria lo permitió al creer que se trataba de la persona que amaba, se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó el movimiento del acuariano cuando sacó la daga. Le hizo una herida en la yugular ocasionando que la sangre comenzara a brotar, el griego lo miró con coraje, era evidente que la ilusión había finalizado. El cuerpo del león colapsó, fue entonces que Camus se retiró hacia su habitación, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si Milo se enterara que fue él quien acabo con la vida de su amigo.


	16. Reencuentro

Los personajes (excepto Honey) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **Reencuentro.**

" _Siempre me vas a querer. Yo represento para ti todos los pecados que nunca has tenido el coraje de cometer"_.- Oscar Wilde

Se incorporó tras el fuerte impacto que sufrió, analizó su alrededor pero no se encontraba en ningún sitio que el conociera. Se trataba de un oscuro pasillo hecho de roca, iluminado por unas antorchas sujetas a las paredes, sólo había un camino posible a seguir para él... Al frente yacía una puerta de metal oxidada. Dégel se aproximó hacia ella, como si fuera atraído por aquello que resguardaba, la tocó para abrirla pero su mano atravesó el sólido objeto. Entonces comprendió que después del ataque de Aspros y gracias a la intervención de Asmita, su esencia se había proyectado hacia ese lugar. Sin más preámbulos, entró a la cerrada habitación sólo logrando algo de visibilidad gracias a la luz de la luna, notó a una persona encadenada en el centro de la misma y se acercó a ella.

─ Defteros─ aludió sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

Giró su rostro a la izquierda, notando la presencia del más joven de sus compañeros: Regulus. Los dos santos permanecían en un estado de inconsciencia y el de Acuario no sabía si por esa razón pasaba desapercibido o simplemente era invisible ante ellos. Algo inexplicable lo invadió, una emoción en su interior lo hizo voltear hacia su derecha, abrió sus ojos ante la impresión... no podía creer lo que veía. Se acercó a un atado Kardia, sus brazos eran los que estaban aprisionados a lo alto mientras su rostro colgaba a causa del cansancio, con cada paso que daba el temor de que eso fuese una ilusión aumentaba.

─ Kardia─ le llamó pero tampoco hubo reacción.

Trató de apartar unos mechones de cabello del rostro del Escorpio pero grande fue su tristeza al notar que sus manos también los atravesaban. Aún así, pudo sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo debido a la fiebre que solía invadir al octavo custodio; se agachó un poco para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el de Kardia, aproximó sus labios a los que tanto ansiaba probar otra vez, sabía que no podría besarlo pero eso no evitó que rozara ambas cavidades.

─ Dégel─ pronunció Kardia semiconsciente.

El aludido sonrió al escuchar su nombre, ahora sabía que el griego permanecía con vida y que lo recordaba. " _Dégel_ " volvió a ser nombrado, aunque esta vez no por los labios de Kardia, " _Dégel_ " de nuevo su nombre.

─ Dégel.

El de Acuario abrió sus ojos, mirando hacia todas partes tratando de orientarse, la luz del astro rey ya inundaba la habitación en la que se encontraba y a su lado permanecía Albafica.

─ Regulus, Defteros, Kardia─ trataba de explicar lo que había visto mientras tomaba asiento en el colchón─. Los he visto, sé donde están─ su compañero lo miró aturdido.

─ Tienes que contarnos todo─ pidió dándole espacio a su compañero para incorporarse─. Sísifo también ha despertado─ informó─. Creo conveniente que portes tu armadura─ sugirió dirigiéndose a la salida.

...

El escorpión llegó al área donde sabía se encontraría a Camus, su estado de ánimo estaba muy por debajo de lo usual, incluso podía sentir a su armadura pesaba, y no precisamente por el metal del que estqba elaborada, sino por su pena. Permaneció frente a la puerta del francés por un tiempo, indeciso al no saber si continuar. Tomó una bocanada de aire y elevó su mano dispuesto a tocar pero en ese instante se abrió la entrada de la habitación.

El temor que había estado invadiendo al de Acuario se hizo presente al ver a Milo de pie fuera de su cuarto, el griego retiró el casco de su armadura y fue entonces que el galo notó sus ojos inundados por una profunda tristeza.

─ Ven, Milo─ pronunció, mientras tiraba de su brazo para incitarlo a pasar.

El mencionado se condujo hasta el interior de la estancia mientras escuchaba el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Tomó asiento en el borde del colchón dejando su casco al lado de él, miró hacia el suelo perdido en escenas que con gusto desearía olvidar... la armadura de Aioria bañada en sangre.

Los dedos de Camus invadiendo su melena lo hicieron regresar, alzó su rostro y vio al acuariano mirarle con tristeza, como en raras veces lo había hecho; de inmediato, quiso incorporarse al percatarse de que mostró debilidad a alguien que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su enemigo, sin embargo, Camus no se lo permitió. El francés se posicionó entre las piernas del peliazul, exhibiendo una sonrisa a su acompañante, dejándolo estático ante el gesto. Los labios de Camus comenzaron a limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas que había derramado inconscientemente... una familiar sensación... una situación familiar.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?─ preguntó al sentir la boca gala dirigirse a su lóbulo.

─ Me odiarás─ le susurró indeciso después de un corto silencio.

Fue todo lo que Milo necesitó para entender la situación. Se incorporó apartando a Camus de su lado, mirándole con cierto rencor. Ese sentimiento que expresaban los ojos del escorpión formó un vacío en el estómago del acuariano... Eso era lo que temía.

─ ¿Tú lo hiciste?─ cuestionó, sólo para confirmar su sospecha.

─ Perdón─ se disculpó el galo, aún sabiendo que no serviría de nada─. Puedo explicarte─ agregó.

─ ¿En verdad puedes hacerlo?─ escupió─. ¿Y qué me dirás? No tuve opción, me lo ordenaron y lo hice sin importarme que se tratara de Aioria─ imitó, observando al onceavo custodio quien le regresaba a la mirada─. Yo he hecho tantas cosas por ti─ reprochó, desviándose del tema central, aunque para Camus, Milo se dirigía al punto que en verdad deseaba tratar─. Soporte tus desprecios y superé cada barrera que tú ponías hasta que por fin logré enamorarte... Bueno, al menos eso creí.

─ Milo...

─ ¿Me amaste?─ preguntó, a pesar de que Camus no podía responderle─. En esta situación en verdad creo que no, de lo contrario ya hubieras recordado─ le reprochó.

─ ¿Acaso es mi culpa?─ contraatacó después de que Milo finalizó─. ¿Acaso pedí estar aquí?─ progresó, ya que si el griego reclamaba, él también podía hacerlo─. Es tu culpa si no he logrado recordar lo que dices que viví.

─ ¿Mi culpa?─ pronunció Escorpio indignado─. ¡Disculpe señor todo lo tengo bajo control!

─ ¡Prefiero eso a estar siempre en problemas!

Ambos abrieron sus ojos a la par, definitivamente se habían desviado del punto principal. Milo le acarició el rostro sonriendo mientras Camus estaba visiblemente confundido por lo que acababa de decir, no sabía de dónde habían venido esas palabras. Reaccionó al sentir la boca griega invadir la suya con tanta pasión que lo abrumaba, separándose sólo cuando sus pulmones lo exigieron.

─ Por favor, créeme, no quería hacerlo─ susurró, aún teniendo los labios de Milo junto a los suyos.

─ Tengo que ir a vigilar─ comentó separándose de Camus, había recordado porque se encontraba en ese lugar y no era precisamente para besar al asesino de su amigo. Salió de la habitación reprimiéndose por su debilidad, pero lo que le había dicho el francés hizo surgir una nueva esperanza.

...

Después de la pelea que sostuvo en la mansión contra Dégel, decidió aceptar la tentadora oferta de su compañero de Libra. Caminó sin conocer la dirección del lugar, pues él no había acompañado a los otros santos al mencionado sitio pero, después de vagar por unas horas, por fin se encontró con su meta. El letrero de neón lucía apagado, pues el tenerlo encendido parecía ilógico si la luz del sol ya iluminaba el cielo. Entró haciendo sonar la campanita sobre la puerta debido a la acción, las luces del interior permanecían encendidas como apreció desde el exterior y lució muy extrañado de encontrarse en una tienda de tuxedos, cerró la puerta. Al momento, apareció una pareja de rubios.

─ Aspros, me complace que hayas aceptado mi invitación─ dijo la mujer de vestido oscuro, a pesar de que el aludido le prestaba más atención a su secuaz. El de géminis lo examinó una vez antes de concluir que, aunque se pareciera, el sujeto no era Asmita.

─ No tengo ningún interés en formar parte de tus juegos, sólo vengo por mi hermano─ le comunicó.

─ Me parece bien─ concordó Honey, conocedora de lo que en verdad trataba de expresar el santo.

Shaka al notar la sonrisa en la diosa comprendió la verdadera razón por la que el tercer custodio se encontraba en aquel sitio y haciendo memoria, pudo recordar haberlo escuchado mencionar de la boca de Asmita. Comprendió el por qué su predecesor había pospuesto tanto tiempo la plática con ese sujeto a pesar de que necesitaran ayuda con su tarea. Una inquietud lo invadió al recordar lo último... ¿y si Asmita le comentó algo? De ser así, sólo tenía una opción... Apareció una daga plateada con grabado de color vino y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a los otros, encajó el arma en el abdomen de Aspros.

─ ¡Shaka!─ gritó enojada la rubia.

En cuestión de unos segundos, el arma había robado el alma del tercer custodio. Extrajo la daga del cadáver y se la entregó a la diosa.

─ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo no lo ordené─ pronunció con evidente molestia, mientras aceptaba el arma y comenzaba a quitarle aquello que ahora contenía para guardarlo en una de las esferas.

─ Es un traidor─ se defendió─. Y un traidor lo seguirá siendo no importa a la diosa que sirva─ inventó, tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible.

─ Más tarde pagarás por tu osadía─ le advirtió la mujer mientras colocaba la piedra azulada en su cinturón que en ese momento ya era adornado por nueve de ellas─. No creas que ya se me olvido que dejaste el arma con la que asesinaste a Kanon en esa casa─ le miró con reproche─. Al menos Camus hizo bien su trabajo y consiguió terminar con el santo de Leo─ señaló a una de las esferas esperando la reacción del rubio que no pareció inmutarse─. Vamos tenemos que acabar con los tres prisioneros─ informó saliendo del lugar junto con el rubio para dirigirse a la puerta trasera del local, donde esperaban los aludidos.

...

La sala estaba invadida por el silencio a pesar de que los santos se encontraban en el lugar, todos trataban de asimilar lo que Sísifo les acababa de narrar... La cara del enemigo, lo ocurrido con Niké y la muerte de sus tres compañeros. Así, con la luz del día, la cara larga de los caballeros de Atenea era evidente, era el ambiente que siempre reinaba antes de una pelea... antes de la pelea definitiva.

El timbre de la mansión sacó del trance a los cinco custodios, Mu fue quien salió de la habitación para atender al visitante. El de Sagitario sostuvo la mirada hacia la dirección en la que el ariano había desaparecido, cayó en cuenta que, muy a su pesar, sólo ellos quedaban.

─ ¿Cómo se encuentra Asmita?─ preguntó con genuina preocupación.

─ Está muy cansado─ respondió Aldebarán, pues tras el encuentro con Aspros, él se había encargado del rubio cuando éste cayó inconsciente inexplicablemente agotado.

─ Ya veo─ pronunció, mirando a sus camaradas─. ¿Y tú, Dégel?

─ Gracias a Asmita, el ataque de Aspros no tuvo el impacto que él hubiera deseado pero aun así, yo...─ hizo una pausa al no saber cómo hacerles saber a sus compañeros que conocía el paradero de Kardia y los demás─. He visto donde se encuentran nuestros compañeros.

Saga permanecía de pie en el marco de la puerta, en espera de una respuesta por parte del pelilila; la mano griega le ofrecía a Mu una daga plateada como prueba de que el gemelo creía en todo lo que el de Aries le había platicado el día anterior. Por los sucesos del pasado, el primer custodio miraba el objeto con duda porque, a pesar de todo, no podía confiar por completo en la persona que tenía frente a sí.

─ Te creo y quiero ayudarte─ dijo, haciendo que Mu regresara la vista en él y dejara de examinar el arma.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Confía en mí─ tomó una mano del ariano y colocó en ella la daga con la que se le había ordenado asesinarlo─. No creo que tengan opción...

Después de escuchar el relato del acuariano, el pequeño grupo de santos analizaba los hechos y sobre todo, se sentían alegres y aliviados por saber que sus amigos se encontraban con vida.

─ ¿Dónde queda con exactitud el lugar?─ preguntó Aldebarán─. Esa descripción puede coincidir con muchos lugares.

─ Podríamos ubicarlos a través de su cosmos─ sugirió Albafica.

─ No debemos precipitarnos, necesitamos saber con quién nos estamos enfrentando─ pronunció Sísifo.

─ ¿Mu?─ dijo Milo, confundido al ver al aludido llegar con Saga─. ¿Qué hace él aquí? Esta reunión es privada─ el geminiano sonrió sarcástico ante el comentario del santo dorado.

─ Vino a ayudarnos─ informó el ariano, mostrándoles a sus compañeros la daga plateada como si ésta fuera la respuesta a todo.

─ Se parece al arma que encontramos junto al cuerpo de Kanon─ observó el escorpión al acercarse al susodicho objeto, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Saga─. Pero ésta tiene diferente color de grabado.

─ Eso es porque no pertenecen al mismo dueño─ habló el gemelo, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

─ Explícate─ pidió Milo, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

─ Esas armas fueron robadas por el enemigo y pertenecen a alguno de los Doce Olímpicos─ informó Saga.

─ Esa muchacha... ¿Fue capaz de hacerlo?─ indagó Mu, apreciando el objeto entre sus manos.

─ No es difícil, al menos no en este momento, la mayoría de los doce permanecen dormidos─ respondió el gemelo─. Los primeros intentos de esa mujer por robarlas los llevó a cabo en los templos de los dioses gemelos, Apolo y Artemisa, pero no pudo penetrar sus defensas y sólo consiguió dos flechas con las que atacaron a sus sombras.

─ ¿Sombras?─ interrumpió el de Piscis.

─ En efecto, incluso mandó a una hacia acá para atacarlos.

─ Lo recuerdo─ hizo memoria el de Tauro─. No fue difícil vencerlo.

─ No son fuertes, sólo sirven como carnada.

─ Entonces, cuando esa sombra nos atacó...─ analizaba en voz alta el arquero.

─ Fue para distraerlos, El Cid y esa mujer querían reunirse con Camus. En el caso de los dioses gemelos, utilizó sus sombras esperando que pudieran robar las dagas de ambos, evidentemente no lo consiguió y se quedó con las flechas con las que fueron destruidas sus creaciones; aunque éstas no son capaces de quitar el alma como estas dagas, sirvieron para atacar a Eos, de esta manera ella regresaría a su templo dejando a los caballeros sin un dios que los guiara durante su misión, lo que ocasionaría conflictos entre ustedes─ explicó─. También para acabar con un santo si recuerdo bien─ lo último fue como un balde de agua fría para Albafica pero se mostró inerte, sus compañeros ya lo habían visto en condiciones tan lamentables y no dejaría que el enemigo gozara de ese privilegio.

─ ¿Armas capaces de absorber almas?─ cuestionó el pelilila.

─ Esta diosa revivió a los santos de Atenea y cuando alguno muere conserva su alma.

─ ¿Por qué?─ preguntó Sísifo.

─ Lo desconozco.

─ Sabes cómo consiguió esto y no sabes para qué─ comentó Milo, con un tono que dejaba en claro que no le creía.

─ Lo que sé sobre las armas fue porque la escuché mientras hablaba con El Cid, Camus y Dohko, ella aún se encontraba muy debilitada por resucitar a tantas personas y necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar. Por eso, cuando El Cid… recuperó sus recuerdos─ pronunció con la intención de que Mu creyera en sus intenciones─, se tomó la molestia de asesinarlo personalmente, él hablaría si lo dejaba con vida. Lo mismo pasará con los otros dos─ aseguró.

─ Entonces hay que terminar con esto ahora─ impulsó Milo, motivado por lo último que dijo el de Géminis.

─ ¿Sabes quién es la diosa con la que nos estamos enfrentando?─ cuestionó el de Sagitario.

Una luz se hizo presente en la mansión acompañada de un estruendo proveniente del salón, los seis que permanecían en la sala fueron al encuentro con los dueños de esos cosmos conocidos.

* * *

Muchas gracias a los lectores, ya he respondido los reviews pero lo anónimos no puedo contestarlos así que les doy las gracias por aquí.

Lo que Dégel sufre en el comienzo es como una proyección astral como consecuencia del ataque de Aspros en el capítulo pasado y a que Asmita le ayudo a no recibir el impacto completo. Lo que pasa es que al escribir y ya estar en el capítulo XVI necesitaba algo de DégelxKardia.


	17. Orden dorada

Hola! Como se habrán dado cuenta, se aproxima la batalla decisiva. Por eso traté de actualizar cada tercer día pero la uni y el trabajo no me dejaron. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

Los personajes (excepto Honey) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII**

 **Orden Dorada.**

" _El amor es eso: cuando alguien, aún conociendo tus cicatrices, se queda para besarlas."-_ Benjamín Griss

La diosa de cabello rubio abrió la oxidada puerta que resguardaba en su interior a tres caballeros de Atenea, se introdujo en la cárcel seguida por Shaka. Los prisioneros tenían su cara caída, lo que provocó una sonrisa triunfal en Honey por verlos en ese estado deplorable; se aproximó con cautela… Con los santos que ella resucitó no había tenido la necesidad de tomar precauciones porque esos custodios, al no tener recuerdo alguno de su poder, no podrían atacarla, pero ellos… ellos recordaban. Los tres guerreros levantaron su rostro mirando al enemigo, determinados, la rubia detuvo sus pasos al saberse observada, se sintió inquieta por aquel sentimiento que emanaban los ojos de los prisioneros.

Deuteros fue el primero en romper con las ataduras a las que había sido confinado desde su resurrección, seguido de Kardia; Regulus, por su parte, al escuchar el sonido de las cadenas rompiéndose se incorporó con agilidad. La diosa se encontraba atónita, ya que esas cadenas se las había robado al mismo Hefestos y eran incapaces de romperse, incluso para un dios, al menos que alguien los soltara… Viró hacia donde yacía el de Virgo haciendo aparecer una de las dagas plateadas, Shaka, anticipándose a la reacción, se transportó apareciendo junto a sus compañeros.

─ Ya veo─ susurró mirando al cuarteto, comprendiendo que Shaka había recuperado sus recuerdos─. ¡Los liberaste mientras descansaba!─ gritó furiosa arrojando el arma hacia ellos, quienes lograron esquivarla.

─ ¡Seis Samsara!─ atacó el santo de Virgo.

─ ¡Estúpido!─ un campo de energía apareció rodeando a la diosa protegiéndola del ataque lanzado por Shaka─. ¡Yo vengo del mismo Inframundo!─ sonrió sádicamente mientras extendía sus brazos emergiendo de estos un polvo grisáceo que comenzaba a invadir la prisión.

─ ¡Kān!─ la defensa del rubio apareció, protegiendo a sus compañeros y a él.

─ Eso puede funcionar con tus débiles compañeros, ¡pero no conmigo!─ arrojó una esfera de energía negra, logrando penetrar la protección de los santos, impactando en sus objetivos. Los cuatro caballeros se levantaron con dificultad tras el ataque, el polvo que invadió el cuarto comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de los custodios adhiriéndose a ellos como si fueran sanguijuelas robándoles poco a poco la capacidad de moverse─. ¡Este lugar será su tumba!

─ ¡Rayo relámpago!─ contraatacó Regulus sorprendiendo a Honey quien, al haber quitado su protección, tuvo que esquivar el ataque. Kardia aprovechó la distracción creada por el león y empujó a Shaka hacia Deuteros, quien lo abrazó con fuerza ya que el rubio trataba de liberarse.

─ Así que… ¿débiles?─ murmuró con su característica sonrisa mostrando su dentadura, a pesar de que su cuerpo se encontraba hirviendo viéndose reflejado en el sudor que cubría su cuerpo─. ¡Haz que no me arrepienta!─ se dirigió hacia la rubia haciendo arder su cosmos.

─ ¡Espera!─ gritó Shaka tratando de deshacer el agarre que el geminiano sostenía sobre él.

─ ¡Otra dimensión!─ invocó su poder cuando el santo de Leo se encontró a su lado.

"¡ _Scarlet Needle Katakeo!_ " fue lo último que escucharon los tres santos, después un gran estruendo invadió sus oídos. Defteros soltó a Shaka al llegar a su destino, un grande y hermoso salón de baile que el rubio pudo reconocer fácilmente, no necesitó mucho para comprender lo ocurrido.

─ ¡Shaka!─ gritó el de Escorpio, acercándose a toda prisa junto con sus otros compañeros, asumiendo que su llegada había ocasionado el esplendor.

─ ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Kardia?─ cuestionó Dégel al encontrarlos en ese lugar y no prisioneros junto con el escorpión, como los había visto. Fue Deuteros quien rompió, meditando sus siguientes palabras.

─ Kardia recuperó su memoria, pero…─ dudó, aunque en los rostros de todos era notorio que podían imaginar lo que venía después─. Murió.

El silencio reinó. Los presentes esperaban una respuesta del santo de Acuario pues en el Santuario del siglo XVIII, fue evidente que la relación que sostenía con Kardia era más que una simple amistad, y no porque Dégel no se esforzase en ocultarla sino porque el escorpión se esforzaba aún más en dejarlos en evidencia. Lo mismo ocurrió con Albafica y Manigoldo, dos relaciones que podían divertir a toda la orden.

─ ¿Saga?─ preguntó Regulus, confundido por la presencia del mencionado en el lugar.

─ Nos está ayudando, caballero─ informó Mu a su nuevo compañero.

─ ¿También él?─ el de Leo señaló al otro acuariano, quien bajó de su habitación después de escuchar el ruido ocasionado por la llegada de los tres caballeros.

─ Estamos tratando de que recuerde su vida como el guardián de Acuario─ comentó Sisifo.

─ Eso es un peligro para Atenea─ observó Deuteros.

─ No es así, está de nuestro lado─ defendió el escorpión.

─ ¿En serio?─ Saga levantó su ceja intrigado por la revelación─. ¿Contarás todo lo que sabes?─ la atención de los caballeros se enfocó en Camus después de la pregunta hecha por el de Géminis.

─ Lo haré─ respondió con firmeza sin incomodarse ante el cuestionamiento del griego.

...

Estrelló la puerta con rabia, entrando a la habitación que compartía con el patriarca del Santuario de Atenea; su diosa le había comunicado del escape de los santos, entre ellos Shaka, y de la batalla que sostuvo con Kardia, quien la había herido gravemente aunque, como era de esperarse, ella salió victoriosa. El sonido del golpe hizo que Shion se incorporara del suelo al que permanecía encadenado, sabiendo la razón del enojo del castaño, reconociendo ese momento como el que había estado esperando.

─ ¡Ya deja de fingir!─ gritó colérico─. Sé perfectamente que puedes librarte de esas cadenas porque al contrario de las otras, son comunes.

El patriarca no se sorprendió ante el comentario, al contrario, se había estado preguntando cuándo su compañero se lo reprocharía. Elevó un poco su cosmos deshaciendo las ataduras al instante.

─ ¿Por qué?─ cuestionó el de Libra observando todos los rastros que sus golpes habían dejado en el torso desnudo del otro─. ¿Por qué dejaste que te hiciera eso si podías defenderte? ¿Cómo me descubriste?─ siguió más sereno.

─ Tú, aquella noche, me llamaste "carnero"─ confesó mientras eliminaba la distancia que existía entre los dos─. Jamás me llamaste de ese modo.

─ ¡Déjate de bromas!─ dirigió un golpe hacia el rostro de Shion, pero éste le sujetó el brazo con fuerza.

─ Dejé que me golpearas sólo por una razón─ le miró con firmeza─. Hacerles creer a todos ustedes que me tenías bajo control, mientras en secreto cuidaba de mis compañeros que se encontraban aquí─ soltó el brazo de Dohko─. Les hice creer que si Camus se quedaba en aquella casa y trataba de seducir a Aioria, sería sencillo provocar una disputa entre toda la Orden Dorada; cuando en verdad, sólo de esta forma, Milo le pediría ayuda a Dégel, por la amistad que surgió entre ellos durante la estadía en el Santuario, para elaborar un plan que le devolvería su memoria a Camus ya que él siempre fue muy reservado jamás se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos sin algo de ayuda─ comenzó a explicar sus razones─. Fui yo quien los convencí de ir a la fiesta esa noche, haciéndoles creer que obtendrían información del enemigo, cuando sabía que Albafica de Piscis estaría custodiando los alrededores sólo bastaría un sencillo encuentro con Manigoldo para que él lo recordara.

─ Murió─ recordó sonriendo con malicia.

─ Confieso que su muerte temprana no era parte de mis planes pero cumplió con su deber para con Atenea─ dijo, borrando el gesto de los labios del castaño─. También los convencí de que Kanon era un obstáculo para su objetivo, por lo que mandaron a Shaka a terminar con su vida; para mí, mejor opción no pudieron escoger, en ese entonces Shaka había recobrado sus memorias y ya tenía contacto conmigo... Tanto los santos de Virgo como los de Géminis son necesarios para un plan que salvaría a todos los santos caídos por lo que, en cuanto noté que Shaka volvió a ser el mismo, le comenté de este plan. Él se encargó de hacérselo saber a Kanon y Asmita, y este último a Deuteros... Pero necesitaba que Kanon desapareciera para que él pudiese cumplir con algo que tenía en mente y que me hizo saber a través del cosmos.

─ ¿Quieres decir que él...?

─ En efecto. Es por esa razón que Shaka no le entregó la daga a su diosa y le hizo creer que los otros santos se apoderaron del arma─ el patriarca notó cómo se hacía cada vez más evidente la rabia en su compañero─. Fuiste tú quien me pidió las razones, termina de escucharlas─ dijo Shion, aún sosteniendo el encuentro de miradas─. Al desaparecer Kanon, era necesario otro santo de Géminis para evitar que Deuteros usara el suyo por completo, Saga fue el indicado. Al ser yo quien sugirió cual de tus compañeros debía de asesinar a uno de los míos, estaba consciente que Mu se encontraba bajo la mira del geminiano... Él se encargaría de convencer a Saga de creer en ellos y en Atenea, fue más sencillo de lo previsto gracias a la doble personalidad que padece─sonrió satisfecho─. Pero, mientras esto ocurría, le dije a Shaka que presionara a Asmita para hablar con Aspros éste, al enterarse que su hermano ya estaba llevando a cabo nuestro plan, se sentiría traicionado y querría terminar con su gemelo, ocasionándole la muerte en este lugar... él y su carácter eran un problema para la misión─ explicó─. Los convencí de necesitar a Niké para asegurar la victoria y que sólo Aioros sería capaz de conseguirlo. Esa fue mi fachada para que él pudiera ser el de antes y por casualidad, El Cid también consiguió recuperarse.

─ Pero fallaste, ellos están muertos─ escupió enojado al sentirse burlado.

─ En cierto modo, todo se salió de mis manos, fueron muchas muertes pero...─ tomó aire al acercarse a lo inevitable─. Pude transportar sus cuerpos a un sitio seguro y pude rescatar a mis tres compañeros─ Dohko lo miró sorprendido─. Shaka me comentó de las cadenas de Hefestos con las que los mantenían prisioneros y que el asesinato de ellos se realizaría a la brevedad. Sé que sólo un arma del mismo dios podía abrirlas, por lo que robé la daga de Hefestos que, curiosamente, tú tenías─ señaló al objeto plateado con grabado color bronce que permanecía en la mesita junto a Dohko─. Mientras te encontrabas ausente, bajé hasta esa prisión y abrí las ataduras... Yo los liberé.

─ Entiendo─ susurró con una respiración pesada a causa del coraje─. Entonces...

Un rápido movimiento de su brazo fue lo que necesitó el de Libra para agarrar un puñal que guardaba en su pantalón y encajarlo en el ariano, quien recibió el ataque con una sonrisa melancólica. Dohko lo sujetó del hombro para hacer más profunda la mortal herida.

─ Lástima que no pudiste salvarte─ extrajo el objeto y dejó caer a Shion de rodillas mientras se tocaba la herida.

─ Tal vez… a mí no… pero tú...─ pronunciaba con dificultad a causa del dolor y la pérdida de sangre─. Me odias, ¿verdad?─ preguntó dirigiendo una húmeda mirada al de Libra, un par de lágrimas cayeron y posteriormente, le siguió su vacío cuerpo.

 _"Y es que tal vez… sólo tal vez, en otra vida, seré capaz de mantenerte a mi lado"_ podía escuchar ese pensamiento dentro de su mente. Se arrodilló junto al cadáver del peliverde mientras soportaba el fuerte dolor, físico y mental, que lo invadía.

Llenó la habitación con sus lamentos por minutos que sabían a eternidad, se levantó dispuesto a seguir en ese lugar y de engañar a aquella diosa que lo había hecho cometer tal acto.

...

Saga se dejaba guiar por aquel que portaba la armadura de Aries hasta la habitación asignada para su estadía en ese lugar. Se detuvo frente a una de las puertas del lado derecho del pasillo, imitando al pelilila.

─ Este será tu dormitorio─ indicó girando para quedar cara a cara con el de Géminis─. No hagas nada sospechoso, te estaremos vigilando─ advirtió dispuesto a marcharse pero la mano de Saga se apoderó de una de sus muñecas impidiéndole seguir─. ¿Qué ocurre?

─ ¿No confías en mí?─ cuestionó con una mirada herida, Mu lo observó sorprendido por la pregunta─. Se me ordenó matarte─ confesó liberando al ariano─. No pude hacerlo─ dijo, tomándolo por la nuca juntando sus labios en un beso.

Mu trataba de romper con ese contacto pero el otro brazo griego lo rodeó por la cintura, impidiéndole cualquier intento por alejarse. La unión se daba lenta y, aunque al principio el primer custodio se resistió, terminó correspondiendo al gesto. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Saga, aferrándose a él como si tratara de evitar que otra vez desapareciera; ya no le importaba lo que el gemelo había hecho, sólo quería dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos que intentó reprimir por mucho tiempo. El tercer custodio rompió el beso entre quejidos, preocupando a su acompañante.

─ Mu─ dijo, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del aludido. Ahora recordaba todas las cosas por las que tenía que disculparse, entre ellas la muerte del Patriarca, lamentablemente había algo de mayor importancia─. ¿Podrías indicarme dónde se encuentra Shaka?─ preguntó, sacando su rostro del escondite, percatándose de la tristeza que se apoderó de los ojos del ariano.

...

Mientras la mayoría de los santos sostenían una conversación con Camus, Shaka y Deuteros se habían reunido en la habitación de Asmita; el dueño permanecía dormido en la cama, cubierto con una sábana blanca y con su cabello esparcido por el lecho. Su sucesor había colocado una silla a su lado donde yacía sentado mientras sostenía una mano del otro rubio entre las suyas, el cosmos de Shaka emergía cubriendo a los dos con el brillo dorado que poseía.

─ Estará bien─ susurró para el de Géminis aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados─. ¿Cómo te encuentras?─ le cuestionó a su acompañante que permanecía sentado en la alfombra, y es que, a pesar de que el interrogado no lo dijera, el rubio podía percatarse de su preocupación.

─ Ahora que no apaciguan mi cosmos estaré bien, mi tarea no es tan pesada como la de ustedes─ respondió, mirando a la persona que era su amante, unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron dirigir su atención a ésta─. Pasa─ autorizó reconociendo a la persona del otro lado. Con el permiso del geminiano, Saga se adentró en la habitación.

─ ¿Qué se te ofrece, Saga?─ preguntó el rubio.

─ Vengo a ofrecerles mi ayuda.

─ ¿Tu ayuda? ¿Por qué crees que la necesitamos?─ indagó Deuteros poniéndose en pie.

─ Yo los vi─ pronunció el intruso, ganando la atención de los dos santos─. Vi los cuerpos de los caballeros en el bosque, ocultos bajo una ilusión─ Shaka abrió sus ojos ante la confesión─. Si yo pude observalos, es evidente que Hécate también lo hará, esa ilusión se está debilitando y yo puedo ayudarlos.

─ ¿A qué se debe tu ofrecimiento?─ cuestionó el otro de Géminis al no confiar en Saga.

─ En el pasado hice mucho daño─ miró a Shaka buscando una aprobación a sus palabras─. Quiero reparar el daño.

─ En efecto, Saga tiene sus antecedentes pero necesitamos de sus habilidades─ dijo el rubio a un no muy convencido Deuteros.

─ De acuerdo─ aceptó consciente de que no había otra opción.

─ Los cuerpos que viste en el bosque, como podrás suponerlo, son de los santos muertos en el transcurso de esta pelea. En esa brecha que presenciaste no corre el tiempo, se podría decir que es "otra dimensión" en la que el tiempo está detenido, es la técnica de Defteros contenida por mi cosmos; incluso, en ocasiones, pareciera que el cosmos de Atenea nos ayudara─ explicó cerrando sus ojos para concentrar de mejor manera su energía en el cuerpo que resguardaba─. De esa manera evitamos que sus cuerpos se deterioren pero, aún así, necesitan de energía para seguir en óptimas condiciones, Asmita se encarga de eso aunque, como puedes observar, alimentar nueve cuerpos con su cosmos es demasiado para él.

─ ¿Nueve cuerpos?─ susurró tratando de asimilar la información proporcionada por el de Virgo─. ¿Cómo es que pudieron juntar a todos si algunos murieron muy lejos de este sitio?

─ Sólo ir por los cuerpos de Aldebarán, El Cid, Aioros, Shura y Aspros fue una cuestión a analizar─ respondió Deuteros─. Recibimos ayuda de Shion... del Patriarca─ corrigió─. El los llevó conmigo para poder mandarlos a esa dimensión.

─ Yo me encargué de los cuerpos de Aioria, Death Mask y Afrodita─ continuó el de Virgo─. Asmita nos apoyó con el cuerpo de Manigoldo, al ser el único que no fue herido por una de las dagas, la misma Hécate tuvo que recolectar su alma; el plan se hubiera arruinado, antes de comenzar, si hubiese sentido mi presencia o la de Shion.

─ Asi que, al finalizar la batalla, ustedes sólo necesitarían el cinturón de Hécate para revivir a sus compañeros─ concluyó Saga.

─ Lamentablemente, hay uno al que no pudimos salvar─ recordó el hermano de Aspros─. Perdimos a Kardia en su enfrentamiento contra la diosa─ dijo con impotencia.

─ ¿Podemos contar contigo?─ preguntó Shaka mirando de nuevo a su compañero.

─ ¿Para mantener una ilusión?

─ No─ contestó el rubio─. Antes, Defteros no era capaz de sostener por completo la ilusión porque dormían su cosmos, pero ahora es distinto─ le aseguró─. Queremos que vayas a la pelea y traigas las esferas que contienen las almas de nuestros compañeros.

─ De acuerdo─ aceptó la misión viendo en ella una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

Espero se haya entendido la explicación de Shion, trate de hacerla lo más clara posible pero no estoy segura de haberlo logrado jajaja

En este capítulo, Saga y Dohko recuperaron sus recuerdos así que ya sólo falta Camus. Sigan leyendo. Gracias 3


	18. Despertar

Hola! Hago acto de presencia otra vez. Amanecí con muchas ganas de escribir, pero antes de avanzar con otro fanfic tenía que actualizar aquí. Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten.

Los personajes (excepto Honey) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XVIII**

 **Despertar.**

 _"No me tientes, que si nos tentamos no nos podremos olvidar."_ \- Mario Benedetti

Mu descendió hasta el primer piso dispuesto a dejar de lado lo ocurrido con Saga, aunque él no quisiese, recordaba ese beso haciendo latir su corazón de una manera tan fuerte que comenzaba a temer el verdadero motivo. Inhaló profundamente para tranquilizarse y entró a la sala donde yacían sus otros compañeros sosteniendo un interrogatorio contra Camus. El susodicho se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, Regulus permanecía a su lado con sus brazos cruzados como si quisiera intimidarlo; Albafica y Dégel estaban vigilando por el ventanal, alertas, por si veían algún enemigo; Sísifo y Aldebarán descansaban en el sillón más grande ubicado a la derecha de Camus; Milo, por su parte, resguardaba la entrada de la estancia, el de Aries pudo notar su rostro invadido por la decepción.

─ ¿Tú lo sabías?─ preguntó Dégel, mirando al acusado de una forma fría y penetrante, digno del santo de Acuario.

─ Como su compañero de Leo afirmó, yo era conocedor de su ubicación─ confesó contrarrestando la vista de su predecesor, percatándose de cómo el santo de Piscis había colocado una mano sobre el hombro del de Acuario.

─ Por callarlo, perdimos a un camarada─ dijo Milo por la espalda del galo. Si la intención del griego al escupir esas palabras era hacerle sentir mal, lo había conseguido.

─ También sabe donde se encuentra Shion─ aseguró Regulus.

─ ¿Eso tampoco lo dirás?─ cuestionó el escorpión, reprochándole.

─ Milo─ reprendió Mu, al notar cómo el octavo guardián era arrastrado por sus emociones.

─ Su Patriarca se encuentra en el sótano del Le Sanctuaire─ confesó sintiéndose herido con las palabras de su amante.

─ Entonces hay que ir─ comentó Aldebarán incorporándose.

─ No es tan sencillo─ murmuró Regulus.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Regulus?─ preguntó Sísifo al menor.

─ Ese lugar no existe─ informó, tomando de sorpresa a todos, incluyendo a Camus─. Sólo es una ilusión creada por esa diosa, para poder reunir a los Santos de Atenea que revivió en un solo lugar, necesario para crearles una nueva vida en esa memoria falsa─ trató de darse a entender─. Nuestras técnicas no tendrían el mismo poder en un mundo controlado por ella, no podemos ir sin haber hecho un plan.

─ Concuerdo contigo, Regulus─ secundó el pez.

─ Yo puedo llevarlos hacia el Patriarca─ se ofreció Saga llegando al punto donde se concentraban sus compañeros. Camus miró sobre su hombro para observar desconcertado al geminiano, mientras el resto lo miraba con duda.

─ De acuerdo─ aceptó Sísifo al ser su única opción─. ¿Te haces cargo del asunto, Albafica?─ preguntó dirigiéndose hacia su camarada, quien se limitó a asentir.

─ ¿Por dónde entrarán, muchacho?

─ Por la parte trasera─ respondió a pesar de no agradarle la forma en la que Aldebarán se había referido hacia él─. Ahí se encuentra una puerta que conduce tanto a la habitación de Patriarca como a la prisión donde permanecían ustedes─ dijo lo último mirando a Regulus.

─ Quiero acompañarlos─ pronunció Dégel casi con urgencia.

─ Yo igual─ comentó el otro acuariano.

─ No─ negó el arquero mirando severo a Camus─. Milo y tú estarán a cargo del cuidado de Atenea.

─ Dégel, Géminis─ el de Piscis se dirigió al gemelo─. Tenemos que planear el rescate de Shion─ se levantó y posteriormente salió de la estancia en compañía de sus dos compañeros.

─ Aldebarán, Regulus y Camus, permítanme un momento a solas con Milo, por favor─ pidió el de Sagitario.

Los aludidos asintieron y se marcharon en silencio. El francés, al pasar cerca del escorpión, le dirigió una mirada que éste no correspondió, evidentemente se sentía defraudado y no podía reprochárselo.

Al quedarse los dos a solas, Sísifo se incorporó acercándose a su joven compañero, que permanecía de pie en la entrada como momentos antes. Se miraron unos instantes, sabiendo ya cuál era el tema a discutir, no paso mucho tiempo para que se rompiera el silencio.

─ El enemigo se ha dejado al descubierto y no sabemos cuál es su verdadero plan... Haz lo que consideres mejor para preservar la paz─ caminó al no esperar una contestación, colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro del otro por unos segundos y se retiró.

Milo no dejó su posición, veía al frente encontrándose con su tenue reflejo en el reparado ventanal... ¿Acaso Sísifo le había sugerido indirectamente ponerle fin a la vida de Camus? Cerró sus ojos ante este pensamiento, dio media vuelta ondulando su blanca capa y siguió la misma dirección por donde habían desaparecido sus compañeros. Si eso era lo que tenía que hacer por el bienestar de todos, lo haría. Porque más allá de todo, el seguía siendo un santo de Atenea... el seguía siendo Milo de Escorpio.

...

Los santos dedicaron el resto del día a estudiar a su enemigo gracias a la información que les brindaron Saga y Camus, así como elaborar estrategias para la batalla. Ahora la noche los acogía, siendo abrigados por la luz proveniente de la bóveda celeste, los nueve caballeros permanecían agrupados en la entrada de la mansión luciendo sus corazas de oro, con excepción de Camus que vestía sólo ropa casual.

─ Dejamos a Atenea en tus manos─ le dijo Sísifo al escorpión a modo de despedida.

Milo hizo una reverencia con su cabeza aceptando el peso y el honor de esa tarea. Sin más, vio partir a sus compañeros hacia el campo de batalla.

─ Camus─ nombró Milo, captando la atención del aludido, quien se hallaba con la vista pérdida─. Acompáñame, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte─

El de Acuario seguía de cerca al griego sin atreverse a hablar, pues no encontraba las palabras para comenzar a disculparse. Era conducido por pasillos que no se había atrevido a aventurar durante su estancia, tal vez... ¿la habitación de Atenea?

─ Es aquí─ la voz del escorpión lo devolvió a la realidad.

Abrió la puerta y se adentraron a la habitación. Algunos pares de libreros se ubicaban en el fondo, cada uno lleno de diversos ejemplares. En cada pared colgaba una lámpara que iluminaba débilmente el lugar, por lo que el onceavo custodio no pudo apreciar del todo los detalles de la habitación. Sin embargo, algo logró enfocar su atención... Frente al ventanal, iluminado por la brillante luz de luna, yacía un blanco piano.

Se encaminó hacia él atraído por una extraña sensación, Milo se limitaba a observarlo sin lograr impedir que la nostalgia lo inundara, el escenario era parecido al que tuvieron en su último encuentro juntos, antes de que el acuariano muriera a manos del Cisne. Su aguja escarlata se asomó, primero haría que Camus se arrepintiera de los actos cometidos y de las cosas calladas, porque si las hubiera compartido tal vez Kardia y los otros estarían con vida. Dio unos pasos hacia el francés.

─ ¿Ya he estado aquí?─ preguntó el acuariano recorriendo con sus yemas el teclado bicolor... _"No mueras"_ , podía escuchar esas palabras, pronunciadas por la voz del octavo guardián, resonando con fuerza en su cabeza─. Tú y yo... ¿estuvimos aquí?

El cuestionamiento descolocó a Milo, bajó su mano con la que tenía pensado realizar su ataque y se aproximó hacia su amante. Sus sombras se proyectaban sobre el blanco objeto y, sólo a esa distancia tan corta, el griego pudo notar una lágrima resbalando por la mejilla gala.

" _Te amo_ ", su propia voz resonó con fuerza en su cabeza, ese par de palabras dedicado a Milo hizo que su corazón latiera con el doble de fuerza, al igual que en aquella ocasión. El francés se llevó una mano a la sien, sólo la caricia otorgada por la mano del escorpión, que limpiaba el recorrido de la gota salada, lo logró sacar de su agobio.

Lo miró mientras otras lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos, sus manos se colocaron en el cuello de Milo quien lo miraba sin entender. Acortó la distancia que se interponía entre sus labios, intercambiando alientos hasta que Milo le permitió la tan ansiada entrada a su cavidad, que degustó como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

El de Escorpio abrazó la cintura del acuariano, arrimándolo a su cuerpo, queriendo sentir esa piel tan fría que hacía un contraste increíble con la suya. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo, humedeciendo el tan esperado contacto; a ninguno le importó, ambos siguieron robándose el aliento, hasta que no quedase ninguna gota. No había necesidad de palabras, Milo podía sentirlo… podía sentir que aquel a quien tanto amaba había regresado a él.

Un estruendo los hizo separarse precipitadamente, ambos dirigieron sus ojos hacia la entrada del lugar. El escorpión corrió apresuradamente saliendo del cuarto, si no se equivocaba, el ruido provenía de la recámara de Atenea.

Los cristales del ventanal junto a Camus se rompieron en miles de pedazos, impactados por una fuerza invisible. El acuariano se cubrió de las partes filosas y, después de que todo terminó de caer, se descubrió mirando hacia los restos del ventanal, ahí se encontraba Honey haciendo alarde de su verdadera cabellera, larga y oscura, así como de las marcas negras en forma de serpiente que tenía en cada brazo. A pesar de mostrar su verdadero ser, las heridas en todo su cuerpo eran evidentes, como lo era la rabia en sus ojos.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a invadir el lugar, el santo de Acuario estaba consciente de su desventaja pero no por eso se rendiría, eso jamás sería un impedimento para un santo de Atenea. Alzó sus brazos uniéndolos en el aire pensando en ejecutar su técnica más poderosa, aquella que le había privado de la vida y que, posiblemente, lo haría de nuevo.

...

Se concentraron en las afueras del "Le Sanctuaire", con un solo pensamiento en mente: acabar con el enemigo aún sacrificando sus vidas. Albafica, Dégel y Saga fueron los primeros en moverse, dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera del lugar como estaba planeado desde el comienzo. Sísifo era el encargado de guiar al resto, abrió la puerta del local, escuchando el característico sonido de la diminuta campana, y se adentró siendo seguido por sus compañeros. La puerta se cerró violentamente tras de ellos, las luces dejaron de iluminar su sendero…

Fue el de Piscis quien pateó la puerta, derribándola, permitiéndoles el paso a las prisiones. El griego dio unos pasos hacia el interior, el cual se dividía en dos pasillos ligeramente iluminados por antorchas que decoraban todo su largo, con un movimiento manual les indicó a sus acompañantes que tomaran el camino de la derecha, mientras él seguiría hacia el frente, los dos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la dirección indicada.

Anduvo por el corto pasillo hasta topar con una puerta metálica, colocó su mano en el picaporte percatándose de que no estaba bajo llave como debería, la abrió y no tuvo que introducirse en la habitación para notar lo que había ocurrido; el cuerpo del Patriarca estaba a un par de metros de distancia rodeado de sangre, procedió a darse vuelta… evidentemente ya no había nada que hacer. Caminó para dirigirse hacia el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese sitio: el cinturón con las almas de la Orden Dorada.

Se hallaron con la puerta, que Dégel había visto con anterioridad, deshecha; ahora, nada lo separaba de ir hacia el interior pero algo en él lo hizo detenerse, tal vez en su interior sabía lo que encontraría si continuaba. Albafica al dirigirle una mirada a su compañero, pudo imaginarse la difícil situación en la que se encontraba: el hecho de perder a alguien al que amas. Se adelantó unos pasos, antes de que el acuariano lo tomara por la muñeca frenando su avance. El pez se zafó sutilmente de aquel agarre y dejó que el onceavo custodio lo rebasara, entendiendo que quisiera ser el primero en ver lo que fuese que se encontrasen dentro.

Al adentrarse, se toparon con la prisión absolutamente vacía… el cuerpo de Kardia no estaba. Dégel bajó su rostro ante el descubrimiento, esas situaciones simplemente lo superaban, le había perdido por segunda ocasión.

─ Eres tan egoísta─ murmuró en voz baja, aunque no pasó desapercibido por el peliazul─. Siempre lo serás─ continuó levantando su rostro hacia el techo, imaginándose a la constelación de Escorpio en todo su esplendor, restregándole a Acuario la maravillosa muerte que había tenido uno de sus representantes─. Vamos, Albafica.

El aludido siguió a su compañero con el fin de reunirse con los demás, permanecía callado y desconcertado por la actitud del otro, creyó que el otro se desmoronaría como él lo hizo al perder a Manigoldo. Fue entonces que comprendió, tal vez no tardarían en reencontrarse otra vez en el Inframundo.

...

La oscuridad en la que fueron sumergidos duro un corto periodo de tiempo, por sí mismas, las velas del lugar se encendieron, iluminando aquel lugar; la tienda de trajes había desaparecido por completo, tomando su lugar estaba un salón el cual, gracias a las ventanas recién aparecidas en el lado izquierdo, era un poco más visible por la luz que atravesaba los cristales; las piezas que conformaban la loseta, brillaban ligeramente de un tono púrpura, mezclándose con el color negruzco de las sombras producidas por la flama de los objetos de cera, los cuales descansaban en los hocicos de los largos candelabros con forma de un par de serpientes que se torcían mientras ascendían; a sus espaldas, la puerta sencilla del "Le Sanctuaire" había sido suplantada por una enorme puerta de color verde oscuro adornada por grandes serpientes que devoraban a humanos; al frente descansaba la persona que buscaban… en la cima de unos cuantos escalones, permanecía la Diosa, sentada en un trono contemplando a los Santos de oro, mientras su cabeza caía hacia su derecha dejando desparramada su larga melena que parecía deslavarse, al combinar un color rubio y negro. Su vestido característico lucía en malas condiciones, permitiendo ver las heridas que presentaba su cuerpo y, en sus brazos, las marcas de los reptiles brillaban. Al ponerle atención a éstos, los caballeros notaron la presencia del Santo de Acuario, permanecía inconsciente con el cuerpo apoyado en sus piernas y su cabeza reposando en los muslos de Hécate, que la sujetaba con la mano izquierda.

─ Bienvenidos a su muerte, caballeros de Atenea─ saludó con una sonrisa torcida─. ¿Les gusta?─ preguntó, señalando el cuerpo del francés.

─ Suéltalo─ pidió Sísifo, alistando una de sus flechas doradas en el arco, apuntando a la Diosa.

─ ¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Qué harás?─ el de Sagitario disparó el arma como respuesta, pero el objeto puntiagudo murió al estrellarse contra un repentino campo de protección─. Aquí es donde se dan cuenta de que todo será en vano─ levantó su mano libre arrojando contra los santos rayos de energía oscura.

─ ¡Muro de Cristal!─ invocó el de Aries, colocándose al frente del grupo de caballeros.

La mayoría del ataque rebotó hacia su dueña antes de que la defensa ariana se rompiera y el resto de las descargas, tomó una sola dirección: Mu de Aries. Un escudo dorado impidió que el ataque llegara hasta su objetivo; la armadura de Libra había hecho su aparición y, de esta forma, su portador pudo proteger al alumno del difunto Patriarca. La diosa se limitó a levantarse por la revelación.

─ No permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie más─ pronunció Dohko, dejando su posición de defensa.

─ ¿No me permitirás?─ repitió con evidente molestia en su voz─ ¡Yo soy la que no les permitiré ni un minuto más con vida!─ de nuevo, lanzó su ataque contra la Orden pero, esta vez, un muro de hielo sólido se interpuso entre ella y su objetivo.

─ ¡Explosión de Galaxias!─ el ataque puso fin a la defensa de Acuario y se estrelló contra la protección de Hécate.

─ Así que recobraste tus recuerdos─ observó la Diosa, al encontrar a Saga entre los recién llegados.

─ El control de la mente no es tú fuerte─ respondió engreído. Ante el comentario, Hécate apartó el cuerpo de Camus arrojándolo hacia un lado para poder levantarse.

─ Me alegra que estén reunidos─ unió sus manos a la altura de su pecho formando un triángulo con ellas, las marcas en sus brazos comenzaron a brillar─. ¡Así podrán morir todos juntos!

Las dos serpientes en sus extremidades cobraron gran intensidad, emanando del triángulo formado una potente energía dirigida hacia los Caballeros dorados… Un gran rayo dorado, proveniente de la parte superior, se obstaculizó en su trayecto ocasionando un estruendo y que la habitación se iluminara, de tal manera, que impedía la visibilidad. Cuando todo estuvo despejado, los presentes deslumbraron a la causante de aquello… Atenea hacía su aparición junto con el Santo de Escorpio.

─ ¡Detén todo esto, Hécate!─ exigió, sosteniendo su báculo en lo alto, nombrando al enemigo por su verdadero nombre. Hace mucho tiempo que ambas diosas se habían conocido.

─ ¡¿Acaso no lo ves, Atenea?! ¡Por fin podrás ser libre de tus obligaciones!─ comenzó a descender por los escalones─. Si te unes a mí, terminaremos con todos tus enemigos, con todos esos Dioses, ya no tendrás preocupaciones… Podrás hacer lo que te plazca.

─ No soy la misma que conociste en el pasado… No quiero huir más─ miró con tristeza a la otra diosa, que ya había quedado a su altura, mientras apoyaba a Niké en el suelo─. Ellos…─ vio a sus protectores─ Son personas a las que quiero y aprecio… ¡No permitiré que los lastimes!

─ Tienes razón, Atenea─ observó desilusionada─. Ya no eres la misma… ni siquiera tu reencarnación lo es. La verdad, creí que conservarías el mismo pensamiento que la joven Sasha… Ella fue la única persona que me hizo sentir que mi existencia valía la pena… Sólo quería librarla de ese sentimiento que la agobiaba cuando nos conocimos... ¡Quería librarla de todos sus enemigos y de aquellos que la mantenían prisionera en ese Santuario!

* * *

Bueno, Camus ya recuperó sus recuerdos y por fin despertó Atenea. Según un libro de mitología que tengo, Hécate es la diosa de la oscuridad y representaba sus terrores. También se le considera diosa de la muerte, de la hechicería y de las encrucijadas. Se le suele representar con dos cabezas, con serpientes o con perros, es por eso que a mi personaje le puse una marca de serpiente en cada muñeca para simbolizar cada una de las cabezas.

Como sehabrán dado cuenta, desde el capítulo 15 ya no hay recuerdo al comienzo de cada episodio y ya no habrá en los futuros.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen.


	19. Soledad

Este capítulo es sobre la historia de cómo se conocieron Atenea y Hécate. Si en algún capítulo no aparece el autor de la frase que siempre pongo al inicio es porque no lo encontré, ninguna de esas frases me pertenece :)

Los personajes (excepto Honey y Hécate) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIX**

 **Soledad.**

" _La soledad y el sentimiento de no ser querido es la más terrible pobreza_ ".- Madre Teresa de Calcuta

El sol resplandecía en lo alto aunque no llegaba a calentar demasiado; el viento helado le erizaba la piel a cualquiera con sólo un simple roce, las aves permanecían calladas a pesar de que podían verse una que otra ave andar en el cielo. La gente del Rodorio parecía restarle importancia al asunto del clima, pero entre las calles rondaba la excepción... Una niña caminaba abrazándose a sí misma para brindarse un poco de calor, su pequeño cabello se agitaba sin cesar descubriendo su cuello permitiéndole entrar aún más en contacto con el frío clima, lo cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Convencida de que ese había sido un mal día para escapar del Santuario, dio la vuelta y siguió su andar hasta que algo llamó su atención. Fijó su vista en un callejón, específicamente, en un bulto que se movía ligeramente, se aproximó curiosa, después de todo no tenía prisa en regresar. Tocó con el índice a aquello que estaba oculto bajo una vieja y magullada manta café, lo que descubrió fue una sorpresa para ella...

Una niña se dejó ver, su cabello estaba sucio y enredado pero lograba apreciarse que era rubio, su cuerpo estaba resguardado por ropa en malas condiciones, sus ojos eran hermosos, de un perfecto color azul, pero su mirada le estrujó el corazón a la pequeña Sasha.

─ Oye, ¿estás bien?─ preguntó, aunque por el estado de la criatura era evidente que no─. Oye─ repitió, pero la niña sólo permanecía acostada viendo hacia el suelo. La pelilila se recostó sobre su estómago quedando su rostro frente al otro, ganando por fin la atención que deseaba─ Mi nombre es Sasha─ se presentó, recargando su barbilla en sus manos y esperó a recibir un saludo, pero jamás llegó, en su lugar fue el sonido de los sollozos el que escuchó, la niña comenzó a llorar.

La pelilila se arrodilló sorprendida por la reacción de la desconocida, la tomó por el antebrazo invitándole a levantarse, la niña le complació y, al dejar de ser cubierta por la manta, un escalofrío le recorrió. Para alivió de la joven Atenea, no andaba descalza por la tierra, aunque era evidente que las sandalias habían sido usadas de más.

Cuando quedaron a la misma altura, la niña aprovechó para abrazar fuertemente a Sasha, que comprendió en ese momento que el silencio a veces es bueno. Con ese pensamiento rondando su cabeza, correspondió el gesto de la otra. Se sentaron en el frío piso y no pasó mucho para que la pequeña rubia quedara dormida, ese fue el momento perfecto para regresar... definitivamente le pediría a Sage que esa niña se quedara en el Santuario. Ella ni nadie se merecen vivir en esas condiciones y si Sasha podía hacer algo para ayudar a la pequeña rubia, lo haría.

…

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su encuentro con su nueva amiga, aunque las veces que se habían visto eran contados con los dedos de una mano, gracias a que no era tan sencillo escapar del Santuario, una espontánea conexión había surgido. Esa vez, llevaba consigo unos víveres, todos con gran sabor según su criterio, tal vez con eso la noticia que le daría no fuese tan dolorosa.

Desde que conoció a la niña, Sasha no había perdido oportunidad de convencer a Sage sobre llevarla a vivir con ella, después de todo la habían separado de sus amigos del orfanato, pero sus intentos fueron en vano porque el Patriarca le había dado una negativa a su petición advirtiéndole que, en ocasiones, lo que vemos puede engañarnos. Llegó al mismo callejón donde sabía que su amiga se encontraba, una sonrisa se formó en ambas cuando se visualizaron.

─ Hola, Sasha─ la pequeña la abrazó emocionada por la visita de su amiga.

─ Hola─ saludó con la misma emoción, aunque su alegría descendió al recordar un detalle importante─. ¿Cómo te llamas?─ no es que en todo ese tiempo lo hubiese olvidado sino porque la niña parecía negarse a decírselo.

─ No lo sé─ respondió después de minutos en silencio durante los cuales los ojos de la Diosa le exigían una respuesta─. Los señores que me cuidaban siempre me llamaban de formas diferentes─ explicó.

─ Lo siento─ se disculpó, haciendo uso de sus pláticas con Sage sobre " _cometer errores y cómo enmendarlos"_.

─ Mejor muéstrame qué trajiste.

La pequeña Atenea le pasó la tela donde traía envuelta la comida, la rubia recibió contenta el presente y lo colocó en el suelo. Adentro se encontraban unas piezas de pan, un frasco con miel, agua y diversas frutas. Una exclamación salió de la boca de la niña debido a la emoción, se sentó en el piso y comenzó a devorar un pedazo de pan, Sasha la contempló contenta, esa persona se mostraba como en verdad era cuando estaba con ella y no como debía de hacerlo, como todos lo que la rodeaban lo hacían.

─ No pude lograr que fueras a vivir conmigo─ confesó logrando que su acompañante detuviera su ingesta bruscamente─. Creí que sí lo haría porque no tengo amigos en ese lugar─ explicó─. Todos me tratan bien y me complacen en muchas cosas pero no creo que en verdad quieran hacerlo, sólo lo hacen porque se los ordenan─ se dejó caer frente a la rubia─. Me siento muy sola.

─ Deberías de sentirte feliz─ comentó la niña ganando una mirada confusa por parte de la Diosa─. A mí sólo me trataron mal, me ignoraban casi siempre y sólo por ser yo. Tienes mucha suerte─ concluyó, dándole otra mordida a su pan.

Siguieron degustando sus alimentos con un silencio poco normal para los niños, pero gracias a eso fue que una palabra en el frasco de miel ganara la atención de Sasha.

─ Honey─ pronunció─ ¿Te gusta?─ preguntó ante la vista interrogante de la rubia─. Puede ser tu nombre, es un bonito y es igual de dulce como tú─ un leve sonrojo apareció en la niña que, desde ese momento, había sido bautizada por Atenea.

…

Permanecía sentada en el piso, que parecía estar más helado por la noche, hace ya algunos días que Sasha no la visitaba, no se podía quejar de eso porque sabía que no le era sencillo escapar de aquel lugar pero... en verdad lo odiaba. Sus clases, sus obligaciones y todas las personas que habitaban en el famoso Santuario, hacían que la única persona que la ha querido no pueda estar junto a ella. Dejó reposar su frente en las rodillas, soltando un suspiro formándose una bola de vapor blanco, que se encapsuló entre su pecho y sus piernas por la posición de su cuerpo, brindándole unos segundos de un calor reconfortante.

─ Buenas noches, señorita─ la voz de un hombre la hizo incorporarse con rapidez─. Lamento asustarla.

─ ¿Quién eres tú?─ cuestionó, la gruesa capa color gris con la que el sujeto se cubría le impedía apreciar cualquier descripción.

─ Soy alguien que quiere su felicidad, señorita Hécate─ la rubia se sorprendió al ser nombrada de esa manera, sólo una vez se habían referido así de ella... Cuando las personas que la cuidaban le informaron del gran dolor que estaba destinada a causar─. Vengo a advertirle, si no se lleva a la señorita Atenea de este lugar, sus Caballeros la separarán de usted.

─ ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No he hecho nada malo!─ gritó la niña con una repentina angustia.

─ Eso no les importa a ellos─ respondió─. Los protectores de la señorita Sasha creen que usted es mala y harán que su amiga lo crea para separarlas.

─ ¡No es cierto!

─ Haga caso a mi consejo, saque a la señorita Atenea de aquí sino usted se quedará sola de nuevo─ dicho esto, el sujeto encapuchado desapareció, dejando a la rubia desconsolada y con mucho miedo a que esas palabras se volvieran realidad.

…

Corría con el corazón a mil por hora, era la primera vez en esa semana que veía a su amiga, se dirigió al mismo lugar donde solían reunirse y la encontró. Permaneció quieta a pesar de llamarla, eso alertó a la diosa quien se aproximó y se sentó frente a ella. Honey tenía las rodillas levantadas para ocultar su triste rostro en ellas.

─ ¿Qué tienes?─ la rubia levantó su cabeza dejando en evidencia sus humedecidos ojos.

─ Vi al señor─ respondió con cierto temblor en su voz.

─ ¿Señor?─ preguntó al no saber de qué hablaba su amiga.

─ El señor que me dijo que soy mala, el señor que me dejó con las personas que me trataron mal.

─ Escúchame, Honey─ se levantó molesta─. Tú no eres mala, nunca lo serás, entiende─ le reprendió sacando una sonrisa de alivio en la aludida.

─ Sasha, ¿te gustaría escapar de aquí?─ cuestionó, descolocando a la pelilila─. Podríamos ir a donde está tu hermano y el niño del que me platicaste─ sugirió dándole un vuelco al corazón de Atenea... ¿En verdad eso era posible? ¿Podría ver a su hermano Alone y a Tenma otra vez?

…

Detuvo su andar cuando llegó al callejón donde Honey esperaba por ella, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas... Ese día, todos se habían esforzado en recordarle sus obligaciones, el porqué está en aquel lugar: pelear junto a sus caballeros si la Tierra se encontraba en peligro... ella ni siquiera entendía la dimensión de aquellas palabras, no quería pelear y mucho menos que alguien peleara por ella.

─ Hay que irnos, Honey─ sujetó de la muñeca a la aludida y comenzó a caminar con ella.

─ Espera, Sasha─ dijo, tratando de que la otra deshiciera su agarre.

─ Cambie de opinión, me quiero ir, no soy feliz en este lugar─ su prisionera logró soltarse, lo que le hizo detenerse.

─ No es tan fácil, tenemos que recolectar cosas antes de irnos, no es tan sencillo como escapar del lugar donde vives por unas horas─ explicó─. Pero no te preocupes, en un par de días podremos irnos, confía en mí─ le sonrió a la pelilila... al fin había conseguido lo que quería.

…

Habían quedado en un par de días pero la pequeña Atenea perdió la noción de cuántos en realidad pasaron, todo por andar con su nuevo amigo: Kardia de Escorpio. De él ya había aprendido una cosa muy importante, gracias a él ya no tenía miedo de tomar la responsabilidad de ser quien estaba destinada a ser. Se encontró, como otras veces, con su amiga. Sasha se detuvo en seco, sabía que la infanta frente a ella era la persona que buscaba pero lucía distinta; su cabello era lo único evidente, tenía una combinación de colores, unas partes permanecían pintadas de rubio y otras de negro. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que congeló a la pelilila sino que, al ver los azules ojos de Honey, por primera vez había sentido miedo de ella.

─ Honey...─ nombró, sin poder evitar que la voz le temblara.

─ Por fin llegas─ sonrió, a pesar de que su voz sonaba a reclamo─ Vámonos─ sujetó a la pelilila por el brazo y la jaló para obligarla a caminar.

─ Espera Honey, no iré contigo─ confesó deteniendo bruscamente los pasos de la otra─. No iré contigo─ repitió─. Conocí a alguien durante estos días, me hizo entender quién soy... huyendo no conseguiré nada.

─ ¿A alguien?─ viró para visualizar a Sasha─ ¿A quién?

─ Se llama Kardia, Kardia de Escorpio.

─ ¿Uno de los caballeros?─ frunció el entrecejo─. ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Él sólo quiere separarnos! ¡Te está engañando!

─ ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Kardia es distinto, él es mi amigo!─ gritó, mostrando determinación en sus ojos.

─ Ven conmigo, sólo así harás lo que quieres.

─ No lo haré.

─ ¡Ven, Sasha!─ ordenó.

─ Que mocosa tan más molesta─ ambas niñas se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de una tercera persona─. ¿No escuchaste? No quiere ir. O es que... ¿prefieres que yo te lo haga entender?─ el recién llegado presumió orgulloso su aguja escarlata.

Honey se alarmó ante el caballero porque, gracias a su armadura, era fácil de asumir su puesto, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

─ ¡Kardia!─ regañó la diosa, aunque sabía perfectamente que era inútil con ese santo.

La niña partió a toda velocidad, dejando a los otros dos. Escuchó su nombre a lo lejos pero no tenía intenciones de regresar, corrió hasta desaparecer de la vista de esos dos... " _Entender quién soy_ " eso había dicho Sasha. Ahora era ella quien entendía, estaba destinada a estar sola... A ser aquella persona que le habían indicado.

Se estrelló contra algo, volviéndola en sí otra vez. Aquello con lo que se había impactado no era otro que el sujeto encapuchado.

─ ¿Acaso no se lo advertí, señorita Hécate?─ se arrodilló para quedar a una altura similar a la nombrada─. Le dije que esos santos apartarían a la señorita Atenea de usted─ limpió las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de la diosa.

─ Tengo que salvarla─ pronunció entre sollozos.

─ Ya es tarde, la han engañado poniendo en su camino a ese supuesto "amigo". Pero...─ se levantó─. Hay una opción, pero tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo.

─ ¿Cuál es?─ preguntó con emoción en su mirada.

─ Terminar con sus enemigos. Así, la señorita Atenea ya no tendrá porque pelear... ya no tendrá porque estar encerrada en ese lugar y podrá quedarse con usted.

─ Entonces, vamos─ comentó animada, limpiando el resto de sus lágrimas.

─ Usted está muy pequeña aún, así no podrá lograrlo─ de entre la capa gris sacó un pequeño cofre de plata, en el centro, un zafiro azul en forma de luna se unía a un rubí rojo en forma de sol─. Tendrá que hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

─ ¿Cuál?─ preguntó desconfiada al ver el objeto.

─ La llevaré conmigo a otro tiempo, donde Atenea también existe... una época en donde el mal reina su Santuario. Le enseñaré a dominar todo el poder que posee... cuando llegue el momento le devolverá a la diosa su preciada Orden Dorada.

─ Pero si lo hago, ellos estarán de nuevo con Sasha... le harán creer que soy mala.

─ Es por eso que, poco a poco, los irás eliminando. Le harás creer que su muerte es a causa de los otros dioses, ella se unirá a ti y juntas terminarán con ellos─ terminó su explicación, la niña asintió ligeramente sin entender del todo lo que el hombre le dijo─. ¿Está lista?

─ Espera─ pidió antes de que el sujeto abriera el cofre─. ¿Estarás conmigo? En ese tiempo... ¿te volveré a ver?

─ Por supuesto, pero no podrás reconocerme.

─ ¿No podré? ¿Por qué?─ cuestionó, tratando de mirar el rostro del hombre─. ¿Quién eres?

─ Soy...─ colocó su mano en la cabeza de Honey─. El padre del tiempo─ un destello hizo caer a la niña inconsciente─. Aunque no podrás recordarlo─ sonrió. Abrió el pequeño contenedor, luces naranjas y plateadas emanaron de él y se dirigieron a la joven, que pareció desintegrarse en miles de partículas brillosas, se mezclaron heterogéneamente con las luces y se introdujeron en el cofre. El sujeto dirigió su vista hacia donde se ubicaba el Santuario.

─ Nos vemos─ dicho esto desapareció, dirigiéndose hacia donde le había prometido a la niña, donde Atenea también era una infanta… A la época donde su Santuario era gobernado por Saga de Géminis.

* * *

Quise actualizar con dos capítulos porque tarde más de una semana en subir uno. Gracias por leer.


	20. Final y comienzo

Los personajes (excepto Honey y Hécate) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

*No encontré el nombre del autor pero todos los créditos correspondientes al creador.

* * *

 **Capítulo XX**

 **Final y comienzo.**

" _¿Quien dijo que no eras mío,_

 _Porque no firmaste un papel?_

 _Quien haya dicho se equivoca,_

 _Tú eres mío, sin papel y sin ropa,_

 _Como prueba, tengo tus huellas digitales por toda mi piel,_

 _No necesito poseerte, basta con nuestro pacto;_

 _Que por supuesto, no está en papel,_

 _Lo firmamos con saliva y con sudor,_

 _Cada que cerramos la puerta y nos hacemos el amor"_.

-Nuestro pacto*

─ Eso ocurrió en el pasado─ continuó Saori con la charla que entablaba con la otra diosa─. Si lo que quieres es recibir una disculpa de mi parte, lo haré. Sin embargo, a cambio tendrás que liberar a Camus y decirme el paradero de Kardia─ la rubia soltó una carcajada.

─ ¿En serio crees que lo haré?─ le dio la espalda a la pelilila y a sus caballeros para comenzar a ascender─. Ese bicho asqueroso ya recibió su merecido─ las manos de Acuario se cerraron con fuerza─. Y él...─ señaló el cuerpo de Camus─. Él es mi favorito─ llegando al tope, viró dejando a la vista la espada que acababa de aparecer en sus manos. La agarró por el oscuro mango y colocó la punta sobre el cuello del francés.

─ No te atrevas─ advirtió el de Escorpio señalándola con su rojo aguijón.

─ Debe saber que todos tus ataques son inútiles contra mí.

Sísifo colocó su mano sobre el brazo levemente alzado de su compañero, Milo lo observó incrédulo, el de Sagitario preparó otra flecha y, entonces, comprendió la razón por la cual lo detuvo.

─ Tal vez uno no...─ pronunció el castaño y, sin terminar la oración, sus compañeros ya se habían posicionado a ambos lados de Atenea.

─ Te lo preguntaré de nuevo─ señaló con su báculo a la acusada─. ¡¿Dónde está Kardia?!─ cuestionó la diosa, deseando saber el paradero del cuerpo del santo.

Las ventanas se rompieron, pareciendo que fue por causa del grito de Atenea, los cristales caían en pequeños pedazos acompañando a un griego peliazul. Se incorporó, al caer con anterioridad sobre su rodilla, dejando a relucir su coraza del Dragón Marino; a su lado, apareció Sorrento de Sirena. El primero traía en sus manos un cofre pequeño hecho de plata, adornado en el centro con un rubí y un zafiro en forma de sol y luna, respectivamente; por su parte, el segundo, sujetaba en la diestra su instrumento musical mientras que, en la zurda, yacía un par de pergaminos que brillaban como si fueran oro y plata. Hécate arrojó su espada contra Kanon, quien logró esquivarla en un ágil movimiento.

─ Dégel, Milo─ mencionó Saori, dirigiendo a Niké en dirección de su enemiga. Los aludidos emitieron un sonido al asentir, notificándole de esa manera a su diosa que podía proceder con el ataque.

Atenea elevó su cosmos y un plasma dorado salió de su báculo, azotando sin piedad el campo protector de la otra diosa. El cosmos de los Santos de Oro emergió, concentrándose en la flecha preparada en el tenso arco de Sagitario. El brillante ataque continuó otros segundos antes de lograr quebrantar la debilitada defensa; Sísifo no aguardó más y disparó su arma, que contenía rateos del cosmos de sus compañeros, dando justo en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Hécate cayó sobre el cuerpo del acuariano, manchando con su sangre el largo cabello francés; Kanon, desde el final de la escalera, abrió el pequeño recipiente, del cual, salieron rayos de luz naranjas y plateados. Cuando llegaron a su objetivo, la desintegraron en partículas brillantes y las guiaron hacia el interior del cofre.

Sorrento se aproximó a Atenea y le entregó los pergaminos que llevaba. La diosa acortó la distancia entre ella y Kanon, colocó el papel plateado sobre el zafiro mientras que, el dorado, sobre el rubí posicionándolos de manera vertical. Acarició horizontalmente la cara del objeto haciendo aparecer un pergamino propio, uniendo a los pertenecientes a sus dos hermanos. Al finalizar, todo su alrededor se desvaneció, el lugar se esfumó dejando un terreno baldío. Los presentes no se sorprendieron, después de todo sabían que el "Le Sactuarie" era una ilusión.

Milo se dirigió hacia el frente con rapidez para sostener el cuerpo de Camus entre sus brazos, lo cargó con cuidado. Dohko, por su parte, fue al lado del cuerpo de Shion, que yacía tirado unos metros más allá que el de Acuario. Sísifo y Dégel tomaron las armas sagradas. El de Géminis, al llegar junto al escorpión, agarró el cinto con las esferas... Se sintió observado. Giró y, evidentemente, comprobó que la mujer tenía la mirada sobre él. Caminó con lentitud y con arrogante actitud, inclinó su cabeza y ofreció el objeto a Atenea cuando estuvo frente a ella, ésta lo aceptó y le sonrió a su caballero.

─ Es tiempo de volver a casa─ les dirigió una cálida sonrisa a sus santos... Era tiempo de regresar al Santuario.

...

La llegada de Mu a la cámara del Patriarca con los últimos dos cuerpos, marcaba el inicio de una nueva oportunidad de vida para ellos. Kanon había sido el indicado para acompañarlo y para mostrarle dónde permanecían resguardados los cadáveres de los santos caídos; se sorprendió cuando llegaron al lugar, siendo el mismo en el que había sostenido su primera "cita" con Saga, aquella grieta en el bosque en la que no pudo distinguir nada pero, al parecer, el mayor de los gemelos vio todo lo que él no.

─ Gracias, Mu─ pronunció la diosa, una vez que el ariano colocó al par de caballeros en el frío suelo.

Diez cuerpos permanecían sin movimiento alguno, acostados en una fila aguardando el momento de que todo volviera a comenzar y su vitalidad volviera una vez más.

─ Espera afuera, Mu. Por favor─ el aludido hizo una reverencia y obedeció, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Sorrento y a Kanon.

La diosa se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Tauro, sosteniendo el cinturón con las esferas entre sus manos, la que ocupaba el centro resplandeció al ser acercada a Aldebarán; Saori sonrió y la tomó con cuidado, como se sujeta a un objeto que se puede romper si se toca, depositando el resto a su lado.

─ ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias?─ le cuestionó al Dragón Marino, que se había limitado a contemplar en completo silencio la tarea que llevaba a cabo, al igual que su compañero. Acarició el recipiente redondo con las yemas derechas, dio sólo unos breves toques y después las separó llevándose consigo, como si se hubiesen adherido a ella, unos hilos grises que brillaban levemente─. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que Hécate era nuestro enemigo?─ preguntó sin mirarlo. Envolvió las fibras con su cosmos dorado, esperando el momento en que se quedaran quietas para poderlas regresar a donde pertenecían.

─ Lo sospeché desde el principio, Atenea─ respondió, tratando de no sonar descarado─. Lo confirmé cuando me mandaron a investigar la desaparición del Patriarca a aquel lugar. Ella fue quien nos atendió, a Mu y a mí. Me mostró la cinta de a cámara de seguridad, pero pude sentir su cosmos cuando la agarró. Hécate necesitaba alterar la grabación para desaparecer a Shion de la escena.

─ ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

─ Usted sabe que si lo hubiera dicho en ese instante, todos sus caballeros hubiesen atacado y acabado con alguno de sus compañeros. Usted no estaría aquí, realizando lo que hace─ se justificó, a pesar de que en su naturaleza no estaba rendirle cuentas a nadie─. Además, no hubiera podido buscar el cofre para sellar a Hécate.

─ Entiendo─ sonrió de nuevo al ver que las hebras permanecían estáticas y habían tomado la figura de un toro. Dejó de cubrirlo con su cosmos y lo posicionó entre sus manos; lo condujo hacia el interior del cuerpo, elevando un poco la manta del mismo color del papiro con la que lo había cubierto desde su llegada. Escuchó una exhalación de Aldebarán y suspiró aliviada─. ¿Tuviste problemas para conseguirlo?─ se dirigió hacia el siguiente santo una vez incorporada.

─ Ninguno─ sonrió con autosuficiencia.

─ ¿Y Julian?─ se arrodilló junto a Aspros. La esfera que contenía su alma no tardó mucho en hacerse notar, permitiéndole a la diosa continuar con el mismo proceso.

─ En el Templo de la Aurora, junto con Eos. Los dos permanecen ahí desde el ataque a la diosa─ informó Sorrento, dando unos pasos para quedar más cerca de los otros dos─. El señor Julian me dijo que confiaba en los Santos de Atenea para lograr despertarla y que se lo hiciera saber a usted─ Saori sonrió ante el comentario.

─ ¿Eos se encuentra mejor?

─ Así es, el dios Asclepio decidió ayudarla.

─ Me alegra escucharlo─ siguió con los siguientes.

─ ¿Logró descubrir el plan de la diosa Hécate?─ preguntó curioso el General Marino. Saori asintió.

─ Ella siempre contempló que mis santos recordarían, que al final yo despertaría. Hécate quería que cuando despertara los viera muertos… asesinados por las armas de los otros Olímpicos. De esa manera, yo caería en su oscuridad y le ayudaría a acabar con todos los dioses. Ella quedaría como buena ante mí, al conservar las almas de mis caballeros para después revivirlos─ suspiró al terminar con los de Cáncer─. Honey creía que terminando con los dioses, yo estaría con ella como hace mucho no pudo con Sasha.

─ ¿Su predecesora y ella…?─ preguntó Sorrento, pero no supo cómo terminar.

─ Sólo fueron amigas por un corto tiempo pero Honey se obsesionó… se obsesionó con la única persona que la había querido─ respondió, intuyendo lo que trataba de decir el otro.

─ Ya veo… y necesitaba su ayuda porque ella no podía entrar a todos los templos─ concluyó para sí.

─ ¿Qué pasará con el Patriarca?─ cambió de tema el gemelo.

─ Negociaré con los Olímpicos, sus armas sagradas están en nuestras manos─ alzó su vista hacia la silla que sería ocupada por Shion; a sus pies, se encontraba un grupo de dagas plateadas─. A cambio pediré la resurrección de Shion y Kardia.

─ ¿Accedarán?─ cuestionó Kanon.

─ Por supuesto─ terminó con Aioria y se dirigió hacia Aioros─. ¿Por qué creen que decidieron revivir a la mitad de mis Santos? Porque sus armas habían sido robadas desde antes y necesitaban a alguien para recuperarlas─ respondió ella misma─. Pero no pudo haberlas robado por su cuenta, Honey no tenía conocimiento alguno de esta época.

─ Entonces…

─ Alguien le ayudó─ interrumpió la diosa a Sorrento─. Pero hasta que no dé la cara no hay de que preocuparnos. Eso quiere decir que no quiere pelea o está planeando otra cosa, que de igual forma seremos capaces de afrontar─ se colocó entre los de Capricornio, al finalizar con el arquero─. No importa cual razón sea, quiero que ellos y ustedes descansen, se lo merecen─ tomó las esferas correspondientes─. Por favor, díganle a Mu que pase.

Los dos salieron y, como se lo habían pedido, el ariano permanecía de pie junto a la gran puerta. No necesito palabras para entender que podía pasar, dejó a la pareja a solas para auxiliar a su diosa.

─ Me alivia el que todo haya salido bien─ compartió una mirada con el geminiano─ ¿Irás con él?

─ Te agradezco el que llevaras a Aioria para que contemplara la escena─ fue su respuesta─. Sólo poniendo a Shaka en esa posición…

─ Confió en que sabes lo que haces, no necesito explicaciones─ le afirmó ajeno a cualquier resentimiento. Aún así, empujó al Dragón Marino contra un pilar y lo acorraló para comenzar a devorar sus labios, con tanta energía que parecía querer tatuar su nombre en ellos, para que todos supieran a quien pertenecían. Kanon soltó una risita entre los movimientos, pues siempre disfrutaba de los pequeños arrebatos de celos que a veces gobernaban a Sorrento.

─ Lástima que la casa de Géminis esté ocupada─ murmuró el gemelo al despegarse.

─ Como si ocupáramos de cuatro paredes─ ambos sonrieron─. Si te das prisa me puedes alcanzar en la playa─ Kanon sujetó con gentileza su mano.

─ Si así lo deseas─ respondió dando un pequeño beso en el dorso. Sorrento curvó sus comisuras ante el gesto, su amante le correspondió─. Aunque pensándolo mejor, eso puede esperar.

Las horas habían pasado, no se tomaron la molestia de internarse más en la quieta agua; pareciera que sólo ese par había llegado para robarle la tranquilidad. Kanon pasó de embestirle salvajemente a introducirse dentro de Sorrento con lentitud, lo tenía sujeto de las caderas y de espaldas contra sí; podía sentir la húmeda tierra en sus pies y el océano acariciarle del ombligo para abajo, pero lo que más le agradaba era sentir el cuerpo de su amante temblar como advertencia de su inminente orgasmo. Sorrento agarró las manos del griego y las posicionó sobre su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él; ante el abrazo, el gemelo ya no podía salir por completo del otro, pero en su último intento fue a dar con el punto más débil. Un fuerte gemido abandonó el cuerpo de Sorrento al sentir ese movimiento y la esencia de su amante inundarlo por completo, la suya se mezcló con el mar que tanto le gustaba.

─ Te oirá tu señor─ se burló Kanon, aprovechando para darle un beso en el cuello. Sorrento rió por debajo.

─ ¿Qué señor?─ bromeó, liberando las manos del otro para que pudiera salir por completo. Se percató de que el amanecer había llegado y con ello un sentimiento de miedo surgió en sus entrañas. Giró quedando de frente con el peliazul.

Recorrió su pecho, reconociendo cada uno de los músculos, hasta llegar y colocar sus manos en la nuca. Se acercó a Kanon para unir sus cavidades, mientras los brazos griegos los abrazaban por las caderas; Sorrento imitó este gesto usando sus piernas, dejando cautivo al Dragón Marino.

Kanon podía sentirlo, podía sentir lo que había originado ese beso agridulce: miedo. Con la presencia del que alguna vez fue su amante, parecía que toda su relación pendía de un hilo y con ello, todos los esfuerzos por mantenerla intacta. Claro que podía entender lo que Sorrento sentía porque, aunque jamás lo admitiría, el también lo experimentaba cada vez que tenía que verlo partir junto a Julian Solo… Podía entenderlo porque, en ese momento, pareciera que sus verdaderos sentimientos le quemaran la garganta… Podía entenderlo porque, después de todo, ahora sabía claramente lo que sentía.

─ Te amo, Sorrento─ confesó cuando sus labios estuvieron en libertad─. Nada cambiará eso.

El aludido quedó anonadado por la confesión, lo miró aturdido por un instante, después ocultó su rostro en el bronceado hombro incapaz de articular palabra. En esa circunstancia, Kanon las consideraba innecesarias al saberse correspondido, sólo se limitó a continuar con el abrazo. Sorrento trazó el camino hasta el oído con sus labios, exhalando sobre la piel para erizarla por su paso.

─ También te amo, Kanon─ murmuró.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, pero esta vez en un beso tierno, teniendo una porción del astro rey como testigo de una promesa que no era necesaria pronunciar en voz alta. El amanecer los había acobijado, al igual que el mar, marcando lo que muchos llaman "iniciar desde cero"… marcando el inicio de un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 **Comentarios y aclaraciones:**

Asclepio es el dios de la medicina y la curación, fue quien curó a la diosa Eos de la herida provocada por la flecha de Apolo. Julian se encontraba con ella y no con los santos para comprobarle a Saori que confiaba en que ellos lograrían despertarla, recordemos que al inicio él le advirtió a la diosa que alguien trataba de asesinarla y quería decírselo a sus caballeros, pero Saori se negó porque confiaba en sus santos.

Hécate no podía entrar a los templos de Apolo y Artemisa porque ella es la diosa de la oscuridad, y pues el sol brilla y la luna lo hace gracias a éste, por eso x) También, es por esta razón que el cofre donde se encierra a Hécate tiene sus símbolos y se les coloca un pergamino de los dos.

Como un lector me escribió, en efecto, Hécate sólo fue usada por Chronos pero esto no lo sabe ninguno de los personajes.

Como habrán notado el capítulo termina con Kanon x Sorrento, donde el último tiene miedo de no ser correspondido por los sentimientos que el geminiano tenía por Shaka.

Tal vez se pregunten si ya terminó el fanfic y por qué finalizó en un Kanon x Sorrento si es un **Camus x Milo** , bueno he aquí la respuesta: ya derrotaron al enemigo pero a partir de aquí faltan doce capítulos para que termine la historia, cada uno de ellos será para un signo y en qué situación quedó su vida amorosa tras esto. Empezaremos por Aries, seguiremos con Tauro y así. El penúltimo será Piscis ya que quiero que el fanfic acabe con **Acuario x Escorpio**.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo después de tanto tiempo.


	21. Cazado

Los personajes (excepto Honey y Hécate) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXI**

 **Cazado.**

" _Dile que sí, aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si le contestas que no"_.- Gabriel García Márquez

Como era su costumbre, recibió la luz del amanecer desde la entrada de su templo. La delgada ropa de entrenamiento le permitía disfrutar de la refrescante sensación que le brindaba la brisa marina, la cual también cometía la osadía de revolverle ligeramente su melena lila.

Su atención se dirigía a donde sabía se encontraría la playa, perdiéndose en lo profundo de sus pensamientos que, por más que lo intentara, no parecían querer abandonarlo. Sentado en el primer escalón, ese que marcaba el inicio de sus dominios, contemplando hacia la nada, fue víctima de sus recuerdos...

Hizo presión en sus labios al recordar las comisuras de Saga sobre las suyas, degustándose como si no hubiera un festín mejor. Su corazón a penas corría a un ritmo superior del permitido cuando, su memoria traicionera, lo devolvió a la cruel realidad, llevándolo en el momento exacto en el cual los labios del geminiano preguntaban por el paradero de su compañero de armas, Shaka de Virgo. Eso le hacía creer que el peliazul sentía algo por el rubio.

Su boca se curvó en una melancólica sonrisa y es que a pesar de no haber tratado por mucho tiempo al santo de Géminis y estando consciente de todo lo que había hecho, no podía explicarse el por qué de su reacción... no lograba comprender el por qué de esa sofocante sensación en su pecho, que amenazaba con explotar.

Su corazón se sobresaltó cuando sintió el cosmos de aquel que reinaba en su mente aproximarse hacia él; escuchó un sonido ligero provocado por cada paso que daba, no era el que habitualmente producía la armadura dorada.

─ Buenos días, Mu─ saludó el griego deteniéndose a su lado.

─ Buenos días─ correspondió haciendo buen uso del control que tenía sobre su nervios─. ¿Irás a entrenar?─ preguntó al notar su ropa de entrenamiento.

─ Sí. Además, Mu─ comenzó, encontrándose con la mirada del ariano─, quiero aprovechar para agradecerte el que me ayudaras a recobrar mi memoria.

El pelilila desvió su mirada al frente sabiéndose incapaz de evitar que su rostro se ruborizara porque, en efecto, él había sido capaz de lograr desaparecer el hechizo de la mente de Saga, pero lo había logrado gracias al beso que a Mu tanto le quemaba.

─ No tienes que agradecer, era nuestro deber...

─ También─ lo interrumpió Saga, para evitar escuchar que la razón del encuentro entre ellos había sido "por deber"─, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa─ eso lo hizo ganar por completo la atención de Aries, y no era para menos porque él, Saga de Géminis, no daba disculpas a nadie─. Hice muchas cosas horribles en el pasado, entre ellas, el asesinar a tu maestro.

─ Para─ pidió incorporándose quedando a su nivel, de la nada, el nerviosismo pareció desvanecerse─. No soy yo a quien le tienes que ofrecer disculpas sino a Atenea y al Patriarca. Muchos confiaban en ti y los traicionaste. Traicionaste a todos aquellos a los que les enseñaste durante su estancia en el Santuario, incluyéndome─ pronunció, cargando en su voz más tono de reproche del que quiso utilizar.

Silencio. Ese tipo de discusiones no eran buenas para iniciar algún tipo de relación, pero Saga las consideraba adecuadas; al haber hecho lo que hizo sabía que Mu no lo aceptaría en su vida tan fácil y él no esperaba que lo hiciera pues, al igual que todos, conocía a la perfección sus defectos. Posiblemente, tener a su lado a alguien como Mu ya le era prohibido por los mismos dioses.

Y es que, desde la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron, lo supo. Supo que el pupilo del Patriarca sería diferente a todos los demás aspirantes a caballero. Simplemente al estar cerca de él algo extraño le inundaba, algo que le dificultaba respirar y le aceleraba el pulso. Lamentablemente, cuando descubrió lo que sentía ya era tarde para ambos, Mu ya había partido y él ya se encontraba corrompido; y, a pesar de todos sus intentos por ser mejor de lo que era, al final todo fue en vano.

─ No trataré de justificarme porque no hay argumentos razonables para hacerlo─ dio unos cuantos pasos para quedar más cerca de Mu─. Pero si tú, Mu, fuiste capaz de ver bondad en mí y aún lo haces, te pido me des la oportunidad de tratarte. Y abusando una vez más de ti, te pido también que confíes una vez más en mí porque, te prometo, que esta vez no te defraudaré.

Los ojos del ariano permanecían como platos ante la petición de su compañero y fue inundado una vez más por todos los acontecimientos que habían marcado su prematura relación. Vio una mano griega acercarse a su rostro y él, por miedo, dio un paso atrás. No le tenía miedo a Saga sino al cambio y a los riesgos que esa propuesta llevaba consigo.

Aparentemente, el de Géminis interpretó su rechazo como una negativa porque su rostro se inundó de desilusión. Lo vio dispuesto a marcharse pero antes de tomar una decisión, sus manos ya se habían apoderado de la muñeca derecha de Saga, quien se limitó a levantar una ceja incrédulo por su reacción.

─ Todos tenemos bondad dentro de nosotros, al igual que maldad─ comenzó Mu, sin saber de donde había sacado el valor para actuar─. Si nos enfocarnos solamente en las cosas malas de las personas, seríamos personas realmente solas. Yo te perdono y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo contigo─ sonrió al finalizar, dándole al otro motivos para imitarlo.

Entonces Saga lo pegó a su cuerpo, rodeándolo por la espalda baja. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación quemándole los labios, pero esta vez se propagaba como un incendio en hierba seca, había surgido en su boca pero ahora lo sentía en cada centímetro de su piel. Incrustó sus dedos en los firmes brazos griegos y así, abrazados, los condujo al interior de su templo hasta acorralarse con una oportuna pared.

Saga entendió el mensaje, respondiendo con una invasión a la boca del pelilila, las emociones los recorrieron a tal velocidad que parecía querer competir con la de un caballero de oro. Los dedos de Mu se enredaron en las hebras azules queriéndose combinar, alborotando esa melena como resultado. Así permanecieron los dos por largo tiempo, besándose con toda la pasión y con todo el deseo que habían acumulado a lo largo de los años y que sólo ahora, después de derribar sus ataduras, se atrevían a exhibir... Porque después de tanto, ambos se atrevían a hacerle frente al futuro incierto, ya sin importarles el riesgo.

...

La débil luz lograba escurrirse a través de la espesa cortina, puntualizando que no hay un alto para ella cuando se lo proponía. Se esparció por toda la habitación y sin pedir permiso, se coló por los delgados párpados del santo de Libra. Gruñó por la intromisión y se levantó teniendo esa característica dificultad para ver de cuando una persona se desvela y se despierta temprano. Los ojos le ardían y la espalda le dolía por dormir en esa posición; durante la noche, se había colocado una silla junto a la cama donde descansaba Shion y, al pasar cierto tiempo, el cansancio le venció como a todo humano, quedando dormido con la cara en el colchón.

Se restregó la cara poniendo particular atención a los ojos, sabiendo que no era correcto hacerlo pero era inevitable. Logró mejorar su vista y se encontró con la causa de su desvelo. Como es de imaginarse, muchas otras veces Dohko se había desvelado con Shion, pero en esas ocasiones la acción había resultado gratificante. En cambio, en ese momento, era todo lo contrario. Estaba en espera de algo que parecía no llegar aunque pasarán miles de años.

La paciencia era característica de él aunque Dohko dudó que cualquier humano pudiese mantenerse al margen en una situación similar.

─ No soy un humano cualquiera─ se recordó el de Libra.

Cortó toda distancia con el lecho y contempló al joven peliverde que descansaba profundamente. Acarició delicadamente la piel expuesta del ariano, desde sus manos hasta su pecho, siguiendo un camino que parecía ya grabado en la piel de ambos.

─ Perdóname─ murmuró, aún sabiendo que Shion no podía escucharlo. Pero esa palabra lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. De nuevo había perdido a Shion aunque, esta vez, nadie más que él lo aparto de su lado─. Lo sabías, ¿verdad? Sabías que sólo así te recordaría, por eso me provocaste de esa manera─ concluyó, repasando la escena de su último encuentro con el Patriarca en el que le había arrebatado la vida.

Afortunadamente, los Olímpicos habían aceptado revivir a Shion y a Kardia a cambio de las armas. Había corrido con suerte al tener a su amado junto a él, mientras Dégel corría con la desdicha de desconocer el paradero de Escorpio. Dohko podía corroborar por el ariano que sus almas ya estaban de regreso en sus cuerpos, por lo que sabían que tarde o temprano el octavo custodio volvería; podía imaginarse a su compañero encontrándose a Milo en su templo portando la armadura del octavo signo, sonrió ante el simple pensamiento. Unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus escenas mentales y se enfocó en la chica que hacía acto de presencia.

─ Buenos días, Dohko.

─ Buenos días tenga usted, señorita Atenea─ hizo una reverencia.

─ Deberías descansar─ dijo, notando los ojos hinchados y las ligeras ojeras en el rostro del hombre, Dohko dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su inconsciente compañero─. Él no despertara pronto, su cuerpo tiene que recuperarse por completo. Recuerda que él no fue mantenido por el cosmos de Asmita.

─ Pero...

─ Cuando Shion despierte imagino que querrás estar en las mejores condiciones─ le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice provocando un rubor en el castaño. Dohko asintió y salió de la habitación, escuchando por detrás una risa de su diosa.

En esos momentos, Saori se había ganado un punto a su favor. Dohko le había dado la razón, pues cuando Shion despertara él debería de estar en las mejores condiciones para darle la bienvenida.

* * *

Tenía intenciones de subir los capítulos desde antes pero hay deberes que me consumen todo mi tiempo, sufro de un bloqueo y no he podido continuar el otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo :( Espero les haya gustado, recuerden que empezando por éste, los siguientes capítulos serán uno por cada signo.

Gracias por leer.


	22. Destino

Los personajes (excepto Honey y Hécate) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXII**

 **Destino.**

" _Recuerda que una vez te quise, recuerda que otra vez, también"_.- Anna Bahena

No podrían pasar de las siete de la mañana cuando un servidor del Santuario le había llevado la dichosa noticia y, aunque su cerebro no había terminado de procesar las palabras dichas por el hombre, sus piernas se pusieron en movimiento dirigiéndose hacia la segunda casa con la máxima velocidad que su capacidad mundana le permitía.

El sol le hacía compañía en su carrera mientras subía la escalera entre Aries y Tauro, agradeció a los dioses que el primer custodio no estuviera en su templo porque así ningún compañero de Aldebarán la vería en esas condiciones: pantalón pijama, blusa delgada de manga corta y unas sandalias, era lo que llevaba en ese momento, su arranque de felicidad le había negado la posibilidad de ponerse algo con que abrigarse.

Pisó el templo de Tauro y sus pasos fueron frenados al recordar que ella no conocía la dirección a seguir, cabía la posibilidad de que, para encontrar la recámara del brasileño, se encontrara antes con un laberinto de pasillos teniendo la máxima posibilidad de perderse entre ellos. Juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho y comenzó a introducirse en la casa.

Se dirigió hacia un pasillo a la izquierda, aún era trabajoso ver con claridad en aquel sitio porque la luz del astro rey no alcanzaba a entrometerse con suma facilidad como en los otros lugares despejados del hogar de... ¿su novio?. Y es que ella no sabía de que manera llamar a la relación que sostenía con el santo ya que, al fin de cuentas, Aldebarán no le había pedido formalmente ser una pareja con ese tipo de compromiso; incluso, esa era la primera vez que estaba en aquellos rincones de Tauro.

─ ¡No puede ser!─ escuchó la voz de un joven, quejarse al final del pasillo.

Insegura, se acercó hacia el origen de la voz con la esperanza de encontrarse con algún sirviente que le ayudara a encontrar su destino, pero lo que halló entrando al comedor fue muy distinto... Un joven se quejaba del desastre en la mesa, vasos y botellas regados por doquier, y un sujeto de complexión muy similar a su Aldebarán yacía dormido en una de las sillas, los ronquidos le hacían intuir a la joven que el hombre descansaba cómodamente a pesar de su posición.

─ ¡¿Cómo es que se terminó todo?!─ se cuestionó el muchacho castaño que, evidentemente, no llevaba más tiempo que ella despierto. Se frotó los cabellos frustrado por la situación, dejándolo de hacer cuando su atención se enfocó en la chica─. ¡Que bueno que llegas!─ exclamó aliviado aproximándose a la mujer─. ¿Por dónde comenzamos a limpiar? La verdad, soy nuevo aquí así que no tengo ni idea por donde empezar. Aunque, siendo sincero, éste ni siquiera es mi templo.

"¿Su templo?" se repitió Europa cayendo en cuenta del significado de esas palabras.

─ ¿Tú eres...? Perdón─ se disculpó rápidamente por tutear al caballero─. ¿Usted también es un santo como Aldebarán?─ preguntó, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas con la respuesta afirmativa de chico─. No he tenido el honor de verlo por el Rodorio─ hizo una reverencia.

─ ¡Ah! Vienes del Rodorio─ rió divertido─. Creí que eras una muchacha encargada de la limpieza de este lugar─ se limpió una mano en su pantalón de entrenamiento antes de ofrecérsela a la joven─. Soy Regulus de Leo─ la muchacha correspondió al saludo.

─ ¿Leo?─ preguntó confundida─. Creí que Aioria era el custodio de Leo.

─ Es una larga historia. Y bien... ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Bueno, yo... yo soy amiga de Aldebarán─ bajó la mirada apenada. El santo no se percató pues miró sobre su hombro a su compañero.

─ No creo que de éste─ murmuró mirando con mala cara al de Tauro─. Yo te llevo.

Así como lo dijo, lo cumplió. La condujo por los pasillos y la joven comprendió que, sola, jamás hubiera llegado, pues el santo también se perdió en unas cuantas ocasiones.

─ Perdón, este no es mi templo─ llevó una mano detrás de su nuca─. Aldebarán dejó que me quedara en el suyo mientras despierta Aioria, pero se tomó todas las bebidas del santo de esta generación, temo que se moleste─ explicó aunque Europa no lo pidió. Además, claro está, ella no le entendía.

Una vez en la habitación, se despidieron y Regulus cerró la puerta tras él. La castaña vio el cuerpo inerte de su amado sobre la enorme cama. El cuarto permanecía fresco por el aire que entraba meneando la cortina, llevando consigo el aroma del mar.

No le importó reconocer aquel lugar, solo le importaba la persona a la que sus ojos no dejaban de apreciar. Unas lágrimas se derramaron al notar que los otros ojos también la veían con anhelo, se apresuró a ir junto a él para abrazarlo y decirle entre sollozos cuanto sentía el haberlo atacado. Aldebarán, cansado de escuchar como se culpaba, tomó sutilmente su rostro y selló sus labios con un beso puro y casto.

─ No te culpes por lo que ocurrió─ pidió compartiendo miradas─. Soy un hombre muy afortunado al tenerte a mi lado. Eres la luz de mi vida, Europa─ dicho esto, una luz iluminó el rostro de la mujer.

Aceptó la invitación a acostarse junto al caballero, lo abrazo con fuerza como si quisiera aferrarse a un sueño del que no quisiera despertar. Al pasar los minutos, el contacto se fue suavizando gracias a la ayuda de Morfeo. Recostados uno junto al otro, ella comprendió que no era necesario ponerle un nombre a lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque simplemente las acciones hablaban por sí mismas y, en aquel momento, su amado Aldebarán había dicho todo lo que ella siempre quiso escuchar.


	23. Tentación

Los personajes (excepto Eos, Honey y Hécate) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIII**

 **Tentación.**

" _Cuando te vi me enamoré y tu sonreíste porque lo sabías"._ \- William Shakespeare

Llegó al sexto templo sintiendo en su cuerpo las secuelas de la resurrección, el cuerpo aún le exigía descanso y no exponerse a situaciones de desgaste físico y es que a pesar de sólo subir las escaleras entre Géminis y Virgo algo que en condiciones óptimas no le aceleraría ni la respiración, lo había agobiado, hasta la misma ropa de entrenamiento le parecía sofocante. Se recargó en la primera columna que visualizó sin preocuparse de que alguno de los otros santos lo viera ya que, supuso, tendrían otras cosas que hacer como recibir a sus camaradas inconscientes.

Esperó a que su respiración se normalizara para continuar con su recorrido, el cual no tenía como objetivo llegar hasta los aposentos de Atenea sino entrar a la privacidad de ese templo. Sin embargo, una figura idéntica a la suya se interpuso en su camino.

Se reprendió mentalmente por olvidar la presencia de su hermano en Virgo porque era fácil de suponer que, después de darle una plática de bien y el mal vestida de recibimiento, su hermano iría lo más rápido que ponía para brindar todo su tiempo a Asmita. Aunque jamás hubiera imaginado que Defteros tuviera el descaro de presentarse ante él de esa forma, haciéndole saber que no tenía por qué estar en ese sitio.

─ ¿Él se encuentra bien?─ preguntó enderezado su postura, mostrando su actitud orgullosa que tanto le caracterizaba.

Sabía que no avanzaría más, o al menos Defteros no se lo permitiría, por lo que optó por averiguar la razón de su visita. Al despertar, el primer recuerdo que lo envolvió fue el ataque que protagonizó contra Asmita y Dégel; gracias al cosmos pudo verificar que el de Acuario estaba bien pero no podía decir lo mismo del rubio... El cosmos dorado de Virgo aún se sentía débil, él conocía que no era culpa suya que el virginiano permaneciera en esa situación, pero de lo que tenía conocimiento era que, en el fondo y muy a su pesar, le preocupaba.

─ Mejor─ la respuesta que Aspros esperaba salió de aquel que parecía su reflejo.

Sus labios se sellaron, cualquier sonido dentro del templo parecía desvanecerse, el canto de las aves que daban la bienvenida a un nuevo amanecer era la única testigo de la guerra de miradas que sostenían los dos hermanos. El mayor en espera de una seña que le indicara seguir adelante; el otro, en espera de algo que nunca llegaría: una disculpa.

─ Será mejor que vayas con Atenea, como te informé, todo santo revivido debe ir con ella al despertar─ recordó.

Aspros sonrió sarcástico, sólo en sus pesadillas Defteros se hubiera atrevido a hablarle de esa forma. Le dedicó una última mirada a su hermano y se marchó. No podía evitar sentirse humillado, él era Aspros de Géminis después de todo. Llegó a la salida de la casa y dirigió su atención a la parte superior, donde permanecía grabado el símbolo de Virgo, otra sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Mientras seguía caminando recordó algo que había dejado a un lado por cierto rubio... Él es Aspros de Géminis y no tenía porqué rogarle a nadie.

Después de despedir a su hermano, se otorgó un par de minutos antes de regresar a la habitación. La decepción se distinguía en sus ojos, había esperado con la última esperanza de escuchar a su hermano redimirse por sus acciones, pero al parecer tal milagro no lo presenciaría en esta vida.

Al entrar, le sorprendió ver a Asmita sentado en el borde de la cama. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a prisa hacia él, provocando que el otro alzara el rostro en su dirección.

─ Creí que me escucharías y permanecerías descansando─ las comisuras del rubio se curvearon ante el reclamo del gemelo.

─ También tengo que ir con Atenea─ pronunció el rubio, relamiéndose los labios para humedecerlos.

Defteros notó la necesidad del otro, le sirvió del agua que descansaba en la mesita junto a la cama y se la brindó a su compañero.

─ Gracias─ dijo, después de refrescar su cuerpo.

─ Sabes que puedes ir después─ comentó, regresando al tema original y colocando el vaso de nuevo en su sitio.

Lo admiró como sólo puede admirar alguien que tiene una distancia corta como ventaja: su cabello dorado caía en libertad brillando tenuemente por los rayos del sol, viéndose más magnífico de lo que ya era; la piel nívea yacía expuesta de la cintura para arriba, imaginándola suave y tersa; el resto, cubierto por un pantalón de una pijama que encontró en un cajón. Su atención se dirigió a la mano estirada hacia donde se encontraba él.

Se aproximó tomando la delicada extremidad entre las suyas, le besó con ternura la palma y la colocó en su mejilla; Asmita regaló una fugaz caricia para después librarse del agarre y posicionar su mano en la pierna derecha de Deuteros. Se encontró con el pantalón holgado que lo cubría, ascendió hasta el abdomen topándose con la playera que se atrevía a separarlo de aquello que ya le pertenecía. Frunció el seño. Defteros sonrió.

Agarró la parte inferior de la prenda y jaló hacia arriba, ayudado por el de Géminis. El gemelo sabía que Asmita era lo suficientemente capaz de desvestirlo pero el también añoraba que el rubio recorriera su cuerpo, aunque ya no hubiese lugar desconocido. Definió las marcas de los abdominales con calma, queriendo regrabar en su memoria cada centímetro de esa piel.

Como si hubiera recordado algo, ascendió hasta el rostro con mayor velocidad, lo que encontró, o más bien lo que no encontró, le hizo sonreír. Delineó los labios entreabriéndolos a su paso, Deuteros lo miró curioso percatándose que los del rubio estaban en la misma circunstancia, invitándole a tomarlos.

─ Asmita...─ susurró, aún con la mano de aludido recorriendo su rostro.

─ Sólo hazlo─ respondió.

Obedeció, guiado por Asmita, encontrándose con una cálida recepción. La mano del rubio fue a dar en su nuca, mientras la de Defteros se colocaba en la de Virgo y la otra se apoyó en el colchón. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron así? Ni siquiera ellos lo sabían, sólo estaban conscientes de que el oxígeno había pasado a segundo plano porque ellos podían pasar todo el tiempo unidos subsistiendo del otro.

─ Descansa, por favor─ pidió limpiando las huellas del beso con el pulgar─. No estás en condiciones de hacer... eso─ finalizó con un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

─ ¿Me ayudarías a tomar un baño?─ le preguntó, sabiendo que el otro comprendería lo que ocultaba la cuestión.

─ Asmita...─ pronunció cansado de la posición del mencionado... ¿Es qué acaso ese caballero no comprendía lo que era un "no"? Porque se comportaba de una manera muy obstinada, pero él no daría su brazo a torcer ya que, ante todo, estaba el bienestar de Asmita.

Se sentó en el sillón individual que él había colocado horas antes para velar el sueño del sexto custodio, se cruzó de brazos y observó al virginiano conducirse al baño. Una vez solo, recargó su cabeza en el respaldo pidiéndole fuerzas a Atenea para no ir detrás del santo... para no cruzar esa puerta que, sabía, permanecería abierta.

* * *

Bueno hoy subí tres capítulos para compensar la tardanza, espero les hayan gustado.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	24. Seres marinos

Hola a todos! Estoy actualizando puntualmente, así que iniciemos. Este capítulo lleva el nombre de "Seres marinos" por el cangrejo y el pez (Cáncer x Piscis).

Los personajes (excepto Eos, Honey y Hécate) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

*No encontré al autor de la frase pero todos los créditos correspondientes.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIV**

 **Seres marinos.**

" _Es fácil quitarse la ropa y tener relaciones, la gente lo hace todo el tiempo. Pero abrirle tu alma a alguien, dejarlo entrar en tu espíritu, pensamientos, miedos, futuro, esperanzas, sueños… Eso, eso es estar desnudo"._ \- *

Salió del baño frotándose el cuero cabelludo con la toalla, revolvió un poco para asegurarse de eliminar la mayor cantidad de restos acuosos. No llevaba mucho tiempo despierto, pero sí el suficiente como para asearse y así recibir al caballero que aún dormía, envuelto por las blancas sábanas que cubrían su cama.

Desde que recuperó la consciencia había reconocido la habitación como la suya y, por ende, se encontraban en el cuarto templo. Dejó su labor con su cabello colocando la húmeda prenda en una silla cercana al ropero, echó un vistazo hacia el interior de éste para evaluar su presentación, dobló unas cuantas telas y lo cerró, con la esperanza de que su compañero no quisiera aproximarse a ese desordenado mueble.

Examinó el resto de la decoración agradeciendo que las sirvientas de su casa llevaran a cabo su tarea con tanto esfuerzo; la basura había desaparecido y la ropa sucia también, aunque supuso que eso ocurrió desde hace mucho, incluso poco después de su muerte a manos del Dragón.

¿Habrá sufrido, ése que yacía en sus aposentos, por su muerte? Si cerraba los ojos, le parecía escuchar a Afrodita gritar su nombre después de que Saga lo atacara con la daga plateada. Deseaba creer en ese recuerdo porque eso significaba que, a pesar de comportarse como un patán, aún tenía la esperanza de ser alguien mejor para él. Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, abrió sin demora sabiendo quien lo interrumpía.

─ Disculpe las molestias, señor DM─ dijo temerosa una de las jóvenes encargadas de mantener esa casa en las mejores condiciones, lo que no era una tarea sencilla. Lucía un vestido blanco a la rodilla, como todas las demás; su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta para evitar que le estorbara en su trabajo; el calzado se limitaba a unas antiguas sandalias griegas, a pesar de que en esas fechas se vendían de otros estilos─. He traído lo que me pidió─ extendió una mano, exhibiendo una rosa blanca en todo su esplendor─. El señor Albafica ha sido amable al darla.

DM arrugó el entrecejo... tal vez, en un futuro muy pero muy lejano, se disculparía con ese caballero. La joven hizo una reverencia para mancharse a continuar con sus labores. El santo entró cerrando, con el mayor cuidado posible, la entrada para evitar cortar el sueño del otro; inhaló el perfume del objeto notándolo similar al de Afrodita, la colocó en la cajonera junto a la cama y clavó sus ojos en el bello rostro que tenía la dicha de volver a admirar.

Acarició la mejilla que era adornada por aquel lunar con perfecta circunferencia. ¿Cuántas veces atrás lo había tenido así, en su cama? Muchas. Sin embargo, esta vez se sentía tan diferente... Ahora comprendía que podía dejarse ver como era por esa persona... que podía dejarse amar por esa persona y no tendría nada de malo, nada que temer. Porque ahora, aún sabiendo que debía ir con Atenea, sólo esperaba a que Afrodita abriera sus orbes para confesarle todo lo que antes había callado.

...

Una sofocante sensación lo acompañaba desde el inicio de su recorrido, impidiéndole respirar con toda libertad como estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, con cada paso sentía que eso disminuía gracias a que su cosmos recobraba la vitalidad de antes. No era su templo, lo sabía. Aún así, esos muros y pasillos le resultaban familiares, no iguales a los que recordaba pero sí similares. Gracias al aroma que iba impregnado en el aire pudo conocer su paradero: el templo de Piscis.

Siguió caminando en busca de alcanzar el cosmos de su parabatai, era capaz de sentir su ubicación pese a su condición; en su opinión, el guardián de esa casa lo quería hacer sufrir colocándose tan lejos de él... ¿Qué le costaba esperar a su lado como cualquier otra persona lo hace cuando anhela el despertar de un ser amado? Ese era el punto, Albafica de Piscis no era cualquiera, y lo supo desde el primer día que se encontró con él. El simple recuerdo le provocó una risita.

Se apoyó en una de las columnas cercanas a la salida aunque ya se sentía mejor o, al menos, eso le provocaba la imagen frente a él... El doceavo custodio le daba la espalda pero, a pesar de eso, su armadura lo hacía ver glorioso como un oasis en pleno desierto... nadie más podría verse mejor en esa coraza. La cabellera se meneaba al compás que el viento marcaba, llevándole el perfume que siempre había acompañado a ese santo. Permanecía recargado en el marco de la entrada sin notar su presencia, sumergido en admirar el jardín de las rosas. Se acercó sigiloso, al acortar la distancia se percató de los ojos cerrados de su amado, parecía inmerso en un placentero sueño, de aquellos de los que uno simplemente no quiere despertar.

Tomó gentilmente la muñeca del peliazul haciéndole reaccionar abruptamente; por el hecho de que alguien estuviera tan cerca de su persona, retiró el brazo con fuerza. Manigoldo pudo notar cómo los hombros de su compañero se relajaban al saber que se trataba de él... Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de ambos.

Albafica palpó el rostro de su parabatai para comprobar que no era una jugarreta de su mente cansada. Los ojos, escasamente rojos, se humedecieron, sólo una gota logró escapar escurriéndose por la parte inferior donde la piel lucía ligeramente más oscura que el resto. Manigoldo lo supo, supo por el rostro del otro cuántas veces le había llorado en secreto. Dio unos pasos hacia él y aguardo la clásica reacción de retroceso del pez pero no llegó, al contrario, terminó con la separación envolviendo su cuello entre los brazos. El beso que Albafica comenzó le tomó desprevenido, igual que otra cosa inesperada, pero no tardó en corresponderle con la misma vivacidad. Ese contacto quemaba de la misma manera que en el pasado, con la misma intensidad... Ambos se robaron el aliento, así como hace años se habían robado el corazón.

─ Albafica─ susurró cuando el aludido le dio tregua a sus labios. Le llamó por su nombre completo buscando algo mejor que decir que su diminutivo en su primer encuentro.

Compartieron miradas, aprovechó para limpiar el par de lágrimas que Albafica había derramado durante el beso, notando algo que lo desconcertaba cada vez más... ¡No retrocedía! ¡No pronunciaba ningún discurso sobre su sangre! Bueno, no podía quejarse porque eso le agradaba. Pero no lo podía evitar... la curiosidad lo comía vivo.

─ Alba-chan, ¿qué ocurre?─ el aludido hizo caso omiso del diminutivo. Bajó su rostro, evitando la mirada de su amante; Manigoldo sonrió, sabía que para el otro no era sencillo expresar sus sentimientos con facilidad, le tomó delicadamente el mentón como si temiera que se deshiciera. Besó su frente animándolo a hablar sin miedo.

─ Te perdí y no pude hacer nada─ soltó después de unos instantes de silencio, sintiendo como se le quebraba la voz.

─ No había nada que pudieras hacer─ acarició su mejilla con una mano, con la otra media el largo de los cabellos azulados. Recordó haber experimentado esa sensación siglos atrás.

─ Me di cuenta de que tenías razón, la vida es efímera─ colocó sus manos tras la nuca de Manigoldo, acurrucándose cerca del cuello─. Te tuve y un minuto después te perdí... Quiero protegerte, pero más que nada, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Todo en esa confesión descolocó al de Cáncer, sus músculos ni siquiera podían corresponder al abrazo tan afectuoso del peliazul. Ese Albafica no era el mismo que conocía, algo había cambiado. Sin embargo, este Albafica se le estaba entregando como nunca antes creyó que lo haría.

─ ¿Manigoldo?─ lo nombró al no recibir respuesta, alejándose un poco para observar al aludido. Era evidente su estado de shock, por lo que el pez tuvo que esperar unos segundos por su reacción.

─ Puede que tú solo quieras pasar el resto de esta vida conmigo, pero yo... Si algo te ocurriera, te seguiría hasta el mismo Inframundo y allí permanecería, a tu lado, hasta el momento en que ambos tengamos que reencarnar en este mundo de los vivos... y aún así te encontraría, te seguiría hasta donde fueras con tal de enamorarte otra vez─ logró tomar posesión de su cuerpo, pudiendo acariciar la larga cabellera celeste─. Y así hasta el final de los tiempos, hasta el punto en que nuestras almas ni el mismo Hades las pueda separar.

Un beso fue la respuesta por parte de Albafica, iniciando lento, con el único objetivo de reconocer sólo la suavidad de sus labios, para después tornarse demandante y encender en ambos una llama que ya ardía con intensidad, queriendo darle a conocer que él también quería permanecer a su lado, aún más allá de esta vida.

─ Tienes que ir con Atenea─ murmuró, aún prendado de la cavidad de Manigoldo.

─ Puede esperar─ comentó, queriendo robar otro beso de los labios posicionados a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Albafica fingió molestia ante el comentario.

─ Vamos ahora─ se separó de él, adelantándose a la salida de su templo y lo miró sobre el hombro─. Te prometo que cuando volvamos, si tú fuerza lo permite, no te vas a arrepentir.

Le sonrió como sólo el podía, con aquel gesto que hacía doblegar a cualquiera. Manigoldo le alcanzó, convencido de que al regreso ya no habría nada que los interrumpiera, le mostró una amplia sonrisa a Albafica consciente de lo próximo que estaba el encuentro que tanto anhelaba.

* * *

Tengo que confesarlo, con Manigoldo x Albafica me brota lo cursi, no puedo evitarlo, y es que a pesar de cómo es Manigoldo con los demás siento que con Albafica es así. Además, me encanta esta pareja.

Eso ha sido todo, muchas gracias por leer.


	25. Decisión

¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo veinticinco, es completamente Shaka x Aioria, aviso por si a alguien no le agrada esta pareja.

Los personajes (excepto Eos, Honey y Hécate) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXV**

 **Decisión**.

 _"Me enamoré de él, pero no me quedo con él por inercia, como si no hubiera nada más a mi disposición. Me quedo con él porque así lo decido todos los días al despertarme, todos los días que nos peleamos, nos mentimos o nos decepcionamos. Lo elijo a él una y otra vez, y él me elige a mí"._ \- Veronica Roth

A esa hora del día, su cabello ya se había librado de la humedad, de dejar atrás cualquier rastro del agua salada que, momentos antes, había sido testigo de su encuentro con Sorrento. Entró al quinto templo desprotegido de cualquier coraza; no dudaba de sus habilidades pero, si se encontraba con el custodio del templo, una armadura sería de gran ayuda. Podía imaginarse lo que el de Leo sentía hacia él y no eran sensaciones gratas, si se encontraba con él podía intuir lo que ocurriría. Después de todo, Aioria, Milo y él no eran conocidos precisamente por ser prudentes.

Se dirigió al corredor que conducía a las habitaciones privadas de esa casa, topándose al inicio con la persona que buscaba: un santo de melena rubia bloqueaba su camino, aunque poco le importaba, ya no necesitaba andar más.

─ Kanon─ lo nombró a manera de saludo. El sexto caballero tampoco portaba armadura, sólo se cubría con su ropa de entrenamiento, lo que todos los otros también usaban cuando no tenían misiones o tareas por cumplir.

─ Buenos días, Shaka─ dijo, sabiendo que no había mucho por decir, ahora era el de Virgo quien tenía que hablar. Aunque no podía saber si el rubio era consciente de una tercera persona.

─ Agradezco tus intenciones─ comenzó, intuyendo que el geminiano no hablaría─. No era capaz de observar el lazo que nos unía, hasta ahora. Puedo entender que nuestra relación iba más allá de este tiempo.

─ Me complace que a pesar de eso, podamos seguir adelante con nuestra vida─ Shaka asintió levemente.

─ No era necesario ponerme en esa situación con Aioria─ reprochó el hecho de ocasionarle una ruptura con su pareja que, esperaba, fuera momentánea y a su despertar todo volviera a la normalidad. Kanon rió divertido por el inesperado reclamo.

─ Al menos tienes la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas gracias a las armas de los Olímpicos─ le recordó el peliazul.

─ ¿Tienes idea de cómo pudieron conseguirlas?

─ Cuando un dios reencarna sus pertenencias quedan desprotegidas durante el tiempo en el que su reencarnación permanece ignorante de su poder, si alguien conocía de su paradero pudo tomarlas con facilidad.

─ Eso debió requerir mucho tiempo, la mayoría de los Olímpicos no ha reencarnado recientemente─ reflexionó el rubio.

─ En efecto, a penas Atenea puede comunicarse con sus débiles cosmos.

─ Después de todo─ dijo Shaka, tras segundos de silencio─, gracias a ese... enemigo, podemos estar todos los santos juntos otra vez.

Kanon asintió, el sexto custodio estaba en lo correcto. Sin Hécate, los otros santos nunca hubieran revivido y los que lo hubiesen hecho no disfrutarían de esta nueva oportunidad por pensar en la persona que les fue arrebatada. Si se pensaba así, el supuesto enemigo les había hecho un favor.

─ Nos vemos─ se despidió con un gesto de su mano, permitiendo que el otro se quedara con el que en verdad quería.

Se volvió después de despedirse del Dragón Marino, encontrándose a sólo un par de metros con el guardián del templo. El cabello del león estaba húmedo, como el de cualquier persona después de bañarse; su pecho desnudo le provocó un ligero rubor en su mejillas, suspiró para poder controlarse, no era momento de dejarse llevar por sus mortales debilidades; abrió sus párpados, contemplando al griego recargado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados exhibiendo su musculatura, exigiendo inconscientemente una explicación.

─ Me alegro que te encuentres mejor─ pronunció al recordar la deplorable condición en la que había despertado.

─ Tú... ¿has decidido?─ preguntó, sabiendo que el miedo a la respuesta aún se albergaba en cierta parte de su cerebro, pero siendo él el caballero resguardada por la constelación del león, le haría frente a cualquier decisión. Vio la cabeza de Shaka moverse, afirmando a su cuestionamiento.

─ A Kanon y a mí nos une un lazo desde hace mucho tiempo, probablemente, debido a nuestros predecesores─ se encaminó hacia su atento compañero─. Pero lo que comparto contigo va mucho más allá de eso─ recorrió los músculos de los brazos griegos, reconociéndolos como una de sus tentaciones, en la que deseaba perderse─. A ti te amo en este tiempo y me encantaría que en los venideros también sea así, aún cuando reencarnemos─

Cortó toda distancia existente entre sus labios, eliminando su entorno con ese beso. Recorrió el área de la ya conocida cavidad, mientras esperaba paciente la fuerte respuesta del otro. Aioria lo empujó contra la pared del frente, pegando sus cuerpo, queriéndolo poseer en ese lugar si el rubio se lo permitía. Luchó con la lengua del otro, en una batalla en la que ninguna quería resultar perdedora. Shaka enrolló una pierna en la cintura del castaño, Aioria comprendió el mensaje y la trazó con fuerza hasta alcanzar el glúteo, tomó de ambos y lo separó del piso, envolviéndose con ambas extremidades mientras se dejaba extraer hasta la última gota de néctar.

─ Las empleadas hoy trabajan─ informó Shaka entre el beso, al sentir la mano del griego querer despojarlo de su pantalón.

─ Sujétate, entonces─ sonrió pícaro.

─ Puedo caminar.

─ No te dejare hacerlo.

Shaka cedió sin objetar. Continuó con el beso, aferrándose a los omóplatos, mientras se dejaba llevar por un camino ya conocido, ese que desembocaba en la habitación de Aioria... No se había equivocado.

Sus pegajosos cuerpos se movían a ritmo que imponían las embestidas de Aioria, terminando de desgastar los usados resortes del colchón. La sábana blanca con la que se habían cubierto, pasó a ser un estorbo y fue a dar directamente al piso. Además, ¿de quién querían esconderse? Ellos ya se sabían de memoria la anatomía del otro, permanecía en su mente como una cicatriz permanece en la piel. A pesar de eso, les gustaba recorrerse y apreciar los cambios que el tiempo traía consigo, aunque para ambos, así pasaran cien o miles de años, su compañero seguiría siendo el ideal, esa persona que todos buscan y cuando la encuentran son las más felices sobre el planeta Tierra.

El cuerpo de Shaka se contraía, impidiéndole respirar, cada vez que Aioria alcanzaba ese punto que le hacía agradecer su mortalidad. Aunque la posición no era del todo de su agrado, podía encontrarse con la mirada del otro cada vez que quisiera o cada vez que el placer se lo permitiera, porque en esos momentos, hacer la cabeza hacia atrás era inevitable.

Aioria sostenía una de las piernas del rubio en su hombro, mientras sus manos guiaban sus caderas al mismo compás que su cuerpo marcaba. Su temperatura iba en aumento, al igual que la de su compañero, era un deleite para el de Leo escuchar a aquel santo jadear y gemir, arañar el colchón debido a la lejanía de su espalda, pero sobre todo, oir cómo intentaba decir su nombre... Ahí se quedaba, en intentos, porque no lograba pronunciarlo completo. De vez en cuando se divertía interrumpiéndolo, mordiendo su pierna para arrebatarle otro clamoroso gemido y así frustrar otro de sus intentos.

Saborearon juntos el llegar al clímax, la primera vez de muchas que vendrían. Aioria se recostó al lado de Shaka, no sin antes besar cada marca que su dentadura había dejado en la piel de la extremidad virginiana.

─ Nadie te hará gemir tanto como yo─ dijo, acomodándose sobre su costado quedando de frente con Shaka.

─ Podrías intentar romper tu récord─ sugirió, atrayendo el rostro del castaño más cerca del suyo.

─ Creí escucharte decir que debía ir con Atenea─ bromeó.

─ Tiene razón, caballero de Leo─ se incorporó del lecho mostrando su formado cuerpo─. Vaya─ le retó─. Yo tomaré un baño─ apartó la melena de su hombro fingiendo disgusto. Caminó hacia dicha dirección dejando atrás la carcajada del león.

Una vez calmado, suspiró fuerte, se sacudió un poco el cabello y, sin mucho que pensar, siguió los pasos trazados por Shaka.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Trataré de subir también el capítulo siguiente pero todo dependerá de mi Internet (está fallando).


	26. Mortalidad

El segundo capítulo de hoy es Defteros x Asmita.

Los personajes (excepto Eos, Honey y Hécate) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVI**

 **Mortalidad**.

 _"_ _Ven y dime al oído que te has vestido hoy pensando en desvestirte frente a mí"._ \- Fernando Valverde

No sabía cómo, pero ahí estaba, sucumbiendo ante algo que él mismo se había prohibido momentos antes. Sus manos tocaban la pared tapizada por una húmeda loseta, en busca de estabilidad, cada una de ellas pasaba rozando los costados de aquel divino cuerpo, de suave y blanca piel, tan hermosa ante sus sentidos que debería considerarse un pecado el simple hecho de ser vista. Algunas hebras doradas lograban adherirse a sus brazos a causa del agua con la que había intentado limpiar el desnudo cuerpo, debido a esa posición en la que simplemente terminaron.

Lo oía gemir cerca de su oído mientras se aferraba a sus omóplatos, algunas veces le arañaba debido al éxtasis experimentado en esos instantes; sus jadeos no eran más débiles que los de Asmita pero morían al estampar en la mejilla del rubio.

De alguna u otra forma había terminado en esa situación, con el cuerpo del sexto santo entre su cuerpo y la fría pared, intentó resistir pero era algo imposible de conseguir si Asmita ponía todo su empeño en realizar tal acto. Las blancas piernas yacían entorno a su cadera, en un intento para que ambos cuerpos embonaran como siempre lo hacían, a la perfección, siendo hechos el uno para el otro.

Defteros se deleitó con sentir el cuerpo de Asmita sucumbir ante los espasmos musculares, consecuencia de estar alcanzando su punto débil en repetidas ocasiones. El cuerpo del virginiano subía y descendía como si estuviera chocando contra algún resorte pero para su deleite, esos movimientos eran producto de las invasiones griegas a su interior.

─ ¿Así?─ preguntó, provocativo, sin quitarle la vista a cada expresión que se apoderaba del cuerpo de su amante.

Asmita hubiera sonreído ante el cuestionamiento si no se encontrara en el borde de olvidar hasta su nombre. Ya no recordaba en que momento Defteros había tomado tanta confianza en el acto sexual siendo él, al comienzo de todo, quien iniciaba todos sus encuentros... Poco importaba eso, en verdad.

─ Sí─ logró responder entre sus incontenibles gemidos, sintiendo la boca de Defteros ampliarse en una sonrisa ante su respuesta.

El gemelo logró, en una labor titánica, aumentar el ritmo de sus estocadas, y con ello, acelerar sus ya avivadas respiraciones, sus gemidos, sus movimientos... Terminaron al unísono, ambos haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no derrumbarse. Defteros esperó paciente a que la tranquilidad volviera al cuerpo cansado de Asmita, sonriendo al sentir su cuerpo vibrar ya entre sus brazos. Permaneció así, abrazándolo, unos minutos más antes de salir de él y depositarlo en el suelo.

Asmita se despidió de él con un beso casto dejándolo solo en ese cuarto, era su turno de ducharse y estaba consciente de eso, necesitaba deshacerse de ese calor que recorría aún sus entrañas de alguna manera, porque lo último que quería en ese momento era el descanso de Asmita…

Usaba sus dedos como cepillo para sus rubias hebras, permitiendo que el agua humedeciera sus manos, así como a la camisa blanca con la que recién se vistió. No necesitaba de toda su experiencia en meditación para intuir lo que había despertado en su amante, por lo que aguardó paciente, tomando asiento en su cama cruzando las piernas.

No pasó mucho cuando el sonido de una puerta le arrebató un estiramiento en sus comisuras; escuchó el eco de los pasos de Defteros acercarse y, posteriormente, morir frente a él. Los mojados labios del gemelo se apoderaron de los suyos con veracidad, como si no los hubiera probado en siglos cuando a penas hace unos momentos se habían devorado. Las manos ágiles del geminiano desabrocharon los botones de la camisa con suma facilidad, pero no se animó a quitársela.

─ Te queda bien─ susurró en el oído del rubio.

Asmita ladeó su cabeza con una sonrisa adornando sus comisuras. Defteros se acercó a la piel ofrecida, besando cada espacio de ese blanco espacio, encontrándose con algunos hilos de cabello que se interponían en su recorrido. Descendió por el pecho, donde se enfrentó con los rosáceos pezones que el de Virgo poseía; lamió aquellos expuestos botones, como si en ellos viera un caramelo; succionó cuando la degustación les fue insuficiente, arrodillándose entre las piernas desnudas de su amante; las mordidas le arrebataron sonoros gemidos a la boca de Asmita.

Defteros dejó la ya sensible zona cuando logró divisar las marcas de su paso por ahí… Bajó aún más, a esa área oculta para todos los demás, excepto para él.

─ Defteros─ pronunció tembloroso, sintiendo los labios del aludido rozar la piel de su miembro.

El gemelo hizo vibrar cada átomo en el cuerpo del rubio al introducirse la virilidad por completo en su boca, realizando hábiles succiones que aumentaban el bombeo cardiaco de Asmita, recordándole los placeres de la mortalidad, aquellos que querían experimentar sólo en el cuerpo del otro. Le permitió a su lengua andar por toda la longitud de esa palpitante carne, reconociendo todo el perímetro como suyo.

Asmita respingó cuando Defteros se enfocó en los puntos débiles que ya conocía, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que por fin le concediera prestarles atención. Gimió con más fuerza y frecuencia, conocedor de su próxima explosión… Defteros no se frenó, al contrario, aceleró sus movimientos, motivado por las manos níveas enredadas en su melena que lo guiaban a los puntos exactos a tocar.

El rubio trataba de soportar el mayor tiempo posible para alargar aquello lo más que sus nervios le permitieran. En ese punto, desconocía si la función vital para su cuerpo era gemir o respirar… Sus descontrolados pies alcanzaron a tocar los costados del desnudo cuerpo de Deuteros, se adhirieron a esa zona para recorrerla las veces que fueran necesarias para erizar cada vello a su paso; mientras sus manos se expresaban por su avivado cuerpo, alborotando la rebelde melena griega. Su cuerpo se contrajo una última vez, al mismo tiempo, su semilla se desparramaba por la boca del gemelo, lo escuchó hacer un sonido gutural.

Lo miró consiente del calor en su rostro, estaba exhausto y no lo podía creer, estaba desaprovechando ese día con Defteros debido al cansancio de su cuerpo, si hubiera descansado… Una idea iluminó su mente haciéndolo curvar su boca: estaba siendo castigado de una forma muy poco ortodoxa.

Defteros le acarició la mejilla, haciéndolo inclinar la cabeza hacia la mano gentil que lo tocaba. El rubio entreabrió sus labios, demandando un beso que le arrebatara hasta la última respiración; el gemelo concedió su petición, probando esos labios de manera suave y delicada. La respiración de Asmita aún no se había apaciguado del todo, se le notaba cansado, Defteros lo sabía, por lo que no necesitaría de mucho para provocar un tercer orgasmo en su amante.

Lo besó hasta que todo el cuerpo de Asmita estuvo recostado en el colchón. Después, sus labios siguieron caminos imaginados, ya trazados con anterioridad, llegando hasta el último rincón de ese divino cuerpo, marcando el inicio de una entrega de caricias que exploraban cada centímetro de ambas pieles. Lo que antes había sido agresivo, se tornó apasionado, suave y dulce; cada poro les hacía brillar la piel adornándola con perlas líquidas, emanando lo que uno sentía por el otro.

Continuaron poseyéndose como otras veces lo hicieron, en el mismo templo pero distinto tiempo. Se pegaron lo más físicamente posible, Asmita abrazando a Defteros, teniéndolo a plena luz del día, sin tener que esconderse entre la oscura y sola noche para poder demostrarse lo mucho que sentían.

Se auxilió en sus manos para retirar los mechones de cabello adheridos al rostro de Defteros a causa del sudor que los bañaba. Unió de nuevo sus labios, explorándose hasta que sus carnosidades pidieran tregua dejando, al separarse, un ligero ardor prueba de su antigua unión. Defteros invadió el cuerpo de Asmita de manera inesperada, teniendo que sellar sus labios para minimizar los gemidos en ambos.

El rubio volvió a besarlo soltando entre cada embestida un sonido entre sus bocas, de esos que al gemelo tanto le enloquecían. Las manos de Asmita se aferraron al cuello de Defteros, terminado de formar la maraña en la que se habían transformado sus cuerpos. Las embestidas venían fuertes y veloces, el de Virgo había susurrado el nombre del gemelo entre sus gemidos, pidiendo que se detuviera, soltando a causa de su cansado cuerpo más no lo deseaba. Esas peticiones habían logrado avivar el salvajismo dentro del geminiano, acercándolo aún más a su límite. En uno de tanto vaivén, Asmita sucumbió por tercera ocasión esa mañana, sus manos cayeron rendidas sobre la cama; Defteros no tardó en alcanzar su clímax con el interior del rubio contrayéndose sobre su virilidad, quemándole cada nervio. Miró a su amante, en efecto, se había dormido. Defteros se incorporó, sintiendo su cuerpo pedir un poco de reposo; sujetó a Asmita para acomodarlo mejor sobre el lecho, sonrió al verlo tan indefenso y delicado, no pudo resistir la tentación de darle un beso en la frente.

─ Descansa─ murmuró, acariciando los cabellos de oro.

Agarró una cobija azul del límite de la cama y tapó al durmiente con ella. _Posiblemente dormirá hasta el ocaso_ , pensó. Su sonrisa se anchó, después de todo, había conseguido que Asmita descansara. Porque a partir de ese día, tendrían muchos otros para caer en tentaciones.

* * *

Ya vamos en el capítulo veintiséis, faltan seis para terminar el fanfic. Gracias por leer y por continuar leyendo.


	27. Tiempo

Hola! Paso a actualizar, estoy a una semana de hacer mi examem final de la universidad, debería estar repasando u.u pero la inspiración me llega siempre en estos momentos. Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, este capítulo es Shion x Dohko.

Los personajes (excepto Eos, Honey y Hécate) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVII**

 **Tiempo.**

" _Hazme polvo._

 _En la cama. En el suelo._

 _De espaldas._

 _Agachada. Sobre la mesa. Contra la pared._

 _Aquí. Allí._

 _Así._

 _Hazme polvo_

 _y luego,_

 _sopla"._

-Elvira sastre

Avanzaba con pasos calmados hacia su destino, dejando pasar un poco más del tiempo que, supuestamente, debía usar para descansar. Sabía lo que encontraría al llegar a la cámara del Patriarca; al finalizar el sendero que separaba el templo de Piscis de su objetivo, se había cruzado con Manigoldo y Albafica, el primero desbordando la felicidad que los consumía a ambos y el segundo intentando ocultarla, los dos le habían comentado del despertar de Shion.

─ Buenos tardes, señor Dohko.

Lo saludaron los guardias que custodiaban la enorme puerta del recinto, él a penas inclinó su cabeza para corresponder el gesto, presa del deseo de ver a la persona que esa entrada resguardaba. Para suerte del caballero, los hombres no le hicieron esperar, la abrieron a la par dejándole libre el paso, después lo cerraron tras él.

Sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato al final de la alfombra roja, borrando todo el ambiente... Ahí estaba él, como lo esperaba, sentado en su gran trono, luciendo la túnica y la careta que lo indicaban como el más alto en la Orden de Atenea. Caminó con toda la majestuosidad que la carencia de armadura podía aportarle, proseguía sin bajar la mirada ante la ariana, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

El recorrido fue lo suficientemente largo como para deleitarse con la forma que el color negro y dorado de su atuendo resaltaba el verde de sus hebras y su nívea piel... Esa vestimenta definitivamente era su favorita, y por mucho.

─ Buenas tardes, Dohko de Libra─ saludó, comprobando primero la orientación de alguna sombra que le diera indicio de la hora─. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

─ ¿Qué se me ofrece?─ repitió, sin intentar ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro─. Primero, y sin faltarle al respeto Patriarca, despojarlo de todo lo que lleva puesto─

Esperó unos segundos la reacción de su amante, pero no pareció inmutarse. Decidió dar unos pasos hacia su dirección, unos centímetros antes de alcanzar los peldaños, un carraspeo captó su atención. Vio hacia el rincón de la izquierda, descubriendo a la joven de melena lila observándolo divertida, volvió su vista con la velocidad de un rayo hacia el peliverde, quien contemplaba su escena con una discreta sonrisa juguetona.

─ Señorita Atenea─ saludó, arrodillándose como era debido.

─ Creí que estarías descansando─ comentó, se aproximó al lado de Shion.

─ El sueño parece no estar de mi lado esta tarde, Atenea.

─ Ya veo─ colocó su mano en el hombro del Gran Pontífice─. ¿Se encargaría de él, Patriarca?─ el aludido la miró extrañado.

─ Atenea, los demás santos vendrán a reportarse y...

─ Aspros, Manigoldo y Albafica son los únicos que se han presentado. Ambos sabemos que lo último que harán los otros es venir a verme. Ve con Dohko.

El peliverde asintió, después de todo, no le negaría una petición como esa a su diosa. Se incorporó con la misma grandeza de un rey, dejando que la túnica delineara de manera sutil el contorno de su figura. Bajó de su pedestal sin dirigirle una mirada al castaño, se limitó a seguir el trayecto que guiaba hacia su alcoba.

─ Se más discreto la próxima vez, Dohko─ le recomendó la diosa antes de perder a la pareja de vista. El séptimo caballero rió ante el comentario, le debía una a Atenea, sin su intervención, Shion dejaría esa reunión para otro momento aunque él también ardiera por realizarla. Le seguía sin arrebatar la vista del cuerpo de su amante, no podía observar su rostro pero imaginaba la sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

El Patriarca se frenó justo frente a la puerta de su antesala y aguardó a que el santo de Libra le facilitara el paso, sólo como parte de uno de los juegos que tanto le gustaban al castaño. Dentro, apreció la esplendorosa luz del sol colarse por las traslúcidas cortinas cubriendo toda la estancia; su cama permanecía en el centro del área como siempre lo había estado desde su liderazgo, junto a ella yacía una mesa de noche de sólo un cajón; a la izquierda, se ubicaba un tocador de madera adornado por un trío de espejos, el del centro ligeramente más grande que los otros dos, después se daría tiempo de arreglarlo a su gusto.

Se acercó a un armario a su izquierda, donde guardaba sólo la vestimenta con la que el Patriarca del Santuario debía vestirse. Sujetó su casco con la intención de liberar su cabeza de la protección pero, antes de llevar a cabo su cometido, los dedos de Dohko se entrelazaron con los suyos.

─ Déjalo─ susurró, con una curva en sus labios─. Yo lo hago mejor.

Shion giró mostrándole una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus caninos, provocándolo, invitándole a que se atreviera a eso y más.

─ La última vez, me hiciste repetir mucho tu nombre─ arrancó una sonrisa satisfecha del castaño.

─ Descuida─ sacó la protección de la cabeza, arrojándola dentro del armario─. Esta vez, no podrás pronunciar palabra.

Como el caballero que era, cumplió con su promesa. Marcaron cada parte de su cuerpo igual que hace varios siglos atrás, no había centímetro de piel que no vibrara al reconocer el tacto del otro y es que, a pesar del tiempo, lo que sentían el uno por el otro no disminuía, al contrario, parecía aumentar. Las horas pasaron, atesorando cada segundo y aliento compartido, después de la ardua sesión el cuerpo de Dohko cayó agotado junto a su amante.

Shion cubrió las piernas y glúteos del séptimo guardián con una de las relucientes sábanas, no sin antes librar una batalla para poder distinguir los límites de una u otra entre el caos de telas. Acarició la muñeca izquierda con las yemas de sus dedos, visualizando aún el rastro que había dejado la funda, de una de las esparcidas almohadas, con la que Dohko se las ingenió para atarle. Lo miró, imaginando lo divertido que sería poseer su cuerpo y ver la confusión reinar el rostro del otro cuando despertara.

Hizo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, incorporándose soltando un pesado suspiro, no podía darse ese lujo, al menos no en ese instante... Momentos antes, había logrado percibir un cosmos familiar y tenía la tarea de ir a su encuentro. Tal vez a su regreso, Dohko aún permanecería inconsciente.

* * *

Listo! Como se imaginarán el siguiente capítulo es Acuario x Escorpio, habrá un poco de las dos parejas. Gracias por leer :)


	28. Llama eterna

¡Hola! Sin más demora, les dejo el capítulo Escorpio x Acuario.

Los personajes (excepto Eos, Honey y Hécate) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVIII**

 **Llama eterna.**

 _"Mira; lee esta nota cada vez que te sientas sola,_

 _cada vez que sientas que el mundo entero_

 _se te viene encima. Recuerda que aquí,_

 _no muy lejos de ti, hay un ser que te adora_

 _con cada poro de su ser..."-_ Blaster.

Milo permanecía sentado en la silla frente a Camus, dejando descansar sus antebrazos en sus muslos curvando su espalda de modo que su salvaje melena descendía desparramada por la caída cabeza. El de Acuario yacía sentado en el borde del colchón sin poder observar el rostro de su amante, pero podía percatarse de la pesada respiración que gobernaba el cuerpo de Antares, imaginaba cómo se encontraba e intuía todas las cosas que el otro tenía por decir, sólo esperaba el momento en que se atreviera a comenzar.

La ventana que le proporcionaba a la estancia de la cálida luz del ocaso quedaba justo detrás del Escorpio, inundando su cuerpo de un sin fin de sombras. Camus lo miró, el brillo que ese caballero siempre emanaba parecía haberse consumido de la noche a la mañana, lo veía tan frágil como otras pocas ocasiones en las que Milo lo había dejado ver en esa circunstancia. Necesitaba abrazarlo, besarlo, pero no era la mejor situación para hacerlo... Había cometido errores y era el momento de asumir las consecuencias.

─ No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando moriste a manos del Cisne. ¿Creíste que no sufriría?─ preguntó, iniciando un enfrentamiento de miradas─. Me culpé por tu muerte, porque si no hubiera dejado pasar a Hyoga por mi templo hubieses vivido... ¿Sabías que morirías?

─ Era una posibilidad.

─ ¿Y aún así me pediste que no lo asesinara?─ reprochó.

─ No quería que cargaras con la culpa de haber acabado con la vida de mi discípulo.

─ ¡Somos santos de Atenea!─ exclamó, incorporándose de su lugar para encaminarse a la entrada de su habitación─. Hemos terminado con la vida de enemigos sin que nos afecte.

─ Tú lo has dicho─ concordó, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos del otro─. Dime, ¿cómo te hubieras sentido al saber que mataste a Hyoga siendo inocente?

─ Mejor a cómo me sentí cuando vi tu cuerpo congelado─ se apoyó del picaporte y bajó su mirar─. ¿Pensaste en mí?

Camus se controló para no sonreír ante el cuestionamiento, ¿cómo podía preguntar tal cosa? Dejó su asiento y se dirigió junto a Milo. Levantó su rostro sujetándolo por el mentón.

─ Hasta el último segundo─ soltó, reconociendo esa frase como una de las más cursis que le había dicho.

─ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?─ cuestionó el griego ahora por la batalla contra Hades.

─ Era una misión importante, nadie debía saberlo para no levantar sospechas. Ante todo, somos caballeros y tenemos nuestro deber para con Atenea.

─ Es por eso que─ retiró la mano con la que Camus lo sujetaba─, me dejaste creer que eras un traidor. ¿Tan poco confías en mí? Podía haberte ayudado, sin necesidad de que realizaras la técnica prohibida.

─ No podías hacer nada─ en cuanto pronunció las palabras supo que habían sido las incorrectas.

─ ¿Por qué?─ preguntó, levantando más su tono de voz─. ¿Por qué ya tenías a tus dos amiguitos contigo?

─ ¿Por eso viene todo esto? ¿De tus celos infundados?

─ ¿De mis celos?─ rió a causa de la desesperación, después de todo, no era el mejor controlando sus emociones─. ¡No entiendes nada!

─ ¡¿Qué quieres que entienda?!─ compitió con el tono de voz del otro─. ¡¿Que te comportas como un niño malcriado?!

─ ¿Malcriado?─ bufó exasperado─. Veamos, me pediste que dejara pasar a tu discípulo por mi templo sin compartir tu "brillante" idea conmigo, vi tu cadáver congelado por conceder tu petición, te lloré tantas noches que perdí la cuenta, rehice mi vida como pude; revives como aliado de Hades, matas a Shaka, utilizas la Exclamación de Atenea contra Aioria, Mu y contra mí, me dejas creerte el peor de los traidores, mueres sin contarme otrar vez de tu plan; revives sin recordar absolutamente nada, matas a Aioria, te acuestas conmigo y no recuperas tu memoria, ¡sólo lograste hacerlo cuando viste el estúpido piano! Perdona, tienes razón, no tengo razones para quejarme─ concluyó sarcástico.

─ No soy un traidor y lo sabes, sólo parece que no quieres entenderlo... Tampoco quiero que dudes de esto...─ colocó su mano en la mejilla de Milo, quien lo sujetó por la muñeca impidiendo que se atreviera a más─. Te amo.

─ Raras formas de demostrarlo─ apartó la mano de Camus.

Los zafiros y las turquesas se analizaban, unos heridos, los otros anhelantes. El de Acuario cometió errores, lo sabía, pero si Milo no quería continuar con lo suyo no le rogaría, al contrario, lo entendería. El griego sentía a su mente y a su corazón sostener un duelo dentro de él, después de todo cada uno se regía por un sentimiento distinto, orgullo y amor.

─ Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte.

Dicho eso, Milo abandonó sus aposentos, dejando a Camus con el corazón doliéndole y hecho pedazos, como si fuera una nuez recién pisada. No podía hacer nada, sólo esperar si con el tiempo Milo lograría entender el por qué de sus acciones.

Respiró hondo al salir de su habitación, ¿acaso lo que dijo era para ponerle fin a su relación con Camus? Caminó por su casa sin rumbo fijo, tal vez se prendería en el marco de alguna ventana para ver a las estrellas asomarse, posiblemente Antares le diera la respuesta a su situación. La otra opción era visitar a Aioria pero no quería interrumpir en su reencuentro con Shaka, si fuera una circunstancia diferente lo hubiera hecho con tal de joder a su amigo, pero no le negaría al gato lo que él mismo se estaba privando.

─ Hay que ser un completo idiota si no puedes ver a través de los ojos de un Acuario─ se escuchó la burla de una voz oculta en el templo.

─ ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate!─ exigió, colocándose en posición de defensa y a todos sus sentidos en alerta.

No portaba la octava armadura, pero siendo un santo de oro no la necesitaba para dar una pelea digna de su rango. Frente a él, un cuerpo cayó con la gracia de un felino, alborotando un poco la salvaje melena, incluso más salvaje que la de Milo; lo observó desde abajo, con la rodilla derecha recargada en el duro piso, mientras le mostraba sus colmillos a través de la amplia sonrisa.

La primera reacción de Milo fue mostrar su uña color escarlata, pero en el preciso momento en que el intruso lo imitó cayó en cuenta de quién se trataba. Además, debía admitir, se parecían.

─ Kardia de Escorpio─ murmuró, relajando su postura y bajando su dedo índice.

─ Veo que conoces mi nombre─ comentó sin ninguna pizca de humildad en su voz.

─ Dégel está en Acuario─ informó.

En su estancia junto al nombrado acuariano, le había comentado de la personalidad de su predecesor y presentía que tomaría esa oportunidad para querer comparar fuerzas. No le temía, de hecho sus átomos chispeaban ante la idea de la pelea pero no era el mejor momento para sostener un encuentro de esa magnitud con ese caballero. Kardia chasqueó la lengua, llevando sus manos a la cintura, giró su cabeza para contemplar el templo de la vasija preciosa.

─ Tengo cosas mejores que hacer─ comentó para sí mismo, o al menos eso creyó Milo. Sin más, se encaminó con la persona que quería ver desde que llegó al Santuario, pero la discusión entre Milo y Camus le habían distraído por un momento. Ahora podía regresar de nuevo a su objetivo principal.

Milo siguió los pasos del otro escorpión hasta la salida, lo vio subir las escalera a velocidad de la luz, lo que le hizo mucha gracia griego. _"Idiota"_ así lo había llamado Kardia, por supuesto que no lo era. Era conocedor del amor de Camus, podía sentirlo en cada uno de los besos que los hacía agradecer seguir respirando. Pero todo lo que había realizado le dolía y su orgullo no le dejaría perdonarlo tan fácil.

...

Algunas de las velas habían sido encendidas por las doncellas del templo, a excepción de las que iluminaban la guarida de todos los sagrados libros de Acuario, el mismo Dégel se había encargado de prenderlas, preguntándose por qué, después de tanto tiempo, aún seguían usando esas cosas. No le molestaba la luz que brindaban, de hecho, le agradaba el exquisito reflejo que proyectaba el cristal azul en el que estaba resguardada cada una de ellas; pero la posibilidad de un accidente en la que se expusiera esos preciados objetos al fuego le ponía los nervios al límite.

Ahí estaba él, acomodando otra vez los libros en los estantes. Ya lo había hecho por tamaño y grosor, por color, ahora lo hacía por orden alfabético. Después de la llegada de Kardia, tendría tiempo de leer las nuevas adquisiciones de esa biblioteca, que la sentía tan suya como antes. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Hace un par de horas logró percibir su cosmos, lejos del Santuario claro, ¡pero él es un caballero de Atenea! ¿Acaso su velocidad de la luz no funcionaba en este tiempo? El acuariano respiró hondo, esperando que así, las incoherencias que rondaban su mente lo abandonaran. Colocó el último ejemplar en una pequeña mesa, donde también dejó descansar los lentes de aumento que la diosa le había obsequiado. Definitivamente iba a matarlo, después de tener sexo con él, obvio. Pasó su mano por el rostro y el largo de su cabello, ya estaba en su límite; se había bañado, arreglado, aunque después optó por un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta porque, conociéndose, al final acabaría sin ropa, incluso había acomodado todos esos libros en tres ocasiones y el escorpión no daba señales de volver. Incluso, estaba por creer que Kardia se tardaba a propósito para hacerle enloquecer...

─ ¡Hey, cuatro ojos! ¿Me extrañaste?─ escuchó detrás suyo.

El corazón le dio un salto, la sangre parecía fluirle con más prisa para tratar de llevar a cada rincón de su cuerpo el oxígeno del que sus pulmones lo privaban. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir la vista del otro recorrerlo, desnudarlo y tomarlo, todo en ese mismo segundo; Kardia sonrió al ocasionar esa reacción en el acuariano, comprobó por millonésima vez que Dégel jamás podría controlarse en esas situaciones. Se dirigió hacia él, el de Acuario al escuchar a su amante acercarse giró comprobando que, en efecto, era Kardia. Su cuerpo parecía añorar cercanía del otro, ordenando a sus pies apresurar el encuentro.

Lo rodeó por el cuello, uniendo ambas mejillas ante la cercanía, colocó su mano en el cuero cabelludo justo en la zona del hueso occipital, quería tenerlo lo más cerca que las leyes de la física lo permitieran. Kardia correspondió el caluroso encuentro, abrazándolo por la cintura para después recargar su barbilla en el hombro del otro.

─ Te amo─ susurró Dégel, tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos.

─ También te amo, Dégel─ una cálida curva se apoderó de sus comisuras, era cursi, lo sabía, pero poco le importaba. Lo único que tenía valor en ese instante es estar con el acuariano. Pasaron unos segundos, tal vez minutos, así, hasta que el contacto fue sofocante e insuficiente para los dos─. ¿Te vestiste?─ preguntó acariciando con su pulgar una de las suaves mejillas, Dégel se apartó suavemente del contacto y se aproximó al oído griego.

─ Desnúdame─ provocó.

Compartió una mirada con Kardia, viéndolo deseoso hasta que se decidió a apoderarse de esas carnosidades que tanto le habían invitado, borrando la sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro del Escorpio. Se degustaron con todo en su arsenal, sin dejar espacio de esas cavidades sin probar, recorrieron con su lengua lo que mucho tiempo atrás había marcado con su nombre. Dégel, entre el beso, lograba morder los labios de Kardia llevándose, en una ocasión, el sabor ferroso de la sangre del escorpión. Antares no se quejaba, al contrario, le excitaba la habilidad que poseía ese hombre para robarle el aliento y se lo demostraba en el par de gemidos que el acuariano logró arrancar de su garganta.

La ropa se fue convirtiendo en un estorbo que debía ser eliminado a como diera lugar... La uña escarlata del griego, descendió por toda la espalda del acuariano desgarrando la oscura camiseta, ocasionando una línea rojiza que marcaba el recorrido seguido. Dégel se quejó en su oído, aunque gracias a la experiencia adquirida a lo largo de los años, Kardia sabía cuanta presión aplicar sobre la firme piel sin dejarle una marca de por vida.

El octavo santo se entretuvo coloreando la curva del cuello acuariano, estaba seguro que si Dégel no estuviera abrumado hasta el último sentido por su reencuentro, ya se encontraría de vuelta en el Inframundo. El penúltimo caballero fue el primero en bajar la ropa inferior del otro, aprovechando un momento de torpeza de su compañero para derribarlo. Los quejidos de Kardia fueron asesinados por los labios del acuariano, quien ya se había posicionado entre sus desprotegidas extremidades.

Una de las blancas manos fue a colocarse en la nuca griega, mientras dejaba a su lengua combatir con su similar, aprovechando cada oportunidad para otorgarle a Kardia del aliento fresco que apaciguaria sus pulmones. La otra mano descendió hasta localizar el miembro ya despierto de su amante.

─ Dé...

El peliazul trató de nombrarlo, en un esfuerzo por hacerle conocer al otro lo mucho que le excitaban sus atenciones, pero la lengua de Dégel se coló hasta casi tocar su garganta haciendo inútil cualquier intento por pronunciar palabra. Entre el desgaste de labios, el de Acuario se las ingenió para despojarlo de la playera, arrojandola fuera de su vista como si fuera un objeto al que nunca quisiera volver a ver. Dejó los labios hinchados de Kardia, colocándose a gatas, aproximándose al cuello del escorpión acechándolo como un felino. Lo devoró, dejando sutiles marcas de su dentadura por la extensión de la bronceada piel, la cual temblaba como respuesta a los toques, los mismos que le dificultaban la respiración y que no tardarían en disparar su temperatura hasta el Olimpo.

En el momento que los labios de Dégel lo hicieros respingar al tocar su glande, el acuariano recordó algo de vital importancia, colocó sus manos en la cadera de Kardia y mandó una corriente de aire frío por toda la epidermis. El griego rasguñó la espalda de su amante a modo de respuesta, ocasionando un leve quejido por parte de la boca que tanto se entretenía jugando con su miembro. Lo apartó de su magnífica labor y lo besó, aprovechando esa oportunidad para eliminar el estorbos pantalón que aún lo separaba de la exquista sensación que le proporcionaba la piel de Dégel, porque simplemente era un frío que le incendiaba, un frío del que siempre quisiera estar prendado.

Las prendas acuarianas fueron hechas trizas, cortesía de Escorpio, dejando libre el cuerpo blanco, donde las extremidades decidieron por sí solas secuertrar la cadera griega. El beso le proporcionaba a Kardia del único aire que podía controlar la descontrolada temperatura que gobernaba su ser, misma que ya estaba siendo tranferida a la piel de Dégel, provocando en los dos la pegajosa sensación de sus cuerpos. Un dedo travieso de Antares fue a esconderse en la cavidad del dueño de ese templo, albergandose sin pena, recorriendo todo aquel territorio. Dégel hechó su cuello hacia atrás, dándole la oportunidad a los labios griegos de hospedarse en su curvatura.

─ Si me dejas marca... te asesino─ advirtió Acuario.

─ No puedes vivir sin mí─ susurró, después lamió su oreja y descendió dejando secuelas del camino seguido hasta llegar de nuevo al cuello.

Kardia continuó enrojeciendo esa zona mientras azotaba a Dégel con una sesión de movimientos febriles a su entrada. Las uñas de Acuario se encargaron de marcar lo largo de los brazos y el área de su espalda, el griego lo admitía, se volvía amicofilico con ese caballero. Cuando el onceavo santo consideró suficiente su preparación, empujó el cuerpo del otro contra el suelo y se apoyó de su mano para introducirse el miembro griego. Kardia colocó sus manos en las piernas de Dégel y éste las posicionó sobre el pecho caliente del escorpión, haciendo un incomparable cambio de temperaturas.

Los movimientos de Dégel era ágiles y expertos, de arriba a bajo, de abajo hacia arriba, girando... encontrado los puntos en los que ambos estallaban. Tomando el liderazgo, sujetó los brazos griego y los llevó a arriba de la cabeza de Kardia, inclinándose para quedar cara a cara y poder mirar cada excitante gesto en el rostro de su amante con los movimientos que realizaba, mientras ambas gargantas componían un dúo con sus gemidos. Kardia estaba en su límite, podía sentirlo, e intuía que Dégel se encontraba en la misma situación. Unos movimientos más y los dos culminaron.

Dégel se dejó caer sobre el exhausto cuerpo de Kardia, notando por primera vez los objetos que caían como si hubiera una ligera nevada. Miró hacia la puerta, percatandose del hielo que protegía la entrada, sus cansados párpados escasos de sueño fueron cerrándose, mientras en su mente ya se imaginaba la burla que recibiría por parte de Kardia al despertar por perder el control del que tanto se jactaba.

...

Se aproximó hasta su compañero con cautela, queriendo que su presencia pasara desapercibida por aquel que yacía recostado en la bañera. Sabía que Camus estaba consciente de su aparición, sin embargo, no se inmutó ni abandonó la cómoda posición en la que se encontraba. Se colocó detrás de la cabeza acuariana, que descansaba sobre la blanca superficie, echó un poco de jabón en la azulada melena y comenzó a masajearla.

─ Te enfermarás─ dijo, notando la baja temperatura del agua que cubría el cuerpo del penúltimo custodio.

─ Sabes que no─ pronunció, disfrutando de la grata sensación que lo invadía por las caricias en sus hebras.

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?─ preguntó, continuando con las caricias que tanto le agradaban a su compañero.

─ ¿Me hubieras dejado hacerlo?

Milo se enjuagó sus espumosas manos al entender que no obtendría respuesta, pero debía darle la razón a Camus, si él hubiera sabido los planes de Acuario no hubiera dejado avanzar más allá de la octava casa al cisne. La mano gala sujetó una de sus muñecas, impidiendo que el griego se alejara de su persona.

─ Perdona si mis decisiones te lastimaron.

Se enfretaron de nuevo con aquellas miradas que tantas veces se habían provocado. Milo delineó los labios del galo con delicadeza, igualandolos con un objeto sagrado y frágil. Se acercó hasta poder rozar con los suyos a esos que tanto le invitaban a tomarlos, fue un simple roce pero les quemó todo su ser, hirviendoles la sangre. El escorpión apretó sus puños juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, todavía quería castigar a Camus un poco más.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	29. Regresar a ti

Hola, paso a actualizar, este es un capítulo corto espero les guste.

Los personajes (excepto Eos, Honey y Hécate) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIX**

 **Regresar a ti.**

Sostenía de lado la toalla con la que secaba su cabello recién aseado, la brisa de media noche erizaba la piel de su pecho desnudo y frío a causa del baño. Se introdujo en la sala de estar, Sísifo se había tomado la molestia de encender las luces, en esos aparatos que prácticamente eran nuevos para él. El de Sagitario permanecía en el sillón, concentrando su atención en un libro que tal vez le había pedido a Dégel, pero su vista le traicionó al notar su presencia y le miró por encima del la pasta.

El Cid acomodó la toalla sobre sus hombros, aproximándose a su compañero, percatándose en lo mucho que se esforzaba en contener una sonrisa. El arquero depositó el libro sobre la mesita junto a él, consciente de que pronto la distancia entre ambos sería nula y no deseaba estropear uno de los objetos preciados de la Vasija Preciosa.

─ Tardaste mucho en despertar─ reclamó, provocando una curvatura en los labios del décimo santo. El Cid apoyó una rodilla en los cojines del sofá, manteniendo la otra en el suelo.

─ Tal vez tú ansiabas demasiado que lo hiciera─ pronunció, rozando sus labios.

Comenzaron a besarse, a recorrerse con aquella carnosidad traviesa que tanto disfrutaba de la cavidad ajena. Ahí estaban los dos, a punto de entregarse al otro y sólo dejar ver esa personalidad del que solamente su pareja era conocedor.

─ No más de lo que tú querías terminar con esa ducha─

Le acercó por el mentón para volverle a besar, iniciando una danza con sus lenguas que a los dos les encantaba. La ropa fue desapareciendo entre las caricias que se proporcionaban, sólo con el objetivo de desear el máximo contacto entre sus cálidas pieles. El Cid se entretuvo estirando la epidermis de su amante con suaves mordidas, mientras estaba en busca de una mejor posición para comodidad de ambos.

Enfocó sus atenciones a los dos botones del pecho griego, endureciéndolos hasta tal punto que sólo aquello en sus entrepiernas podía hacerles competencia.

─ Gracias... por devolverme el alma─ pronunció, encontrándose con problemas al hablar ya que el poco aire que ganaba lo perdía al instante.

─ Gracias... por regresarme a tu lado─ correspondió, no exento de las condiciones que atacaban a su compañero.

Repitieron sin cesar la disputa entre sus labios, hasta el momento en el que Capricornio concediera tregua al arquero para recorrer todo su cuerpo, probando el sabor salado que lo impregnaba.

Sísifo giró como pudo, siendo guiado por las manos de El Cid, quedando primero boca abajo para después acomodarse a gatas. El de Capricornio lo jaló por el escaso cabello dejándolo de rodillas sobre los cojines del sillón, aprovechando ese preciso momento para introducir su dura virilidad en el acalorado cuerpo que se hallaba a su disposición.

Le tomó por el cuello mientras su otra mano bajaba para estimular todos los genitales del griego. Embistiendolo, comenzó a jugar con uno de los lóbulos de su compañero, aumentando los sonidos que escapaban con suma facilidad de su boca.

Tocando cada uno de los puntos débiles del arquero, no hubo la necesidad de pasar mucho tiempo en esa posición antes de que todos los sentidos griegos se colapsaran ante Capricornio, aquel que era capaz de domarlos. Cayó de manos sobre la bracera del sofá, con los músculos de sus brazos temblandole como si fueran incapaces de poder mantenerse en esa pose por más de un par de segundos. Los labios de El Cid recorrieron su columna vertebral, haciéndole estremecer pareciendo que su sensibilidad hubiera aumentado miles de veces.

─ Esperemos que el otro santo no te haya escuchado─ comentó, tomando una posición más cómoda en el sillón.

Sísifo lo miró de manera desaprobatoria, ¿cómo podía decir algo así si era el causante? Ahora que compartirían casa con su respectivo sucesor, no podían darse el lujo de tener ese tipo de encuentros cada vez que sus cuerpos lo reclamaban.

─ Tienes que moderarte─ dijo, sentándose paralelamente a su amante.

─ O podría amordazarte─ sugirió, volviendo a ser regañado por la mirada de su acompañante─. De acuerdo, mala idea─ Sísifo negó con la cabeza, posteriormente se puso de pie.

─ ¿Vienes a la cama? Tenemos que dormir─

El Cid le sonrió antes de seguir sus pasos y colocarse a su lado, como siempre lo había estado.

* * *

Una disculpa a los que siguen el fanfic por tardarme en actualizar. Ya casi se termina.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	30. Presente

¡Hola! Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, al igual que el anterior es corto.

Los personajes (excepto Eos, Honey y Hécate) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXX**

 **Presente.**

Al día siguiente a su despertar, se había presentado con Atenea como era debido, aprovechando esa oportunidad a solas con ella para poder disculparse por las acciones de su pasado. Le juró fidelidad eterna a partir de ese día y honrraría el título del "caballero más fiel a Atenea". Su diosa le había otorgado el perdón, mostrando respeto y admiración ante el santo redimido ya que pocos tienen el coraje y la valentía de asumir sus errores y, mucho menos, tratar de remediarlos.

Bajaba los peldaños con una lentitud que su subconsciente activo, sus pies parecieron intuir a donde de dirigían y disminuyeron su velocidad al salir de Capricornio. Él había despertado en su templo en completa soledad, no como los otros dos santos que permanecían hospedados en otra habitación del décimo templo; los conocía, sabía que ese par era de la antigua Guerra Santa y en su momento portaron las armaduras de Sagitario y Capricornio. Tal vez, si no hubiera cometido ese acto del que tanto se arrepentía, Aioros y él pudieran estar como ellos dos.

Entró a la novena casa sin anunciarse, sospechaba que a esa hora su amigo estaría en el coliseo entrenando como era costumbre. No supo si sentir alivio o pesar, necesitaba sacar esa disculpa que añoraba salir al exterior y mezclarse con las palabras de perdón del arquero. Se detuvo en seco al notar la silueta griega de pie en el marco de la entrada, mirándolo como si hubiese esperado mucho tiempo en ese sitio. Inhaló hondo y se aproximó a su lado, después de todo, ya no quería posponer ese encuentro.

─ Buenos días, Aioros─ saludó, analizando el terreno aunque, lo conocía, no guardaría rencor a pesar de que la traición no era para menos.

─ Buenos días, Shura. ¿Quieres entrenar?─ dijo, tratando de facilitarle las cosas a su compañero.

─ Antes que nada... Sabes a lo que he venido, Aioros─ el de Sagitario le asintió─. No hay argumento que pueda justificar lo que hice, tú y yo eramos amigos, más cercanos que cualquiera en el Santuario y aún así te traicioné. Perdí mi camino y, aún después de tu fallecimiento, no lo pude reencontrar. Sabes que repudio la traición, pero anhelo que perdones la mía y me permitas permanecer a tu lado como en los viejos tiempos.

─ Nunca es tarde para enmendarse, no progresariamos si miramos todo el tiempo hacia el pasado. Te perdono, Shura─ concedió las palabras que su amigo quería escuchar. El arquero no le guardaba rencor, pero debía reconocer que su presencia aún le perturbaba, después de todo murió a mano de la persona a la que le entregó su corazón.

¿Qué sentía por Aioros? ¿En verdad sólo quería estar a su lado como antes? ¿Todavía deseaba lo de años atrás? Aunque así fuera, era demasiado pronto para acercarse de esa manera al griego, no quería arruinar la nueva oportunidad que se le había brindado. Pero, ¡dioses! Como le provocaba esa tela delgada de su ropa de entrenamiento. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin verle pero le seguía provocando el mismo efecto. _¿Aioros se sentirá de la misma manera?,_ esa pregunta le rondaba por toda la cabeza al de Capricornio.

─ Buenos días, ¿me permites pasar, Aioros?─ preguntó el recién llegado, interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas que el griego y el español sostenían.

─ Buenos días, Camus─ saludó el dueño del templo.

─ ¿No permanecerás en Escorpio?─ indagó el décimo guardián. Camus negó con la cabeza─. Ya veo─ murmuró Shura, comprendiendo que su amigo no había corrido con la misma suerte que él.

Silencio incómodo. Por alguna razón, los tres parecieron quedarse mudos. En ese momento el acuariano se percató de la cercanía entre ambos sujetos y, lo que muchos llaman, "tensión sexual". Su mente pareció transportarlo al momento cuando Milo le había preguntado a esos dos sobre querer a un hombre, agradeció a todos los dioses existentes ya no ser el mismo niño sin control de sus mejillas, porque sino ahí mismo se hubiera convertido en una de las manzanas que a Milo le gustaban.

─ Puedes pasar, Camus─ concedió Sagitario, alzando un poco la voz porque la primera vez pareció ser obstruida por los pensamientos del francés.

─ Gracias─ pasó entre los dos y se encaminó hacia Acuario.

─ Como han crecido─ susurró, perdiendo de vista la silueta del menor.

─ Lo siento...

─ Basta, Shura─ regañó─. No quiero que nuestra relación se vuelva un constante diálogo de culpa.

El español calló, no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con más fuerza al escuchar esas palabras de la boca griega, " _nuestra relación_ ", repitió su mente como un disco rayado. De un momento a otro, ya se encontraba arrinconado en una pared siendo víctima de los labios de Aioros. Correspondió el beso con el mismo ímpetu del otro, si era producto o no de su imaginación no le importaba, sólo necesitaba sentirlo. Su mente pareció ser leída por el castaño cuando su mano se dirigió a la zona donde se acumulaba todo su calor, las caricias no eran expertas pero como hacían que cada célula de su cuerpo temblara en sincronía componiendo una dulce melodía a la par con sus gemidos.

Los movimientos eran constantes, sin intenciones de darle tregua. Cuando por fin se derramó en la mano de Aioros, no le importó recuperar su respiración, lo derribó al suelo apoderándose de un quejido de disgusto, abrió sus piernas sin deshacerse de la ropa, antes que nada tenía que darle experiencia al joven cuerpo que había caído a su merced. Tendría mucho tiempo para comprobar si el alumno supera al maestro.

* * *

Me tardé en subir este capítulo porque ya estamos por terminar (sólo faltan otros dos) y me gustaría subir el último cuando se cumpla el año de haber subido el primer capítulo, aunque aún falta poco más de un mes y se me hace mucha la espera.

El siguiente capítulo no será sobre Acuario como debería de continuar, será sobre Piscis x Cáncer, ya que quiero que el fanfic termine en Acuario x Escorpio porque son las parejas principales.

Hasta el siguientecapítulo. Gracias por leer :D


	31. Salto

¡Hola! Vengo a actualizar. Este capítulo es Piscis x Cáncer, como ya había mencionado, espero les guste.

Los personajes (excepto Eos, Honey y Hécate) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXI**

 **Salto.**

Su único plan se había visto obstaculizado desde el día anterior, deseaba poder decir lo que sentía por Afrodita con la misma facilidad con la que Milo hablaba de sus sentimientos por Camus, pero al parecer no había nacido con esa habilidad, él tenía que sufrir por su cobardía y eso le calaba en su orgullo. Las cosas no resultaron como en su mente cuando el pez despertó del letargo en el que se había sumergido, fueron todo lo contrario. Al tenerlo frente a él, un nudo de fuerza descomunal se apoderó de su garganta teniendo algunos hilos en su estómago, en ese momento la única solución que encontró para su falta de habla fue abandonar la habitación, aunque en esos momentos algo le decía que no había sido lo correcto. El de Piscis a penas le dirigía la palabra, y cuando lo hacía era para preguntar cosas sobre el templo, si podía tomar algo de la cocina, bañarse...

─ ¿Crees que mi casa se desocupe pronto?─ dirigió su vista hacia el sujeto que lo había rescatado de sus tormentos, sostuvo sólo un momento su mirada volviéndola a colocar sobre el colchón en el que descansaba─. Atenea nos comentó su decisión de concederle medio año de vacaciones a los antiguos dorados, ¿crees que el otro santo de Cáncer se marche? Supongo que si él se va... Piscis le seguirá─ pronunció lo último titubeante, no deseaba involucrar sus sentimientos en ese momento.

─ ¿Tanto te molesta estar aquí?

─ ¿Y a ti?─ Afrodita se cruzó de brazos, él también estaba cansado de aquella situación, lo mejor sería regresar a su hogar.

─ No sé si se marchen, no les hablo─ de nuevo otro encuentro fugaz de miradas, después la posó sobre los rayos del nuevo día que entraban alegres por su ventana─. Además, tal vez no lo has notado pero no he salido de mi templo desde ayer.

El último caballero suspiró evidenciando su descontento, decidió terminar ahí la conversación y mejor comenzó la búsqueda por ropa limpia dentro del closet. Death Mask lo seguía con la mirada, en completo silencio, ¿dónde habían quedado todas sus palabrerías en ese momento? Una rosa blanca sobre el tocador lo capturó, era la misma que pensaba darle a Afrodita pero ya estaba colocada en un florero de cristal lleno del líquido vital incoloro.

─ Veo que la pusiste en agua─ señaló lo obvio, sólo con el objetivo de iniciar otra charla.

─ No pensaba dejarla morir, como tú─

─ Yo tampoco pensaba hacerlo─ contestó con tanta rapidez que a penas Piscis terminó su oración y él ya estaba formulando la contestación. Su tono fue demasiado serio para él, por lo que ambos habían entendido hacia donde llevaba aquello─. Quería que encontraras algo de tu templo cuando despertaras.

La función pulmonar pareció desaparecer de cuerpo del pez, entre sus manos se enrollaba una camisa rosa claro que, por supuesto no era de DM, era de él, y pertenecía a esas pocas prendas que había dejado en aquel templo en algunas de las tantas noches que pasó allí.

─ Pasé por momentos muy difíciles en mi niñez, que me forgaron como soy. No debí desquitarme contigo o con cualquier otra persona, ahora lo comprendo. Quiero cambiar porque hay una persona por la que deseo mejorar, hasta ser digno de poder llamarlo mi pareja.

Las palabras no habían salido como las ensayó pero un peso de encima pareció desvanecerse. Se aproximó hacia su inmóvil compañero, DM podía apostar que no creía aquello que sus oídos le transmitía a su cerebro, abrazó su cintura mezclando sus dedos con los del otro, en otro momento se hubiera reído pero no ahora.

─ Disculpa si me tardé en comprender lo que significas para mí─ susurró a la oreja, asegurando que todas las neuronas entendieran esas palabras que parecían salir solas por fin─. Te pido me des otra oportunidad.

Momento de silencio, el instante más eterno para el cangrejo. Él pasando por los cadáveres de sus miedos y Afrodita se daba el lujo de entrar en trance con su interior.

─ Quiero verte... como en verdad eres─ respondió, mirando por el espejo interior del closet al de Cáncer─. Quiero pasar esa barrera que posees. ¿Me dejarás hacerlo?

─ Podrás hacer lo que quieras─ aseguró.

Un par de sonrisas que murieron en segundos a manos de un beso que ardía en sus labios como el mismo núcleo del Sol y, así como éste marcaba el comienzo de un nuevo día, esa unión marcaba el inicio de su historia.

...

Aliento con aliento colisionaban, mezclándose entre el escaso espacio entre ambas cavidades. Sus cuerpos perlados ardían hasta tal punto que le hacían competencia a la fiebre de Kardia, sus miradas sostenían un encuentro tan intenso como todo su físico. Las manos de Manigoldo yacían aferradas a la cadera de Pisicis, conduciendo los movimientos que ejercía sobre su encerrado miembro. Los dedos de Albafica se sostenían de los omóplatos italinos, en busca de soporte para mantener la posición que él mismo había elegido. Sus cuerpos temblaban, cada fibra muscular vibraba como una cuerda de un intrumento al ser tocada, respondiendo a todas las caricias y besos que se había repartido por cada milímetro de su piel.

Las piernas del peliceleste se enroscaban por el torso de Cáncer, permitiéndole moverse con mayor facilidad sobre esa zona, la cama no podía sonar más, sus cuerdas vocales tampoco alcazanban tonos más altos. Un beso unió sus rostros, disminuyendo el ruido sólo por un segundo, el cabello de Piscis se fue hacia el frente pegándose al cuerpo de porcelana. Manigoldo apartó esas rebeldes hebras permitiéndose un fácil acceso al níveo cuello, ese día repasaría y marcaría cada área que quisiera, se arrepentiria después pero ahora no deseaba pensar en eso, ni siquiera quería pensar.

A punto de ser lanzados hacia el infinito por tanto placer, unas palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Albafica, palabras que necesitaba decir. Sujetó el rostro de Manigoldo entre sus manos, jaló su labio inferior teniendo extremo cuidado de no lesionar esa carnosidad. Su cabello volvió a caer, esta vez Manigoldo sólo lo acarició. En el borde de ese cúmulo de emociones, las palabras salieron como agua fluyendo por un caudal.

─ Te amo.

Eso fue suficiente para que el italiano inundara el interior de su amante. Albafica no tardó en venirse al ser recorrido por la caliente sensación. Manigoldo lo derribó sobre el colchón, necesitando corresponderle del mismo modo antes de que su mortal cuerpo cayera por algun residuo del veneno que también representaba a ese caballero.

─ Cómo te amo, joder─ dijo, como si en verdad estuviera frustrado mientras unía sus frentes─. ¿Qué me diste, Albafica? Echaste tu raíz sobre mí e hiciste de mi corazón tu jardín─ el de Piscis lo abrazó, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño e indefenso─. Vámonos del Santuario estos seis meses, quiero descubrir esta nueva era contigo.

Esa petición fue suficiente para caer de nuevo en otra sesión de besos, parecía que ni en mil vidas sus almas se cansarían de la otra, pero por el momento vivirían amándose en esa nueva oportunidad y así lo seguirían haciendo por siempre, aún más allá de la eternidad.

* * *

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente ahora sí será Acuario x Escorpio. Muchas gracias a los que están leyendo el fanfic a pesar de estar largo.

El final de este capítulo fue cursi, no pude evitarlo jajaja

Bueno, nos vemos hasta el capítulo final :)


	32. Después de todo

Hola, les dejo el último capítulo del fanfic. Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron.

Los personajes (excepto Eos, Honey y Hécate) no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXII**

 **"Después de todo"**

Lo arrinconó junto al mueble, impidiendo cualquier intento de escape, aunque la idea salir huyendo no daba señales de existir en alguna de las dos mentes; la pierna gala se enredaba en torno a la cadera griega, siendo sujetada por una de esas fuertes manos para evitar que la gravedad le arrebatara ese contacto, mientras la otra recorría por encima de las telas aquel cuerpo que ya estaba impregnado en cada uno de sus sentidos y, aún siendo de ese modo, no se cansaban de él, al contrario, reclamaban su cercanía. Las manos de Camus fueron a enterrarse en la melena griega, alborotándola mientras ambas bocas sostenían un caluroso encuentro, donde las dos querían consumir hasta lo último de la otra.

Él había insistido en que el acuariano se vistiera para dormir en su intento de castigarlo, pero el torturado resultó ser Escorpio ante la cercanía de Acuario en la cama, fue así que al despertar no resistió más y acabaron en esa circunstancia: Camus sin poderse resistir a sus encantos y él maldiciendo la ropa francesa. Su mano se coló bajo la camiseta, recorriendo los marcados y firmes músculos del abdomen francés hasta llegar a su pezón. El galo soltó un gemido dejando unidas ambas cavidades por finos hilos de saliva y tomó gentilmente la mandíbula griega entre sus manos, correspondiendo las caricias del otro con jadeos que viajaban de boca a boca.

Colocó una mano en el agitado pecho ateniense y lo guió hasta que cayera sentado sobre el colchón, Milo lo recibió entre sus piernas mientras libraba la parte derecha de su cuello de su rebelde melena. El acuariano se dirigió a esa parte, lamiendo desde el esternón hasta alcanzar el delicado lóbulo; mientras se entretenía con éste, logró despojar de cualquier vestimenta a su amante, dejándolo a su completa disposición. Sin dejar sus jugueteos con la débil zona, agarró las zonas más sensibles del griego produciéndole un respingo por la inesperada intromisión. Como pudo, sujetó las caderas galas para aproximarlo más hacia su cuerpo antes de perder la noción de todo lo demás; le quitó el resto de la ropa mientras su boca era devorada de nueva cuenta por su compañera, no necesitaba usar todos sus sentidos para llevar a cabo esa tarea, ambos eran, desde hace mucho tiempo, expertos en desnudarse el uno al otro.

El acuariano aventó al escorpión por completo sobre el lecho, se colocó en cuatro dejando al ateniense entre sus piernas. Se acercó a su rostro, donde la boca permanecía abierta ansiando su arribo; recorrió con los dientes la lengua inquieta de su amante para posteriormente dedicarse a delinear cada milímetro de piel con lamidas y besos, encontrándose en su camino con un par de botones rosas que decoraban el bronceado pecho, los cuales mordisqueó y saboreó arrebatándole el aliento en más de una ocasión a Milo. Descendió hasta toparse con el erguido miembro que tanto deseaba dentro de él, lo degustó como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, poniéndole atención especial al glande, lugar donde halló deleite tanto para su boca como para sus oídos. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido que acompañara a los de Milo cuando el griego lo haló por sus cabellos, indicándole que ya no había descensos en ese punto.

Camus hizo caso del aviso. Se colocó sobre la pelvis de tal manera que pudiera sentir la virilidad de Milo rozar su entrada, comenzó a mover sus caderas trazando infinitos imaginarios en cada roce de piel, mientras sus zafiros se encontraban con las preciosas turquesas. Ahora eran los dos los que ya no podían apaciguar los sonidos de sus bocas, tampoco a su respiración ni el ritmo cardiaco, ambos acelerados, ambos en sincronía. Las manos de Escorpio sujetaron con firmeza los muslos franceses que aprisionaban su cadera, levantó fuertemente esa zona de su cuerpo alcanzando el punto más oculto en ese níveo cuerpo, los dedos de Camus se entrelazaron con los suyos ante la repentina invasión a su interior. Descendió y volvió entrar llevándose unos rasguños en el dorso de ambas manos cortesía del placer de su amado. Entró con más fuerza que antes, curvando hacia atrás el cuerpo del francés. Milo se incorporó llevando a su boca el cuello desprotegido de Camus mientras lo arrojaba sobre el colchón, desparramando los verdosos cabellos sobre las almohadas.

Disminuyó la intensidad de sus embestidas pero aún así parecía que las uñas de Acuario querían abrir heridas en la inexistente piel de las sábanas, Milo llevó las manos galas sobre la cabeza de su dueño en un intento por tranquilizarlas, mientras sus labios hacían lo mismo con la rojiza boca. Ambos no soportarían más y lo sabían. El griego salió del cuerpo francés para darle oportunidad a éste de colocarse boca abajo, en cuanto Camus levantó sus glúteos Milo volvió a penetrarle con fuerza, pero esta vez no se contendría. Le embistió una y otra vez acompañado del vaivén de las caderas galas, después la calurosa sensación del interior de Camus fue demasiado grata para la piel de su miembro, negándose a salir de aquel espacio, agarró los extremos de la pelvis en un intentó por unir los dos cuerpos más de lo que ya estaban, rozando sin parar aquella parte que estaba a punto de hacer estallar al acuariano. Camus hundió parte de su cabeza en el lecho, levantando más su trasero como consecuencia, dejó que las manos griegas lo hicieran a su modo para seguir disfrutando de la excitante sensación de ser tocado en tantas ocasiones en esa parte tan sensible de su interior. Sus músculos comenzaron a contraerse poco después, apretando con sutileza la causa de su placer. Milo soltó un amplio gemido, derrochando su semilla dentro de Camus. La cálida semilla de Antares lo terminó de invadir y el se vino unos segundos después.

Milo salió del interior de Camus con sutileza, sus labios inmediatamente comenzaron a recorrer la piel de la espalada gala, combinando parte de su saliva con el sudor que no sólo cubría ese cuerpo sino también el suyo. Sabia que el acuariano hubiera sonreído si no se encontrara en una situación tan agitada, él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Dejó que Camus se recostara cómodamente sobre su cama para que descansara en compañía de los sueños, mientras él se levantaba a iniciar con su día a pesar de ser temprano para él. Depositó un beso en la frente del durmiente francés y se dispuso a dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

...

Toda la noche le había hecho alcanzar el orgasmo tantas veces como el cuerpo de Kardia se los permitió, el escorpión cayó rendido tras la ardua pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y Dégel… Dégel dejó el sueño a un lado. Las primeras horas las utilizó controlando la fiebre que él mismo había encendido en el espécimen griego, reprimiéndose una y otra vez por su falta de control, aunque ya no era ninguna sorpresa que todo se le saliera de las manos cuando se encontraba en compañía de Escorpio. Después de devolverle su temperatura natural al cuerpo de Antares se dispuso a asearse para ir a visitar a El Cid, donde halló una grata plática sobre todo lo ocurrido. Pasó en ese templo más tiempo de lo planeado, cuando se percató de ese hecho no pudo evitar subir las escalones hacia tu templo con mayor rapidez de la habitual.

En la entrada de la onceava casa yacía el escorpión celeste, clavando su aguja escarlata en uno de los pilares que sostenía la construcción, Dégel notó, por los agujeros en el concreto, que ya llevaba bastante tiempo jugando con eso.

─ Kardia─ pronunció, teniendo aquella mirada que congelaría a cualquiera, excepto a Kardia de Escorpio, a él sólo lo motivaba a inventar nuevas formas de sacarlo de sus casillas.

─ ¿Dónde estabas?─ reprochó─. Me estaba aburriendo.

─ ¿Y eso te da derecho a destruir el templo de Acuario?─ se encaminó despacio hacia el griego, como si fuera un depredador al asecho. Su armadura y él parecían congelar los elementos en el aire, Kardia, siendo admirador de esa faceta del acuariano, dejó asomar una amplia sonrisa. Sólo unos centímetros más cerca y sus bocas estarían unidas, pero Dégel se detuvo dejando al escorpión incrédulo ante la curva en sus comisuras.

─ Esto te mantendrá quieto─ le susurró, provocando que Antares bajara su vista hacia sus congeladas extremidades─. Buenas tardes, Milo─ dio vuelta, haciendo de lado la blanca capa, dándole la bienvenida al aludido.

─ Buenas tardes─ el joven griego hizo su entrada a la casa de la vasija preciosa, presumiendo la octava armadura─. ¿Interrumpo?

─ Sí─ respondió el otro escorpión, oculto tras el cuerpo del acuariano.

─ No─ miró sobre su hombro a su amante, quien aún luchaba por liberarse─. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?─ volvió su vista hacia Milo.

─ Me gustaría hablar contigo.

─ De acuerdo, vayamos a la sala─ estiró su brazo dándole el primer pase al de Escorpio, miró a Kardia─. Espero que a mi regreso hayas encontrado una manera de reparar eso─ se encaminó al lado de Milo.

─ ¡Hey, mocoso! ¡Mi armadura!

Una ligera sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Milo, no por la actitud infantil de su predecesor sino por el profundo suspiro por parte de Dégel. Tanto Camus como él se parecían a ellos dos, no sabía el por qué exacto, tal vez era por compartir el mismo destino de sus constelaciones guardianas, incluso había llegado a sentir atracción por el antiguo acuariano, misma que se desvaneció al reencontrarse con el francés.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Milo?─ cuestionó Dégel, ante aquel silencio que invadía el ambiente no pudo esperar hasta llegar a la estancia, ambos se detuvieron en el corredor que llevaba a la misma.

─ Quiero preparar algo especial para Camus y me gustaría que me ayudaras─

Fue con esto que el escorpión ganó toda la atención del acuariano, le contó cada detalle de la sorpresa que tenía en mente para demostrarle al galo que ya el pasado no importaba, ahora los dos estaban juntos después de todo lo ocurrido y eso era lo único que importaba.

─ Pero Camus está en Escorpio─ comentó Dégel, encontrando esto como una falla en el plan.

─ Descuida, platique con Aioria y se ofreció a ayudarnos con eso.

─ Entonces, en la noche estará listo, tienes mi palabra.

─ Gracias, Dégel─ sonrió complacido y se encaminó de regreso en compañía del acuariano. Al llegar donde se encontraba Kardia, Milo pudo sentir su mirada fulminante encima de él así que decidió contraatacar. Se despojó de su casco y meneo ligeramente su melena sonriéndole al otro Escorpio, posiblemente no fuera bueno provocar a su predecesor pero no podía evitarlo, quería conocer cual era su límite.

─ Me retiro─ anunció yendo escaleras abajo.

─ ¡Hey!─ gritó Kardia, los labios de Dégel junto a su oído le hizo olvidar lo que quería gritarle al otro.

─ Calla de una vez─ recorrió su mejilla para llegar al labio inferior. Mordió con sutileza esa carnosidad para no dejar en evidencia algo que, todos en el Santuario sabrían, él había hecho─. ¿Recuerdas que Atenea nos permitió irnos medio año de vacaciones a toda nuestra generación?─ Kardia asintió─. Si me ayudas con algo dejare que escojas el lugar al que vayamos, no importa si es un desierto─ el escorpión rió, la idea de ver a su amado bajo los potentes rayos del sol en aquellas áreas sonaba tentadora.

─ De acuerdo─ aceptó, con su brazo rodeo la cintura de Dégel para acercarlo a él y poder apoderarse de sus labios. No importa lo que fuera, lo ayudaría, no por la oportunidad de escoger el sitio para vacacionar sino porque era él, porque era Dégel quien se lo pedía y a él nunca le negaría nada.

...

Subió el último peldaño que lo conduciría hacia el interior de Escorpio, donde le aguardaba un inusual clima helado. Por unos segundos se desconcertó pero, al recordar al nuevo huésped de esa casa y su disgusto por el clima cálido, dejó de soprenderle; aún de todo el tiempo, seguía sin entender cómo Camus prefería estar enterado en uno de sus famosos ataúdes de hielo que los días soleados de su natal Grecia. Caminó hacia la recámara del propietario, lugar donde suponía encontraría al santo que buscaba, se condujo por los pasillos sin titubear agradeciendo todas las aventuras vividas en el octavo templo que le permitía reconocer ese templo del mismo modo que lo hacía con el suyo.

Había ido a esa casa con una única misión: ayudar al bicho en la idea cursi que le llegó a la mente de la noche a la mañana. Al principio le resultó extraño ser él el elegido para distraer al francés, pero supuso que Camus accedería a abandonar su descanso para aclarar las cosas ocurridas entre ellos los últimos días.

Al arribar a su destino, los vellos de sus desnudos brazos cobraron vida, todo su cuerpo tenía la teoría de que con un centigrado menos Milo encontraría una nevada en su habitación. ¿Qué le pasaba a Camus? Definitivamente debía sacarlo de ese lugar a toda prisa sino quería terminar con un resfriado. La peeta estaba abierta, dejando al intemperie las tareas que el onceavo custodio realizaba, una labor titanica: limpieza en la recámara de Antares. La cama perfectamente tendida, ropa encima de ésta que posteriormente se guardaría en uno de los recién sacudidos muebles... Los ojos de Aioria se convirtieron en platos, ¿cuando había sido la última vez que encontró ese grado de limpieza en el cuarto de Milo?

─ Buenas tardes, Camus─ saludó, reprimiendo una risita que amenazaba con emerger con sólo imaginar la reacción de su amigo al ver todo "desordenado".

─ Aioria─ nombró, sosteniendo en sus manos una camiseta del griego─. Buenas tardes. Milo no se encuentra─ comenzó a doblar la prenda del mismo modo que a las demás.

─ Lo sé, vengo a verte─ Camus lo miró desconcertado por un breve instante, antes de regresar a su gélida postura, al león no le sorprendió esa reacción, después de todo, la frase utilizada puede que no halla sido la apropiada─. Quiero hablar contigo, ¿me acompañarías al Rodorio?

─ ¿No podemos hablar aquí?

─ Quiero escaparme un rato del Santuario─ se llevó una mano a la nuca y soltó una risa nerviosa.

─ ¿A Shaka no le molestará?─ levantó una ceja, inquisitivo.

─ Ay Camus, no te estoy pidiendo una cita, sólo hablaremos. Además, Shaka me la debe─ no era experto en leer las expresiones del acuariano, pero sentía cierta desconfianza. Lo más probable era que no le hubiese creído del todo, pero los dos tenían que hablar y no había otra opción mas que aceptar.

─ Por cierto, sobre tu asesinato...

─ Descuida, Shaka ya me platicó lo ocurrido y yo se lo dije a Milo─ informó con una inexplicable autosuficiencia.

─ Milo y tú no tienen remedio─ concluyó después de un breve silencio de reflexión, colocó la camiseta en la pila que ya había sido aprobadas para su acomodo─. Llevan un día aquí y ya se quieren ir.

El comentario lo descolocó, ¿Camus bromeando con él? ¿Tan culpable se sentía por matarlo? Bueno, aunque su relación llegó a los principios de una amistad, por su relación con Milo, nunca había hecho un comentario como ese. Después de pocos segundos en shock, soltó una carcajada, no podía negar esa verdad. Le cedió el pase para abandonar esa tundra en la que se había convertido Escorpio, dándole inicio al plan de Milo.

...

La noche cobijó al Santuario, fría y con aroma a mar. Nada arruinaba la perfección de la bóveda celeste, cada una de las estrellas queriendose hacer notar más que la misma luna. Saori yacía en las faldas de la estatua cuya deidad representaba en la Tierra, apreciando la belleza de cada uno de los astros, Niké descansaba en su mano izquierda siendo su brillo opacado por la oscuridad del momento.

Kanon y Shion le hacían compañía. Los tres teniendo ligeros problemas en controlar sus cabelleras, que no se oponían a acompañar al aire en una danza de pasos invisibles. No dejaban de mirar hacia lo alto, como si algo les impidiera despegar la vista de esa pintura creada por los dioses. Atenea puso especial atención al astro de mayor tamaño e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, agradeciendo con el gesto la intervención de sus hermanos en el problema con Hécate; sabía que no lo habían hecho por ayudarla sino porque la diosa de la oscuridad ocasionó problemas en sus templos y tenían que hacerla pagar por ese atrevimiento.

─ Esta noche Acuario resplandece con intensidad. Después de todo lo que paso, me alegra que así sea─ comentó la diosa viendo dicha constelación.

─ El camino de Escorpio y Acuario ha estado marcado desde tiempos inmemorables.

─ Así es, Kanon. Pero ese camino siempre los conducía al mismo sitio: desdicha y tragedia. Nunca logrando ser felices.

─ Kardia y Dégel estuvieron a punto de alcanzar esa felicidad que siempre se les ha negado, pero al ser santos al servicio de Atenea, nuestras prioridades suelen enfocarse en otras cosas─ opinó Shion, permaneciendo a la izquierda de la diosa.

─ No por eso quiero que olviden sus sentimientos, quiero verlos felices con las personas a las que aman. Fue muy triste ver a Milo derrumbarse, creí que no podrían estar juntos de nuevo pero no fue así.

─ El destino puede cambairse, nada está trazado, la muerte es lo único seguro en la vida.

─ Estoy consciente de eso, Kanon. Al verlos lo compruebo, al ver a tu hermano y a Mu, Shaka y Aioria... Pero hay otras que parecen estar atadas a un ciclo sin fin. Por eso, quiero que experimenten toda la experiencia de vivir y que lo hagan intensamente. Tal vez no me comprendan pero es por eso que me alegra que por fin Escorpio consiguiera el amor de Acuario y ambos al fin estén juntos.

...

Ahí estaba otro más apreciando ese espectáculo nocturno, a las afueras de Acuario, Dégel se entretenía con lo maravillosa que lucía su constelación guardiana. Aunque muy en el fondo tanta tranquilidad le parecía irreal, aunque pronto ese pensamiento se rompió con la llegada del único santo al que le permitía irrumpir en esa quietud que tanto disfrutaba.

─ La próxima vez dime que el favor es para aquel─ el acuariano se giró un poco, apreciando al hombre que siempre tenía una queja en sus labios con la intención oculta de corromperlo.

─ Te dije que lo compensaré─ le hizo un gesto con el índice para que el griego terminara con toda la distancia entre ellos, éste lo hizo soltando un bufido fingiendo molestia.

Sus fuertes brazos se apoderaron de su cintura, arrimandolo a él del todo. Dégel colocó hacia un lado su verdosa melena, dejando libre parte de su cuello especialmente para el olfato de Kardia.

─ Estás caliente─ observó, sintiendo la temperatura de la piel desnuda de su amante traspasar la tela de su camiseta.

─ Me complace que tengas la confiansa de divulgar eso al aire libre─ bromeó, frunciendo el cejo del acuariano─. Acuario brilla de manera especial esta noche.

─ Creí que no sabrías otra constelación que no fuera la tuya─ inclinó su cabeza para poder verse.

─ Esas dos son las únicas que me importan─ Dégel sonrió complacido, le encantaban todas las facetas de ese caballero, desde la más salvaje hasta la más romántica─. ¿Te sabes sus nombres?─ el onceavo guardián miró hacia la misma dirección que su amante.

─ Por supuesto, yo sí puse atención a las lecciones del Patriarca─

─ Dimelas─ pidió contra el oído del otro. Los labios de Dégel se entreabrieron intuyendo hacia dónde los llevaría eso.

─ Sólo recuerda que estamos al intemperie... Sadalmelik─ comenzó─. Sadalsuud─ el aire traicioneramente lo abandonó cuando Kardia mordió su nuca─. Sadachbia─ otra en su cuello, así continuaron con cada estrella de Acuario siguiente, el escorpión robandole el aliento entre cada palabra─. Seat...─ fue el mismo quien no soportó más e invadió aquella traviesa cavidad, regresandole cada mordida dada a su cuello. Ahora con esa nueva vida, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se dejaran envolver por Hipnos.

...

Avanzaban por la escalinata con lentitud, disfrutando de la preciosa noche como la pareja que volvían a ser. Sin embargo, el silencio reinaba entre ambos como si fueran un par de desconocidos que aguardaba el momento de llegar a su meta para terminar con esa tortura. Camus sentía a su compañero distante, algo le preocupaba y le ocasionaba un nerviosismo que ya no podía pasarle por alto. La única razon que se le ocurría era que el escorpión se encontraba molesto por haberlo visto arribar al Santuario al lado de Aioria.

─ ¿Nuestra relación se convertira en una red de celos hacia tu mejor amigo?─ tocó el tema justo a las afueras de Escorpio, su guardián le miró incomprendiendo el por qué de esas palabras.

─ No estoy celoso─ afirmó divertido─. Aioria me comentó su deseo por hablar contigo─ mintió, él le había pedido que sacara a Camus de las Doce Casas─. Y... ¿de qué hablaron?─ preguntó intentando saciar su curiosidad.

─ Me dejo claro que sólo hay una persona a la que ama, a Shaka─ sus pies habían avanzado solo unos centímetros hacia el interior cuando Milo lo detuvo al sujetar su brazo.

─ ¿Y tú, Camus?─ le miró a la cara, ansiando la respuesta que todos sus sentidos deseaban escuchar. La única vez que el acuariano le había compartido sus sentimientos fue al borde de la guerra en la que perdió la vida, quería oírlo de nuevo pero esta vez como una promesa de un futuro juntos.

─ ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?─ esperó pacientea contestación del griego pero no llegó, tampoco daba señales de querer asomarse. Recorrió el sendero entre el brazo ateniense hasta el cuello, reconociendo la tela de la camisa con la que Milo había decidido vestirse, cosa rara en él─. Deja esas dudas, no nos harán ningún bien─ enlazó sus manos con intención de guiarlo por el octavo templo.

Escorpio alzó su rostro, contemplando por última vez a las estrellas... ¿Era tan difícil decirle cuánto lo amaba? A pesar de que después de tanto tiempo se les permitió volver a reencontrarse, eso parecía no importarle al hombre que le sujetaba la mano.

Entraron a su templo, notó la extremidad de Camus liberar la suya, miró a su alrededor sorprendiendose también del excelente trabajo que sus amigos habían hecho, era tal y como lo imaginó, incluso mejor.

Del techo colgaban dos enormes copos de nieve puestos horizontalmente para sostener en cada vértice una vela, sólo Dégel sabría cómo logró aquello, parecían estar colgados por hilos de cristal, no podía estar del todo seguro en realidad. En las paredes permanecían pequeñas figuras hechas de hielo en forma de sol, en el centro de cada una se asomaba una vela con fuego tintinante, iluminando lo suficiente como para destacar los detalles de sus constelaciones grabadas en la capa de agua sólida que cubría las paredes. Todo estaba cubierto de hielo, excepto el piso, definitivamente había escogido bien esa camisa de manga larga, estaba seguro que a Camus no le afectaría a pesar de llevar esa ligera camiseta. Se encaminó hacia una mesa de diminutas dimensiones donde descansaba un reproductor de música. Acuario aún no salía del trance al que había sido transportado por ese lugar, recordaba aquel sueño que tuvo, en el que Milo y él eran los protagonistas... donde Milo era un príncipe que le había jurado amor hasta el final de los tiempos.

─ Milo, esto es...─ pronunció, terminando con la inspección a la que sometió al sitio.

Se encontró con el griego al mirar hacia el frente, tendiendole la mano derecha, invitantolo a compartir con él la pieza que comenzando a sonar, en una perfecta combinación de violín y piano. Ya no le importaba que ese caballero de corazón apasionado tuviera las mismas atenciones que tendría un hombre con una mujer, sólo quería estar cerca de su ser, aceptó la invitación.

Danzaron siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía, estando unidos por algo más que sus cuerpos en esa preciosa noche. Sus pasos eran acompañados por la propia danza de las llamas y por la luz de Artemisa que, chismosa, se había colado por donde pudo para husmear a los amantes. Siguieron así hasta que su anatomía no soportó más, permameciendo juntos abrazados... Después de que sus caminos estuvieran separados pero unidos a la vez, por fin se habían podido unificar por completo.

─ Sé que tu lo haces─ pronunció Camus, enfrentando a las turquesas que le habían conquistado─, pero quiero que sepas esto: te amo y te amaré hasta el final de los tiempos.

En ambos rostros se dibujó una sonrisa, la cual duró poco al fusionarse ambos labios. Disfrutaron de aquella suave exploración, los brazos se enredaron en el cuerpo ajeno deseando que nadie conociera dónde iniciaba Escorpio y dónde terminaba Acuario. Se besaron despacio, aunque demostrándose el amor que sentían el uno por el otro... Se unieron como hace mucho deseaban estarlo... Se reconocieron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían en siglos.

* * *

Hoy se cumple un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo de este fanfic, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leyeron; cada review, follow o favorite me animaba mucho a seguir publicando, especialmente en los últimos capítulos cuando pense que ya nadie lo leía.

Este fanfic lo escribí hace un par de años, posiblemente le faltó trama y redacción pero le tengo mucho cariño y es por eso que me decidí a subirlo. Espero poder subir otro nuevo fanfic.

Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo. Nos leeremos luego.


End file.
